


Immortal Flames

by AlanaStar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Secrets, Slow Romance, some minor amounts of other character POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 90,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaStar/pseuds/AlanaStar
Summary: Tala Tokugawa's imagination is powerful enough that she often gets berated for not interacting with others. However, she feels that the characters that she meets in her imagination, are just too real for her to put it off as just imaginary friends. All this changes when she gets sent to a world that she thought was just imaginary.There she meets a cold captain, a crazy world, and secrets about herself she never could have imagined.Her task? Save those who she cares about. Problems? Too many.Having knowledge of the future can be both a blessing and a curse, something that she will learn all too well.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**So before we get to jump into the story, there's a few things I want to say...**

**There are some words I use in this book that come from japan.**

 

**Words such as:**

**Taichou, Sou-Taichou, Fuku-Taichou: meaning; Captain, Captain-Commander, and Lieutenant.**

**Ohayou: good morning**

**Nani?: what?**

**Ariagato: thank you.**

**Fumetsu (no Hona no wa): Immortal (flame circle) Hona means flames and if you put them together, you say, 'no Hona no wa'. (However, for my purposes, I say it means 'The circle of immortal flames'. (easier in english))**

**Fenikkusu: Phoenix**

**Shinseina-en no enkai no hikari: 'Sacred flame of the circle of light'.... it's a mouthful, so don't feel obligated to try to say it.**

**-sama, -dono, -hime, -san, -chan, -kun: all of these are honorifics/ titles that are added to someone's name. (It's easier if you look it up... ^~^')**

**Oi!: hey!**

**Hai: yes (or yes sir/ma'am)**

**Gomen nasai (gomen): I'm sorry (sorry)**

**Demo: but**

**Bokken: (actually this is an object found in japan) a practice wooden sword.**

 

**Occasionally I'll say their english counterpart, but that's because it flows better.**

 

 

**Yeesh. That's a lot.**

**Anyway; I do not own bleach, nor would ever claim to be a part of it's creation. I'm just a fan of it.**

**The only things I own; are the cover, which took me a few days to plan and draw out, and I own my character who I have flung into this world.**

**Hehee, this is exciting.**

**I'll be drawing the characters and maybe some of the scenes that I've enjoyed, so check out my deviant art about that.**

**(Starting with the cover of this book at this website:**<https://alanamakenshistar.deviantart.com/art/Immortal-Flames-730783179>)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"There all done," I hummed to myself as I finished the last sentence to a great scene. I loved the feeling of completion and conclusion, especially when it came to a great scene. I rocked back in my black spinning chair and sipped on my water. My favorite music played on my black and white headphones and I quietly sung along. Life couldn't get better than this. I had food and water easily accessible and an amazing laptop with amazing writing programs that I had paid for out of my pocket. I finally reached the place I had been dreaming of.

I didn't have to interact with real humans, nor did I care to. I had a million interactions in my head every moment, mostly with characters I had made up, or characters from the latest movie/anime I had watched. My favorite was to choose a character that was cold and seemed distant, and try to talk with them. I got so good at it, that it was sometimes challenging because they would become quite real to me and they would be stubborn in their interactions with me, just like they did with everyone else in their life.

Not to mention I have a soft spot for the anime characters who have white/silver hair. Their silver hair intrigues me to the point that I can't stand it and I really want to be their friend. Lucky for me, they are mostly the cold and distant ones as well.

I thought back on the latest anime I had watched, one called Bleach. I grinned as I realized that I had probably over done it in the last few months since I also knew the storyline for the manga, having read it all, as well as watched most of the anime. I thought on the characters and rolled my eyes as I thought about Ichigo and his father. Then my expression softened as I thought on a certain white haired captain. I just couldn't ship him and Hinamori; nor Rangiku with him. It just seemed too easy and besides I wanted him to be my friend too.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. I should introduce myself... I am called Starlana or Alana Star, but lately I go by Tala Tokugawa, and this is about my adventures in the world of bleach.


	2. Attacked!!?

It was on one of my favorite days, a slightly cold yet sunny day and the day after a super moon night, where my favorite phrase goes as, 'even the night has shadows.' Shadows were comforting and I loved slipping around in them, going mostly unnoticed by crazy humans with their weird notions about life. 

That was where it hit me. I wasn't alone. I had almost giggled at myself since I had such an active and crazy imagination that I never felt alone. Always surrounded by my favorite characters. But this time it was different. This time I really wasn't alone.

I quickly searched for the source of this unnatural feeling and heard a crazy chuckle.

"Looks like I've finally found something worth my interest," the voice said in a foreign language, which strangely, I could understand. I stood erect and closed my eyes briefly, trying to figure out where this rude person was sneaking around me. (Not that I hadn't done that to others, I just didn't like it being done to me.) 

When I heard a foot shuffle behind me, I quickly stepped to the side and barely noticed a faint tint of blue and white before feeling something crack as a ridiculously strong force hit me in the side. I was thrown to the ground and moaned.

Pain really was awful. I had never experienced it like this and it wore me out too fast before I could cry out. I felt my vision blacken and my last thoughts were, 'Gosh, I hope I'm not dying and I hope they don't kidnap and rape me.' At least that is what I believe I thought about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. (Like, really short........)  
> I'll have the next chapter up soon. (I have a lot already written so it should be fairly quick on updates for a while here.)


	3. Where am I

I felt something warm and fuzzy around me and when I attempted to open my eyes, I saw a blue-ish color all around me. It had tints of green in it and I watched it in child-like fascination. I hardly took note that the world looked strange outside of the light.

"Oh good, it looks like you're awake," a kind sounding voice said softly. I looked to the side and saw someone who looked like Unohana Taichou. I stared for a bit then my eyes grew wide. I hurriedly sat up as I shouted.

"Unohana Taichou?!" Her name rolled off my tongue so naturally that I froze. She kept that smile on while she sweat-smiled at me.

"Have we met before?" she asked and I quickly shook my head no.

I wondered just what was going on. Last I remember was being attacked in the shadows and then my vision going black. I quickly scanned the room and realized everything had that anime appearance. My mouth dropped and I quickly moaned as I flopped back onto the bed. I covered my eyes and tried to calm down.

Being a writer and storyteller, I had read/written/told stories about people entering the anime world, but I was completely blown away that it actually happened. I quietly took a few deep breathes and then uncovered my face to see Unohana still next to me. Well that disproved the notion that this was dream. Or was it. I reached down and pinched myself. It hurt and I sighed. Weren't dreams not supposed to be painful. Then again I reminded myself that I was not normal.

Let me explain. I have a strange occurrence where if I get hurt in my dreams I get some manifestation fo the injury in real life. That's right, real life.

So dreams where I run around all night long; I wake up in a sweat, panting and feeling more tired than I was before I entered. If I got cut, due to any number of reasons, I would wake up with either a light red welt where I got hurt or in many cases, actual blood and sometimes dried, meaning that it happened I didn't wake up till the dream was done.

Such is my reality, and while I knew this, something felt different. I could use all my senses much more intensely and clearly here. I speculated on it and yet still came back to the conclusion that this was probably a dream. I concluded that I was just overstimulating myself here and that was why it felt so real.

"Are you alright?" Unohana asked with a tad hint of concern.

"Yah, I think so," I replied. "I'm just in a 'strange place' surrounded by people I know, yet have never met and somehow not freaking out," I explained then looked over at her. She smiled and I remembered that this was the scary Unohana, the very same who killed many, and so easily.

"You're not going to kill me are you Yachiru?" I asked very quietly and her expression changed to shock and also suspicion.

"How did you know?" she asked and I felt a chill run up my spine.

"I can't explain, but I won't tell. I promise. Just don't hurt me," I said with plea in my voice. She smiled again and I relaxed.

"Very well," she said and I sighed in relief.

"By the way," I said, "What am I doing here and how did I get here?"

"I wouldn't know. You'll have to ask the captain-commander," she said.

"Sou-taichou Yamamoto?" I asked and she nodded.

"He'll come visit you when you are healed up," she said and I looked down for the first time and realized that I was wrapped in bandages at my waist and chest. My clothes had been replaced with a yukata and I had a wrapping around my ankle which did hurt, but it was only a numb sort of pain.

"I guess I should lie still and get some more sleep," I said with a embarrassed chuckle, recalling the word that most healers said. Unohana smiled and I laid down before closing my eyes.

* * *

**-behind the scenes** **-**

**Me: I wonder what I look like?**

***Finds a mirror and then freezes.***

**Me: Do I really look that?**

***tilts head and watches reflection do the same. Jumps up and down a few times.***

**Me: Guess so... Anime me looks really weird though.**

**Unohana: What are you doing?**

***Jumps and instantly lands in bed.**

**Me: Resting. Please don't hurt me.**

***Unohana shakes head, then leaves.**

***Looks ups with starry gleaming eyes before looking at mirror again.**

**Unohana: Tala?**

***Quickly ducks back into bed.**

**Me: *Chants in head 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me'**

* * *

 Well, until next time everyone ^.^


	4. Denizen of the Soul

 

I woke up and realized that I was still in the anime world. I looked around and could tell it was still late in the night. I smiled as I saw the shadows that the moon cast into my room and silently and carefully slipped out of my bed. I relished in the cool temperatures of the floor, despite my shivers. I noticed my favorite boots that had managed to stay by my side and slipped them on, even though they probably didn't go with the Yukata. I managed to quietly slip over to the Japanese door and slid it open, smiling in wonder as I looked out at the mini garden and night sky.

" _Alright, miss, my turn,"_  I heard in my head and quickly looked around to see who it was that was talking to me. " _Ugh. Stop looking so stupid."_  I felt an overwhelming heat rise up in my chest and then felt my vision turn blurry. " _Night, night._ " I heard and then heard no more.

 

When I finally woke up again, I felt tired and sore. Nothing like I had when I had blacked out. More and more things pointed out that this was real yet my mind didn't want to believe it. I groggily sat up and realized that I was by the door and it was open. I wondered if I had imagined the voice in my head and figured that I had overexerted myself and collapsed. It made sense that way, but things in anime are not always what they seem, I warned myself, before carefully standing and hobbling over to the futon. I ungracefully flopped myself onto it and curled the blanket around my legs and stomach in a soothing and comforting way.

BANG!

I nearly jumped up from my bed and groaned as I lifted my head, my strawberry blonde hair clearly a mess. I saw several shinigami come in and hurriedly rush around with their hands on the hilts of their swords, a few even had them unsheathed.

I watched as they hurried to the open door and then saw Unohana with them.

"Unohana Taichou?" I asked and she heard me, much to my relief. It was so noisy I doubted anyone could hear a thing that they shouted in the chaos. "What's going on?" I asked and she calmly came over to me.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," she said and I doubted that. After seeing how worried everyone was and after hearing that scary voice in my head last night, I highly suspected that I was involved with this.

"Any sign of that creature?!" I heard and looked over at the Shinigami who were speaking.

"No nothing," the others said.

"Well it can't have gotten far. See if it's hiding around here somewhere!" I watched as I quietly slunk to the shadows, trying to avoid everyone as they hurried around in a panic.

"Oi! Where is that thing!" I heard and saw Ikkaku.

"Be calm Ikkaku. I'm sure we will find it first," another voice said and I recognized it as Yumchika, just before he came up. Ikkaku shouted something else and I quietly hid in the shadows, hoping no one would notice me other than Unohana who seemed to know where I was and had checked on me a few times. 

After the chaos started to simmer down, and moved elsewhere as the Shinigami began to look for the thing they were after in some other location, I came out from my hiding spot and reached for the blanket.

That had been both exhilarating, and too much at the same time. I crashed onto my bed and decided to take a nap. I barley recognized a soft blue light with green tones before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I will have more chapters up pretty much daily. Thanks for reading! ^.^


	5. Not a Dream

I awoke to the sound of birds and a light breeze. I looked around an noticed that the doors were open, explaining why there was moving air. Unohana was no where to be seen and the chaos from before was gone. I wondered how long I was out then casually slipped on the boots that were still there, much to my surprise.

I walked over to the door that led to the mini garden and paused, half expecting to hear that strange voice again but was strangely relieved when I didn't. I walked out and knelt on the wooden deck, observing the small trees and plants as they swayed in the breeze. I suddenly missed having my music around and decided to help with that by humming a calming tune to myself.

As I hummed, I felt a chill in the breeze but ignored it, wanting to focus on the music. Eventually I began to sing a few of the words I knew and swayed gently to the sound. It seemed like the wind also began to weave along as if it was listening to me. I chuckled to myself as I thought of it, knowing that my writing self was playing along here. I moved closer to the edge and noticed a small pond off to the side that had been hidden from my view. I quickly got up and walked over to its edge and watched as the koi swam elegantly in their watery home.

Fascinated, I watched; then began another gentle tune. I can't say that the fish danced along, but there were times I could have sworn they were. But that only happens in fairytales. Instead I would laugh to myself whenever I thought of this.

Most of my day passed uneventfully until I heard my stomach growl. I sighed and wondered when was the last time I had eaten. Then again I realized that I had never felt hungry in a dream before and my mind gave up trying to convince me that I was dreaming.

I wearily got up and wondered where I would get food in this strange world. My answer came to me.

I heard a soft knock on a wall and looked over to see Unohana Taichou with a bowl of rice and some fish on a small plate.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Hungry, but better, thanks to you Taichou," I replied. She handed me the food and I sat down on the deck, she sitting beside me.

"You know my name, But I don't know yours," she said and I quickly swallowed some rice so I could answer.

"Oh, gomen. I'm Tala," I said with a grin. There was no way I was going to say my last name.

"Tala?" she asked, as if waiting for something else.

"I don't remember my last name, so just call me Tala," I said as I looked down. There was no way I would disclose my last name. It felt like it would be wrong to do so.

"Very well Tala. I'm glad to see that you are doing better. Perhaps Sou-Taichou Yamamoto will visit you tomorrow," she said, standing.

" _Oh boy_ ," I thought glumly. Not only was I really here, but now I was going to be seeing the captain commander. He had always sent a chill down my back whenever I had seen him in the anime, despite what I knew of him. His gruff attitude was not something I wanted to experience first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another short one, but I've been busy. (Spring break for the college around where I live, so I'm taking this time to finally get my blacksmith forge up and running. It's a lot of work) I'll make sure to be posting one every day (roughly), but some will be shorter than others.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading ^.^


	6. Guest

The next day came too quickly and I sat in my bed, as instructed by Unohana Taichou, waiting. I began to sing to myself, to keep my mind focused and keep it from wandering since doubt and wandering thoughts had always been an enemy of mine.

There was a slight tap at the door before it slid open and I stopped my melody to see Sou-Taichou Yamamoto there with Unohana Taichou. I bowed my head since I was siting before greeting him.

"Ohayou, Sou-Taichou," I said respectfully. His eyebrow raised briefly then went back to normal as he entered the room. He was definitely intimidating yet there was something about him that made me feel safe and calm. I waited for him to say something as I felt like it was the more respectful thing to do.

"Not going to ask me anything?" he asked, which surprised me.

"No sir," I responded.

"Hm," he mused and I waited again.

"Unohana, you are dismissed," he said after a while and I watched as she bowed briefly before leaving. The door slid closed and I returned my gaze to the captain commander in my room.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tala, sir," I answered and he seemed to wait. I wondered if I should tell him my last name but couldn't bring myself.

"And your last name?" he asked and I bit my lip. A sigh escaped his mouth and I looked up.

"So you do remember it," he said and I felt myself become a bit smaller. So Unohana Taichou had told him and know he knew. I also recalled how it was not wise to withhold information from him so I sighed in resignation.

"Hai. I do know it."

"Then say it," he prompted and I felt that it would be in my favor to do so.

"My name is Tokugawa Tala," I said, making sure to say the last name first as was customary in this place. His eyes opened a bit as if he was surprised and I cocked my head.

"A pleasure, Tokugawa-dono," he said and I flinched. I knew that to say a name and add dono, meant that he viewed me as the same position as him, though it was a bit odd.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping he would explain why.

"For now, do as you had and do not repeat your name to anyone else. Say you have forgotten as you did to Unohana," he replied.

"Hai," I replied. "If I may... why?"

"You will learn in time," he said and I huffed. I'm not one who likes to wait. He responded with a chuckle at my display and I looked up at him in surprise. He wasn't as scary as I thought.

"Now then, Tala," he said and I nodded, giving him permission to use my first name. "You are to stay here among the Shinigami," he said.

"Why?" I asked and he paused. "Is it for my own safety?" I asked and he did a slight nod. "Do you know how I got here? Unohana-Taichou said to ask you."

"I do not Tala, but now that you are here, you are not allowed to leave," he said and I slumped. Just another mystery onto my growing stack.

"Sir? Where will I stay? Surely I can't stay in this room, other's might need to be healed and I can't would go mad to stay here," I said. A slight smile broke on his face.

"That will be decided later. For know do as Unohana tells you. I will summon you when it is time," he said, rising and turning to leave.

"Very well," I said and bowed, hoping that I had been courteous to him. He was not one I wanted to get on the bad side of. He left and I quietly crept over to the door that led to the garden and found my favorite spot, watching the koi as they swam. I began to tune that I had heard from somewhere long ago.

 

In my fondest dream

I see the stars

Though from afar

Right here they are

And they beckon me

To where you are

 

When you sleep tonight

Let these words take flight

And lift you on wings

While I yet still sing

 

Where peace rules and reigns

And death has no claim

That's where you'll find me

That's where I'll say

 

How much I love you

How much I care

How we needn't ever despair

 

For love conquered all

And hope has no end

And I tell you forever again.

 

I quietly sat there, pondering the words with a smile on my face. I could hear them as if they were being sung to me now, even though I had stopped singing. I wondered where I had heard them and then decided not to worry about it. After all, no one who didn't care about me, would have said words of hope, peace and love. This thought left me with a tender warmth as I quietly walked back to my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing lyrics so, sorry about it..... If anyone has a better way to word the song, then I'll gladly review it and it might get changed on here to that. ^.^ 


	7. Exploration

 

_As I slept that night, I found myself underwater and staring at a red Japanese palace. Intrigued I tired to approach it, but  a spray of bubbles and an underwater current threw me back. I was now in darkness._

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"Where you belong," A voice replied and I recognized it as that creepy voice from before._

_"Who are you?" I asked, hoping to figure out what was going on._

_"I am you, silly," the voice replied with a chuckle that sent shivers up my spine._

_"I don't sound like that," I replied._

_"Oh you don't remember is all," the voice replied and I heard screams all around me. There were shouts and sounds of fighting before they petered off._

_"Do I want to remember?" I asked._

_"That's for you to decide," the voice said before leaving me in the dark. I ran, trying to find a way out of the pervasive darkness._

I awoke with a start and panted, partially from the exertion of running and the intensity of the dream. I noticed the smell of food and looked to the side to see a tray with warm rice and fish on it. I sighed and when I could even think of stomaching the food, I slowly bit into it. Even though it tasted delightful, my mind was too caught up in the darkness of the dream and wondered if it had any real application. When I was finished, I put the empty dishes neatly on the tray and stretched.

I felt better, physically, than I had in a long time so instead of dwelling on the nightmare, I stood and began stretching. When I was finished I decided that I had had enough with being cooped up inside. I pulled on my boots and made sure my yukata was nicely in place before I slid open the door that led into the hallway.

When I knew that no one was around, I quietly slipped out and walked down the path. I noted that there were a few Shinigami and I clung to the shadows, grateful for my practice back home and made it to the edge of the building. I made sure no one was looking then quietly headed to the wall and wondered if I could leap like the characters did in the anime shows. I jumped and bit my lip as I sailed into the air and landed neatly on the roof.

I sighed then smiled as I slipped to the other side so no one would spot me quickly. At least I figured out about that. I kept silent as I listened for anyone around and slowly began walking through the city. I made a mental note which direction I was heading by the placement of the sun in the sky and the time of day, remembering how many people got lost here. When I figured I would be able to make it back, I took off and snuck around, avoiding anyone's sight.

After a few hours I heard an alarm being raised and wondered if Unohana had realized I was missing. Not entirely caring what the reason was, I kept exploring.

After some time passed, I wondered briefly why no one seemed to notice I was around. Perhaps I didn't have spiritual powers. Or perhaps I just was subconsciously hiding them so well that no one noticed. 

I didn't know and right now I was glad to remain in obscurity .

As I walked around, I spotted silvery white hair and a white Haori. I stopped and quickly made sure to stay quiet as I hid in the shadows. I peeked around the corner and saw him again. Toshiro Histugaya. He was standing, looking up at some Shinigami, as he relayed instructions. I smiled. I had, as I mentioned earlier, been fascinated with white hair and cold, distant characters, and here I was, seeing one of these characters in real life.

I got an idea in my head and backtracked a bit before turning around one of the corners and heading down the path. When I figured that I was a decent distance away, I hoped up onto the roof and slowly climbed the rest of the way up, peeking over the top.

I quickly ducked as a squad of Shinigami ran past and then peered back over. I noticed that the place where I had seen the white haired captain, was mostly unnoticeable from this angle and I quickly descended over the other side and towards another wall.

I sprinted till I was under the shade of a tree and leapt up to it's overhanging branches. I gently pulled myself up and onto the wall before another squad could pass by. I moved a few branches and looked around. 

I noted that Rangiku was next to her captain, looking serious, which I found humorous, knowing her normal disposition was to get drunk and avoid work, especially paperwork. I chuckled to myself and watched for a while as things unfolded then noticed a hell butterfly headed right for me.

Curious of how it worked, I waited and then held out my finger for it to land on. I had to keep myself from gasping as words began to relay in my head.

" _Tala, Sou-Taichou Yamamoto wants to speak with you. Come to his office room immediately or find someone to show you where to go,"_  the voice said. I recognized it as Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Saskibe. I sighed and watched the butterfly leave before realizing that while I knew where I was and where I had come from. I did not know where the Yamamoto and his office was.

I only hoped that someone wouldn't think it too out of the ordinary when I asked them to show me to Yamamoto's office. I figured that Rangiku would likely tell me, as she was friendly with everyone, but I worried that if Toshiro saw me, he would be suspicious and make it hard to get there.

As I dwelled on this dilemma, I noticed Rangiku excuse herself. She had a few shinigami accompany her and I saw this as my chance. I followed along the wall to get closer and then leapt down in front of them. Some of the Shinigami, instantly reacted by drawing their zanpakuto and I made sure I looked like I didn't notice.

"Who are you," Rangiku asked and I cocked my head to the side.

"Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou right?" I asked and she squinted at me. "I was asked by Yamamoto Sou-Taichou to come to his office but I seem to have gotten lost," I said. "Could you direct me? I won't ask you to come since you seem busy." I clasped my hands behind me back and rocked on my feet.

"Eh? Well sure, he's office is just over that way," she pointed out and I smiled.

"Ariagato Fuku-Taichou!" I said and left quickly, following where she had pointed.

"Oi!" she shouted, but I didn't hear it. "Who is that girl?" she muttered, but by then I was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some sneaking around and exploring the place. Although, for every action taken, one must also accept the consequences of their actions.
> 
> Most of the blacksmith forge is up. Last bit of wielding it together and I'll have it done. Yippee! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly sped off, jumping from roof to roof, not really caring at this point if someone saw me since I had a reason to be up and about. As I hopped from one to the next, I began to recognize some of the features in front of me from the anime and manga and smiled. At least now, I knew where to go. I felt a few different, strong reiatsu and wondered to whom they each belonged to, but before I would really think on that, a squad noticed me and I quickly picked up the pace, keeping ahead of them. As I began to climb up the stairs I heard some shouts and inwardly sighed as my breathing became ragged from running for so long. Well, I know knew I had my limits.

I slowed my pace but kept a light jog as I climbed up and then came onto the walkway from above. I recognized the layout and quickly headed towards where his office was at and then slowed when I saw the many doors. While I knew the general location, the exact one was what I needed at the moment.

"Lost?" A voice asked and I quickly turned around to see Chojiro Saskibe. I nodded.

"Hai. I'm Tala, the one who Yamamoto Sou-Taichou asked for," I said with a slight bow.

"This way," he said and led me farther down the hallway. He stopped at one of the doors and knocked lightly. There was a reply inside and Chojiro opened the doors and let me in.

Yamamoto was sitting in his desk patiently as he looked over a few papers. I waited by the door and bowed.

"Yamamoto Sou-Taichou," I said respectfully. His head looked up from the papers and his mostly closed eyes gazed at me.

"Ah, Tala," he said motioning for me to have a seat in front of him. I half expected him to excuse his lieutenant but was mildly surprised when he didn't.

"Is there something you wanted?' I asked, prompting him. It was then that I noticed Mayuri standing off to the side, with gleaming eyes.

"Indeed. Hold out your hand," he said as he rose. Confused, I did as he asked. He looked back at Mayuri who strode forward and grabbed my wrist quickly before injecting a needle into my arm, drawing some blood. I panicked. I really hate needles and the sight of my blood causes me to faint, which I did so, promptly.

When I came to, I saw a different ceiling and then looked over to see Yamamoto sitting once again at his desk. I tried to sit up and still felt the lingering feeling from the needle, making me somewhat nauseous.

"I certainly am intrigued," I heard before whipping my head around to see Mayuri looking at me intently. I cringed. I never liked him nor his experiments. They grossed me out. "At least you woke up, perhaps now I can do some experiments on you, if you wish," he said and I felt a lump of dread form in my stomach.

"No thank you," I said quickly.

"Hmm. Uncooperative specimens are rather annoying," he started them Yamamoto looked up and Mayuri stopped talking.

"She will not be going with you," was all he said and I sighed in relief.

"Fine." Mayuri said then quickly excused himself. I waited a few minutes, glad to be free of his presence.

"Sir?" I asked, my voice croaking. "What was he talking about?" Yamamoto stopped what he was working on and looked at me.

"What you are my dear, is something we do not see in soul society very often if ever."

"What a human from another world?" I asked sarcastically.

"You belong here; more than you realize," He quickly said and I looked at him, intrigued, but he offered no more on the explanation. "You are excused. Tomorrow come back here and we will begin to assign you to a squad." I grumbled a bit, but bowed then quickly I stood and left. 

Surprisingly, Chojiro escorted me back to the fourth squad barracks and had Unohana make sure that I stayed in my room.

And with that my adventures were over.

Well, at least for now.


	9. Captains

 

I never knew that someone could be so nervous about anything till I sat next to Yamamoto looking at all of the captains who were present. I noted that Aizen was gone, so was Tousen and Ichimaru, meaning that it was after his betrayal. This did not change the fact that even though this was a captain's meeting, I did not feel like I belonged and perhaps the stares and glances were getting to me. Especially Mayuri who eyed me like I was on a dissecting table or something. Ready for the picking.

I shivered and then glanced at Yamamoto who was conducting the meeting. He had warned me earlier that morning that he wanted me to be around him as much as possible for the next while. I wasn't sure what was on his mind, but I trusted that he was after my well being and the well being of soul society.

For now I was to stay in the first squad's barracks near him and to go around with him to his meetings and other activities he did. At first I had balked but had resigned myself to the fact that he was the leader here and I had to obey. I was not looking forward to it, but he also scared me and I could only imagine all the things he could do to kill me or hunt me down if I did not comply. Not to mention he was over all the captains and he could just as easily order them after me. The meeting was drawing to a close and I waited for someone to ask about me.

"Sou-Taichou," Byakuya Kuchiki said, gaining their attention. "Explain who is with you," he said in that emotionless tone of his. I looked at him and rose my head, glancing at everyone else who where either looking my way or towards the captain commander.

"She is a cousin of mine," he said gruffly and I quickly looked at him, surprised, then looked back down, remembering his words from earlier. "She has asked for refuge and will be staying here for the time being." There were surprised faces and curious stares that were sent my way but I refused to look into anyone's eyes.

Just what was the captain commander doing? What was his objective and what did he seem to know about me? I was just an ordinary girl from another world who had vast knowledge of the people here.

"A cousin?" I heard Mayuri mumble in surprise and I sent him a withering stare. He seemed unaffected by it.

Having enough of the commotion centering around me, I stood and leaned over to whisper in Yamamoto's ear.

"Excuse me Yamamoto-dono, if there is nothing for me to remain here for, I wish to be excused," I whispered and he looked slightly towards me and then nodded. I straightened my posture and walked past everyone, constantly feeling their gazes. As I came to the door, Chojiro looked at Yamamoto who nodded. Straight away the Lieutenant opened the doors for me then exited with me and only when I knew the doors where closed did I sigh in relief.

"Are you alright?" Chojiro asked and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course Saskibe Fuku-Taichou," I said. "I'm just not used to being the center of attention."

"I see," he replied.

"Do you know where Yamamoto is having me stay?" I asked and he nodded. He directed me to a simply furnished room several buildings from the captain meeting hall. He slid the door open for me and I sighed in relief at seeing the shadowed room. It was clean, not dusty and had a desk with a candle, paper and brush. On the other side was a futon.

"Thank you," I said and he bowed before leaving me there. I sunk in the futon and looked up at the ceiling, reveling in the quiet and solitude. When my heart calmed down and my stomach finally stopped feeling like it was tied in knots, I sat up and decided to see what else was in my room. 

I opened the small closet and saw elegant kimonos that I felt were for someone above my position. Next to them was a Shinigami uniform to which I was silently relieved. No one could expect me to wear fancy kimonos all the time. I tried it on and was surprised to find that it fit decently. Not perfectly but decent enough that I would wear it. 

I slipped my feet into the boots that I noticed were stashed into the closet and silently thanked Yamamoto for keeping them for me. I found a dagger and hid it down the boot, testing to make sure that it wouldn't dig into my leg before opening the front door. To my surprise I saw Yamamoto coming towards my room and I bowed when I saw him.

"Already in Uniform," he noted and I spun around with a smile.

"Of course," I replied. "You didn't expect me to always be dressed like some princess did you?" I asked, to which he did not reply. I shrugged then he bade me to come with him and I complied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi all. Thanks for reading. I'm trying to stay ahead of what I'm publishing so I can upload just about daily.   
> Love getting comments. So thanks ^.^  
> I have a lot written (I think about 60k+ words already on my writing program) but before you go asking my to publish more, or more quickly... let me explain.  
> It's in jumps, or segments... meaning that I have maybe 20k in one section but i have sections that come later that are about 1k here and 5k there. So while I have a lot written, it's not completely pieced together. (It's my style of writing... -.-) Anyway. I'm working hard on connecting them and making sure they still flow. (ideas sometimes change and so on)  
> I've got plans all the way up to the ten years peace at the end of the manga (which is way past where the anime is) though I have a slightly different path that everyone takes.   
> Hope that makes you all excited! And yes, I am in this for the long haul. ^_^  
> See you all in the next chapter (which should be tomorrow)


	10. Out of Shape

For the next week I stayed by Yamamoto. Sometimes he would have me dressed as a princess, in elaborate kimonos and other fine materials, but most of the time I stuck with wearing the Shinigami uniform. I found out pretty quickly that while boots were nice, they were too noisy on the paved roads, so I ditched them.

Chojiro became good friends with me. Especially once he found out that I was from a western culture. I found him asking me about what it was like, and we would talk for many hours about the customs and how people thought. In return he told me about Japanese customs and attire.

One night I decided to take a walk, having gotten used to the layout and feeling quite safe in Soul Society. I hadn't heard the creepy voice and everything seemed to be somewhat peaceful.

" _Getting a bit comfy aren't we_?" I heard and then quickly spun around.

" _You again,_ " I replied and heard a chuckle.

" _You really are something else, you know that? Then again, it has been a long time since I was able to talk to you Tala."_

_"What do you want?"_

" _You need to go to sleep."_  I heard and fought as hard as I could to keep from blacking out. But it was to no avail.

When I awoke, I moaned as pain laced my arms and legs. My stomach also felt like it had been kicked a lot. I raised my head to see if I could see where I was and to my surprise I was just outside my room, well... relatively. I was more outside in the small garden like area that I would normally walk around before heading to my room. I shifted slightly, fighting the pain to see what my arms and legs looked like and there was a slight amount of blood caked on. I wondered if it was because of the voice in my head.

" _If you want to blame me, then you've got it all wrong,"_  the voice said and I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes.

" _Who are you really?"_

_"I am you. I am the part of you that split off to hide your powerful reiatsu and your zanpakuto so you could live an ordinary life. But thanks to someone, we were brought here and I was released."_

_"Then."_

_"Heh, you really belong here. I'm surprised that that Yamamoto guy figured it out, and before you did."_

_"Hmph. Well why did you get me hurt?"_

_"I told you. I didn't. Your body as it currently is, is not capable of holding all of your power. You're out of shape and you know it. Thus you got hurt."_

_"So you're saying this is somehow my fault?"_

_"Ding Ding. Give the girl a prize,"_ I head in a sarcastic and cheery voice. I frowned.

" _So all I have to do is get into shape."_

_"Well not all of it. You'll still have to get used to it, once you have it. It's going to be out of control since you aren't used to it."_

"Tala!" My conversation was interrupted by a concerned shout and a rush of footsteps. I shifted my head and saw Chojiro stopping down to where I was.

"Heh, hi Chojiro-san," I said somewhat forcefully.

"What happened?" he asked as he took in my injuries.

"Not sure?" I said hoping he would buy it. I really wasn't sure myself but I knew that I really didn't know who I was or at least thought I was.

"So, it's happened," a calm and yet concerned tinted voice said. I knew it belonged to Yamamoto.

"Nani?" Chojiro asked and I tried to crane my neck to see Yamamoto.

"Take Tala to the fourth squad and have her healed for now," Yamamoto said.

"Hai," Chojiro replied and then gently scooped me up and flashed stepped me to where the fourth squad's barracks were.

As soon as I came into view there was much commotion and I could only barely make out some of the words as my head began to throb.

_Make it go away. Please stop talking. Can't I rest in peace in quiet?_  I thought to myself as Chojiro laid me on a stretcher. I was hurriedly put inside where varying degrees of blue light surrounded me as I was healed. The pain faded and I felt my consciousness fade into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm...... I really don't have much to say this time. ^.^'  
> Guess I should get back to writing, so I can keep this pace up.   
> YOSH!   
> See you guys tomorrow!  
> :)


	11. The World of the Soul

_"Tala-hime," I heard and looked around in the darkness. A small flicker of light appeared and I reached out to it. It quickly vanished then appeared several feet away. I followed it and it steadily grew into a flame lighting the path around me. In the pervasive darkness, I saw the outline of tree roots that were gnarled and spooky along with vines that hung down in the path. Eventually the flame turned blue and I saw a faint blue light up ahead of me._

_"Tala-Hime," the voice said again, though louder and more clear. I began to run and then pushed back some vines that were blocking my view. I gasped at the sight._

_A slow churning blue orb of water glowed in front of me. In the midst of the water I could see a blue flame dancing inside. It moved and I felt like it was beckoning me. Before I could take another step, I saw someone who looked similar to me appear right in front of me._

_"Looks like you finally made it," she said and I recognized the voice as the one that had been speaking to me earlier and had told me about my power._

_"You!" I said surprised._

_"Hahaha! You really are funny. After hearing me all this time, that's all you can say?" I snapped my mouth closed and stared at her. She had white and blue feathery scaled wings and a white tail with blue and white feathers at the end. Other than that she looked awfully similar to me._

_"You can't really be me. I don't' have wings or a tail," I said and twirled around, showing my back._

_"Not yet, because they're still trapped inside of ya," she said as she touched my back right between the shoulder blades._

_"Eh? Really?" I asked, turning to look at her. She smirked and nodded._

_"You're a dragon child, in fact you're related to both Ryuujin, god of the sea, and Ameratsu, goddess of the sun, though not directly their child._

_"But my parents are..." I began and she cut me off._

_"Their descendants. Ameratsu's descendants are the Tokugawa line. When they were nearly wiped out, your ancestor at the time had his children hide with Ryuujin in his sea palace. It was there that some of both family's children, married each other and your line was continued in safety. While some decided to stay there with Ryuujin, some wanted to return back to the human world and live ordinary lives. They were sent to another world where their powers were sealed and the inhabitants memories altered just enough, that no one would find them."_

_"But it didn't work," I said and she chuckled._

_"You're right but also you're wrong. It worked for many generations till you came along. Your connection with Ryuujin and Ameratsu is strong enough to weaken the seal and awaken your powers. At the same time it opened your world so some people were able to view into this world's timeline. As you watched it in your anime/manga stuff, you were unknowingly creating a hole and that made it so someone saw you and brought you here."_

_"But why would they want me here?" I asked._

_"Who knows. Could be because you know what will happen next. Could be because they want your powers. You shouldn't take them lightly and you need to watch your back."_

_"Okay, so where are we exactly?" I asked after soaking in all that she had told me._

_"Your inner world," she replied as if it was obvious._

_"Then that means..." I started._

_"Yup, your powers are in there," she said pointing behind her to the swirling mass of water, lit by the blue flame within._

_"Why doe it look like that?"_

_"Do I need to spell everything out to you? Sheesh. The seal isn't completely gone, just weak. 'Our' zanpakuto is in the middle of the flames of Ameratsu, surrounded by the waters or Ryuujin. Unless you are very fit and strong, you won't make it in there. Didn't you listen to what I told you earlier?"_

_"I was, but I didn't realize it was for this," I snapped back at her, to which she looked at me in surprise and then laughed. I harrumphed, not seeing what was so funny to her._

_"Maybe there's hope for you yet," she said and then vanished, leaving me to look at the water and fire. The tiny flickering flame changed into a simple dragon like shape before freezing over. Inside it's eyes glowed the blue flames but its exterior was that of a miniature ice dragon. I smiled and sat down, wondering how I was going to get stronger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets....  
> Well, until next time everyone. ^.^  
> Have a great day!


	12. Determination

I awoke to sunshine and the sounds of birds, a regular occurrence now. I shifted in place and sighed as I recognized my room from the fourth squad. I moved my arm and was relieved to find it free of pain. My legs were also the same so I quickly sat up. After stretching and discovering that everything was fine, I clenched my fists with determination.

I was going to get stronger. I had no other choice. I didn't want to be a burden and who knew, maybe I could help out. Knowledge is powerful but if you can't do anything about it, then it is useless. I began pulling on my uniform but paused when I heard someone slide open the door. I looked over my shoulder and finished pulling the last of the black garment on.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, tying my strawberry blonde hair back.

"I brought your food miss," a voice said behind me.

"Ariagato. Just set it over there," I said, nodding and indicating where to place it. I heard them walk over there as I began stretching my arms.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Hm," I said as I looked back again. "Perhaps." I shrugged. "Then again, I feel much better and I have a lot of things to get done, so it's best that I begin working on them," I said with a sweet smile, indicating that I was done with this conversation. The Shinigami bit her lip and sweat dropped as she smiled back.

"If you say so miss," she said before bowing and leaving. I sighed and wondered where my unusual display of confidence came from. Perhaps being here was for the best. At least that other person in my head wasn't my enemy. She actually seemed to care about me, just also seemed to get frustrated with me easily. Couldn't blame her. I wasn't the one who had been sealed and then released, only to find out that my 'host' was a weakling and an idiot.

Well, I was determined to show that I could change that. I leaned down and began a series of pushups, followed by some clumsy backflips. I muttered to myself about how I was out of practice as I continued this self enforced regime.

As I neared the end of my exercise, I swiped some of the food and nibbled on it, to keep me going. I only hoped that I wouldn't be too sore the next day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a bit short. Sometimes the sections are shorter than I thought. *Bows deeply* Sorry (^~^') !


	13. Caught

It had been a few weeks now since I had started the exercises and I also secretly sneaked out from the first squad's barracks to make sure that I stayed up on my stealth. I grew more muscle and I noticed the added weight on the scale, but it was a good weight, and I felt more happy and content than I had in a long time.

I looked up at the stars that where coming out and tied the ends of my shinigmai uniform so it wouldn't make as much noise as I snuck around again tonight. When it was complete, I removed my shoes and quietly jumped to the rooftops and began my nightly run. I avoided the guards, having learned their patterns of rotation and position, and quietly began to explore again. I was amazed at just how much could fit inside the area that I explored. There were weapon stashes, and other outfitting and equipment stores for the shinigami. There were places to get uniforms repaired and fitted, as well as places to drink and hang out.

I drew my nose back as I thought about their drinking habits. I personally was not one to indulge in any sort of alcoholic beverage and actually preferred to drink just water. I didn't see the need to try to drink away cares and cloud the mind. I steered myself clear of the places where I could hear rowdy cheers and loud laughter, not wanting to be seen, or confronted by intoxicated fools.

I passed by the barracks of the fourth squad and then made my way to where the tenth squad's barracks were located. When I arrived, I smiled as I realized that I hardly had an issue with breathing and then quickly turned to the side so I would go round my way past the sixth squad's location. As I made full circle back to my home, I checked to see if anyone was watching before slipping back inside of my room.

"Back so soon?' I heard and instantly froze. I chuckled as I looked back to see Yamamoto standing in the doorway.

"Yamamoto-dono," I said as a bead of sweat formed on my face. "Hai, I just got back." He looked at me, unwavering and I sighed.

"How long have you known that I was gone?" I asked.

"I've known for a week now about your nightly excursions," he said and my shoulders dropped.

"I can explain," I began but he held up his hand to silence me.

"I'm not the only one who has noticed either," he said and I looked at him in surprise. Chojiro came up and looked at me and I knew that I had failed on my stealth. Then again, these were members of the first squad and I had known somewhere in the back of my mind that it wouldn't last.

"Gomen nasai," I said with a bow. "It was my intention to inform the both of you, I just didn't know when a good time would be to do so." I looked up and noticed that they both were watching and listening to me intently. "I know who I am and I also know how weak I was when I first arrived. Currently I am working on releasing my own zanpakuto so I can both defend myself and offer my help. That is why I have been going out at night," I said and Chojio's eyes widen a bit.

"Your Zanpakuto?" he said so quietly that I almost missed it. I nodded.

"It's been sealed by my ancestors and I am working on that," I said. I further explained what I had learned and the two levels of sealing on it. I looked at Yamamoto who had remained silent through the whole discussion.

"Just who are you?" Chojiro asked and I bit my lip. I had refrained from telling anyone my full name, just as Yamamoto had told me and I looked to him before I said anything. He nodded slowly and I understood that he was giving me permission to tell Chojiro.

"My full name is Tala Tokugawa," I said, telling him in traditional western style. His eyes widened further and I wondered what everyone seemed to know about my last name that could cause them to act like that. He quickly bowed on one knee, keeping his head down.

"I had no idea, Tokugawa-hime," he said and I quickly raised my hands and waved them back and forth.

"No please. Don't. I prefer it if you don't act so formal with me Chojiro," I said and he looked up at me.

"Demo," he said and I knelt in front of him, making sure to look in his eyes.

"Chojiro. Please," I said and he seemed to wrestle with this for a while. I stood and held out my hand to him. "Just call me Tala as you have before. I would like that very much." I smiled and he placed his hand in mine before standing.

"Very well, Tala-sama," he said with a smile and I gave him a pouting face.

"Chojiro," I complained and he chuckled, and I noted that so did Yamamoto.

"So you knew of this?" Chojiro asked, turning to face Yamamoto.

"I did. That is why I had her be here and called her my cousin. Though her heritage is higher than most would realize."

"I did not grow up being treated as a princess and I have no desire to be treated as one now," I said with a shiver. "All those formal tea parties and social events. No thank you," I quickly added and Yamamoto and Chojiro both laughed at me. I smiled, glad to make them laugh, though it felt weird since I knew how strict Yamamoto always acted around the others and Chojiro seemed to replicate that.

Yamamoto sent me to bed and as I bid goodnight to Chojiro and him, I felt as if I had at least some friends here, even somewhat of a family. With this in mind I quickly fell asleep, a smile on my face.


	14. The Squads

"Ohayou! Chisana O Hime-sama," a voice said softly and I sat up, rubbing my eyes as light poured into my room. Chojiro was kneeling next to me with a kind smile on his face.

"Chojiro," I whined, realizing he was calling me 'little princess'. He chuckled and I playfully pretended to slap him, grinning.

"Make sure you don't say that when anyone else is around," I warned and he sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"If it was only you who badgers me about that," he said and I chuckled, realizing that Yamamoto would have given him the talking to about my name. I slid out of the futon and pulled on some shoes, expecting them to come off shortly when I became more warm and the cold floor didn't bother me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, ariagato," I said and stood with him. We walked out and I looked around, admiring the scenery of the simple garden.

"And how is your progress with your zanpakuto?" he asked and I laughed.

"I told you last night didn't I? It's coming along. Just be patient," I said with a lightness to my voice and my steps.

"Sou-Taichou wanted to know," he said, and I believed him.

"Say Chojiro. If it's no too much trouble," I said and he looked down at me. "Could you teach me how to fight?" I asked rocking on my heels. He looked at me as if I was nuts.

"Oh come on. I can't just have a fancy zanpakuto and not know how to wield it. I could end up hurting myself with something sharp like that," I said and he seemed to ponder it.

"I suppose it wouldn't' hurt," he said at length and I grinned.

"Ariagato."

"But only when it's dark out. We wouldn't want to attract too much attention."

"Fine," I huffed.

We finally made it to our destination and I bowed when I saw Yamamoto.

"Ohayou," I said and Chojiro bowed next to me.

"Ohayou Tala, Chojiro," he replied and we both stood.

"Where will we be going today sir?" I asked and Yamamoto's mouth slightly turned upward as he looked at me.

"We will be visiting the other squads in soul society, or rather you will with Chojiro," he replied.

"Eh? You won't be coming with us?" Yamamoto shook his head.

"Hey, maybe we can get some practice in then, Choji-kun," I said, elbowing him playfully.

"Choji-kun?" he asked.

"You don't like it?" I asked back, a frown forming.

"I will accept whatever nickname you give me Tala-sama, just please be discreet about who we are around when using it," he said, formally. I sighed.

"Relax, I won't embarrass you Chojiro-san," I replied, waving my hand dismissively.

Yamamoto excused us and Chojiro directed me to where the second squad's barracks were located. As we walked, a question popped into my head.

"Say, Chojiro-san. Why is Yamamoto-dono wanting me to go see the other squads now?"

"Perhaps because you will have your zanpakuto soon," he replied, though I had a feeling he wasn't entirely sure why  _now_ , instead of previously.

Before I could say anything in return, we had arrived and as we walked in, I noticed Sui-Feng talking with her lieutenant and sighed. I knew that the lieutenant was a good man, I just didn't like many things about him. As we approached they noticed us and I could feel Sui-Feng's stares.

"Ohayou," I said with a small wave.

"Chojiro, what is she doing here?" Sui-Feng asked, clearly ignoring me. I frowned.

"Sui-Feng Taichou, Omaeda Fuku-Taichou, I said with a slight bow. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her lieutenant looked at me in surprise, but she held her emotions in check. I sighed.

"If only Yoruichi was here," I said softly, knowing she could hear me. Yourichi's company, at least, would be more hospitable than Sui-Feng's. At the mention of Yoruichi, Sui-Feng's eyes widened.

"You know Yoruichi," she said in surprise.

"Yup. She told me to tell you hello," I said, hoping she wouldn't know too much about me.

"Taichou, who is this?" Omaeda asked.

"Tala?" Chojiro said to me and I waved him off.

"I'm Tala. Yamamoto-dono is my cousin and he asked that I visit all the squads," I said. I watched with a smirk as Omaeda's jaw dropped. At least his emotions were easy to see.

"Hmph. Very well," Sui-Feng said. She showed us around and I marveled at the improvements that I knew Omaeda had put in. He certainly liked his comforts, but at least he enjoyed sharing them with everyone else. There were a few places that reminded me of my home outside of this place and I tried my hardest not to dwell on it.

After visiting, we headed to the next squad and I noticed a swamped and overworked Kira. I pitied the poor guy. It's not going to be easy for him without a captain.

After talking with him and offering words of support, we left for the next squad; squad four.

When they saw us they sent us some curious stares, and I figured that they weren't used to shinigami visiting if they weren't injured. Unohana introduced me to her lieutenant and we talked with each other as we drank some tea. Chojiro had some issues with it, due to preferring western culture, which I reminded was just different and that he should show some courtesy and respect for his own. He remained pleasant after that and I was surprised when the time passed quickly and we had to return to the first squad's barracks.


	15. Report

 

"Say, Choji? How is Hinomori-san doing?" I asked after we were alone; walking back to squad one's barracks. He looked over at me, surprised.

"How do you know about her?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Let's just say that I keep informed about everyone around here,"  I said with a little skip in my step. " _That, and I knew a lot about you guys before coming,_ " I thought to myself.

"Hm," he said as he watched me jump up onto the railing of the stairs. I walked up it, keeping my balance and feeling like a little child again.

"She is doing better but Aizen has," he began

"Traumatized her?" I asked, finishing the sentence.

"Indeed."

"Poor girl," I said softly as I continued up. When we reached the top I quickly jumped back onto the walkway and followed him to where Yamamoto was waiting for us. We followed him to a simple dining table and food was brought to us.

"How was it?" Yamamoto asked and I cocked my head before finishing the food in my mouth.

"Oh, we saw three of the squads today," I answered, before taking a small bite so I could swallow quickly if he asked another question.

"And?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Well, it's pretty much how I imagined it would be," I said.

"Oh?" Chojiro asked.

"Well, Sui-Feng is somewhat intimidating and very unfriendly, her lieutenant, I find annoying and very readable," I said, begining to start the mental checklist. "Kira is stressed and will struggle without having a captain around. Then again, he was groomed by Aizen and Gin to be who he is, so he'll just have to grow and learn. Unohana Taichou is kind but there is an underlying threat to her words and Isane is very quiet and respectful, but a bit reserved."

"And you already knew this?" Chojiro asked and I nodded.

"I did, but I prefer to meet someone in person before I make a final call on who they are," I replied.

"A very wise thing," I heard Yamamoto say and I looked at him.

"I don't think so. It's just the right thing to do and the most logical to me," I replied.

"So what do you know of the other captains and their lieutenants," Yamamoto asked and I looked over at him, a bit surprised that he was the one who was curious.

"Well, there's Hinomori who was really  _far_  too groomed by Aizen and now she is 'traumatized' by his betrayal. After her, there's quiet and noble Byakuya Kuchiki. He's got a few things going on in his personal life that I will not disclose unless he told me to, but I know about them. His Lieutenant is Renji," which I began to chuckle. "He's stubborn and because of that it's a bit comical but he has a good heart and relieves stress in hard situations. Then there's Komamura Taichou, the anthro wolf. He's kind but a bit self-conscious about himself."

By this point Yamamoto and Choji were staring at me in shock. They probably had no idea how I knew so much. I continued on.

"Lieutenant Iba is a loyal one but he certainly likes his sake and likes to fight, which makes sense seeing that he came from squad eleven," I continued. "Then we have Kyoraku, a good man, but he likes to lounge around and likes women," I said with a disdainful note, to which Chojiro held back a laugh.

"It's not funny Choji," I harrumphed.

"Gomen," he replied calmly and I sighed.

"Where were we," I muttered to myself. "Oh that's right. Hisagi is next and he is very good. Loyal, mature, and a hard worker, though he could do with a break here and there so he doesn't burn out all his stamina.Then again, he is learning that his Taichou really didn't hand down work so he's going to busy while he figures things out."

"Then there's Histugaya Taichou and Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou," I said, becoming a bit silent. Of course they were the ones I knew the most about. I knew most of the white haired characters in most anime since they always struck a cord with me, and in turn I knew who they associated with as well.

"What about them?" Chojiro asked, and I chuckled nervously.

"Well, I know a lot about those two," I said. " _And when they die,"_  I thought to myself, a small frown forming. I knew they came back since they were not entirely dead, but mostly dead. I still wouldn't like seeing them go through the pain that was coming ahead.

I explained a brief synopsis on them and then continued onto the others; like Kenpachi who fights a lot and seeks fighting, Mayuri who I clearly knew I was describing him with disdain and a scowl the whole time. But I did mentally thank him for researching all that he did and would do, since it did save many Shinigami. I just didn't like his methods.

I finished by explaining about Ukitake Taichou and his sickness which I made sure not to go into depth about. Yes, I knew a lot about several of the people here, but with knowledge came responsibility and a burden.

I wondered how much the timeline would be affected just by me being here. Would I fade into the background, be a passive observer to the whole thing and let it play out as I knew it did? Or would I take an active role. I began to wonder if taking an active role would change much. Aizen would probably come after me if he knew that I knew his fate, but then again would I be comfortable with seeing everyone suffer?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that moment when you have everything ready to upload but forget to push the post button....... (Whoops ^.^')  
> so a bit late..... sorry about that....


	16. Pet

After finishing the meal, I returned to my room, trying to sort out my next course of action.

Suddenly without warning, a chilling breeze rushed around me and I involuntarily shivered. I tried to see which door was open and to my surprise, found none.

'That's weird' I thought. I stood and kept my hand on my weapon that I had nearby as I scanned the area. I felt the chill again and quickly turned around to see two red eyes right in front of my face.

"Aieeee!" I screamed, falling back. I noticed red eyes attached to a blue, icy creature who hovered in the air. I calmed my beating heart, but kept wary of the thing in front of me. It cooed in a cute way and I raised an eyebrow in surprise. It flapped it's tiny wings, hovering down to where I sat.

Once again, I felt the chill and deduced that it belonged to this 'thing'. I reached a hand out and it quickly darted away from me. Of all things it somewhat reminded me of Toshiro's icy dragon, Hyorinmaru, though much smaller and cute. I noted that this certainly was not part of the anime nor manga. I slowly shuffled to where the 'dragon'-like creature darted to and saw its head peek out from behind a piece of furniture.

"It's alright," I murmured softly. I continued to hold out my hand and patiently waited. It's eyes seemed to study me for a bit, then it slowly, flew out towards me. When it landed on my hand, I held perfectly still, despite the icy touch that made me want to recoil. It ducked it's head and then crawled onto my sleeve where the sting wasn't so bad. I waited as it made it's way to my shoulder. It cooed again and nuzzled my cheek. The cold wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and I slowly brought my other hand to rub the creature's face. It seemed to act somewhat like a cat, and I chuckled as it rubbed it's face contently against my hand.

I heard several pounding feet and quickly looked at the door as it was hastily slid open.

"Tala-sama, are you alright?" I heard Chojiro ask in a worried tone. I looked at my shoulder and noticed that the dragon had disappeared; yet I could somewhat feel it's weight and chill still clinging to the place where it had been.

"Ya, I'm alright," I said with a sigh. "Just got spooked." He sighed and I stifled a chuckle. It was nice to feel that people cared and worried about me. "Sorry for worrying you." I smiled and he talked with me, excusing the others, before leaving. 

As soon as the door closed, the chill become stronger and let out a small gasp as the dragon suddenly appeared on my shoulder again. I wondered if it had gone invisible but stayed there the whole time. It flew around me while I got ready for bed then when I was comfortably under my covers, it settled on the blanket over my legs. I smiled before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Revelation

 

I discovered that the dragon stayed around me at all times; kind of like a puppy with it's master/protector. Though if it was visible or not, depended on if anyone was around me.

Being that no one saw it, I did not tell anyone. However, I was glad for the constant silent companionship. 

I had visited the other squads and had been impressed with a few, though in my heart I knew where I wanted to be.

I sat with Yamamoto, drinking tea with the others in his squad who had readily accepted me into their 'family', making me smile. I was eager to learn about each one, further increasing my knowledge of the place and it's inhabitants. As we finished, Yamamoto asked that I stayed behind and I nodded, silently. While the other left, I waited patiently.

"Have you decided?" he asked, and I knew what he meant about the squads.

"Hai. I have," I responded. He raised an eyebrow signaling for me to tell him.

"I would feel more comfortable in squad ten," I said, trying to keep myself calm.

"Hm," he responded and we quietly sat there. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything more, I politely excused myself, leaving him to think on it, knowing that it was ultimately his decision.

I searched for Chojiro and found him not too far away. The day was beginning to get old and I knew that our training session would start soon. He nodded as I approached and I sat down on a ledge to pull off my shoes. I rubbed my feet as I tried to get them warm before facing Chojiro and placing my hands together, bowing.

"Ready when you are, 'sensei'," I said with a light tease. He grimaced at the words. I knew that he preferred it if I didn't call him that, but it was something that he couldn't argue with, so he let it be. He tossed a bokken (wooden practice sword) to me and we began.

He showed me a few stances and swings, then had me try to hit him, which of course I couldn't. He stepped back after one of our bouts.

"You've improved," he noted and I sighed.

"It's still not enough," I said determined to keep working. He lightly chuckled.

"We all have to start somewhere," he said, giving the sage old advice to me.

"I know, but we don't have much time," I replied looking out at the landscape from our vantage point.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I only have till winter," I said, thinking back on the attack on Karakura town that will take place.

"Winter?" he mumbled.

"Hai," I said, deep in thought. "That's when Aizen will attack." Chojiro looked at me in surprise.

"How do you?" he asked, his voice trailing off, snapping me back to reality.

"Hm?" I looked at him, confused for a moment. He looked surprised, confused and shocked all at the same time. I stepped up to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Choji-san. Are you in there?" I asked, teasing and hoping to snap him back. He blinked and then his eyes began to focus. Hadn't they discovered Aizen's objective yet?

"Do you guys not know about this yet?" I asked him. He shook his head and I let out a sigh. So much for not interrupting the flow of time and such. "Have Ukitake Taichou look at the book on the Oken in the great spirits library," I said and turned to leave.

"Wait, how did you know about him... and," Chojiro asked stumbling over both his thoughts and words. I looked back at him.

"I already have seen what will transpire for the next while," I said, trying to remain ambiguous. He looked at me as if I had just spoken nonsense, yet also figured that I was telling the truth. I walked away and then found a quiet place to keep training, figuring that Chojiro would be too distracted as he was.

As soon as I found a quiet, empty area, the little icy dragon appeared in front of my face and I laughed.

"Well hello, little one," I chuckled as he did a mid-air back flip. He chirruped a welcome and then landed on my shoulder. I rubbed his chin affectionately and he purred. I gently grabbed him and set him on my head.

"Now hold still, or you'll fall off," I warned as I took the bokken with both hands and held it out in front of me. I went through the old motions that I had memorized and then incorporated the new ones that I had learned. I worked at it till I had worked up a sweat. I wiped some of it from my brow and looked at my hands. The blisters that I earned from past training experiences were gone and I was relieved to see the calluses forming.

"Ne, little one. Could you?" I started to ask the little dragon, holding up my hands. It quickly flew down to them and nestled in the cupping shape of my palms. The cool chill comforted my hands and I stroked it's back with my thumb as it curled up contently.

I closed my eyes and entered my inner realm. 

_I walked towards the blue glow and stood outside the swirling mass of water and fire. I reached out my hand and felt a strange burning sensation._

_Biting my lip I focused on my goal, ignoring the slightly irritating pain. Then I felt the power surge and my whole being was dragged into the swirling mass._

_As I let out a started yelp I closed my eyes shut as the world moved around me in a dizzying pace._

_"Tala," A voice said and I opened my eyes, half expecting to see water and fire but instead I was sitting on top of what seemed to be a sea with the glowing blue flames above me in the sky._

_I tired to pinpoint where the source of the voice was but could see no one. Not even that other me was here. Suddenly the fires above started to converge and I watched with rapt fascination as they formed a fire bird that stared at me with bright, white flame-eyes._

_I heard my name called again and I realized that the fire bird was the source._

_"I am here. What do you need?" I asked._

_"Call my name," she replied and I instantly wondered if this was my zanpakuto spirit. "I am called..." but the rest of her words were drowned out and I sighed as my shoulders dropped. She tried this a few times but each time she would get to the point to tell me her name, I couldn't hear it._

_Disappointed, I left the inner world._


	18. Zanpakuto

 

As I took in my surroundings again I felt someone's reiatsu approaching me and I quickly turned around, noting that the dragon disappeared.

"Yamamoto-dono!" I exclaimed, a bit surprised to see him in the night.

"Hm," he said, coming to stand beside me as he looked out at the scenery.

"This is my favorite spot," I muttered after a while, a smile on my face. The wind tussled my hair and then surprisingly I heard a coo and saw my dragon appear on my shoulder. I chuckled once, glad to see it; though surprised that it came out when someone was around. I rubbed it's chin and then noticed that Yamamoto was watching. I wondered if I should explain or just let it be.

"In two days, if you can summon out your zanpakuto, then you will be able to join a squad," I heard and I froze. Now there was a stipulation to joining? This was the first time I had heard of it. I hoped this was either a joke or he was just trying to push me to become stronger and the outcome wouldn't matter.

"Fine," I said softly, only consenting because it was his decision. I could sense that he had something more to say to me so I spoke up. "Yamamoto-dono?" I asked and he put his whole attention on me. I waited as the silence lingered.

"What is it that you know?" he asked slowly and I bit my lip.

"Too much," I replied, lowering my gaze so that my bangs covered my sight. "I know too much," I said, a little more in depth. I could almost imagine his eyebrow raising to silently question me further. I sighed.

"I won't tell all of it. Here and there I will supply answers, but time needs to keep moving forwards, even when it won't be nice or comfortable," I rambled. "Or people won't grow."

He seemed dissatisfied with that answer and I knew that he didn't like it. I just hoped that he wouldn't use my desire to join them, against my choice in which squad to join.

After he left, I continued my exercises, only taking a break to eat and take care of myself as needed. My strength was improving but I still felt behind on where I needed to be to hear my zanpakuto spirit.

As I trained I would hear my other self give out pointers here and there but even she remained silent through most of this. As I was about to call it a day, knowing I had one more day to go, I felt something give inside of me and I heard the rushing of fire and water around me. Surprised I sat cross-legged and delved into my inner realm.

_To my surprise I was instantly in the part where the sea was below and the fire had already gathered into a giant bird. I looked up, hopefully I would hear what I desired._

_"You have proven valiant and I can tell your heart is not at ease," she said. I was surprised at her words. I figured that she knew of my desires but I didn't know that she could tell so much about me._

_"You choices will shape the future, take courage and do not be dissuaded from what you know. A brighter future is in store. Now call out my name!" she shouted and I felt something rising up my throat._

_"Fumetsu!" I shouted, surprised. "Fumetsu no hono nowa!"_

_As I shouted these words, Fumetsu dived down and I reached out and felt a hilt form in my palm. When the flames died down, I was shocked to see a katana with gold and blue on the hilt and a blue braided tassel. As I stared at it I could feel a permeating warmth fill me. Tears of gratitude threatened to take over my sight and I hastily rubbed my eyes. I had been working hard the past few months to reach this and I couldn't believe that I had finally achieved it. Then again, I counted myself lucky, since I knew that for several Shinigmi, it took years to achieve this._

_Did Yamamoto push me today so that I could achieve this? Had he sensed that I was nearly there and gave me the inspiration I needed to get to this? I figured he would never answer these questions, but I would be grateful for his words._

I quickly brought myself out of my inner world and nearly jumped in surprise as a zanpakuto sat across both my legs. It was the same as from my inner world and I quickly grabbed it and ran back towards the barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note... Even though Tala can call her zanpakuto, it's still in it's sealed form. (Not shikai; first release) thus it is just a basic sword pretty much.... (Thought I should clear that up ahead of time)
> 
> The name of her zanpakuto translates to Immortal Flames.... (Shh... that's the title don'tcha know. ;) )
> 
> Thanks for reading ^.^


	19. Deal

"Yamamoto-dono!" I shouted as I looked for him.

"What is it Tala?" I heard and quickly spun on my heels to see Chojiro walking towards me.

"Look!" I said as I ran over to him, holding out my zanpakuto.

"So, finally got it then," he said as he studied it.

"Oi! You make it sound like you didn't believe me," I whined as I frowned.

"I had my doubts," he said with a good natured smile then ruffled my hair.

"Choji," I pouted as I shooed his hand away. "Please don't mess with my hair," I sighed. He smiled but said nothing. No promise  _not_  to do it in the future, nor a remark that he would keep doing it.

"Anyway, where is Yamamoto-dono?"

"Where do you think?" he asked with a smirk, folding his arms.

"Hmph. Let's see. In his office?"

"No."

"At a tea party?"

"No."

"His room?"

"No."

"Argh. Where is he!?" I shouted, stamping my feet. I heard a cough from behind me and I jumped as I looked back.

"Yamamoto-dono! Choji, that's just cruel," I complained, earning a few chuckles from both of the older men. I waited, then sighed and held out my zanpakuto for Yamamoto to see clearly.

"I got it. Just like we agreed," I said with a smirk.

"Hm," Yamamoto hummed and he opened his eyes a little bit as he peered at it. I waited, trying to remain patient. My arm was getting tired when he stopped inspecting it and I sighed as I let my arm hang back down, still clutching the scabbard of my zanpakuto.

"Very well," I heard and looked up to see Yamamoto nod and then he walked off. I watched, a bit perplexed. Where was he going and just what was he up to? I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Tala-sama. Come," he said as he paused and glanced back at me. I jumped at his command.

"H Hai," I stammered and quickly scampered after him, falling into step behind his imposing figure. I bit my lip then silently sighed as we walked away, leaving Chojiro. We walked to his office and I looked around, curious and nervous at the same time.

He sat in his chair and looked at me before speaking. "It's time Tala-sama that you join a squad. Are you certain on your decision?" he asked and I nodded, bitting my lip.

"Hai. I'm positive that's where I want to go," I said firmly. Yamamoto looked at me for a while then looked down and I noticed for the first time that a hell butterfly was waiting on his desk.

"Very well," he said and the butterfly left. "Wait here." He rose from his seat and walked to the door and left. I just watched with a gaping mouth. He didn't give me any confirmation that he was going to give me my wish. Instead he just wanted to know if I was sure I knew what I wanted. As for what was going to happen, I could only guess. I made myself comfortable on a couch that had a nice view of the outside and I watched the world move in it's order.

After several hours, I dosed off, laying on the couch; bored out of my mind. I tried to go to my inner world but was met with heavy water currents and strong bursts of flame that constantly drove me back. I frowned and decided to leave it be.

I have no idea how much longer I waited, but then I heard a soft knock on the door and I sat up and straightened my hair. I silently walked over to the door and then pulled on it to open it. My eyes grew wide as I saw silvery white hair and turquoise eyes staring at me.

"T Toshiro?" I said somewhat surprised and he glared at me. He opened his mouth but I quickly bowed before he could speak.

"Ah, that's Hitsugaya-Taichou. Right?" I said in an apologetic stance. He seemed a bit surprised at this, but quickly recovered.

"Hai. That's right," he said.

"Gomen. I forget sometimes," I said as I looked at him. Then I noticed that Yamamoto was walking towards us. I stepped back and let the two men come in and I followed after them. I stood off to the side while Toshiro waited in front of Yamamoto's desk as the older captain sat in his seat, his cane centered in front of him.

"Histugaya Toshiro Taichou," Yamamoto said at length and the young captain looked up in attention. "I have a task for you," he said and even I felt intrigued. "I am entrusting you with Tala's security. She is to placed in your squad."

"Tala?" Toshiro said, as if repeating my name.

"For her safety and yours, her last name is to remain unknown," Yamamoto said and I bit my lip. That would stop anyone from asking, but it wouldn't help the curiosity that I was certain would follow.

"Hai." Toshiro bowed and then glanced my way and I suddenly felt a bit nervous. I directed my attention away as I walked over to Yamamoto with a steady stare.

"Yamamoto-dono, I don't need protecting," I said with another protest on my lips. He stamped his cane and I flinched, closing my mouth.

"You are to treat those over you with the proper respect they deserve Tala," he scolded and I bowed in apology. I definitely didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro will be your Taichou and you will be taking orders from him," I heard and I sighed before standing upright.

"Yes, Yamamoto Sou-Taichou," I replied, making sure to add his title this time. This seemed to please him and he nodded once before looking back and forth between us.

"Dismissed," he said and I looked down in relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great weekend. It's now after April Fool's Day, so you don't have to worry if this is a legit chapter or not.... ^.^'
> 
>  
> 
> Also.........  
> Now enter Toshiro Hitsugaya. Man it's been a long wait ^.^


	20. New Home

Before I knew what was happening, the young captain walked out of the room. I briefly panicked and ran after him, falling into step behind him.

He mumbled something to himself, sighing, but wouldn't even supply an answer when I asked him what he said. I chose to remain silent after that, but it was hard. I had gotten used to being around Yamamoto-dono and Chojiro-san who would 'indulge' my questions and hold conversations with me. I looked around, while the awkward silence loomed in the air. We passed a few squads who were on patrol and a few waved at us, but other than that, it was upsettingly silent.

As we entered through the front, I cast my gaze around and noted that only a handful of shinigami were around. They cast questioning gazes towards me but none bothered to ask about me. We walked to his office, which I instantly recognized from the anime and manga art. Quaint, simple and homey. That's how he kept it and that was certainly the feeling I got from looking at it.

Matsumoto looked up from her spot on the couch and I stepped back as her eyes fell on me. They were full of curiosity, excitement, and surprise; meaning that she would likely come up to me, maybe ask a question, and either smother me with a hug or give some remark to Toshiro.

True to my assumptions she came up to me and cocked her head curiously as she looked me over.

"Who is that Taichou?" she asked and Toshiro sighed as he began to walk to his desk.

"This is Tala. She will part of our squad starting today," he said, as if bored.

"Tala?" Matsumoto asked as she looked back at Toshiro.

"It's nice to meet you Matsumoto Rangiku," I said with a bow, trying to be polite.

"Oh, you're that girl from before!" she exclaimed and I rubbed the back of my head as a sweat drop formed on my face.

"H hai. That was me. Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly then," I stammered.

"Daijoubu Tala-san," she said, smiling. Well, at least she was taking it nicely. Toshiro pretty much ignored the conversation.

"It's so great to have a new member!" I heard and my head was squashed as Matsumoto gave me her bear hug. I choked back. No wonder no one liked her hugs. Embarrassing, painful, and irritating. What was there to like?

"Ran... gi... ku... san...let... me... go!" I exclaimed, trying to break free of her grasp.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro said, raising his voice and she quickly released me. I slightly exaggerated my condition by hunching over and panting. To which, she leaned over, making a concerned sound. I grinned.

"I'm alright," I said, regaining my breath. I sighed, plating a smile on my face. "I think I understand why others don't like it when you hug them like that."

"Aww, that's mean Tala-san," she said with that tone that meant she wasn't offended, but playful. She certainly was quick to be friendly.

"Matsumoto, show her around," Toshiro said and we both looked at him, brought out of our talk. He seemed agitated, probably because we were disturbing his work.

"Certainly," Matsumoto said and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the door.

"Uh Rangiku-san!" I shouted as she sped off, me in tow. She merely laughed as she began her version of a tour.

She showed me to where I would be sleeping, a room with quite a few bunkbeds. I figured that the shinigami who had position were given better quarters. At least I slept like a log, so I figured I could deal with it, but it was still a far cry from where I had stayed in the first squad's barracks.

Next she showed me the mess hall, the gardens, and the training grounds. I noted the smell of alcohol in the mess hall, but refrained from commenting. I only hoped that I could find a reason to eat outside while the other shinigami drank. The gardens where pleasant and the fresh air cleared my head after inhaling all those fumes from the alcohol. The training grounds were simple and very bare, especially after coming from the gardens, but it was only logical since you didn't want to burn or worry about stepping on plants.

"Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou?" I said and she quickly turned and raised her pointer finger as she winked.

"Ah. Rangiku-san is fine, Tala-san," she said before I could ask her my question.

"Er, right. Rangiku-san, is there anything I should avoid?" I asked and she cocked her head, a bit surprised and curious about my question. She thought about it a minute.

"Well, picking fights with other squads, skipping out on work, showing up late; to name a few," she said.

"So things that you normally do," I sighed and she flinched.

"Nani!? I don't do any of that."

"You can cut the charades. The Matsumoto I know; hates paper work and work in general, doesn't like to show up unless the situation is serious, and the only thing you said that I know you don't do is pick fights with other squads," I said, as if checking off a shopping list. She gaped at me and I cocked my head.

"Nani?" I asked and she closed her mouth.

"How do you know all that?" she asked and I smiled.

"I know a lot of things," I answered ambiguously. "By the way, you didn't agree to show me around just so you could get out of doing paperwork, right?" I asked with a smirk. Matsumoto hesitantly chuckled as if knowing that her secret was out. I sighed.

"Poor Toshiro, making him do all the work like that," I said and she looked at me curiously, in a way that made me flinch. Just what was she thinking in that head of hers?

"Have a soft spot for the Taichou?" she asked deviously and I groaned. Yes I ' _liked_ ' him but I didn't need her to know that. She was notorious for rumors and this was not one that I wanted out and about.

"No Matsumoto. I don't. He's rather cold really," I said, hoping she would leave it alone, but knew she wouldn't.

"You just have to get to know him. He's not that bad, even if the others would disagree," she whispered to me. I smiled as I shook my head.

"Figured, but I like to decide from my own observations before making assumptions," I replied.

"Oh, you'll get along just fine then," she said.

"If how he treated me earlier is an indication, then I doubt that," I remarked.

"Say, where do you come from Tala-san?" Matusmoto asked as she turned and began walking

"I..." Pausing, I wondered how to answer that. I could tell her 'I can't tell you', or I could answer ambiguously. She would probably press for a more concrete answer and I knew she was trying to be friendly to me, being new and all. Why did she have to be so curious?

I grumbled something, making sure that she wouldn't be able to understand it.

" _I come from the west,"_ I said in english instead of Japanese.

"Nani?" she asked, whirling around to look at me.

" _The west,"_  I said again. It was ambiguous and unless she knew english, she wouldn't understand what I said.

" _The west?"_  she asked, trying hard to sound out the words. "And how far away is that?"

"Far away," I supplied. Her shoulders dropped.

"I see. Well, Can't be helped. I was hoping to visit your family and tell them that you are doing fine, but if it's far away..." he voice petered out. I shrugged.

"You wouldn't be able to find them, at least easily," I said and walked past her. I heard her sigh. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" I asked coldly, warning that I didn't like personal questions.

"No," she said. "Yeesh. So secretive and cold. You'll get along with the Taichou alright," she mumbled and I stopped in my tracks.

"Hmph. Isn't it opposites attract?" I mumbled, loud enough that she heard.

"Oh. That's right."

We didn't say any more after that.


	21. Sleep Deprived Placement

That night, I stole out into the cool, dark air. I kept my feet bare, feeling the texture of roof-tile and the chill of the night. I let my hair down as I ran along, heading to new areas that I had not explored previously, due to the distance being to great. The smell of alcohol filled the air and it made my lips curl. I couldn't understand how one could stand it. The taste was... well, detestable to me.

I kept to the shadows and made my way around to my destination, observing the patterns of the watch. After noting their timing, I looked at the sky and realized how late; or rather, how early it was. I chided myself for forgetting to keep track of time and dashed back. As I made it to the barracks I noticed that several of the members were starting to get out and about. I hurried to my 'room' and hoped no one would notice if I slipped back into bed. I was sorely mistaken.

"Who are you?" I heard and bit my lip before offering a friendly smile to all the curious stares.

"Uh, I'm Tala. A pleasure to meet you all," I said, bowing.

"Tala?" I heard some of them whisper.

I hesitantly chuckled. "Gomen. Ever since an incident, I can't recall my last name," I said, raising a hand to scratch the back of my head.

"How horrible," I heard one of the girls say.

"But how would we know if she is telling the truth?" another piped in. I drew back and didn't meet any of their questioning gazes as I headed over to my bed.

"Tala-san!" I heard as I plopped onto the hard 'bed'. I recognized the voice as Matsumoto. I sighed and reluctantly stood. "Ah, there you are," she said as her head peeked inside.

"Ohayou, Rangiku-san," I said, waving. There were mutterings and other sounds that I couldn't grasp very well. I could only imagine what they were saying.

"To your stations everyone," she said cheerily and the other female shinigami quickly rushed out, pulling the rest of the uniforms and katanas with them. It was an amusing spectacle.

"Now then. Come," she said and turned. Thankfully I was still in uniform but I really wanted to get some sleep. This early in the morning and squad ten was already pretty mobilized. This was nothing like squad one, I realized with a sinking heart. Perhaps my nightly excursions would have to be put on hold.

I followed Matsumoto out, wondering where she was taking me. We headed to the training grounds where several targets were.

"Now then. Let's see how strong you are," she said and I cocked my head at her.

"Why?" I asked and this time she looked mildly shocked and confused.

"To decide were you go," she answered and I formed an O with my mouth as it dawned on me. I shrugged.

"Fine." I took out my zanapkuto and she stepped off to the side. "What do you want me to try first?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Nani?"

"Anything in particular you want me to avoid doing?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Okay then," I said with a happy grin. I looked at the targets then closed my eyes as I began to clear my head of anything but my objective.

" _Fumetsu..."_ I mumbled in my mind and felt her presence resound with mine. I opened my eyes and quickly chopped each of the targets, cleaving them in half. I paused at the end and then swiped my zanpakuto before putting it in the scabbard.

As I looked back at Matsumoto she was watching me with interest and a smile.

"Not bad," I heard her say. I shrugged.

"It's not great though," I noted. She agreed. However she didn't know that I had gotten to this point in less then a month since I had come here. It would hardly be unimpressive, but that fact I didn't care to share at this point. She rose from her spot against a tree trunk and then tossed me a wooden sword.

"Now let's see how you do with a live opponent," she said as she grabbed another one, pointing it at me. My face grew grim. This would be nothing like when I trained against Chojio.

She came at me and I guarded against her attack, allowing the blow to slide to the side, lessening the impact. I tipped the wooden stick down and then pushed up from the ground, using one of the techniques that Choji had taught me to add strength behind my motions by adding more of my leg strength to compensate for lack of muscle in my arms. Matsumoto stumbled back, a look of surprise and amusement on her face.

She continued to come at me. Some times she struck me down; other times I threw her off, but I never landed a hit on her. So this is how a strong a lieutenant is. I certainly had a long way to go, but if I had opponents who would take me seriously, then perhaps I could actually learn quicker.

"Enough," she said and I sighed in relief. I was tired and this bout had worn out the last of my energy. I mouthed a thanks and lazily helped with cleaning up.

While Matsumoto wasn't looking I slipped away quietly and headed back to the barracks. I quickly fell asleep as soon as I came to the bed.


	22. Moody?

I was roused much later from shouts that I heard around me. Was this commotion really common in Soul Society? I felt hunger gnaw at my stomach as I rolled off my front and onto my back. I took a deep breath, collecting myself before slowly sitting up. My vision around the edges, faded to black and I waited till it cleared up before stretching. Once I was confident that I wouldn't feel lightheaded or dizzy, I stood and quickly made my bed, yawning as I headed out of the barracks.

Some of the shinigami ran around, as if searching. I mildly wondered if they were searching for me. It would be amusing, but unlikely. I headed over to the mess hall and kept somewhat to the side so to remain inconspicuous. I grabbed some food and found a quiet corner to eat. A few individuals looked over at me but no one approached; much to my relief.

I inwardly thought about my current situation. I had made it to the tenth squad, but my skills and strength were far below what I wanted. I knew that I couldn't practice my stealth at night since I could easily find myself forgetting the time, and unlike my previous home, mornings were earlier and seemed more important. I sighed as I found a quiet spot, away from the others and sat down, beginning some meditations. I had forgone them since I started the late nights, but it felt important to resume them.

The wind blew around me and it helped calm me. I have no clue how long I sat there, but I heard footsteps coming towards me and I cracked one eye as I glanced to the side. I saw the color of white with black. Surprised I opened both eyes and turned my head to study this. I nearly jumped at the sight.

"T Taichou," I stammered in greeting. He hummed a sound, though did not say my name. I frowned. I wanted to talk to him, but teasing him would probably put him an even worse mood. Not to mention Yamamoto's warning still rung in my ears. I decided to remain silent and focus on my surroundings.

I took a deep breath as a gentle breeze blew in my face. The trees' leaves rustled in the wind and I thought of an old folk song. I hummed it as I rocked my head, enjoying the sounds of nature and the memory from the song. Toshiro didn't say a word as he stayed there, looking out and pretty much ignoring me. I wondered why he stayed. Didn't he have paperwork to do or something? Just as I was about to ask, I heard my name.

"Tala-san! There you are!" I whipped my head around and looked back to see Matsumoto coming towards me. She seemed out of breath and a bit upset. Well, I did leave her earlier without saying anything. Had she been looking for me that whole time?

"Rangiku. Did you need something?" I asked and her jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you've been looking for me..." She bit her lip and then frowned.

"Of course I have. You vanished and..." she started.

"I took a nap," I interjected before she could file the rest of her complaints. I wasn't in the mood for this. Having her interruption from earlier, had begun to put me in a temperamental mood.

"A nap!" she griped.

"Yes. A nap. So what did you want?" I asked again. I saw her shoulders drop as she sighed.

"What's up with the new recruits," I heard her murmur to herself.

"I'm not a recruit," I said; noting that even Toshiro seemed intrigued by this.

"Then what are you?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Something that Yamamoto wants kept safe. Other than that, I can't tell you," I said with a sigh. "Well, except that I am a keeper of many secrets," I said with a devious, thoughtful grin.

"Secrets?"

"I can't go blabbing about them. Or they aren't a secret anymore," I said back. "Besides, most would find that their secrets to be mortifying if they got out."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Just about everyone in Soul Society that plays a significant part," I responded. Matsumoto's head ducked as she seemed to shrink.

"So then, that's why..." she said and I looked back at her with a frightening grin. I knew she was referring to when I had called her out on her bad habits.

"Precisely," I said. Toshiro looked back and forth between us; no doubt this interaction was solidifying my 'identity' that I had given myself.

"And what about me?" he asked. I looked over at him in shock, then quickly recomposed myself.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked and he slowly nodded, though I could sense his hesitation. It was only logical. How else do you respond to someone who claims to know your secrets. Hesitation? Skepticism? Or something else. Curiosity? Whatever it would be, it still would be unpleasant if they knew your flaws.

"How's your grandmother doing? Haven't seen her for a while have you," I said flatly. "Lone wolf. Cold. Hm, a kid with an unusual amount of intelligence, but lacks social skills." His expression began from surprised, to annoyed, then to angry. "Do you want me to continue or is there some paper work you should be doing in place of this lazy one," I said motioning towards Matsumoto. He looked over at her, then his cold gaze settled back on me. I let out a loud sigh.

"Whatever. I'm feeling somewhat temperamental today. Probably because I didn't sleep last night. I'll talk to you both later. Sorry if I offended either of you or something," I said, nonchalantly as I began to walk off. I mildly wondered what kind of impression that would set on them.

I rounded a corner and then used shunpo to get farther away, wanting to think things over and regather myself. Why was I so off today? My mood usually wasn't this bad when I was sleep deprived, and I even had a nap to help with that. 

Wanting something to focus my rolling emotions into, I found a quiet place to practice some of my skills. I had to get stronger and I didn't have much time left. I held out my zanpakuto; still in it's scabbard. I drew it, tossing aside the scabbard which vanished in a burst of blue flames. I ignored the disappearance as I quickly began my steps and thrust the katana in a myriad of patterns.

I paused to catch my breath, wiping some sweat from my brow. I frowned in concentration. I was no where near what I needed to be. At the very least I had regained control of my emotions once again.

I practiced long into the evening then stopped as hunger gnawed at my stomach. I sighed and then lifted my hand into the air. The scabbard formed in a brilliance of cold blue flames. I re-sheathed my zanpakuto before tying it to my hip. It was a bit long, but not as bad as some.

With my mind focused, I headed to the mess hall. There were quite a few shinigami around and I kept to the side, staying clear of them, especially the drunk looking ones. I quickly grabbed some food then turned to head back out.

I somewhat expected to have someone confront me but most of the shinigami seemed to ignore me. I sighed in relief as I left, then munched on some of the food as I headed to a spot that I had seen a few times in my nightly excursions. I figured it would have a decent view in the afternoon with it's location and height, and best of all, it wasn't that far. I made my way there and then sat crosslegged as I began to eat the food I had brought with me.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I jumped, hastily looking back.

"I don't get along with crowds," I said as I stretched out my legs. "I dealt with it while I was with Yamamoto-dono, but I would prefer to have my own space." All I had to see what his white hair to know precisely who it was. "And what about you Taichou? Having to do guard duty?" I asked with a bemused smile.

"Not really," he said looking away.

"If I'm always being protected and sheltered, I can never get stronger. Besides, it's not like anyone can do anything to me here," I said, holding out my hand as an indication to all of soul society.

"Who are you," I heard him mutter after a lapse in dialogue.

"I don't know. All I know is that I seem to know about everyone here who plays a role in keeping soul society safe. That, and those who associate with Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hmm? How do you know about," I heard him begin to ask.

"Ichigo-san? He's important to this world, or rather both worlds. Quite the character though, but it's probably due to his parents."

"How do you know all this?" he asked and I smiled.

"Why don't you sit. Holding a conversation is hard when I have to keep looking back at you like this." I patted the ground next to me. He seemed hesitant, but after a bit he came next to me and eyed me while he sat down, twisting his zanpakuto around so it rested next to him.

"Hyorinmaru; quite a dragon indeed," I mumbled, glancing at the zanpakuto. He froze for a bit and I chuckled. "Gomen. I know quite a lot, so it's hard to remember that not everyone understands it.

"You certainly are an odd one," I heard him mumble and I sighed.

"Odd's probably a good way to explain it. Anyway, I'm glad that I'm in your squad," I said. He looked at me in mild surprise, mixed with a bit of curiosity.

"I knew Matsumoto would be friendly and with how you've set things up here; I feel like I can breath easier," I paused as I looked out at the scenery. "Around squad one, they pretty much expected me to act like a proper princess. I probably failed that a lot."

"Princess?" I heard him ask.

"I've never been treated like one and I prefer not to. I don't know why Yamamoto has done over half of the things he did, but it made them believe that I was some princess. Hence, I couldn't get stronger," I explained. "But enough about me, how are things going for you? It's not easy being a Taichou and Rangiku probably doesn't help with it much," I said, directing the conversation on him and away from me.

"Hmm. She doesn't help much, but it's nothing I can't handle," he said, folding his arms and tilting his head back like it really didn't bother him. I chuckled and he looked at me in question.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how she acts. Trying to get out of work, especially paperwork. It's kind of comical really," I explained. I saw him let out a gusty sigh as it brought up memories. "She could learn to be a bit more serious sometimes, but you could loosen up a bit," I said and he scowled. No doubt this was a sore subject between him and Matsumoto. "And naps don't count," I said, to which he looked shocked.

"How..." he stammered as he leaned away from me.

"Want to get taller, right? Grow up so people will stop calling you a kid, right? What's that motto again? 'Kids who get plenty of sleep grow faster' or something like that," I asked to which he stared at me.

"Hahaha. Don't worry Toshiro-kun, you'll grow up eventually. But there are some things that when you grow up, you'll wish you would have done differently. It's the problem about wishing for something to come quicker. It's a recipe for regrets later in life," I said. He muttered something and I decided to let him think about things instead of point out other issues.

As I stared out at the scenery, I thought about what would be the future here. I knew that Toshiro would have to go to the human world after the arancar showed up. But that wouldn't be too soon, right? I wondered how the others were doing. Had Ichigo met the visored yet? And Chad and Orihime; what were they up to? With only being in the world of the spirits, I had no clue what was going on in the human world.

The sun finished setting and I felt some sort of contentment as I watched the colors in the sky change to night. An old lullaby ran through my mind and I began to hum to it. It's was soothing and serene, which only helped with the mood.

Tomorrow would be a new day. And with it, a new adventure would unfold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... notes...
> 
> Anyway... I decided to put up this longer chapter (about twice as long as my previous longest one. O.O) so I hope you enjoy it. (Don't ask me why... it's along story) ^~^'
> 
> P.S. If I spelled a name wrong, then please tell me. I try to get things right, but I don't catch everything.


	23. Rewards

I walked down a familiar hallway towards my 'training' spot. Matsumoto had joined me a few times, stating that she felt she could learn a few things from me. I pointed out her flaws as best as I could, but I had a feeling that she was trying to help me get stronger. Not to mention, I had a gut instinct that I had to be watched at all times. I had almost gotten Matsumoto to admit it a few times, but nothing concrete.

I stopped as I saw my 'favorite' Lieutenant appear. She waved and walked over to me.

"Ohayou, Rangiku-san," I said in greeting.

"Ohayou, Tala-san. Heading off to train again?" she asked and I nodded.

"Hai. I'm still not strong enough yet," I said with a determined nod.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, so don't fuss over it," she said with a playful slap to my back. I stumbled forwards before shifting my shoulders. I doubt she realized how hard she could hit sometimes.

"Will you be joining me this afternoon?" I asked, recomposing myself.

"I'm planning on it. Will you be cooking some of your specialty again?" she asked and could only imagine that she would be drooling as soon as she smelled it.

"If you want some," I said with a shrug. I saw her shake her head vigorously. "But you'll have to get some of your paperwork done as payment for the food."

"Awww," she whined with a pouting face.

"I'm not saying all of it. Though if you do, then I'll make extras and a desert too," I said with a sly grin. Her bottom lip trembled as she seemed to debate with herself if paperwork was worth the food. It's not like she already had to do it, so this would be an extra reward.

"Just forget it then," I said, walking past her while waving my hand in a dismissive manner. "Since it's too hard for you to deal with some papers, I'll just eat by myself."

"No!" she whined in a high pitch. I covered my ears and then sighed.

"You know I don't like it when you do that Rangiku..." I said with a frown.

"Gomen," she chuckled hesitantly. "But I'll get that paperwork done. Just you wait."

"Great!" I said happily. "I'll make some extras then. You can invite Taichou to join us for lunch," I said and she opened her mouth to reply then cocked her head to the side.

"Okay," she said, but her tone made me slightly suspicious. I walked off before she said anything else, hoping to avoid one of her romancing suspicions.

I ran through my stances, then my patterns of attack. Then I varied the routines and challenged myself to go faster.

I stopped when I realized that I needed to get started with cooking the meal. I knew the basics of Japanese cuisine, but my speciality was spices and seasonings. Especially when it came to seasoning western dishes.

Washing my hands, I began to formulate a meal plan using the ingredients I had on hand. I sighed as I realize that I would have to go shopping soon. Putting that thought aside for the time being, I began to gather the food and cooking utensils and quickly whisked up a meal. I kept the coals from the fire still going and set the dishes near it to keep the food warm.

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead then stopped as I realized that I was a mess. I grumbled about it then walked over to a bucket where I put some of the washing water in. I scooped out a bit into my cupped hand and splashed the water on my face, drying it with a towel.

I momentarily paused when I heard footsteps approaching. Was it time already? I finished as I heard the door open.

"Who is it?" I asked as I hung the towel on it's hook and headed over to the containers with the food.

"Tala-san. Is it ready?" I heard and I looked back to see Rangiku looking at me expectantly.

"Hai. It's done. Could you grab some bowls from that cupboard over there?" I asked, absently stirring some soup before tasting it. It wasn't bad, but I felt like it was missing something. Too late now though. Another set of footsteps caught my ears and I froze. I hadn't expected anyone else to show up. Sure I had asked Rangiku to invite Toshiro. I peeked back over my shoulder and saw him standing there with a frown, folding his arms like he was annoyed.

"Oh, you came..." I said softly, so softly that I was surprised when he actually looked at me as if he had heard it.

"I did," he replied, as if was only natural. I shrugged it off and turned to grab the food. Rangiku helped me get the final preparations completed.

"Itadakimasu," Rangiku said before plowing into her portion. I chuckled before muttering the same phrase.

"You made all this?" I heard and both me and Rangiku looked up at Toshiro then at each other.

"I told you, she cooks really good food," Rangiku said after hastily swallowing. "Well, dig in!" she said cheerily. He stared at the food for a bit and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Is it not to your liking, Hitsugaya Taichou?" I asked politely. He looked up then his expression slightly softened.

"No..." he said slowly. Then without another word, he began to serve himself some of the food before tasting it. I waited for a moment, wondering if he would show that he liked the food or that it tasted bad. He showed neither but he did keep eating which I figured was his way to say that he found it tasteful.

"Say, Rangiku-san. Did you finish your work?" I asked and she looked up with a big grin on her face.

"Just ask Taichou," she replied. I glanced his way and he looked between us.

"She finished," he said curtly and I grinned.

"That's good," I sighed in relief. I had almost forgotten to ask her, but it was unnecessary. We talked about other things while we ate. Toshiro mostly stayed quiet, while Rangiku tried to pry out secrets of my past and why I knew so much about them. She eventually gave up, realizing it only made me more tight lipped.


	24. Bullies

"Don't forget, Rangiku. You said you would train with me this afternoon, and I know you don't have any other pressing things today," I told Rangiku as we began to clean up.

"Hai hai. I remember," she said dismissively. There had been a few times that she had skipped out, so I found ways to 'help' her keep her promises.

"Training?" I heard and I looked back at Toshiro.

"Hai. I'm still not strong enough yet, so I've been practicing," I said proudly. He looked back at Rangiku then at me.

"You certainly seem to have a lot of time on your hands then," he said and I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or annoyed.

"It's not like I wanted that," I said with a pout. "Just, no one wants..." I froze and then covered my mouth. Toshiro cast a inquisitive look towards me and I hurried to busy myself with the cleaning.

I couldn't tell him. I could never bring myself to explain that the other squad members 'bullied' me. Honestly, I was surprised that his squad didn't at least tolerate me. Perhaps, hitting it off with Rangiku as a friend hadn't been a good thing. But she was friendly with everyone, so it couldn't be because of that. Was there something off about me? Then again, before coming here, I certainly would have avoided interacting. Perhaps that's why it was hard for me to interact with them. Feeling a bit depressed, I paused in my scrubbing and sighed. Normally when others bullied me, it didn't bother me. But it wasn't just this squad. Other than squad one, I couldn't seem to get along well with most of the shinigami. It felt foreboding really...

"'No one wants' what?" I heard Toshiro inquire. I snapped back from my thoughts and then gave a disarming smile.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "See you at the training spot Rangiku-san." I rushed away. But perhaps that wasn't the best. I could only imagine it made my reaction more suspicious. As I walked to the training spot, I growled at myself as my muscles clenched in frustration.

"I'm so stupid! I almost told them about it," I growled to myself. "Baka baka baka!" I held my breath then slowly let it out as I let the tension disperse. Just what was I doing? This was nothing significant. It's not like you can't go through life without being bullied at least once. I looked around to make sure that no one had arrived yet then stepped out into the open; keeping alert to the surroundings.

"Looks like no one's here then," I mumbled then smiled. I changed where I trained in the morning since no one would think that I did training in the afternoon. It helped with avoiding things, but I had to get stronger. One; so I could face my bullies, and two; with my current skills, I would just get in the way. I wanted to be involved, though how to do that and not change the timeline too much, was still a problem.

I took out my zanpakuto and closed my eyes, focusing on the aura that I could feel from it. I knew that the arancar would be coming within the next few weeks, perhaps even days. At the very least, I knew I should be ready to do anything asked. A part of me hoped to go to the world of the living. Although I wouldn't be able to say that I really liked the idea of meeting Ichigo. While he could be cool sometimes, he often lost his temper and acted too rashly. That in turn had lost some points in my book, but what he overcame and achieved was a bit inspirational.

I drew my zanpakuto and emptied my mind. Then I began with the basics, working till it became more and more complex and quick. While I had little strength behind my attacks, my strength would be to draw out the battle, wounding them, while evading attacks. It certainly was a far cry from what others did, but this was what I could do right now.

"Oh, already begun then?" I heard and finished an attack.

"Hai, your late as usual Rangiku-san," I said.

"Uh uh. Just Rangiku will be fine. Honestly, why did you get more formal with me?" she pouted and I let loose a breathy chuckle.

"Gomen. If I was really trying to be formal I would call you 'Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou', now wouldn't I," I remarked. She shivered and I laughed. "Anyway, I hope you're ready for today. I've been preparing a few new tricks to try out."

"Eh? New tricks?"

"I can't explain them. You'll have to experience them," I said with a wag of my finger.

She sighed then with a amused smile, looked into my determined eyes.

"You really want to get that strong that bad?" she asked, teasingly as she drew out her zanpakuto.

"But of course. Things are going to get more interesting here on out. Especially concerning Aizen. That's a perfectly good reason to get stronger."

"Very well," she replied and I faced her, zanpakuto drawn.

We continued to train till it was close to dinner time. At which point, I followed Rangiku to the mess hall, but I refused to be a few feet away from her till she started to get out the sake. I rolled my eyes as she began to get others to join her. I quietly slipped away, hoping that no one would notice. But it would be wishful thinking.

"Oh, you're still here? I thought you wouldn't be this dumb, but I suppose I was wrong," I heard a familiar voice sneer. I internally groaned. I could never get him to tell me his name, so there was no way I could know who he was. But he and his friends hadn't made it very easy for me. It was worse if they were drunk. They had a light odor of sake, but it wasn't too strong so I supposed that they had noticed when I had left. At the same time, they probably were more irritable since they're drinking was 'interrupted' so they could deal with me.

"Gomen, but I must be leaving," I said and began to walk away.

"Not so fast missy," I heard before a firm hand grabbed my hair and yanked me back. I was more surprised than anything, so I initially forgot to scream at the sudden pain. I slammed into a wall and then heard a slam, as this man's palm hit the wall a few inches from my face.

"What do you want," I said with a cold glare.

"You really don't know how to treat you superiors don't you," he said in a cranky tone, despite the cold smile he gave. I wanted to react to it, but I knew it would give him more satisfaction to see something like that. So I remained stoic, and as impassive as I could.

His expression changed from being amused to annoyed and I knew that I had won the first round. Perhaps today I would be able to stand up to him. He certainly was the cause of my misfortune right now. What the others did to me, was no where as bad compared to what he liked to torment me with. He liked to see me suffer and be humiliated. I could almost guess that his reason for living would be to torment others. Honestly, it made me pity him a bit. Pity. That word would probably drive him up the wall if I said it out loud.

"Say, aren't you going to tell me your name now?" I asked calmly. He spit to the side.

"Only after you tell me your full name," he smirked. The first time he had asked, I told him just my first name, like I had been told to do; but because that didn't satisfy him, he's been like this ever since.

"And you know that I've said that I can't remember it," I remarked then felt a hard slap on my right cheek. I froze then shifted my eyes to look at his.

"I don't believe it for one bit. Anyone who can make up a story like that, is an enemy of squad ten. Which makes you my enemy."

"Oh, so you must be the Taichou then. He's the one who chooses what our squad's enemies are," I said and felt him slap my other cheek with the back of his hand. Then he grabbed the front of my uniform as he lifted me up.

"Dare mock me again, and I'll make you wish you never passed over to this side," he said with a killing intent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I honestly pity you," I said, feeling triumphant when I saw his reaction. His anger boiled and then it exploded as he threw me to the side. I had been waiting for this moment and as my feet touched the ground, I bolted. Guys like him, liked to throw what they detested.

"Oi! Get back here!" I heard as I ran. I tried to find a place that would be to my advantage. Whether I ran or fought, I needed a terrain that would benefit me.

I ran towards the outside of the barracks and jumped over the wall. To my dismay, I heard them follow. At the very least, a fight wasn't too out of the ordinary in the streets.

" _Heh, my turn Tala-hime,"_  I heard, then felt darkness take over quickly. 


	25. Revenge?

 

NO ONES POV

Four men ran down the stretch of street they had seen their target flee to. As they rounded a corner, they froze, running into a dead end.

"Where did she go!" the leader shouted.

"You certainly made me wait," a feminine voice said coldly. The men turned around to see their target behind them. "It's rude to make a lady wait, you know... If you apologize now, I might let you go," she said with a grin that froze two of the men's hearts. The leader spat at her feet.

"Like I would ever apologize to the likes of you."

"Oh? I never said it was for me. After all, the girl you've been chasing isn't home right now. But I will certainly let her know if you apologize. This is your last warning," she said in a warning tone, though it held amusement.

The leader bust out laughing. "And who do you think you can fool? Me? I ain't buying it," the leader said to which his buddies also began to copy the leader in raucous laughter. The girl's amused smile turned to a frown.

"I warned you," she muttered, then vanished. In a second, she was right at the leader's neck with the sharp edge of her blade. The group froze for a second while their minds registered what happened. They drew out their katanas; every one but the leader, who dared not move after seeing her eyes. He felt a chill as he saw the pure murderous, killing intent behind those eyes. Was this really the same girl he had been 'teasing'?

"I'd stop if I were you," she said to the other members. "Unless you would rather see this leader of yours drop dead. Unlike some, I have no qualm with slaying those who torment and bully Tala-sama. After all, she is by far your superior, and you've been bugging her," she said. The group froze and the leader's eye grew wide. She was calling herself in the third person? Only people of significant nobility did that. Was this some sick trick? And why the title, Tala-sama?

She stepped back and lowered the blade from his neck. As they got a proper view of it, they froze. She had a full fledged zanpakuto, not an asauchi. Just who was this girl?

"Oh, that's right. You only have asauchi. To use my shikai on you would be a waste," the girl said sadly, then smirked. The leader quivered at her words. She could release her shikai already? Had they really been picking on someone so much more powerful than them?

"W we still have you out numbered," one of the four men stammered.

"Oh? Did you imbeciles already forget the difference a zanpakuto has to an asauchi? And on top of that the difference in strength to a shikai? You really are all baka," she sighed as she raised her arms and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I gave you several chances," she said, raising the zanpakuto.

"No! Wait. We're sorry!" the boss said. She stopped her motion, then grinned wickedly.

"Do you really think I would let you get off  _entirely_  unscathed? After all, you certainly didn't do that for Tala-sama," she said, then charged at them.

The cries in the night alerted a few of the nearby patrols. When they arrived, they found four men unconscious, burned and bruised. One had a thin cut on his forehead, but the perpetrator was not found in the vicinity. 


	26. Memory Lapse

TALA'S POV

I opened my eyes to find myself standing near the room that I slept in. I quickly looked around, trying to figure out how I got here. Had I gone unconscious and somehow walked over here? Was it some kind of sleep walking? I scrunched my face as I thought about it. The lost thing I recalled was being pursued by the bullies, then that voice in my head. I had a bad feeling about all this.

It was still slightly dark out, so I crept inside and stealthily plopped onto my bed. Exhaustion overcame me, and I quickly fell asleep.

I was aroused by the noises from the room. Shuffling of feet, the sounds of equipment and clothing being moved around, beds being made; all normal sounds of the barracks coming alive. I propped myself up while my eyes adjusted to the light of the morning. I kept a sideways frown as I watched for a bit, before joining in the hustle and bustle of morning.

I could tell that the others were trying to inadvertently avoid me. Despite that I knew they were trying to hide it, it was plain to the eye. I sighed and walked out shortly. Lucky for me, I had gotten good at getting ready for the day rather quickly.

As I left I could hear some mutterings, but I tuned them out, not wanting to really know what they were discussing behind my back. I frowned, dropping my shoulders. This was bothersome. First seclusion, then picked on by bullies? I didn't want to imagine what would be next. Something trivial that would add up in my piling bucket, but would add to the pressures that I felt from knowing the future.

Well, if they wouldn't accept me, then I would just have to leave it alone. No point in pushing against it. As I thought about this, I paused in my step. Didn't the most memorable character fight for recognition? Didn't they go against the flow and still reach out to others, even when they got hurt? I wondered if that would be required of me. Then again, I wondered if it was alright to fade out. The timeline would be set, and I would become an extra to this world.

I shook my head. Extras got killed. If I valued my life, I needed a place here. Besides, there were people I wanted to protect and help here. I couldn't do that as an extra.

With a renewed determination, I grabbed some food and hurried to a new training area. This time, one that I wouldn't be disturbed while I meditated.

I set out my zanpakuto in front of me and closed my eyes, breathing deep. There was no wind, nor any sound as I allowed my mind to enter the world of sea and flames. Before I got too deep in there, my ears picked up the sound of footsteps and I instantly shot back out, alert and wondering who ha d already found me this time. I sincerely hoped those men were not around. The footsteps stopped a distance off and I pretended to be immersed in my meditation.

As I continued this pretending, I heard Rangiku's voice in the distance. I could barely make out the sounds, but it sounded like she was calling for Taichou. Was Toshiro missing? That couldn't be it. Whoever was behind me, tched then I heard their receding footsteps. I stiffened. Could it be that Toshiro was the one behind me?

I heard his voice as he answered Rangiku. They began to talk back and forth, but far enough and low enough that I couldn't make out what they were saying. I groaned. My meditation was completely ruined now. I figured I might as well satisfy my curiosity and rose from my spot. I quietly followed the sounds of their voices and stopped when it was easy to discern what they were saying.

"Nani? How?" I heard Toshiro say.

"No one knows. Last night they found the four; battered, burned, and unconscious," Ragiku said. 

" _Four? That's how many bullies chased me down."_  Had something happened? Was my memory lapse part of this? I listened, hoping to learn more.

"Who did this?" Toshiro asked, and I eagerly crept closer, desiring to know.

"We don't know. They vanished before anyone could arrive," Rangiku said.

"Hm."

I quietly sighed. So no one really knew except the four who had been attacked. I didn't even know if they were the ones who bullied me. Perhaps I was jumping to conclusions.

I rose and headed back to my spot for meditation. However, I could not completely immerse myself. My thoughts kept running with that bit of information and I sighed as I stood. I drew my zanpakuto and decided to begin zanjutsu. The movements that had become habitual, allowed my mind to calm. I began switching up the routine. 

After about an hour I spotted some white in the corner of my eye and I stopped my routine.

"Uh, Taichou. Konichiwa," I said in greeting.

"Hm," he mumbled and I felt a sweat-drop fall down the side of my face.

"Something the matter?" I asked. He slightly cocked his head to the side. "Someone get attacked?" I pressed and he flinched. I let out a long sigh.

"How..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"This time, I overheard you speaking with Rangiku-san," I said with a shrug.

"Oh," he said.

"I know it's not polite to eavesdrop, but the conversation hit close to home for me," I said. His eyes showed a bit of mild curiosity. "Last night... I was chased... by four men..." I said very softly. He froze and I offered a regretful smile. "I don't know what happened. My memory is a bit foggy about it after a certain point. That's why I listened in. Gomen," I apologized. He just stared at me and I felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Why did they 'chase' you?" he asked and I bit my lower lip.

"I can't tell you," I said lowering my gaze.

"Why," he said calmly, though the questioning tone seemed to be missing in his one word.

"I... it's... it's none of your business," I managed to say. He folded his arms and I knew that stance. He would not back down. I snapped my mouth shut and he frowned.

"Tala-san," he said in a low, warning tone. I shook my head, not willing to say another word. "Hiding secrets from your commander is not wise," he said slowly. I knew that. Everyone with common sense knew that. But with so many secrets at this point, having one more was hardly significant. He released a breathy growl of frustration and I met his stare.

"Histugaya Taichou. I am under no obligation to tell you about my personal life, just like you are under no obligation to me about yours," I said fiercely.

"And yet you already know about mine," he countered back and I flinched.

"I observe a lot of things. If you really want to know what is going on in someone else's life, you do the same. Study, watch and listen," I said pointedly.

"You haven't been stalking..."

"On the contrary. I find info and gleam things from what I observe. Much in the same way that Aizen and others do. I already know you catch on to subtleties, which is why I don't feel like I don't have to explain what is going on in my life. If you were actually interested, you could figure it out on your own," I said condescendingly. His fist clenched and I figured I had struck a nerve. "You only care about yourself and the squad as a whole. You couldn't care less about the individual," I growled out in frustration.

"That's not..." he began but I scowled and turned my back to him.

"I don't have time to listen to excuses, or argue. And neither do you. Arrancar will show up soon and you'll be called out to help deal with it," I said coldly before using my shunpo skills to leave.


	27. News

NO ONE'S POV (focus Toshiro)

Toshiro shouted to get Tala to stop, but she vanished. What did she mean by that? Was something going to happens that would be dangerous enough that a taichou would have to face it? He involuntarily shivered. Just what did that girl know? How did she know it? She was a strange mystery, and she seemed determined to keep it that way.

Somehow, she knew that he had been avoiding her. She also picked up that he wasn't really caring what was going on outside of his line of sight. He muttered something, realizing that she was right. He hardly knew what was going on in his squad now. Nor did he know what to do with this special assignment from Sou-Taichou Yamamoto.

He sighed then looked around as his ears caught the sounds of footsteps running. He knew they weren't Tala's. She was almost deathly quiet. He stepped out into the hallways and saw Rangiku running around. Before he could ask her anything a hell butterfly flew towards him. Remaining calm, he lifted his hand and received the message that it had.

His eyes opened wide at the news and he looked back at where he had seen Tala just moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really short, but stuff is happening so I'm somewhat busy right now.  
> Gomen ^~^'


	28. Help Them

I ran to my favorite spot. It is high up, with a great view of the city below. I believed the view to be best around sunset time, but even then, it's still breathtaking. I felt a sudden chill and looked around to see a familiar, icy face.

"There you are. I thought you had run away or something," I chided. The dragon chirruped as it did a backflip in the air. "At least someone's happy," I grumbled. Lost in my frustration, I failed to notice someone coming up behind me.

"Tala-sama, what are you doing here?" I heard, jumping as I looked back. The dragon had vanished again, but I felt it's faint chill on my right shoulder.

"Oh Choji. It's you," I sighed in relief. He didn't say anything, just came over and sat next to me. The 'chill' shifted to other side; farther away from Chojiro. I have no clue how long we sat there like that. He eventually broke the silence.

"Yamamoto Sou-Taichou is asking for you," he said and I jerked up at the words.

"Me? Why?" I asked after some hesitation.

"Apparently you know about arrancar," Chojiro said calmly and my eyes went wide. I quickly looked down, confused at how he would know that. Then it hit me. Toshiro. I had mentioned it to Toshiro. I wanted to facepalm myself.

"And what if I do know?" I asked impassively.

"You've been asked to come," he said and I felt my shoulders drop as I sighed.

"I'm not strong enough," I said softly.

"If you stay here, you never will be," he said and I gave him a wry smile.

"Experience is beneficial, right?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed.

"Fine. Where do I need to go?" I asked, seeing a light smile come to Chojiro's eyes

Choji guided me to squad one's barracks and as we approached, I could make out the rumblings of Yamamoto's voice. I quietly followed, acting more like a 'proper' royal than I did in squad ten. The closer we got, the less I felt the chill of the dragon and I mildly wondered what it was up to. I briefly shook my head before quietly refocusing my attention on my composure. I didn't have time for idle curiosity.

"Ah, you made it," Yamamoto said as we approached. I kept my head looking directly at him, but noted that I could make out Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Toshiro. So they had all assembled.

"You wished to speak with me Yamamoto-dono?" I asked, ignoring the reactions from the others.

"Hm," Yamamoto breathed out. I waited for him to speak, keeping a respectful, yet distinguished posture the whole time. "You know of the arrancar," Yamamoto said and I kept my sigh small.

"Hai. What do you wish to know?" I answered politely.

"I will not ask, how you know this, but you will need to explain the dangers," he said and I stared silently at him. I silently thanked him for pointing out that he would not pry, but in a sense he was also asking for my advise and help. I bowed.

"I will explain what I can. Is there a way I may see what has transpired in the world of the living?" I asked and Yamamoto's eyebrow raised slightly at my comment. His almost non existent gaze moved to Chojiro who bowed and then came forward.

"This way, Tala. Everyone," Chojiro said nodding to the others. I quietly followed behind Chojiro and noted the serious atmosphere. Certainly my exchange with Yamamoto and Chojiro, not to mention my sudden appearance to over half of the group would be surprising, if not suspicious. 


	29. What is an Arrancar

I stopped as we entered a 'computer' room. Or rather the monitoring room that Gotei 13 used to watch how things were doing in the world of the living. In the center and looking hard at a screen, was Mayuri. He paused to regard us, then without saying anything, returned his focus to the screen.

"Studying the arrancar?" I asked, taking a step towards the creepy taichou.

"Hmm? Oh, why if it isn't you, my dear," he said with that creepy tone and I suppressed my shivers.

"Mayuri Taichou," I said with a slight bow of my head, in recognition that he was there.

"As a matter of fact, I was," he said in answer to my earlier question.

"Probably Yammy and Uliquora then," I said in a tone that clearly stated that I wasn't surprised. His eye brow raised in questioning surprise.

"Nani? You know them?"

"Know of them, is more correct," I said as I walked up to the screen. I studied the screen for a bit and looked at what I already had seen before in my home world.

"Hmm. Battle damage minimal. Predicted actually. Seems like they're following orders, as usual," I muttered. I looked back at Mayuri who looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, what else do you expect from Espada four and ten."

"Four? Ten? What is this?" Mayuri asked with a greedy, hungry tone.

"Only their ranks,"I said, then noticed that the others, including Chojiro and Toshiro, were looking at me with surprise and confusion.

"Ugh. They would explain it if you asked. Well, sort of..." I said with a wry grin. "Any way, the really powerful ones shouldn't show their faces for a while, but the weaker ones will be coming soon enough. Aizen's rather predictable in this front," I said shrugging.

"Aizen? Predictable?" I heard some of them muttering, and shrugged.

"If you know what to look for, it's easy to find the truth," I said offhandedly. "But that's not what were here to discuss, now is it." I walked over to another screen and observed the clean up done by soul society from this recent event.

"Indeed, Tala." Chojiro responded first, coming over to me and looking at the same screen.

"Now where to begin," I sighed. "Perhaps, that not one of us in this room would be able to handle the weaker ones with restrictions," I said calmly, staring at the screen. It felt surreal to be watching this and participating.

"Nani? Restrictions?"

"Perhaps I should say this a different way. When you engage them, even the weaker ones can take out a taichou in the world of the living," I said coldly, looking back at all them.

"That's not," Matsumoto began.

"Plausible? Possible? Feasible? But on the contrary, it is," I said. "Well, so long as that Taichou has their powers restricted. Even then, fighting at full force, it's not easy to survive against a powerful arrancar. So for now, fighting the weaker ones, would prove beneficial to see how well you can do against them, and train."

"How do you know all this?" It was Toshiro who asked. I looked at him.

"Observation, listening, and studying, I suppose. But other than that. I just do," I said. I could feel their doubt but when I looked over at Mayuri, I could see that hunger for knowledge that hung in his eyes. It was not the kind that I wanted to indulge, nor help with. I folded my arms.

"Well, it shouldn't be surprising, but with Aizen, Arrancar have a 'released' form. So what ever you choose to believe today; don't underestimate them," I said sternly. I noticed Ikkaku grinning and I knew that this conversation would probably be intriguing to him. After all, he was one of the types that loved a good battle. Especially one that he could really feel pressured to pull out all his strength on.

"Besides, it's not just Aizen that is making a move now," I muttered as I caught a glimpse of a visored in one of the screens. Toshiro looked up at me, probably catching what I had mumbled, but I didn't say anything more on that matter.

"Chojiro-san. If there is nothing else that I am needed for, I wish to be excused," I said with a bow. Chojiro paused then nodded. I quietly left and headed to Yamamoto's office. There were some things I wanted to discuss with him.

As I approached the large doors I heard a slight whooshing sound as air moved around me. I paused and then smiled as I saw white.

"Hello, Toshiro-san," I said, folding my arms.

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you," he grumbled.

"Ya ya, I know," I muttered. "Well then, 'Hitsugaya Taichou'. What do you want?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I sighed. "If you're going to ask how I know what I do, then I say you're just wasting time. Not even Yamamoto-dono can get me to explain myself on this issue." I held up my hands in a shrugging motion before tilting my head as I looked at him.

"Actually, Matsumoto wants you to come," he said and I looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Where else? To the world of the living," he replied, as if it was obvious.

"I'm not a shopper," I said and he gave me a look that told me that he was not expecting that reply.

"Nani?"

"If she wants me along to go with her on shopping trips, then I'll have to politely decline. I don't do that sort of thing," I said.

"Tala-san!" I heard a whining voice cry out and I quickly looked over as Matsumoto tackled me. "That's just not right. All girls shop."

"Well, this one doesn't," I grumbled under her. "Now... get off!" I shoved her off and dusted my clothes. "Yeesh," I muttered under my breath as I looked away from her. Matsumoto looked between me and Toshiro with a deflated expression.

"You two are so similar. It's surprising that you don't get along better," she said offhandedly as she stood.

"T Th... Matusmoto!" I shouted as my eyes widened, before I gave her a death glare. I touched my forehead with my palm and sighed, quickly recomposing myself. "Excuse me. I have some things to take care of," I said with a bow, then quickly turned on my heels as I sped off. I rounded a corner and inwardly sighed in relief.

I knocked on the doors to Yamamoto's office and waited patiently. His voice rumbled from inside as he bade me enter. I took a deep breath before quietly pushing against it. He was looking out at the scenery from the window and I silently approached him.

"Pardon me, Yamamoto Sou-Taichou. I have a favor to ask of you," I said. He shifted in his spot to look back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone asks for help... What else do you do?  
> Unless you are Tala... She has a mind of her own, I swear she does.
> 
> (I suppose that's what makes her so enjoyable to write about.) ^.^


	30. The World of the Living

I heard the expected responses from the people around us. Well, I couldn't blame them. We certainly looked odd, even if we were wearing school uniforms that fit Ichigo's school attire. I thought on my discussion with Yamamoto and sighed.

Before I could even ask my favor, he informed me that I was going to be added to the group that would go to world of the living to deal with the arrancar. When I asked him why, he only responded that this was a mission that I was assigned and that I was required to do it. I brought up that I hadn't been to the world of the living nor a mission yet, but he calmly stated that I would do fine.

From my position in the back, I couldn't see where we were heading but I could easily see and feel the student's stares. I kept a facade of calm and ignorant cool as I followed the group. They stopped and I closed my eyes as I heard the door open. From inside I could make out Ichigo's voice as he spoke with them. I began mentally counting as I leaned against a wall. Right on cue, I heard Rukia's voice and then some sounds of skirmishing. Shortly after, I spotted heard Ichigo yell out; no doubt his spirit had been pulled by Rukia at this point. I opened my eyes and looked out at the students in the hall. I shot them an inquisitive look and their eyes quickly diverted away from me.

I sighed as I closed my eyes once again, mentally replaying things that would happen and preparing myself to both see and perhaps participate in.

I heard someone come close to me, and I slowly opened my eyes, glaring at whoever had disturbed my 'meditation'.

A young man, who I would classify as a 'playboy', judging by his attitude and appearance, propped his hand against the wall while he casually leaned against it to look 'cool'. I inwardly scoffed. These kinds of men were irritating. I refused to speak, and closed my eyes as if he didn't exist.

"Hey now girl, don't be like that," he said cooly. I slowed my breathing, to make it appear like I hadn't heard him and was falling asleep on my feet. In my other ear I caught whispers from some of the other school kids.

"Look's like he's at it again."

"Who do you think she is?"

"He's already beat us to the punch, again."

"Why does  _she_  get his attention?"

"Think she's a transfer student?"

I pushed off the wall and peeked towards where the classroom was. There would be less people inside there, not to mention I wouldn't have to worry about all this discussion and getting hit on by idiotic boys.

"Where ya going?" he asked and I continued to ignore him, opening the door and quietly sliding it closed behind me.

Matsumoto had already caused a scene and Ikkaku seemed riled up. I figured it had to be from being called bald or something to the effect. I quietly walked back a few seats and sat down. I glanced at Toshiro who looked like he was annoyed, slightly bored, or just didn't like this situation. Well, I couldn't blame him. This group had a habit of reacting, which meant that they did some silly things.

A few students in the back seemed panicked over the fact that Ichigo seemed knocked out. One girl looked to me, and I gave a calming smile. She froze, then I watched as her worries seemed to disperse.

Surprisingly she walked over to me and stood aroudn the desk that I had claimed.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked and I tilted my head as my eyebrow raised. I certainly was not expecting this. Then again, I wasn't in the anime that I had watched, so some things had to change.

"Eto... Tokugawa. Tokugawa Tala," I said softly.

"Nice to meet you Tokugawa-san. I'm Suzuki, Suzuki Akari," she said pleasantly.

"A pleasure," I said politely. "You seemed worried there. Everything alright?" I asked.

"Eto. Do you know these people?" she whispered in my ear and I looked towards the ones in the front.

"Hai. Why?" I asked. She froze for a second then her shoulders dropped.

"Well, they just seem somewhat scary, like maybe they're from a gang or something," she said meekly, twiddling her fingers. I held back my laughter and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"I can see where you get that idea," I said, after calming myself. "But they're all good people." She looked at me as if wanting to believe, but having a hard time doing so.

"Akari-san, oh. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" I asked and she shook her head, meaning that she was fine with it. "Which one scares you the most?" Her eyes flew wide and I gave her a disarming smile. "Daijoubu. I won't tell them. Just be honest with yourself."

"Eto... probably the one with the tattoo eyebrows," she said slowly. She thought Renji was scary? I chuckled and she seemed embarrassed.

"He can seem that way, but really, he's more comedic than scary," I explained and she watched the group react to one another. After watching for a while she chuckled and I brought my head around. She seemed more at ease, and I figured she could see what I had seen about the one who had frightened her.

"You know, you might be right. He still looks somewhat scary but he certainly doesn't act that way," she said as she down in a chair next to me. "What about the others?" she asked and I noticed that some of them had noticed me chatting with the girl.

"Well, there's a lot I know about each one. I would consider them all my friends though the majority of them probably don't," I replied. She cocked her head.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I just haven't tried to speak with them a whole lot. Guess I get nervous when I'm around them," I said with a hesitant chuckle.

"Really? You get nervous?" she asked.

"Ya. Even I get nervous. Some people are just easier to talk to than others. And sometimes, you admire some people and it makes the words stick in your throat because you don't want them to see you as an idiot or something unfavorable."

"Oh, I've had that too," she said excited.

"Really?" I asked, smiling. She seemed like a nice girl, and I was glad that someone who wasn't trying to bully me, had come up to me.

"Ya, all the time. Especially those who I admire, but even those who I want to be friends with."

"Well, that sounds pretty normal. Ever gotten the courage to speak to them?" I asked and she ducked her head a bit. "I take that as a no."

"Ya," she sighed. "It's not easy."

"Life never is," I replied automatically. She chuckled and I joined her. Some of the others who had been standing next to her in the back, walked over to us, and I found I was surrounded by them. They began to ask me question and I tried to answer from my experiences from my old world, hoping the shinigami wouldn't be listening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... Um we're not even halfway through what I have 'planned' and it's getting so long. (Note: I do not plan much except scenes that I think would be fun to have in the story down the line.... Ya, I'm one of those writers. If I plan too much, then I lose the joy of finding out what happens next in the story and then I don't want to write it anymore.)
> 
> Fun Fact: I haven't gone back and rewritten anything.... (well that's not entirely true. I do go back for spelling and making sure that I didn't add in some words that weren't supposed to be there, but that is all that I have ever done!) 
> 
> I like to be able to get ideas out from my head quickly since I have about six or so other books/fan fictions that I am writing on my computer. So that means I have basically one chance to write every scene. Once written, it's pretty much set in stone. (Intimidating? Sometimes... ^~^)
> 
> It's a lot of stuff running around in my head that I don't want to forget. ^_^
> 
> (Sometimes I have to record myself telling the scene so that I can get find time to write it out, and people look at me funny when I run of to do this, since I typically jump up and dash. Good thing I have a job that's somewhat lenient on this ^~^')
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great weekend.


	31. Slipping Away

"Hontou?! You came from overseas?" Someone asked in confirmation.

"Ya. Although I do miss home sometimes," I answered.

"So are you a transfer student?" Someone asked and I chuckled.

"Sort of. I came to this school with my friends over there," I said motioning to the group who had taken note of that I was surrounded by the students. They seemed to be talking about some things with each other, but since they hadn't called out to me, I figured it was that I didn't need to know what was being said.

"Ne, Tokugawa-san. If you're from overseas, why is your name Japanese?"

"Hey, I was wondering the same thing," someone else said. I felt all their gazes glue onto me and I folded my arms.

"Well, my family line came from here," I answered.

"So that means we could be related," someone else perked up.

"True, we could. Though I've found that you go back far enough and we're all related somehow, so it's very likely. I've found out that a few friends were eleventh cousins twice removed," I stated.

"Wow! You really found that out?" Someone asked and I nodded.

"Ya, it's kind of fascinating in that sense."

"Tala-san," I heard and raised my head to see Toshiro calling out to me.

"Oh, one minute everyone," I said softly before rising and walking out of the circle towards the white haired taichou.

"Need something Toshiro-kun?" I asked once I stopped in front of him. His eyes made his frown seem more agitated. I couldn't help myself at this point. "Oh, come on. You know you look like an elementary student to everyone here," I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Stop that," he said in a somewhat louder voice, swiping my hand away. "I'm not a kid," he mumbled. I kept smiling, knowing that this would be how he reacted. Matsumoto tried hard to suppress her laughs, and I noted that the others had laughter in their eyes, though they did a better job at suppressing it. I wanted to tease him further, but he did call out to me, so I was curious what he wanted.

"You wanted something?" I asked again, hoping to bring the conversation back.

"Hai. We were discussing what to do next," he said and I tiled my head to the side as I shrugged.

"I don't see why you need me. After all, it's not that big of a deal right now."

Before he could respond, Rukia appeared and I watched as Ichigo's spirit moved back into his body. While the people inside began to react to Ichigo 'waking' back up, I silently slipped towards the door and outside before they noticed. Shortly afterwards, Rukia and Ichigo left the room, no doubt to do the next step in getting him back to normal.

I walked down the hall, completely blending into being a normal student here. I stepped outside, heading towards one of the walls, before slipping over and out. I knew they would meet back at Ichigo's house, which is why I had Rukia instruct me on how to get there before hand. I knew I could spot it, but I didn't want to get too lost here.

I wandered around town, making sure to avoid people since I was still dressed in school attire and school wasn't out yet. That was another confrontation I didn't need right now. I leisurely made my way to Ichigo's house observing the layout of the city, along with how many people I sensed were nearby. It was a bit stifling, after having been in soul society where there was less noise and commotion around.

I spotted a cluster of trees off to the side and decided to go to them. At the very least, landscape soothed me. I walked into the more dense part of this inner city stand of trees and found a nice spot against a tree to sit and rest. I hadn't shown it, but traveling through the dangai was somewhat exhausting. I was somewhat perplexed at this. Sure it was quite a walk through it, but I didn't know of anyone actually getting worn out from it.

Besides, if everything in the timeline still matched up, tonight would be very dangerous indeed. I needed to recover to face it, if necessary.

After resting for a bit, I heard the sounds of teenagers talking as they walked by. I looked up at the sky and figured by the position of the sun in the sky, school should be out now. I rose to my feet and began to mingle with the crowd till I came to the street I was to head on. I made my way to my destination then stopped when I saw the house down the road. I kept an eye out for any sign of the rest of the group, or Ichigo and Rukia. Someone who would give me a judgement on when it was appropriate to approach the home.

"Ah, Tala. There you are," I heard and I looked back with a start. Renji had his hand up in a friendly wave as the group came over to me.

"Here I am. Certainly," I said, folding my arms.

"Where did you go?" Toshiro asked with a cold glare.

"I took a nap," I said, shrugging.

"Seriously. Again?" Matsumoto said.

"I get tired. Besides, you never know when arrancar are going to show up, and being caught unawares; or sleepy; is not wise," I said dismissively.

"So you know when they will show up," Renji said, pointedly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't let your guard down like that."

"I never said I did, and I never said I didn't," I said, evasively.

"Yeesh, I can't get a straight answer from you," Renji muttered. I smiled then looked over at Ichigo's house. My eyes caught the sight of Rukia and Ichigo entering, and I sighed. Without having to say a word, I began to hear the conversation of how the group wanted to enter Ichigo's house. I heard 'through the roof', light fixture, and so on. Eventually, most concluded with through Ichigo's bedroom light, but I agreed with Toshiro that a window was much better suited, even if someone saw us jump up to it. I watched with Toshiro as the others walked away.

"So why didn't you join them?" I heard and looked over at Toshiro. He began to casually walk over to the house and to the side where Ichigo's window was at. I quickly followed.

"Hm? Well, it is a bit ridiculous to just suddenly appear like that, besides I think that even if someone saw us, they could easily discredit it. People are very good at changing how they perceive an event... That, and I don't think Ichigo has actually seen me before, so showing up like that would just be weird," I concluded. Toshiro nodded a few times as he listened. I picked up Renji's voice as he explained to Ichigo what arrancar are. Before I could move, Toshiro leaped up to the window. I watched him head in a bit farther, then jumped up after him.

Toshiro was telling Ichigo about how Aizen was interested in Ichigo in particular, as I landed on the window sill. His attention was completely on the white haired captain, then it shifted to me.

"Wait, who are you?" Ichigo asked as soon as his eyes fell on me. I froze for a sec then let out a hesitant chuckle.

"Gomen. I'm Tala. Yamamoto asked me to accompany them," I said, motioning to the others.

"Tala?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't remember my last name," I said calmly.

"Eh? You don't?" Ichigo asked with a weird expression of doubt and suspicion on his face.

"Hontou. I don't. But I'm not why we came here, rather the arrancar are," I said, beginning to steer the conversation away from me.

"Oh, right," he said and I inwardly sighed. At least his attention was pretty easy to divert. They began to explain about Menos and some of the other hollows, ending in Vasto Lorde which made my spine shiver. I knew that at this moment, twenty other Vasto Lordes were in conference with Aizen, though I didn't want to mention it to the others. There was already a sense of foreboding, I didn't need to make it any worse.


	32. Waiting

Night came and I stood on some rooftops, waiting. I knew that tonight would be the night that the arrancar attacked. After all, everything so far had been precisely going according to the timeline that I was familiar with.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard and I looked back to see Toshiro behind me.

"Waiting," I replied nonchalantly.

"For what?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Something to happen," I said.

"Like what?" he asked and I began chuckling. "Nani?"

"Aren't  _you_  full of questions," I said between chuckles. He frowned. "Nani? Did I offend you or something?" I teased and he took on a disinterested look. When he didn't say anything back I returned to looking back at the sky. Something felt off but I wasn't sure what.

"Don't you have a place to stay?" I heard and looked back down at Toshiro.

"In a way I do and in a way I don't," I answered ambiguously.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it Hitsugaya Taichou. I'll be fine," I said, waving off that lead of conversation. Since I was not really supposed to be here, I had decided not to stay in anyone's patricular home. This way, the timeline could  _hopefully_  continue on it's natural course. Toshiro had a suspiscious expression on his face and I smiled wryly.

"Well, goodnight," I said then quickly jumped down from the roof. I took off towards the forest area, marveling at just how quiet the town had become.

As I set foot on the soft grass, I quickly removed my shoes, enjoying the sensation of cool grass on in my toes. I looked around for a tall tree with a decent branch set. I spent nearly an hour debating on a few that I saw, before settling on one near the river. I climbed up to it and pulled out a cloth that I carefully wrapped around my torso. I tested the length then pulled out some nuts and bolts from my school bag. I wrapped the ends of the cloth around the branches and secured them with the bolts. I smiled in satisfaction as I looked at my makeshift hammock.

With 'bedding' done, I began looking around at different plants. I was grateful to Unohanna who had taught me which one could be used as medicine and which could be used as simple nurishment. I grabbed a few from the river and nibbled on them as I sat at the base of the tree. The moon was beautiful and I hummed to myself.

Fatigue ebbed at my body and I sighed before climbing the tree and lazily climbing into the hammock. It held well and I hung my bag from a nearby branch. I wrapped myself in the extra folds of the hammock before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds fun to sleep like that, but there is always a danger....  
> Hmm... well, off to the next chapter. I'll meet you guys there once it's published ^-^


	33. Wounded

Pain, a strange warmth, confusion. These feelings woke me from my slumber.

I opened my eyes and then quickly shut them as the pain overwhelmed me.

"Oi, wake up," I heard over the pain. I told myself in my head to relax and the pain ebb from my consciousness. I looked up to see a long blade sticking up in my line of sight.

"Tch, finally awake," I heard and flicked my gaze up at the source. My eyes grew wide as I recognized the face.

"Grimmjow!?" I shouted then grunted as that sent a small tinge of pain. I relaxed again and looked at his intrigued face.

"So you know of me then," he snarled in delight, and I bit my lip. I hadn't meant to let them know of that, but I had slipped and shouted out his name in surprise. Wasn't he supposed to be finding Ichigo and fighting him?

"What... do you... want," I forced out.

"Hm?" he looked at me in mild surprise then grinned. "Your death of course," he said and I glared.

"Then why wake me up?" I asked as I grabbed his sword.

"Killing someone without them knowing, is cheap and unsatisfactory," he said flatly. I tched. Somehow I knew that he would say something like that. He loved fighting and defeating an opponent without them supplying him some measure of amusement, was not how he liked to finish things. "Though you don't seem that strong..."

"Then you should find Ichigo. He can entertain much more than I can," I said as I began pulling out the sword. His eyes widened slightly. I rolled out of the hammock, landing on my feet on the ground below. I stumbled, clutching the wound. "Won't Aizen be mad once he finds out that you snuck here against his orders?" I taunted and his eyes widened in surprise, but also anger.

"Who cares about that!" he shouted as he charged at me. I gathered energy in my legs and jumped back from the attack. He slammed his fist into the ground where I had been, then stood up menacingly.

"Hmph, Aizen's plan will fail. He will loose to the Gotei 13, and you Espada will be killed," I said over my shoulder as I began to retreat. I mentally scolded myself. Why was I taunting him like this? That would make him more mad and he really would kill me.

"Fumetsu no hona wa," I said and watched as my zanpakuto appeared in my hand. I continued to run, hoping to avoid a possible confrontation. The best way to get him off my tail would be to give him a new opponent. Wasn't Ichigo supposed to be fighting him soon? I realized that I wasn't too far from the spot where they would fight and I shifted my route to head towards the location. I hoped Ichigo would show up, or I didn't know what I would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And whoops... Looks like she forgot that hollows/arrancar/espada will find you and kill you.... (can't recall if they can sense where she would be... after all they do target those with higher spiritual presence/power....)  
> She was a bit too focused on staying out of the timeline that she didn't think about this happening.  
> Besides, she's been getting a bit high opinionated of herself (or I think she is...), so mistakes are going to be ensuing due to lack of judgment....


	34. Return the Timeline

"Yeesh, when is that idiot going to show up," I muttered as I ran down another street. So far there had been no sign of Ichigo. Had I been wrong? Was the place that Ichigo gone, somewhere else? I shook my head. I couldn't have changed the timeline that much, so he had to be here soon. I ducked into an alley way and hid my spiritual pressure. I cautiously looked back and then gasped as I saw the trail of my own blood dripping. I felt sick at the sight. I couldn't stand blood, especially my own.

I realized that it would take an idiot to  _not_  realize where I was. I quickly stood, prepared to rush away then froze as I looked down the alleyway.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard and I realized that it really was like staring at a panther. Grimmjow's eyes could eat you whole. How fitting that his other form was a big cat. I tched as I drew my zanpakuto and tossed the scabbard. It vanished in a plume of blue fire. I held the zanpakuto in front of me, mentally running through the exercises I had been working on.

"Not going to run away anymore?" he asked and I calmed my breathing.

"Who said that I was running?" I asked and his eyes showed a mild amount of surprise. Before I could register anything I felt a hard object in my stomach, roughly in the same area of the wound. I felt blood rise up my throat. The sensation of wind as I whizzed across the street was odd to me. I heard a resounding crack as I impacted into the ground several feet from my previous location. Was this really the extent of my abilities? Nothing?

I tried to open my eyes and forced my body to get into a kneeling position. I coughed up some blood and refused to look at it. I knew the sight would make me lightheaded and that was not what I needed right now.

I dug my zanpakuto into the ground and used it to help me rise up. I looked at Grimmjow with the little defiance that I could muster. He slowly walked towards me, as if trying to prolong my agony and get me to run. I couldn't do that. I glanced around and realized that this was way to familiar. The setting was precisely like I had seen when Ichigo had fought this Espada. I couldn't do this.

I coughed up some more blood and when I looked up I saw flashes of black. I tried to focus and felt a sense of relief.

"Ichigo, Rukia." I said and I knew they were glaring at Grimmjow.

"Oh, so this is the one you mentioned earlier," Grimmjow said with a grin. "This should be amusing then."

"Tala-san. Get out of here," Ichigo said calmly. I looked up at what little of his face I could see. "He's mine." His fist was clenched and I figured that even though he didn't really know me, I was still considered an 'ally' of some sorts.

"I understand," I said and, using my zanpakuto like a cane, hobbled a few steps.

"So which one of you is stronger?"

I collided into a building before hearing the sound of Ichigo's voice as he probably charged at Grimmjow. I grunted as pain ran through me. I had to get out of here. I couldn't be a hinderance to Ichigo or that would make the outcome be even worse. I opened one eye, feeling a hot substance running over the other. I couldn't feel my zanpakuto in my hand anymore, so I looked around and was relieved to see it a few feet from me. I sat up and fought through the pain as I reached out and grabbed it. I re-summoned the scabbard and sheathed the blade before letting it vanish in a plume of blue fire. I pushed off the ground and took a few steps to hide in the shadow of a building.

I heard a thump and then a nasty yell. My flash of curiosity caught me and I looked back to see Rukia quickly taken down. Ichigo was enraged. I clutched at my wound and waited. They would move elsewhere and then I could help Rukia.

True to my knowledge, they moved away and I stumble-ran to Rukia's side. I dropped to my knees as I came to her. I clenched my teeth and told my mind to relax, ignoring the pain. I grabbed one of my sleeves and pulled on it. It ripped off surprisingly easily. I struggled with the motions, but I somewhat bandaged my own wound. I reached for Rukia's arm and pulled her as I rose. I gathered the spiritual energy that I still had and retreated. I had to get back to Orihime. She could heal us, and after tonight, we would all need it.


	35. Invitation

I shook out my makeshift hammock. It was covered in my blood and I had to keep my head in check as I grew faint. I mentally cursed Grimmjow, hoping he would sneeze or something like what you saw in most anime. He's such a pain.

"So you must be Tala-san," I heard and craned my neck to look behind me.

"I am. Why?" I asked with a bored expression. It had only taken me a glimpse to know who I was talking to. His straw hat and fan he always carried, gave him away. Urahara Kisuke.

He didn't say anything for a while as I walked over to the river and began to soak the fabric. I averted my eyes at the sight before sitting down and looking heavenward. I noted that he had followed me at a set distance and I looked back.

"What do you want, Urahara?" I asked. His serious eyes widened a fraction, but quickly reverted back.

"What do you think my dear?" he asked, turning the question around on me. I stuck out my bottom lip in a frown.

"Just what kind of things do you know about me?" I asked with studious and suspicious eyes.

"Nani? Know about you? What ever do you mean by that?" he asked with a laugh.

"You used to be captain of the science squad. Does that tell you anything?" I asked. Both of us tried to pin each other through words to get the other to talk, but I had some practice, so I kept slipping out of his word 'traps'. "Perhaps if you be upfront with me, I will be upfront with you," I said with a dismissive tone and a wave of my hand. I looked forward, planning on ignoring him. I heard him sigh.

"Young people these days," I heard him mutter and I began chuckling.

"Come, sit by me and ask. I will answer whatever you want if it is in my power to do so," I said with a friendly smile. Honestly I had been hoping to meet him soon, so this was a pleasant surprise. Since he worked outside of Gotei 13 jurisdiction, I could at least rely on him a bit. Him, and Yoruichi; the former commander of the second squad.

"How is Yoruichi doing?" I asked and he flinched, then slowly began to walk towards the spot I had indicated next to me.

"And how do you know about that," he said, this time not trying to beat around the bush.

"I know a lot of things. What Aizen did to the captains before, and what he plans on doing now," I said. This time, his countenance changed. I cocked my head as I looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked and I began laughing.

"That, I'm afraid, I can not divulge much about. I am called Tala, and I am a friend of the Gotei 13," I replied.

"Friend?" he asked, looking up and down at my uniform. I smiled, understanding where his line of thought was.

"I wear the uniform because Yamamoto-dono gave them to me and placed me in squad 10 under Hitsugaya Taichou, but I don't really belong there, so I consider myself a friend over being called a shinigami."

"Yamamoto-dono," he muttered and I hesitantly chuckled while leaning back. "Well, Tala-san. Would you like to stay at my place?" he asked and I looked over at him with a pondering expression.

"I suppose, but you won't be treating me like Renji? I wouldn't be a 'free-loader'," I said with a slight promise.

"Oh? You know about that too?" he asked with a teasing smile and I laughed.

"I told you, I know a lot of things. If it's info, I can trade it for lodging and food, or I will work and help were I can. I don't think it would be fun to be called a free-loader either," I said. He shrugged, though I saw a smile peak from behind his hand fan.

"Very well Tala-san," he said and we shook hands. I gathered my things quickly and followed him back towards his shop. I noted that the sun was up and that everyone would begin to head to their training destinations soon, meaning chad would head to Urahara's shop. Hitsugaya was probably sending his report from Ichigo's school's roof. The chain of events had begun and everything seemed to be going fine.

Not even five minutes since we had set foot in the shop, a knock sounded at the door. Urahara answered and I heard Chad's voice. I walked farther in, spotting a black cat in the window. I smiled as I looked into it's eyes. Yoruichi, as the black cat was called, turned its head slightly to the side. I chuckled then walked farther, into the home behind the shop.

"What are you doing here?" I heard and turned around to see two kids, one boy with red hair and a girl with black hair.

"Urahara invited me to come and stay for a bit, Jinta," I replied. He stepped back then scowled as he came up to me.

"How do you know my name," he growled and I chuckled. "I know most's people's names." I looked back at the girl, knowing she had helped a lot with Renji's fight. "I'm glad you are doing better Ururu," I said with a wave before walking farther in the home. I looked down the open doorways at the empty rooms inside. I went back several before deciding I was far enough back that I wouldn't inhibit anything that would happen. I kneeled in front of the door as I looked about the room before quietly rising and bringing my things inside. I set them off to the side then looked at my window to see the black cat in the window. It's golden eyes looked into mine and I chuckled.

"Yoruichi-san," I said, looking away before kneeling in front of my things. I heard the black cat lightly land on the floor before padding over to me.

"Seems like Urahara asked you come and stay here. Am I right?" I heard the deep masculine voice say. I laughed.

"And who told you that?"

"I watched," Yoruichi replied.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were there. Perhaps you could teach me a thing or two on stealth, and speed," I said as I began to pull out my supplies from my 'school' bag. I called out Fumetsu's name under my breath and watched as the blue flames appeared and then dissipated, leaving the sheathed zanpakuto. I drew the blade and took out a fine cloth before running it along the blade where some old smudges of blood had stuck. I cleaned the blade in relative silence, wondering if Yoruichi would just watch me. Perhaps my suggestion that she teach me had made her question who I was.

"Yourishi-san. Where you the one who suggested to Urahara-san to invite me to stay here?" I asked at length. The cat sat up straight before looking at me.

"I was..."

"Initially, I would have said no," I responded, but before she could speak up I continued. "But after getting attacked like that, I figured it would be unwise to refuse," I finished.

"I see. But why were you against it?"

"I didn't want to interfere with several things, and I had a theory that I might not be recognized by hollows, arrancar, or espada," I said.

"Why is that?"

"I can not tell you why," I said and her golden eyes narrowed slightly. "On another note. I hope to get stronger. I know I am hardly worthy of this zanpakuto in terms of strength. I would ask that you train me Yoruichi-san," I said with a polite bow.

"Why do you ask me? Surely you would find more help with Kisuke," she said and I looked into those golden eyes.

"He likes to teach power and strength. I would like to learn speed more than strength," I answered back.

"Hmm. You certainly are a strange one," she said and I chuckled.

"Says the black cat with a male voice," I said, pointedly.

"What's wrong with my voice?" she asked and I placed a finger to my chin in thought.

"Well, a cat with a voice is strange in most cases, but a lady like Yoruichi-san... it's somewhat hard to keep straight what your voice sounds like when you speak with that voice," I said. A sweat-drop appeared on the side of her head and I shrugged.

"Well, I should find out what Urahara-san would like me to do as payment for letting me stay here. I won't be a free-loader if I can help it," I said.


	36. Chores

I sighed in relief as I finished the last item on the list I held. After sorting the back storage, replenishing supplies in the front, and then giving everything a good dusting; I was done for the time being. Since Ururu had been injured, I helped in the store; making sure that things were getting caught back up. Jinta kept eyeing me while we worked, but since I knew what his personality was like, I didn't find it that bothering.

I set the papers and other documents that I filled out, in a file folder. Despite being in a somewhat modern age, there were still certain things that were done in traditional, old fashion. I returned the items I had taken to their spots and then headed farther into the home part of the building.

"Urahara-san. I'm finished. Anything else you want me to do?" I asked, spotting him. He turned around and gave me a pleasant smile.

"Ah, Tala-san. Yes. There's a room that needs to be cleaned and organized. It's accumulated some junk over time," he said indicating down the hall. I poked my head around him and cocked my head in question.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Second to last on the left," he said. I nodded and gave a salute in a teasing manner.

"Consider it done," I said, then plowed down the hallway. I could hear his laughter behind me.

The rest of the day went like this. I would do a job, then report. He would give me another, and I would do it quickly but efficiently. I was grateful to my parents who had given me odd chores around the house growing up, and the service projects that I helped in the neighborhood with. These tasks had taught me skills, so when I was given a task, I just needed a few pointers and I would complete the job as best I could.

As the day began to draw to a close, I heard the front store door open. I poked my head out for a bit and saw Renji entering.

"Welcome back Abarai Fuku-taichou," I said in greeting. He looked over at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here Tala-san?" he asked as he came in.

"Urahara-san invited me to stay. Oh, I can't chat too long. Still got a few things to do," I said before taking off.

Once I had finished the latest task, I joined the others around the table for dinner. Tessai brought out the food that he had cooked and I thanked him when he set my portion in front of me. Somehow, after showing my manners, Abarai seemed to start a competition to see 'who could be more polite'. I found it somewhat childish, but then... he  _did_  endure their 'torture' of being a free-loader.

I noticed that despite knowing that they were teasing him, Renji seemed to be holding back on the food, and the others still had that look in their eyes that had a hidden message behind it. I sighed then looked at my bowl. I had only finished about half of it by now and I knew that I needed water, which would probably fill me up.

"Abarai Fuku-taichou, aren't you going to eat?" I asked and he flinched, his eyes darting away.

"I'm not that hungry," he said quickly, and true to most anime, his stomach rumbled in disagreement. I chuckled then set my bowl in front of his place. He looked over at me and I smiled while shrugging.

"I'll work harder tomorrow Urahara-san to 'pay' for his portion. Besides I'm getting full so it would be a waste if he didn't finish it off for me," I explained, rising from my cushion seat before heading towards the hallway. "Good night everyone," I said looking over my shoulder. Renji had grabbed the bowl and had begun to eat in that brief span which made me laugh.

I had a glass of water before retiring to my room. I quickly laid out my things then shivered as a chill ran up my back. Before I could wonder what bad premonition I was getting, I heard a soft coo from behind. I looked at my back and stopped myself from shouting in surprise.

"Little one...." I said then a suppressed chuckle made its way from my lips. I placed my hands on my hips as the icy dragon glided in front of me. "I thought I told you to stay in Soul Society," I said with mock disappointment. The dragon hung its head as it whimpered in apology. I began to laugh, then sighed, shaking my head back and forth. "Oh well. What's done is done. But next time, do as you're told," I lightly scolded. It trilled as it did a simple backflip in the air before darting to my shoulder. I sighed again before turning my attention to my bedding.

As I crawled under the blankets, the dragon curled up at my feet and I had a feeling that it would unlikely ever try to leave my side permanently. Though it had left, momentarily, in Soul Society. I wondered about that incident until my wondering grew tired and I fell asleep.


	37. Protection

I woke up and heard a very faint, but obvious, bang from below. I put it out of my mind since it didn't seem significant so early in the morning. I yawned as I rose and began to make my bed look nice. The dragon still slept on the blankets and I did my best not to disturb it. I watched its rise and fall of its frame as it breathed, before leaving the room. As I stood, I slowed as the world began to fade and I felt faint. I grumbled about it, dropping to one knee till I could see again. I rose more slowly and resisted the urge to stretch, fearing that the 'blackness' would come on again if I did so.

I walked to the dining room and saw Urahara sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea. Tessai set another one down and I walked over and sat at the place, suddenly feeling like I had been transported back to the tea parties with Yamamoto. I instinctively sat proper and reached out as Yamamoto had instructed. I sipped at the tea, wondering what would happen today. Everyone should be training hard today.

"Has Abarai Fuku-taichou already left?" I asked softly. I saw the slight motion of a nod come from Urahara and I looked out the opening behind me. Sunlight filtered in and I quickly looked back inside, blinking a few times as my eyes readjusted.

"Urahara-san... is Sado-kun training right now?"

"Hai."

"I see," I said very softly with a sigh. I rose and quietly began walking back to my room.

"Yoruichi said that you wanted to train as well," he said before I could get too far. I stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm not looking for power or strength," I countered but he smiled, pulling out his fan.

"You want speed, mobility, and such. After all that's why you asked her instead of me. Right?" he asked. 

I realized he had something he wanted to say to me, so I returned back to my seat. After all he wouldn't ask something like that without intention. He is really good at beating around the bush to get your attention.

"Just say it out loud already, Urahara-san. I'm not in a mood to play waiting games," I said. He chuckled at my obvious impatience.

"Patience my dear..." he said, pausing. His eyes changed from lighthearted to serious and I felt a chill run up my spine, different than the kind that my icy dragon would give me.

"Sorry. What did you have in mind?" I said calmly, and as patient as I could.

"You must understand that I teach according to the needs of my client. Did you really assume I would teach you in the same way as Ichigo, or Chad?" he asked and I inwardly flinched.

"Isn't it logical to assume such things until told otherwise?" I asked, an answer to his own question. His head tilted to the side and I folded my arms.

"I suppose so," he said.

"Urahara-san. Why would you want to even consider training me?" I asked. "Assuming that I am following your line of thought correctly."

"Oh ho, you catch on rather quickly, that will make things simpler," he said with a playful, delightful tease. I sighed as a sweat drop appeared on the side of my head.

"I have nothing to pay you with," I muttered. He brought his fan down from in front of his face.

"You have some secrets. Training could be bought with secrets," he said with a very serious tone.

"You're just curious about me like everyone else," I said with a pout, folding my arms and turning my head away.

"Calm down, calm down," he said quickly, waving his hand up and down.

"Tch, scientists..." I grumbled, knowing that it would hit on the mark with him.

"So you knew that too," he said and I glared at him, as if I had slipped up. "Kidding, kidding," he said, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere.

"Why are you interested in someone like me," I asked, as if becoming bored by him.

"Call it, intuition," he said and let my shoulders drop as a smile fell on my features. I shook my head, mildly wondering what I was going to do soon.

"Fine, when shall we begin?" I asked and he closed the fan.

"Right after you finish this list," he said, pulling a piece of paper from seemingly no where.

"Payment for staying here, correct?" I asked, reaching out and taking the paper. I glanced at it and saw task like cleaning, sorting, and at the bottom, training with Chad. I began to eye him. Had the training been his objective the whole time.

"Well, get to it," he said and I bowed my head, refusing to acknowledge that he had beat me.

"Right away, sir," I said softly before rising once again to leave.

NO ONE'S POV

"What do you think of her?" Urahara asked to seemingly no one. A female figure stood in the shadows before morphing to a black cat.

"She is as you said," the cat replied.

"What am I going to do with you," Urahara said, though his tone was obvious stating that he wasn't referring to the cat. "Keep an eye on her Yoruichi. Aizen might very well target her as soon as he realizes, if he hasn't already."

"Indeed," the cat replied before disappearing in the same direction as Tala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winds of change are a blowin....  
> Until next time ^-^


	38. Training

I grunted under the strain and force of Chad's attack. Somehow, I had managed to hold my own so far, but it frustrated me that every day, he was getting stronger and stronger. At my current speed of growth, I was falling behind. Comparatively, Chad was pretty powerful, though not powerful enough to take on Espada.

I glared and then used my legs to shove him back. I leaped back from him as he charged at me again. In mid air, I turned to face him as he jumped at me. I brought my Zanpakuto out and blocked his strike again but the force flew me even higher into the air. I tried to gather my energy to create an invisible platform that I could push off of, but I was unable to. I gritted my teeth as I rotated and started my descent towards the ground.

Despite the sting of the rushing air in my eyes, I managed to see where I was heading. A raised stone pillar, and fairly tall at that. I brought my arms out then quickly tucked them in, spiraling my position to land on it a bit better. After being tossed around these past few days like this, I had gotten better at aerial rotations and movements, but I knew that I was a far cry from what most shinigami could do. Even Ichigo, with only his instinct, could do better than this.

I looked back at Chad who had just landed on the ground, several paces away. I tched, running over the pillar and then leaping to another one, a short distance off. I lept farther and farther away, finding a wide valley before finally stopping on the other side, keeping my eyes peeled for Chad.

"Running away?" I heard and nearly lept out of my skin in fear and surprise.

"Yoruichi-san," I grumbled, quietly. "Don't scare me like that." I scowled at the black cat at my feet.

"If all you do is run, then you won't get anywhere," she said before stretching.

"I can't just face brute strength like that. I'll be pulverized in a heart beat," I complained.

"Then nullify the strength. Tire them out. By running away like this, the enemy can chase you at their leisure while you tire  _yourself_  out," she said and I harrumphed. Her explanation made it seem like Chad was being a cunning fox while I was a panicking chicken.

I looked around then wondered why Chad hadn't already appeared. Then I heard shouting in the distance, and I cocked my heard in confusion. Without asking a word, I lept from my current position and stealthily followed along the pathway I had come till I stopped as a loud crash was heard and I covered my face before the rubble from a nearby explosion could get in my eyes. With a bit of curiosity, I walked around another pillar then stopped as my eyes gathered in the info before me.

Somehow, Renji had come in and was now engaging Chad. I inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. Since we had begun this training, I would fight with Chad during the day, while Renij took him on after he returned back to the shop. I left them, not willing to join them in their bout. I had enough of my fill today.

I spotted Yoruichi nearby and cocked my head in question. Why did she stick so close to me. Was she evaluating my skills? I groaned. I had been slacking a bit lately, mostly due to being so sore after training with chad all this time. I even delved into my inner world. But try as I might, I couldn't get an inkling on what to do to release my zanpakuto to its shikai form. I began to wonder if I would ever reach that or if I was a regular ordinary 'shinigami' who got lucky to have a zanpakuto, but never reach shikai and heaven forbid, bankai. As I felt the mantle of despair, I also felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Daijoubu. You are getting stronger." I looked back at Yoruichi. Had my frustration and despair been that apparent? She leaned back upright and folded her arms as she smirked.

"You should take up Kisuke's offer to train you," she said and I chewed on my lip.

"I don't..." I began but she cut me off.

"I know. But he has a way with training that is tailored to everyone he takes on," she said. I thought about it, but I still felt like it was wrong. She sighed then walked past me.

"When you are ready, he is waiting," she said.

"Not now," I managed to reply softly. She nodded once in recognition to my reply, but said nothing more.


	39. Change

{Time skip}

I looked out at the night sky. It was peaceful and quiet for now. Well... except for the snoring that I heard across the hallway. I wondered how anyone could sleep with this kind of ruckus. I decided that I would 'wake up' for the time being. After all I could get some things done while I couldn't sleep. I stretched out and tucked my bed away, getting dressed and then silently slipping down the hallway.

I heard some of the others, breathing deeply in their sleep. A soft chill ran up my back and stopped at my shoulder. I silently chuckled and looked over at a tiny icy dragon that had perched there. Smiling to myself, I rubbed it's chin. It appeared really sleepy, but it managed to rumble deep in it's throat.

When I stopped giving it attention, it rubbed it's head into my neck. I ignored the sharp cold and walked down to the front doors. It would be far too early to open right now, so I just slipped outside and then used shunpo to head to the 'forest'.

Walking amongst the trees in the pale morning light, before the sun rose, felt satisfying. I didn't really agree with city life, and also having towering buildings, so having all the greenery surround me, made me forget where I was.

I walked over to the river and paused as I watched it flowing past.

"Tala-san?" I heard and quickly looked back, taking on a defensive stance.

"Taichou? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him.

"No reason," he said, shrugging.

"Uh huh," I mumbled sarcastically, folding my arms. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

I turned back to look at the river and took a deep breath. Despite the difference in scenery, it somewhat felt like we had returned to squad ten's barracks. I figured Toshiro or someone he assigned, watched me whenever I was about, so this felt very nostalgic. It was refreshing, to say the least.

Without saying any more words, Toshiro wandered away and I chewed on my lip. I somewhat wanted him to stay, but at the same time, he was technically in charge, and I couldn't figure out any conversation topics quickly. I inwardly sighed in defeat. Here was a perfectly good moment that I let slip by to possibly get closer to him. Especially since I couldn't sense Matsumoto nearby.

Growing frustrated, I muttered Fumetsu's name under my breath and gritted my teeth. The best thing to do when I became frustrated was to let it out with some training. Being that the sun had yet to rise, it was still somewhat dark, presenting a new challenge as well as the different terrain. I quickly began to imagine a fight scene in my head to go against.

My invisible opponent was faster than me, so it kept me on my toes. Perhaps my imagination was good for something after all. I chuckled but then grumbled as my opponent caught me. I sighed in defeat and let this one go, before summoning a new mental opponent. This one was strong, really strong and relied on that brute strength.

I fought against him for a while, working up a sweat. I paused, realizing that somehow I had run out to the water and now felt it lapping at my ankles. It was way to similar to my inner world of fire and sea, so it created a huge sense of dejavu. What really hit home was the light of the sun, as it began to rise, shining on the water. Dull in brilliance, but still there.

I looked skyward at the disappearing stars, then closed my eyes. A gentle breeze blowed and I could see in my mind's eye what this kind of scene would look like from an outside view. I smiled then dropped down low, resuming my imaginary fight.

I only stopped when I brought to mind the fact that the shop would be opening soon. I sighed, somewhat disappointed that my little training session would be coming to a close. I let my zanpakuto dissipate, then walked along the surface of the water, back to the shore. Somehow, walking on top of water was easier than trying to create 'platforms' in the air which I could walk on. Perhaps it had to do with my inner world. Water and fire seemed to be tied to me. Both repelled each other, so perhaps that's why I could manage this.

I headed back towards the shop, avoiding the more dense areas of the city. I could still feel a cold that would land on my shoulders or head from time to time, meaning the dragon had stayed with me the whole morning.

As I neared the shop, I stopped as this foreboding sensation ran up my spine. I wanted to brush the chill as something that the dragon had done, but that gut feeling didn't leave. I looked around, wondering what the source of this feeling came from.

" _Above you,_ " I heard in my head and I quickly shot my gaze upward. I hadn't heard this voice in a while, but I recognized it as the one that liked to make my consciousness go black, and the one who dwelled in my inner world.

Before I could think too much about it, I spotted what the voice was talking about and froze. Arrancar? What were they doing here? I kept on a brave face, scowling at them, as if challenging them, but inwardly hoping they would stay were they were. If anything, my 'fight' with Grimmjow had taught me that I was weak. I began to walk the last leg back to the shop, keeping my eye out for anyone else I needed to worry about.

Out of the corners or my eyes, I managed to spot three arrancar. They seemed to be following my movements, though they weren't trying to hide themselves. I subconsciously picked up my pace, and began running through my head about all the things that happened in the timeline I was familiar with. Arrancar and Espada showed up on the day that Orihime was supposed to come back from her training in Soul Society with Rukia. But that day was a few days later. What could Aizen be doing now? And by targeting me... I began to feel a knot in my stomach.

" _Watch out!"_  the voice shouted and I looked around, leaping up in time to avoid an attack from behind. I felt numb as I began to run to the shop. Before I could get too far one of the arrancar lept down in front of me, stopping my path. I skidded to stop and looked around as more and more arrancar began to surround me. I thought there was only three so where had the others come from?

I summoned my zanpakuto as subtly as I could and felt like I had walked right into a trap. With a grim expression I slid the katana out of the scabbard and then tossed it aside. My little dragon appeared and seemd to growl at the arrancar.

With in a moment, the arrancar charged and I whirled about to face them. I began going through my movements, leaping around and sliding through openings I found, attacking as I passed. For arrancar they seemed awfully weak. My confidence grew and I attacked, slaying a few. This enraged some of the more small-mind looking ones which charged at me with more gusto. They seemed more like hollows than anything and I began to dispatch them.

I felt a searing pain from behind and craned my neck to see a different arrancar with his claws dripping with blood. I realized it was mine and felt a bit faint at the sight. More and more of these more powerful looking arrancar began to swarm around me and I gritted my teeth, fighting off the pain from each wound they inflicted as I tried to slay them.

"Tala!" I heard, but I didn't have time to look at the source. Something whacked me in the head and I fell to the ground. I barely heard someone call out my name again as pain clouded my vision. The dragon flew over me, keeping the arrancar back a bit as shouts grew in the distance. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was my fate for choosing to not alter the timeline. Perhaps I had stayed an extra. This realization made my heart sink. Somewhere in my heart, I wished to change that, if I could get a second chance.


	40. Tamarin

_"Tala-hime. Tala-hime," a kind voice said over and over again. I felt the darkness around me as if it was palpable. Then a light grew on one side. I turned my growing consciousness to it and then it swarmed at me and I closed my eyes quickly._

_"Tala-hime," the voice said again and I opened my eyes to look up at someone's face. I didn't recognize it. "Tala-hime. It's me, Fumetsu," she said and my eyes grew wide. Fumetsu? She's supposed to be a blue flame bird._

_"You've been growing in strength, but until you desired to be more than what you were, I couldn't reach you," she said and I sat up, realizing that I had been laying on the sea of my inner world. I stared at Fumetsu. She wore a blue flamed kimono with a white silky obi. Her hair was black and done up with several hair ornaments, combs, and other trinkets of silver and blue. Her eyes were a white pearly color with a hint of blue in them which spooked me the most. Other than the eyes, she looked like a fancy princess of ancient japan._

_"Okay, so what does that mean?" I asked, cocking my head._

_"It means that you will get your second chance," she said with a laugh._

_"Oh," I said, ducking my head. I hadn't been anticipating this at all. As if realizing something, I looked around._

_"Where is that other me? The one with the wings," I asked. Fumestu's smile diminished as she took on a serious tone._

_"She is keeping you alive and fighting off the arrancar," Fumetsu said and I flinched. Was she the one who took over my mind? As if sensing precisely where my train of thought went, Fumetsu grinned._

_"She lets you do your life, but from time to time she takes over your body as a self protection mode and does what you currently can not," she answered the unspoken question and I stiffened._

_"I am a part of you Tala-hime," she laughed. "I know what your thoughts are."_

_"That is really creepy," I said with a shiver. She laughed again and it somehow put me a little at ease._

_"Ne, Fumetsu. How come you're not..." my voice petered off as I looked up and down at her new appearance._

_"A blue flaming bird?" she asked, finishing my question for me. I nodded. "You know about Ichigo's inner world, right?" she asked. Again I nodded, then my eyes began to widen._

_"Wait, there was always someone who was human-ish in there," I muttered as I looked down and put my hand to my chin in a thoughtful manner. So Fumetsu was a human-like being. I sighed._

_There was always one thing that had been bothering me about timelines. Back home there had been sections that the anime had that were not in the manga. Including a few movies as well. Were they real or not? If so, then was the parts where the new captain came in temporarily, going to happen? And then the movie that made things really confusing about zanpakuto... My head began to hurt as these prospects._

_"Even I do not know how accurate those extra stories are," Fumetsu said in a comforting tone. I nodded numbly. I would have to discover this on my own._

_"So, when can I go back?" I asked. Fumetsu smiled then looked up and out. I followed her gaze and jumped back as someone came out of the sea below._

_"Yeesh, so troublesome," the other being said as she hunched over and placed her hands on the surface of the sea. Without any warning, she shook, somewhat like a dog, and drops of water flew off her. I covered my face and looked at those wings and tail that she had._

_"You're safe for now, but don't let your guard down. Aizen's Espada showed up to try to take you away," she said and I jumped up quickly in surprise. She smoothed out her sleeves, never bothering to look at me._

_"Just who are you?" I asked with a worried expression._

_"I am your potential," she said, stretching._

_"Don't you have a name that I can call you by?" I asked, confused by what she called herself. She leaned back and stared at my face._

_"What's it matter to you what I am called by?" she asked with a bored frown._

_"It makes it easier for me," I said with a shrug._

_"Hmph. I don't have a name," she said coldly, resuming her stretching._

_"Everyone has a name. Even Fumetsu..." I began._

_"Not everyone. Especially not part of a soul that shouldn't exist except the host happens to be a weakling that needs protection," she nearly yelled in anger at me. I flinched then my frustration began to build._

_"It's not my fault that I can't do everything that you can!" I shouted, feeling inferior and hating it._

_"Oh yes it is!" she yelled back with such a fierce glare that I backed down slightly. "Scratch that, it's more your ancestors fault, but you are still to blame. Had you not been who you are, then we never would have been dragged back to this world in the first place and I wouldn't have awoken and had to babysit you!" she said. I opened my mouth to retort, but silently closed it. I had no clue what she was talking about, so arguing when you were lost, was not a fight one could win and I knew it._

_"Fine. But you are going to have a name," I said at length. She stopped her motions and slowly looked at me. I kept a determined expression on my face. She eventually sighed and began to wring out her hair._

_"Fine."_

_I mentally began to cycle through names and their meanings. I wanted one that would fit her personality but without a way to research the names I had to go with what I knew. An idea began to form in my head and I mulled it over before nodding once. It would work for her. Hopefully she would accept the name._

_"Tamarin," I said softly, feeling nervous. It was different to name someone who was older than a baby and someone who wasn't a character in a book that had to accept the name._

_"Excuse me?" she asked, a bit annoyed._

_"Tamarin," I said, after clearing my throat. "That's your name." She remained silent, looking at me and I wanted to bite my lower lip, but refrained. Her eyes slowly glided away._

_"Tamarin huh? Hmph. What's it mean?" she asked calmly, almost with a calculating tone. I stiffened then forced myself to relax._

_"In Japanese, the word Tama means soul, and rin means cold, or cold hearted," I said at length. I hadn't expected her to ask me the meaning just like that._

_"Hm..." she said and I looked back at Fumetsu in worry. I hoped I hadn't offended Tamarin._

_"It fits, I suppose..." I heard and sighed in relief. "Often Japanese names can have many meanings, right?"_

_"Uh, hai." I replied._

_"Well, I look into the others later," Tamarin responded before vanishing. I reached out in reaction then sighed. At least now I could call her by something. It would make things easier in the future. Fumetsu placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked back at her._

_"It's time for you to take control again," she said and I nodded slowly, feeling a pull on my mind._


	41. Second Chances

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them as a numbing sensation ran up and down my body. I let out a shaky breath before opening my eyes again. I was in my room. The room that Urahara-san was letting me stay in. Off to the side, propped against a wall, was a black cat. I let out a small smile then started to sit up.

"I would just rest if I were you," the cat said as I began to shake from the effort. I huffed as I fell back down on the bed. I cast my gaze to the cat and hummed with a slight chuckle.

"What are you doing here Yoruichi-san?" I asked. She padded over to me.

"Someone has to watch you," she said in a deep voice and I chuckled.

"Is it because of Aizen?" I asked, still amused at her manly voice when she was in this form. She stopped, then resumed and I knew that I had guessed correctly. She sat next to me and her tail swished back and forth before resting on the ground.

"Hai," she said, in answer to the question. We stayed like that for a while. I watched clouds race by through my little window.

"I can't believe that Aizen wants me," I sighed softly.

"Weren't you the one who said that Aizen is predictable?" we both heard and turned to look at the door.

"Well, most of the time," I responded as I looked at the newcomer, Renji. He had an amused expression as he came over and then sat down and hunched as he looked at me.

"How you feeling?" he asked and I grinned.

"Better, I suppose," I replied. He cocked his head and I sighed. "What happened?" I asked. He cocked his head the other way, clearly confused.

"You know... why am I here?" I asked again, hoping he would explain.

"You don't know?" he asked. Even Yoruichi seemed surprised and confused. I shook my head.

"After I got hit in the head.... I can't really remember what happened till I woke up here," I said, a sweat drop running down the side of my face. Renji's eyebrow raised and I smiled.

"You changed," someone said from behind Renji. I tried to crane my neck to see past him to who ever was talking but couldn't see anyone. Renji looked back and froze.

It took me a few seconds to register the voice, but once I did I quickly sat up and then lept to my feet.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! What are you doing here?" I asked, seeing his white hair at the edge of the door. From what little I could see of him, his back was to me and his arms were folded.

"To get some answers," he said, his face turning and his turquoise eyes looking over his shoulder at me. I felt a chill run up my spine and I ducked my head slightly. I didn't like that tone in his voice. It sounded pretty foreboding.

"Answers? To what?" I asked, hoping he would get to the point. His expression turned to annoyed and disappointed.

"You should know the answer to that," he said coldly. My legs gave out under me and I closed my eyes, trying to understand what he meant.

"Tala-san!" Renji called out to me in concern. I lifted one hand, silently saying not to worry. I took a deep breath and then smiled as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, after all, I am a keeper of many secrets. I can't just play reading mind games. Especially when you get like this," I responded in the most calculating tone I could muster. Toshiro raised his head higher as he turned to face me. Before he could get any words out I remembered that Orihime would be taken soon by Aizen. I doubted that even though I had become a target, that I had changed the timeline too much. I frowned and hastily spoke.

"Gomen. We really don't have time to be doing this," I said, bringing their attention squarely on me. "Aizen will move soon. He will attack here again, but his real objective will be to get Orihime-san when she comes back from Soul Society," I said. Renji and Toshiro looked at me stunned. Yoruichi closed her eyes as she began to groom herself like most cats do.

"How do you know this?" Renji asked first. I kept my gaze at Toshiro.

"I will answer in time, but I have some questions about this world as well," I said starting to rise again. "But first things first. We should make sure that Orihime stays protected. This would make things quite different if Aizen didn't get her in his clutches. I grinned, a mild idea beginning to form in my head.

I wondered how Aizen would feel if his plans started to be predicted, anticipated, and countered. Somehow, this felt more fun than trying to conform to how things had gone before.


	42. The Weight of a Future

I stared out at the landscape before me. After discussing things with Toshiro and Renji, Yoruichi had me come with her to the training area that was underground. She was now in her human form and slightly behind her was Kisuke. I frowned. It felt too much like they were going to coerce me into some strange training regeim.

"What do you want?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You are going to begin your training," Yoruichi said. I brightened at the prospect that she would train me, then Kisuke stepped forward and I felt disappointment.

"Don't tell me he is going to train me..." I grumbled. Kisuke chuckled, his fan in front of his face.

"Tala-san, after that bout the other day, you still think you should be trained in speed?" he asked. I cocked my head, confused. What did he mean?

"You have quite a bit of power, my dear, and you must learn to harness and control it." I gave him a skewed frown.

"No I don't. That's why I want to be leaning how to become faster so that I don't get in the way," I said, my normal reasoning. This time however, Kisuke closed the fan and raised his pointer finger and shook it back and forth as he tsked.

"You are very much wrong my dear," he replied. I folded my arms, turning my nose from them in a pout.

"And who are we talking with this time Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked and I straightened, quickly looking back.

"Seems like Tala-san," she said nonchalantly.

"Wonder how we get the other one to come out then. Hm?" he said with a devious expression. I cringed.

"Are you talking about Tamarin?" I asked, wondering how they would know about her.

"Oh, is that her name," he said with a pleasant smile. "This other you... you call her Tamarin?" I nodded, standing to face them. "An interesting name," he said softly and I ducked my head. It would be odd in definition, but it fit her very well.

"It fits," I muttered.

"I'm not saying it doesn't," Kisuke said, taking a few more steps towards me. Then he brought his fan down on my head.

"Ow!" I shouted, leaping back and rubbing the sore spot.

"That's  _one_  for me. See if you can get me. If you do, we will call this a draw and do some of the training that you want," he said. I growled.

"I never said that I would do your training!" I snapped back. He quickly disappeared and I felt another whack on my head. I looked back as I ducked. He was behind me with his fan.

"That's two," he said. This sparked my anger. If he kept hitting me, then there was no way he would train me the way I wanted. I quickly summoned Fumetsu and blocked a few of his attacks, but he got me three more times before I managed to skim his coat. He paused, looking at the new tear.

"Ha!" I shouted.

"Fine, five to one," he said. I groaned and then quickly blocked a few more strikes. Was he purposely putting all his energy into speed instead of power? Perhaps he could train me a bit like how I wanted, that is, speed and not power.

After thinking about this, I began to put more effort into getting him, though that meant that I wasn't blocking every attack, rather I would use that opening I made to my advantage. It would bring him in and I would hit him when he hit me. It became a stalemate, though I felt like he was going easy on me.

Despite my efforts, he still remained four strikes ahead of me.

"That is enough," he said after jumping back. I stopped then placed my hands on my hips.

"But I haven't caught up yet," I griped, reminding him.

"Hai hai, but even I need to rest sometimes."

"Old man..." I somewhat teased. Somehow, that bout had warmed my attitude towards him.

"I'm not that old," he grumbled lightly under his breath. I laughed.

"Well, everything is comparatively," I remarked to which he smiled.

"Indeed. It always is," he mused. "Though it doesn't seem that Tamarin was willing to come out today," he mumbled and I shrugged. I really didn't understand how she came out, so I was at a loss in that regard. He guided us back to the ladder that headed up and I climbed up first.

As my head poked up through the floor I saw some white and I slowly looked up to see Toshiro sitting there with arms folded and eyes closed.

"Uh, Hitsugaya Taichou," I said and he opened his eyes and looked around. "Could you move over so I can get up?" I asked. He flinched and shifted out of the way. I crawled up then turned around and helped Kisuke up.

"Ah, thank you my dear," he said then looked once at Toshiro before looking away and somehow slipping out. Was there something going on between the two? I shook my head Most likely they didn't get along. After all Toshiro was a bit cold to most people, and I figured it was true with Kisuke.

"Was there something you need Hitsugaya Taichou?" I asked, closing the opening. Toshiro watched and in his eyes, I swore there was curiosity but he didn't speak out about it.

"You have a lot to explain," he said and I shivered, though it was more from the sudden chilling temperature than premonition.

"Where..." I asked as I began to look around for the icy dragon. The only thing I knew of that could get me feeling cold was that little dragon. I couldn't see it, but the temperature change had me convinced that it's nearby.

"Tala-san," Toshiro said in a warning tone. I snapped my attention back on him, trying to push that chill out of my mind.

"Hai," I responded. He let out a sigh of annoyance before looking straight into my eyes.

"About earlier," he started and I waited.

"You mean when you said that I needed to supply some answers?" I prompted and he nodded.

"At least you're on the same page now," he muttered and I frowned. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't follow his line of thought. After all, I had said that I couldn't read his mind. I let out a grumbling noise and his brows furrowed at my response.

"I can't read your mind," I said pointedly, just to make sure he understood.

"Hmph." I let out a sigh as I sat across from him.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" I asked at length when he didn't say anything.

"A while," he replied, cryptically. I chuckled. Had he been waiting ever since he finished his work?

"Impatient. Didn't know you had that kind of streak in you," I pointed out. He scowled and I shrugged in response.

"Getting to the point," he began.

" _Finally,"_  I thought.

"Aizen said you knew things that we don't," he said. I froze. Had Aizen really shown up during that arrancar swarm?

"Well everyone has secrets," I said ambiguously.

"Tala-san," he said in his warning tone. I gave him a wry smile.

"Okay, I'll take you seriously now," I sighed before giving him my full attention.

"Everyone wants to know the future," he said, though it sounded like he was quoting someone. I flinched back. He gave me a curious expression, as if he wasn't expecting my reaction. Then his eyes became suspicious and I began to inwardly panic.

"I suppose people would want to know, but I imagine that knowing can be more painful than not knowing," I said, trying to direct him away from the notion that I could know the future, or rather, a lot of it. However, I am planning on changing that.

"Tala-san," he said curtly, in a commanding tone.

"H Hai," I responded, sitting erect.

"You know. That's why you said that Orihime is being targeted, why you knew about the espada and their numbers," he said and I chewed on my lip. It wasn't a tone that I could easily joke with to try to make it appear that I didn't know these things like that. I averted my gaze and sighed.

"I may know  _a_  future, but not everything is set in stone," I said slowly. "It can change, in fact it has been changing. Even though I tried to keep it on it's course, it has been changing."

"The you do know about the future," he pointed out directly. I bowed my head and let out a sigh.

"Hai. But I mentioned before, that knowing can be more painful than not knowing. It breaks hope, and hope brings out miracles," I said. "So don't ask me to explain what I know."

"I'll ask you this," he said and I looked into his eyes. "Do we win?" I hesitated and his brows furrowed. After some time, I sighed.

"Yes and no," I responded with a sad smile. "Even you should know that war with casualties is inevitable, and destruction follows in it's wake. In that sense, nobody wins."

"Then do we kill Aizen," he pressed, and I could hear the anxiousness in his voice. I held back on this one. I knew that Aizen could not be killed. Once he finished merging with the Hogyoku, no one could kill him, not even time. They could only imprison and bind him. Toshiro's eyes widened at my silence and I could only guess that my silence had portrayed a worse scenario then what really would happen.

"Toshiro, listen," I said, bringing him back from his shock. "We will stop his main plan. Many people will be fine, even soul society will be fine. Aizen has a plan to become immortal, and  _if_  he succeeds, then he can't be killed, but that doesn't mean he can't be defeated," I said sharply.

"Immortal! But that's..." his voice petered off.

"Snap out of it Toshiro!" I shouted, snapping my fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and focused back on me. "I warned you... Knowing, can destroy hope. But in this situation, you  _will_  need to keep hope alive. We  _will_  defeat Aizen. People  _will_  be saved. It doesn't mean that people won't be hurt. Some will even die, but in the end we  _will_ stop him."

His eyes stared in surprise, wonder and I could only guess awe. Then they reverted to his calm, and impassive stare. I gave a wry smile as I sat back. He seemed to go back to a more 'normal' state, which felt relieving. A small smile tugged at one of the corners of his mouth before he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hmph. Looks like Yamamoto was right," he mumbled. I wondered what he meant by that, but before I could ask him, he rose and silently walked out of the building before vanishing.

I wasn't left a lot of time to muse over Toshiro's final comment. I did the final chores for the day, ate, then headed to bed. Renji, Yoruichi, and Kisuke seemed busy with things, and I was starting to feel sore after that training, so I didn't bother any of them.

Fatigue quickly overcame my senses and I fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So longer chapter this time (wow! nearly 2k words...), simply because the next few chapters/sections will be somewhat shorter. My apologies in advance. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day. ^-^


	43. Orders

NO ONE'S POV

A screen flickered and two figures spoke briefly, before one dashed off, returning with a hunched and old looking man.

"Hm, this is an issue," the old man said after listening to the other being.

"That's putting it simply," the other being said, folding his arms and tucking them into his sleeves.

"She didn't say anything else?" asked the one who had run to fetch the older man.

"No," the one on the other side of the screen responded. There was silence for a while, before the older man spoke up.

"Keep a close eye on her, Hitsugaya Taichou, until we can get her back to soul society. She is far too valuable to let fall into Aizen's hands."

"Hai," the white haired captain responded with a respectful bow. The screen flickered out and the old man took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh.

"Why didn't she say anything like this before?" the other gentleman asked, though he hardly expected an answer.

"If she truly does know, then she must have had her reasons," the old man responded, slowly turning and heading out of the room. Some things were beginning to add up, and he was positive that he didn't like where this was heading.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... Bit shorter of a chapter this time. Until next time. ^.^


	44. Go Back

TALA'S POV

I sat at the table after having made breakfast and setting Tea in front of Urahara-san. Feeling a sense of urgency I fidgeted in my seat. Toshiro's last words a few days ago, worried me. I couldn't quite place a finger on it, but it felt out of place.

"What is it Tala-san?" Urahara prompted me, dragging me back from my thoughts.

"Gomen," I said with an embarrassed chuckle. "I just feel like today will be somewhat off."

"Oh? Well, we all have bad days," he commented before taking a sip of his tea.

"I suppose," I muttered softly.

"Tala-san," I looked back to see Jinta standing there with his arms folded. "There's someone here for you." I cocked my head at his comment before pointing to myself.

I followed him to the front of the store and stopped when I saw the white hair just beyond a row of supplies. Stepping out into the open, I paused in step.

"Taichou?" I called out to him and he looked towards me, a serious and cold expression on his face.

"Come," he commanded and I opened my mouth to ask why but his stare stopped the words before I could utter them. I looked at Jinta who had slipped back a bit and gave a wry smile.

"Tell Urahara-san I'm leaving," I told him and he grumbled before disappearing behind a door. I knew he would get the message across, though his attitude could use a bit of work. I looked back at the white haired captain before sighing and walking out to him. He turned his back though his last gaze told me that I was to follow him. He took off and I did my best to follow in his path.

There were some points where I wished eh would slow down a bit, but after feeling the urgency this morning, I didn't bother to ask him to. We got to a more open area and I saw Renji and Matsumoto waiting for us. This caused my brow to furrow. What was going on?

"Is everything ready?" Toshiro asked as soon as we came to them.

"Hai," Matsumoto responded.

"Right. Let's go," he said and Renji nodded before drawing his zanpakuto. I instantly recognized the motion as he stepped away from us and then brought the zanpakuto to a level position in front of him. He was going to open a senkaimon gate. Were we going back to Soul Society? This wasn't what happened. I shook my head. I had already determined that I wasn't going to completely adhere to the timeline so that thinking wouldn't help me.

As I predicted, Renji slid his zanpakuto foward and it disapeared into nothing. He turned it like a key and I heard the click like a lock had been undone. A door apeared in front of him and then slid open. The bright light beyond it was a bit stifling to me, but I managed to spot several hell buterflies that headed to each of us.

Toshiro looked back at me and I took a deep breath before following Renji and Matsumoto into the gate.


	45. In the Gate

The startling darkness beyond the gate was depressing. I kept my eyes peeled, wondering if one of the Espada would show, now that Aizen had made me a target. It made me on edge while we walked.

"Tala-san," Matsumoto said from behind and I jumped, letting out a somewhat quite yelp. "Huh? Daijoubu?" she asked and I took a shaky breath.

"I'll be fine as soon as we are out of here," I replied as confusion spread on her face. Toshiro stepped up to us and I quickly looked farther down the dark corridor.

"Tala-san?" he asked, though it was more curiosity than concern in his tone.

"Let's keep going. It's... it's not safe here," I managed to say. He gave me a disbelieving look, but then I doubted that any would know that Aizen could come here when he wanted.

The sounds of our footsteps made my skin crawl, and I mentally fought to keep the appearance of sanity. Then some figures appeared in front of us and I froze.

"Hm?" Toshiro hummed slightly behind me before steeping besides me. I watched in detail as the shadowy figures's forms stabilized into recognizable figures.

"Orihime-san?" I said, then quickly shut my mouth, my eyes wide.

"Huh? Oh, it's you," she replied from behind the two shinigami that accompanied her. I began to panic, casting my gaze around. This was not good. Not only was this the day that Orhime would be heading back to the real world, but two of Aizen's targets were in a prime location for capture. 

"Tala-...." Orihim began to say and I heard a strange sound behind us. I quickly turned around, seeing a hand reach out to me. I ducked and quickly leaped away. It was like a slow motion movie. Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji and the other Shinigami pulled out their zanpakuto. I looked back at Orihime who had pulled her arms in, shock clearly on her features. I was not going to let Aizen win, and this would be his first foiled plain if I could help it.

I instantly pushed off, twisting around and charging at Orihime. Her reaction was slow at this speed. I grabbed her around her middle and barreled farther away from the opening that the Espada would be coming out of.

"T Tala-san!" Orihime shouted at me and I gritted my teeth. In an instant I saw someone appear in front of me and my eyes widened as I saw Ulquiorra. He moved deftly and stabbed me in the stomach. I grunted in pain and shock.

" _I'm taking over!"_ I heard and felt my vision fade before darkness was all I felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this is really short... 0-0  
> Oh well... Enjoy.


	46. Emerge Tamarin

NO ONE'S POV

Tala stopped, still holding onto Orihime.

"Tala-san!" Toshiro and Matsumoto shouted at the same time. Orihime attempted to look behind to find out why Tala had frozen and had grunted in pain. As she did so, she felt tremors run through Tala's body. At first it was somewhat quiet, then it became louder and everyone looked to the source of this laughter.

"Tala-san," Rangiku said more softly, realizing it was Tala who emitted this crazed laugh.

"Well Uliquorra, it's a pleasure to meet you," Tala's frame said, though the voice sounded somewhat frightening and a little bit deeper. The Espada looked at her with an emotionless expression, but he retreated a few steps back, very subtly. He hadn't expected her demeanor to change so rapidly, nor was he expecting to see Tala stand up, set the other target, Orihime, down and then proceed to brush her shinigami uniform, like nothing had happened. He got into a ready stance, then shifted as Toshiro charged at him. He had expected this to be a bit easier, after all, he  _had_  observed Tala on other occasions, and considered her fairly weak.

Tala reached up into the air and in a flash of blue flames, her Zanpakuto appeared. She quickly drew it, and charged forwards at the Espada. Ulquiorra saw her attack coming and sidestepped out of the way, barely managing to dodge the attack after having so much of his attention directed on Toshiro's attacks that had begun to assault him.

Tala quickly turned about and brought her Zapakuto down on him in a flash of speed. He brought his arms up in a cross block. Her Zapkauto struck and the impact sent ripples or shock down the corridor.

"Tell, Aizen he won't be getting either of his targets today," she said with a grin as she pushed against him in the deadlock. Matsumoto and Renji jumped forward to assist, causing Ulquiorra to shove against her and vanish towards the rift. He glanced back at Tala with a glare before the rift closed on him.

Not missing a beat Tala landed on the ground and began to run towards the way they had come.

"Oi! Tala-san! Wait!" Renji shouted. Tala paused, looking over her shoulder at Renji.

"Aizen will have set a diversion in the world of the living. If we don't go back, then many humans will die," she said coldly, in explanation. Toshiro jerked his head and then quickly took after her.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Keep Orihime safe. That's an order!" he shouted back before disappearing with Tala.

One of the Shinigami who had accompanied Orihime let out a deep sigh while the other sat down.

"That was close," the second said in relief.

"It's not done yet," Matsumoto snapped at the two. They cringed and quickly stood back up.

"Hai!" they both said in unison, standing at attention. She tsked before her gaze followed down towards where Tala and the Taichou had vanished.

"Let's get Orihime-san back to the world of the living," Renji said. Matsumoto only numbly nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we begin to see what Tamarin is like. Who knows what is in store for Tala and Tamarin.... (well I do, but that will come later)  
> Anyway, enjoy! ^-^


	47. Fight

A senkaimon gate appeared. Within a moment of it beginning to open, two figures slipped out into the air. The front one rose up into the sky, quickly followed by the second.

The first quickly stopped in place and surveyed the landscape. Across town, a rift in the sky caught her attention.

"Over there," she said as the second one stopped by her. He followed her pointed finger and his eyes flew wide.

"Hurry, there's not much time," she said, quickly building up and shoving off of nothing, towards the rift. He followed her, his mouth opening to speak, but then closing without saying a word. This was different. Of the few times that he had seen her practice, she was no where to this level. Was Urahara's remark about someone different within Tala correct?

It would take another minute before they would reach the spot, so he took the chance to find out.

"Who are you?" he asked and he saw her head turn slightly to look at him over her shoulder.

"Hmph, focus on what's going on baka," she said with an annoyed tone. It somewhat took him by surprise. This wasn't the Tala he knew. She spat then turned around to face him while maintaining the speed and heading backwards.

"What's wrong kid? Not quite your expectations?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Tch," he muttered, and she grinned.

"Hope you can keep up," she said then turned and sped off. He grumbled something to himself before picking up the pace.

As they approached the rift, several figures stood out of it, looking about for something.

"You don't suppose they ran away?" one of them asked. Before one of his companions could respond, two figures appeared in front of them.

"Who said anything about running away?" the girl asked.

"Ooo, look's like we'll have some fun after all!" the one who asked said in glee.

"Tch, was expecting it to be you four. Too bad... I was hoping for more of a challenge," the girl said with a glaring grin. "Oh, well. I suppose it will be a pleasant distraction.

"Oi! Hitsugaya!" someone shouts from behind them. Toshiro looks back, a bit annoyed at the shout, and spots Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Tala spots Grimmjow and grins.

"Going to look for Ichigo eh?" she asks as he turns to leave. He glances back at her over his shoulder then takes off. She shrugs, as if it doesn't bother her.

"Well, then Luppi, the new sixth arrancar. You are dead," she said with a bored tone.

"Hey! How do you know about that!" Luppi shouted at Tala. Yammy steps forward, grabbing Luppi's attention.

"So it's you that Aizen-sama wants," he mumbled and Luppi looked between Yammy and Tala.

"Hmph. Isn't she really weak? This will be boring," Luppi whined. Their final companion looked around with a cooing sound, much like a child. Tala tched, noting that the last one was dangerous.

"Oh, I know. I'll take you all on," Lupi said, his pouting face changing to delight. He quickly changed and in that instance Toshiro sped forward and fired an attack while in his bankai.

"Too slow!" Luppi laughed with that menacing gleeful tone.

As the mist began to clear, Tala spotted Toshiro holding off the lone attack from Luppi. She slipped next to him and he glanced at her.

"He's got seven more where that came from Toshiro. Keep your guard up. He'll probably hit you, but use that chance to disappear below and prepare an attack that can finish him," she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked into her face, but her gaze was cast towards Luppi. "I'll help stall for time," she said a bit louder as the mist finally cleared and she slipped back away from him.

He noted that she was correct. This 'Luppi' had eight tentacles and only one had come at him. He prepared himself for the others as they slammed around him, destroying his icy cocoon.

"Tala-san!" another voice said cheerfully and she looked back to see Urahara appear.

"Want the help?" he said though she didn't need to respond. He began to take on Yammy and be a general nuisance to the Espada.

"Oi. You should be paying attention to your enemy!" Luppi shouted as he sent two of his tentacles after Tala. She glanced at him then vanished, appearing behind him.

"So slow," she yawned and he growled in anger and annoyance before shifting four of his tentacles after her. She evaded three but the last one grabbed her and began to squeezing hard. She closed one eye as the pain began to get to her.

"Cant' run away now, can you!" Luppi shouted. She let out a simple smile and he began to fume.

"What's so funny!?!" he shouted.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied. He wondered at while his other tentacles attacked Yumichika and Ikkaku. He turned his gaze briefly to take them on then felt a searing heat from the tentacle that had wrapped Tala. He quickly turned in time to see her encased in blue flames, the end of his tentacle burning off her.

As the fire disappeared, she looked at him and he caught sight of blue wings protruding from her back. A white tail with a blue feathered end swayed back and forth. In her hand, the Zanpakuto changed and now a flame extended from the end of the hilt.

"My turn now," she said with a devious grin. She whipped the Zanpakuto in front of her and the blue flame shot forward, wrapping around him. She tugged back and the flames circling around him, quickly closed on him.

"Ha, that won't stop my attacks!" he shouted, sending seven of the tentacles after her. Tala backflipped away, spreading her wings.

"Time for a ride," she said then pulled up as she took off. The speed instantly sent Luppi up into the air. She changed her direction, zooming around and sending him in circles behind her. His screaming only brought the others to watch for a moment.

She paused, the momentum from her pulling, keeping Luppi going. She moved the flames and flicked it downwards. She had kept Luppi distracted long enough. Her whip released it's hold, propelling him to her target destination. He sent one of his tentacles towards her, but she half smiled seeing a flash below Luppi. She let out a chuckle, closing her eyes and cocking her head to the side.

"You're finished now," she said as a pillar of ice swarmed up and caught Luppi, encasing his very being.

Tala looked down to see Toshiro rising as he looked between her and the frozen Espada.


	48. When Time Still Happens

Elsewhere...

"I failed, Aizen-sama," Uliquorra reported, bowing on one knee before his master.

"Hm. This is new," Aizen hummed. In front of him was a moving image, projecting how things were going in the world of the living. While he had expected some of these things, that other target of his, the girl 'Tala', was even more intriguing. Just as he had suspected, she came from another place and knew the future of this world. Not only that, but now she seemed to hold some power he was not familiar with. She could become troublesome, but it hardly bothered him. His plan was very much in motion and an extra fly wouldn't be that hard to deal with. Rising from his seat he turned to look at the Espada who hadn't risen.

"It's fine, Uliquorra," Aizen said with a calm, calculating tone as he stepped down. Gin stepped out of the shadows, following Aizen. The two left, leaving Uliquorra in the room.

* * *

 

"How do you think the others are doing?" Renji asked, carrying Orihime so their travels would be faster.

"They should be fine," Matsumoto replied, a bit surprised by the question. It was obvious, wasn't it? Her Taichou could handle himself, quite well. Though, she was surprised that he had followed after Tala so quickly. Well, Tala had mentioned that the Espada were attacking, but even that reasoning somewhat seemed off... She surmised that since his orders were that someone watched over Tala at all times, that he had gone after her, but that didn't entirely sit with her.

" _Perhaps he likes her. Oh this will be a juicy story if I can just get the proof,_ " Matsumoto squirmed to herself.

They stopped as a rift opend in front of them. Renji set Orihime down, drawing his zanpakuto along with Matsumoto, who did the same.

* * *

 

As Toshiro and the group breathed a sigh of relief, a yellow light shot down on each of the Espada, signaling that this bout was over for now. Several remarks of revenge were given, with steady glares and silence in return.

Toshiro looked at Tala once more. He had been a bit concerned when she had moved the Espada so much. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull off his attack, but it was like she knew where he had been targeting and in that instance, she had thrown 'Luppi' right to where he had been. It solidified the fact that she knew the future.

Before anyone could react, a loud explosion off to the side garnered their attention. Toshiro noted that Tala's eyes narrowed before she quickly took off. He grumbled about it briefly before following her. What was wrong with her? This wasn't the Tala he knew; running off without a 'by your leave' or explaining some small portion of her thought process. He shook his head, reminding himself that this wasn't Tala, but some other being. Well... according to Urahara.

He didn't have too much time to ponder about this as his gaze crossed another rift near the explosion. Something fast and white disappeared into it before it closed. He heard Tala tsk before increasing her speed. Had she deciphered what that blur of white was?

As they got to the source of the explosion, he saw Matsumoto and Renji sprawled on the ground. Tala kneeled next to Matsumoto and seemed to be checking for signs of life. He touched down and she looked looked at him with a hard gaze.

" _Yup, definitely not Tala,_ " he thought to himself before looking over at Renji.

"Aizen and Gin got her," he heard, snapping back to look at 'Tala'.

"Aizen!?" Toshiro shouted, stunned.

"Hm," she hummed, standing. "So he still got his way... Though it was a bit different." She walked away for a moment, as if lost in thought. She hummed again and he had a brief notion that she was far away in her own little world. What differences was she muttering about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather then upload three ridiculously short chapters, I decided to put them together, hence the separation. ;)  
> And It was crazy yesterday, so I wasn't able to touch my computer to upload a chapter... Gomen. -_-


	49. Who are you?

TALA'S POV

I felt a wrenching sensation as my mind slipped back into my body that Tamarin had just left a moment before. Somehow she had allowed me to sense what happened, though it was vague and strange. Well, what else should I expect. Receiving signals from your body that you were no longer in control of, would feel very weird.

I kept the same position that Tamarin had left me in as I cast my eyes about to gathering more info about my surroundings. There was a leftover sensation of defeat and loss, though I did not feel any pain or injury on my being. I calmly turned around, seeing Matsumoto and Renji sitting, though they looked battered and beaten. It finally clicked and I clenched my teeth. Aizen still managed to get Orihime, but thankfully, he did not get me as well.

I quietly walked over to where Toshiro was standing, gazing up at the sky.

"Ohayou Taichou," I said, leaning forward to bring my head down to his level. He quickly flicked his gaze at me, a bit startled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he quickly composed himself.

"Not really," he muttered, folding his arms. I chuckled, then rose, looking out in the direction he had been looking. The silence stretched, but strangely, it didn't bother me.

"Ahem..." Toshiro cleared his throat, garnering my attention. I cocked my head in silent question. "Who are you?" he managed to ask, though he looked uncomfortable. I tilted my head the other way in a thoughtful manner before an idea came to my head. I leaned down so I was in his face.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked with a devious grin. He stiffened as he visibly swallowed. I showed my teeth, chuckling. Then I brought a finger up and touched his nose, leaning back as I pushed lightly. "Don't worry about who I am. I am just me," I answered for him, feeling childish and light. What made this scene even more perfect was the gentle wind that picked up, tousling his hair as his eyes widened.

I turned, looking back at Renji and Matsumoto who were both beginning to stir. I quickly stepped over to Matsumoto who seemed to be in worse shape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really short, sorry about that.  
> Somewhat busy right now, but I do have more coming. ^.^ (Maybe I'll upload another chapter today since this is so ridiculously short.)


	50. Injured and Bloody, Oh My!

"Urahara-san! Urahara-san!"

"Hai Hai. I'm coming!" he shouted before coming to the doorway. "Good gracious child. You look terrible," he said glancing over us.

"Think we can crash here for a bit?" I asked, indicating to Matusmoto and Renji.

"Of course, of course," he repeated, ushering us inside.

I deposited Matsumoto in a room and stepped back out, seeing Toshiro drop off Renji who grunted in pain. I looked down the hallway and spotted Jinta looking at us. I pointed looked at him and strode towards him, meaning that I had something to say to him. He picked up on the cue and waited for me to approach. He had his hands behind his head in a chill manner.

"Jinta, can you fetch some some medicine and bandages?" I asked sweetly. He gave me a annoyed glance before slowly walking off. I spotted Ururu who bowed before following Jinta. Seeing that, I knew that those two would retrieve what I asked for.

I walked into the kitchen and began opening some cupboards, grabbing items from them; namely a towel, a bowl, and some oils. I quickly turned on the sink facet and waited for the water to get warm, not willing to boil any water today. After testing it, I filled the bowl and placed the cloth in it. I added the oils then quickly headed back to Renji's 'room'. I noted that Toshiro was no where to be seen, and while I pondered on it, I quickly set to my task.

"Hi," Renji mumbled through the pain, trying to act cool. I frowned, closing my eyes then set the bowl down hard as I knelt next to him. This act bothered me and I wished that men didn't do it.

I reached down and grabbed the towel, ringing it out slightly. I Then lifted Renji's closest arm, pulling back on the sleeve. His wounds were not deep, but they were full of grime. It honestly made me feel queasy at the sight. So, keeping my mind elsewhere, I dutifully dabbed at the wounds to begin the process of cleaning them. He clenched his teeth as I worked.

I did both arms then noticed the old blood on his leg as it peaked out from under his uniform. Sighing I began to take off his socks then ruffled the pant leg till I exposed the wound.

He complained loudly at my actions, sometimes even backing away from me, to which I lightly hit him to remind him not to fight this. The wound was older, but more deep. I quickly looked away, feeling faint.

"Oi, are you alright?" Renji asked. I quickly forced a swallow, calming myself as best as I could. I quickly worked on cleaning it and at that moment, Jinta and Ururu appeared. They helped me in wrapping his wounds.

When it was done, I inwardly sighed in relief and rose to work on Matsumoto. I had to get hot new water, so I headed back to it.

I felt light headed and mentally cursed myself. I wanted to feel useful right now, but this blood issue was very annoying. As I stepped around a corner, my vision faded and my muscles gave out from under me. I vaguely registered that my mental battle to keep myself from fainting, failed.


	51. Mixed Feelings

I watched as light filtered into my eyes, which were strangely open. It was an odd sensation to be sure, but what met my eyes was white. Not the white from light, but the color white. Sure there were other colors that met my eyes, but the white struck me.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I heard and my gaze shifted to look at what the voice was talking about.

"Two. Why?" I asked, though my response felt slow.

"How are you feeling?" the voice persisted.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked sluggishly, my eyes drifting to the source and then I froze. "T Taichou!" I shouted, realizing it was him who had been speaking. This felt surreal. I was laying down, not far from the kitchen.

"Hm, she seems fine for now," another voice said and I looked over to see Urahara leaning in. He placed his hand on my forehead, as if checking my temperature.

"I I'm f fine, honestly," I stammered. "I just fainted," I explained.

"Fainted?" Toshiro repeated back. I sat up, shaking my head, trying to convince everyone that I was fine.

"Ya, I just saw a bit too much blood is all," I replied, then felt my muscles begin to shake. I quickly flopped back down and forced myself to cover my eyes with my arm.

"Huh?" I heard the both of them hum. I let out a sigh, preparing myself to explain the 'phenomenon'.

"Ever heard of how some people are terrified of the sight of blood?" I asked, still keeping my eyes covered. "I don't have that." I could almost felt them deflate. "I have a case that when I see blood, the blood in  _my_ veins rushes away from my head and I get very light headed and end up fainting. Simple as that."

"Oh," I heard someone mutter.

"But why were you doing that to yourself?" I figured it was Toshiro who asked me the question and I frowned.

"Because I can 'subject' myself to this 'torture' for a bit and we happen to have two injured lieutenants who need their injuries cleaned and treated. I wanted to feel useful instead of moping about from this latest defeat," I commented harshly, finally uncovering my eyes and sitting up with a fierce glare on my face.

"I see," Toshiro muttered. I thought I saw a small smile form on his face. I blinked a few times, rubbing them, but his 'smile' was gone. At least, I think he had smiled. Perhaps I imagined things.

"Well then, shall we continue this 'torture'?" Urahara-san asked with a teasing tone and a gracious smile.

"You're going to be the end of me Urahara-san," I remarked with a grin. "Well, once my head stops spinning I'll get back to work."

I kneeled and then pushed off the ground, standing, albeit a bit shakily.

"Not in this condition," Urahara remarked.

"That's why I said  _after_  I recover," I responded. "Are you going deaf old man?" I muttered.

"What a thing to say to your elder," he said and I realized that he had picked up on my words. I harrumphed.

"Well, whatever," Urahara responded, rising and then, holding out his elbow to me, spoke. "Let's get you to somewhere you can rest."

"Oh. Hai," I said, reaching out and taking his arm. He slowly guided me to a room and had me lay on the futon.

"Now just rest," Urahara said before sliding the door closed.

"Sure," I muttered sarcastically. I closed my eyes, concentrating on getting that weak feeling under control. I don't have a lot of time to be in recovery. Especially since I determined that I am going against the timeline.

The sensation of lightness slowly fled and strength returned to my limbs. I sat up but paused as a soft knock reached my ears.

"Tala-san, I'm coming in," a voice outside said. I instantly knew it belonged to Toshiro. The door slid open and I looked at his face as he came in and then sat across from me.

"What do you need Taichou?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I furrowed my brow. He gave me a quizzical look and I leaned forwards, studying his face.

"Nani?" he asked as he slightly leaned back.

"Are you really Hitsugaya Taichou?" I asked, genuine but with a bit of teasing tone. Since when was he concerned with my condition? It was amusing, and I couldn't pass the chance to tease him about it.

"What do you mean!? Of course I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro," he responded with an annoyed and agitated tone.

"Hmm. The Hitsugaya I know is pretty cold and uncaring," I remarked.

"I can care about people," he said in a humph.

"Course you can," I replied sarcastically.

"I can," he remarked.

"Right," I responded, my tone heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Tch. Anyway, since you are feeling well enough to fight with words, you should be able to move now," he said. I began to open my mouth to ask why that was important, but he began to speak again. "We're heading back. Now," he stressed the last word.

"Where to?" I asked, both curious and surprised. He glanced at me with an expression of annoyance.

" _Where do you think?_ " his eyes and body language seemed to say. I placed a finger to my chin in a thoughtful manner, then it hit me.

"Oh, right. Back to Soul Society," I said, answering my own question. He sighed, seemingly in relief but still annoyed that it took me a bit to figure it out.

"Can't we leave tomorrow? After Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou and Abarai Fuku-Taichou recover? Or else how will they get back?"

"Tala-san." He said in a authoritative tone.

"H hai," I stammered, sitting up a bit straighter.

"My orders are to have you return immediately. The others can join us later," he said sternly and I knew that this tone meant ' _do not argue back_ '. I sighed in defeat.

"When do we leave?" I asked, submitting to his command.


	52. The Plan

"And that just about sums it up," I declared, looking into Yamamoto's eyes. He remained silent, his eyes closed in thought. I waited for him to speak, knowing that he had a tendency to place people under the term 'traitor'.

Aizen had done a very similar plan to what I was familiar with. After taking Orihime, he gave her something to make us unable to sense her presence. On top of that she had healed Matsumoto, Renji and later I found out that she healed Ichigo as well. I smirked. I expected her to heal Ichigo, after all, he was in pretty bad shape after fighting Grimmjow.

Perhaps Aizen wanted it to be a stronger deal for Yamamoto to claim that Orihime had turned traitor. I shifted in place, my limbs having gotten a bit stiff from waiting.

"And what do you think about this, Tala-san?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. I gave him a suspicious look. Just what was he trying to imply? With the silence stretching, he cleared his throat and opened his eyes slightly.

"You know of a future," he said and I grumbled, letting out a growl. Who told him that? I had only.... I realized with a start who could have done that.

"I know of  _A_  future," I said, folding my arms as I scowled.

"Hm," he sighed.

"What of it?" I asked. He signaled with is finger and Chojiro stepped out of the shadows. He bowed to me and I nodded, giving him consent to approach with whatever it was he had in his hands. He strode to me and unrolled a scroll. I looked at it and then looked back at Yamamoto.

"Aye, I know about this," I responded, straightening my posture. The contents of the scroll were about the Soul King.

"Then this..." Chojiro muttered and I gave him a half smile.

"Aizen's goal does deal with the Soul King," I said.

"And now Orihime is working with Aizen," I heard Yamamoto mutter. I glared at him.

"And that's what Aizen wants you to think."

"But she left of her own free will," Chojiro pointed out. I sighed and shook my head.

"That's what Renji and Matsumoto would say as well, but truth isn't clear when it's in regards to Aizen. Honestly, Aizen knows your thought process towards this subject very well. He also knows that in order to get someone to cooperate, you throw people's lives in their hands and tells them if they cooperate then he will pull back and not harm them further," I growled out.

"Demo," Chojiro began and I cast a side glance at him before continuing.

"If you were put in a situation where you were captured by the enemy and they promised to not harm what is important to you if you comply, what would you do?" I asked calmly.

"You wouldn't trust them," Chojiro responded.

"Really?" I asked with a condescending tone. "Perhaps if someone is trained that way, they could believe that, but perhaps the enemy gave you sufficient evidence that they will keep that promise, then what?" I pressed. "In Orihime's situation, she did what she believed she could do to protect everyone. Perhaps she knows that by complying, we will think her to be a traitor. But in that same sense, the burden that she has, only increased."

"Hmm. This is a problem," Yamamoto hummed. I tched and stared at the head captain.

"' _Hmm'_  indeed," I retorted. "Honestly, you can't just assume you know everything. And that even goes for me. Just know that even if you decide to brandish her a traitor, then be sure that several individuals will still try to go after her and free her from Aizen."

I waited for a response then I began to wonder why had Yamamoto brandished her a traitor like that? With everything I knew before coming here, he was heartless, cold but very dedicated to protecting Soul Society and the world of the living. Something just didn't add up.

I looked over at Chojiro who's eyes were looking at me with wonder. I gave him a questioning look and he looked down, bowing his head before stepping back.

"So what would you suggest we do to prevent that?" he asked and froze. Again, this wasn't the kind of reaction I expected at all.

"What do you mean, Sou-Taichou?" I asked.

"How would you prevent Shinigami from going into Aizen's domain and getting killed," he asked. Then it clicked. His calloused tone, and orders were his way of keeping the Shinigami in order so they could all stay safe as long as possible. I smirked.

"Do you trust the Shinigami?" I asked. He did not reply but the feeling I got was that he wasn't sure how to answer that.

"You could probably come up with a better reason to keep them from galavanting on their own, or you can support them later."

There was an awful long pause before he spoke again saying, "I'm listening Tala-hime."

"For this once, I am going to suggest that we follow what I know the timeline used to follow, but there will be some differences," I said pausing before continuing. "For now, we will brandish Orihime a traitor, knowing full well that many of the Shinigami who closely associated with her will quietly rebel and go after her anyway. Them, and Ichigo-san, Chado, and Ishida-san, as well."

"Hmm," Yamamoto hummed, though it was more of a growl of displeasure. I ignored it and continued to explain the plan.

"We will send them support later on, since they can handle themselves and they need some space to grow and become stronger or what we face later will be too hard to handle."

"And what would you suggest we do about Aizen?"

"He will come after Ichigo's home town. The best thing to do from what I recall is to bring the whole place to Soul Society and keep the real place out of the fight as much as possible."

"But something on that scale!" Chojiro started and I raised a hand to stop him from going any further.

"In the Future I know, Soul Society pulled it off, so it's not about is it even feasible, rather is there another option. And frankly, right now I couldn't say that there is one."

"Demo..."

"Choji," I said in a lighthearted warning tone. "Trust me on this." I looked at Yamamoto who had been listening earnestly to what I had said. "Despite all that, Aizen will still very likely make it here. By him coming here, it will make it possible to stop him..." my voice naturally petered off.

"Demo?" Choji prompted me and I felt my shoulders drop as I sighed.

"Aizen will not be killed. Unless we can stop him from merging with the Hogyoku, that is," I said, thinking. Was there even a possibility of stopping that? Perhaps Fumetsu would know of a way. I determined I would ask her later.

"What do you mean?"

"He will become immortal, and frankly I'm sure if it's a bad thing or a good thing... Well, besides the fact that you can't slay him and he won't die from age or anything like that," I said with a hesitant laugh. "Either way, what needs to be done is preparations to stop Aizen or he could very much destroy us all."


	53. Return and Problems

{Time skip}

I stared out at the never changing scenery of Soul Society. Honestly it was boring. Sure, during battles there would be damage and then I could watch someone work on fixing it. But the issue was that it still didn't really change.

I looked down at the window that looked into Toshiro's office. Yamamoto said that I had to stay within eyesight of the Taichou at all times. I knew I was fudging that order a bit by being up here, but if he just looked out the window, he could see me. That was good enough, right?

I sighed then whistled. A chilling air surrounded me before my icy dragon appeared in front of my gaze. It chirupped a greeting beofre doing a backflip in the air. I laughed at the antic before amusing myself by watching it play. I happened to have it's favoite snack bites, a japanese candy that looked like mini stars. I tossed one into the air and it swiped the treat before it could fall back into my hand. I grabbed another one, this time holding it out so it could see it. I leaned down and wagged it's tail like an excited puppy. I pulled back then chucked the sweet forwards. The dragon quickly raced after the treat, snapping it out of the air and licking it's lips in satisfaction. I laughed, quite amused.

"This is where you ran off to," I heard someone pant behind me.

"Of course Matsumoto-san," I replied, noting the disappearance of the dragon.

"I've already told you before. It's Rangiku," she said with a light, friendly slap. I rubbed the spot and sighed.

"Hai, Rangiku-san," I said.

"Rangiku!" she reminded and I grumbled, but smiled. She knew I was teasing her. We always had this kind of 'argument'.

"What do you want  _Rangiku_ ," I said, emphasizing the use of her name. She smiled in satisfaction, a slight nod catching my eyes.

"Taichou is looking for you," she said. I sighed then pointed to the window.

"If he would just look then he would see me here. It's not like I can always stand being cooped up in that office," I said.

"It's for your protection," we both heard and in unison we turned to regard the source.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya Taichou," I said in greeting. He tched as he closed the gap between us.

"Tala-san, how many times..."

"I know, I know," I said, waving my hand dismisively. "It's not like you  _haven't_  told me before. Honestly, I can see you through that window from here."

He didn't look to where I indicated and I harumphed. Matsumoto seemed uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere.

"Now now, why don't we go get something to eat?" she asked, trying to break the tension. Toshiro glanced at her with a cold and annoyed glare. Her eyebrow twitched as she forced herself to keep smiling.

"And here comes the cold taichou again," I muttered, purposely keeping it loud enough so he could hear, but quiet enough that he would think that I ws trying to say it so it wouldn't reach his ears. His reaction, was more than predicted.

"Tala," he said in warning, keeping his hands close to his side, clenched in anger. I jumped up and then leaned forwards, putting my face a few inches from his.

"Predictable," I said, taking on Tamarin's tone and taking on a look of disinterest. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head and he leaned back. His anger completely disapated.

"W who...?" he stamered and I smiled, pretending like I had reverted back from Tamarin.

"Nani?" I asked and he let out a long sigh. I took a step back and then looked out at the never chaging landscape.

"Well then," Matsumoto muttered. "How about we go grab that food," she said grabbing both of our arms.

"M Matsumoto!" Toshiro stamered.

"Rangiku!" I shouted. She just laughed as she dragged us to some 'resturant'.

As we walked in, I felt very nervous. I haven't socialized since I got back and I still worried about those bullies. Of course I haven't seen them, but they left impressions on my mind. I stuck close to Toshiro, knowing that they would unlikely bother me if we managed to run into them.

As Matsumoto dragged us to a seat, I kept glancing around, nervously. Matsumoto ws completely oblivious to this, which I felt relieved about.

"Oi, where do you think that crazy chick ran off to?" I heard and instantly stiffened. That voice. The familiarity I had with it, was not pleasant.

I wanted to shrink and hide, anything to keep them from knowing I was here.

"No clue. But I sure want to pay her back for what she did. Can you imagine treating your superiors like that?" another voice spoke up.

"Well, if you have that much power, would you like staying so low on the rung?"

"Nope. But seriously who is she?"

"A monster, that's who she is. The sooner she dies, the safer Soul Society will be."

I slouched. Why were their voices so loud. I could practically feel their disdain for me. Was this how everyone viewed me?

"Daijoubu?" I jerked and looked over at Toshiro. Was he the one who had asked me that? He didn't look at me, so I'm certain that I misheard. When he repeated the question, I couldn't help but stare.

"Nani?" he asked and I bit my lip before looking away.

"Nothing. Just surprised," I replied.

"Hm."

We ordered our food and Matsumoto looked back and forth between me and Toshiro. I rolled my eyes and inwardly chuckled at her. She certainly loves to indulge on rumors, especially about other's romance.

"Rangiku-san, just what are you scheming in that head of yours?" I asked after swallowing.

"Nani?" she muttered, seemingly surprised by my straight-forwardness. "Oh, it's nothing really."

"Oh? Hontou?" I asked and she quickly nodded. "Somehow I doubt that," I said with a good natured grin.

"Oi! That's mean," she pointed out with a pout though her wink told me that she wasn't upset at it. I was about to continue this conversation to figure out what her intentions were, before I was interupted.

"O oi! I it's you!" some man said, pointing directly at me. I looked at him and inwardly retreated. One of the bullies.

"What is it now..." another voice piped in, but stopped midsentance. His eyes stared at me as they widened in fear and shock.

"Y you!" he shouted and I ducked my head.

"Oi, what's," a third said, trying to figure out why his buddies had frozen like that. It was the leader of the gang. The rest of the gang appeared suddenly.

"H hai?" I said, somewhat confused by their reaction to seeing me. I could see a bandage here and there, poking out from their uniform.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here like this," the leader said, coming forwards and grabbing me by the collar of my uniform. "After what you did to us, why I ought a," he began but a hand reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"You'll what?" a cold and intimidating voice asked. I craned my neck to see Toshiro glaring at the bullies.

"Tch." The leader let me go with a rough shove and shrugged as he turned.

"Let's go guys," he said, begining to walk away.

"But, she's..."

"We'll settle this later, 'monster'," the leader said in both explanation and to challenge me.

"Monster?" Toshiro muttered to himself as the group walked off, giving me glares and looks of worry. As they walked away I caught one of the members speaking to the leader, his words reachign my ears.

"Didn't you say that you would have her pay for her attack?" the guy said, but they left before I could hear the response.

Toshiro watched the exit for a while longer before looking back at me. His eyes clearly stated that I was going to have to explain about this incident, and he was not going to take an ambiguious answer at that.

"Later. I can explain somewhere else, but not here," I forced myself to say. He nodded and then returned to his seat. We ate in silence before leaving as we had came.

As we got back to his office, I could feel eyes watching me from the shadows and it made my skin crawl. Just what did those bullies want to do to make me 'pay'? I certainly didn't want to find out.


	54. Explanation

"Now, explain," Toshiro said, not a moment after sitting in his chair. I sighed, letting out a small moan. This was one subject that I hadn't felt like explaining, since I believed it hardly concerned them, or rather it hadn't, till Toshiro had gone and stepped in like that today.

"Well, it's not easy being new I suppose," I said. His gaze reminded me that he would not tolerate vague answers today. I swallowed hard.

"Tala," he said in a warning tone and I hesitantly chuckled.

"I know. You want it straight," I said.

"He's not the only one dear," Matsumoto said, sitting on a couch and looking back at me.

"Right... Well, how to put this..." I thought for a bit then continued. "They like to pick on me," I said. Toshiro cocked his head and waited for me to continue. "You probably don't recall, but I did mention that I was being chased by four men a while back..."

"I remember," Toshiro replied.

"Well, that was them," I said.

"Taichou, aren't they the same ones who got injured a while back?" Matsumoto interjected. Toshiro nodded and I bit my lip.

"That was partially my fault," I said through clenched teeth.

"Your fault?" Toshiro said, surprised then his brow furrowed, as if he recalled something. "This doesn't have to do with the other you, does it?"

"Actually, you're correct," I responded, surprised. Matsumoto was all ears by this point. "On that night when they got injured, they had been... well, bullying me, I guess."

"Bullying you?" Matsumoto asked, this time it was her turn to be surprised. I nodded.

"I guess it's not easy being the new kid on the block," I said with a fake smile.

"But why?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Who knows. I guess I just rubbed him the wrong way with my answers. He basically told me that he viewed me as some sort of enemy," I replied. "So I was running away from one nasty tangle with him and his buddies, when I blacked out. Next thing I know, they're injured, I'm back at the barracks and unharmed, and no one except them knew what happened."

"So you figure that somehow you harmed them," Toshiro pressed.

"It's not out of the realm of possibilities," I replied with a shrug.

"And why is that?" he asked, and I figured he just wanted my explanation for this reasoning.

"When I am in danger, this other spirit being that dwells in my inner world, takes control and keeps me safe," I explained, a bit confused since it was him who had asked if it was my 'other self' who was responsible.

"Hm," Toshiro hummed.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" I asked after some time. Toshiro had his eyes closed and even Matsumoto looked at him, intently.

"For now," he replied and I felt my shoulders drop in disappointment. Only a small part of me wished him to keep asking his questions. This was the first time since we had gotten back that he actually payed me any mind. But another part of me wanted him to stop. It felt intrusive, so I was grateful that he had stopped. Still... this was an internal conflict that didn't seem to want to go away on it's own.

I slowly walked over to the couch opposite of Matsumoto and rolled over the arm of the furniture onto my back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ne, Toshiro-kun, how are the plans coming along for defeating Aizen?" I asked, looking his way. He sputtered and his eyebrow twitched as he looked at me. Matsumoto tried her hardest to keep from laughing out loud.

"T That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you," he said and I snickered. A flustered Toshiro was far more amusing than the cold taichou act he put on.

"So no plans then. We'll just let Aizen waltz right in and kill everyone so he can become 'god'," I said, closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head. Toshiro fumed, having lost all patience with me. I opened one eye to look at him and stuck out my tongue in childish antics.

"TALA!!!" he shouted and I quickly sat up. That was a first. Usually it's ' _MATSUMOTO!!'_  or something like that. It was actually kind of fun. I gave a goofy grin to Matsumoto who was struggling to hold in her laughter, then saw his expression. I quickly jumped up, ran to the door and was about to exit, but he appeared in front of me. I swallowed hard as I quickly changed directions, trying to avoid him.

I felt a tug on the back of my uniform and bit down. He had successfully grabbed my collar and thwarted my attempt to leave. He yanked me down and I slammed against the hard wood floor.

"Ack, gomen gomen," I quickly shouted as I covered my face with my forearms. I felt something hard land on the arms and I figured he had placed his foot on them. I smiled. Just as I had planned.

"Just kidding," I said as I shifted and grabbed his ankle, quickly shifting and pulling him down. His shout of surprise made this even better. Matsumoto was rolling on the floor as her loud laughter reached my ears. I only spared her a glance, before concentrating on the downed Toshiro in front of me. His eyes were wide in surprise but still held that furry. I decided to push this further and took on Tamarin's impassive face. I leaned over and looked into his eyes with a deadly gleam in my eyes. He froze and I let one corner of my mouth curl up.

"With how easy it is to get you down, Aizen will have no problems taking you out," I said with a cold tone. He frowned and pushed against me.

"If you were judging me on my skill you could have mentioned that earlier," he murmured.

"Then I wouldn't be judging how you handle deceit and ploy," I said, still in Tamarin's deeper tone.

" _Oi! If you keep impersonating me, then I really will come out,_ " I heard and jumped. Toshiro looked back at me, his eyes displaying boredom almost asking 'what is it now?'. I chewed on my bottom lip and chuckled hesitantly.

"Gomen nasai," I said then frowned as I tried to reach Tamarin. " _Oh come on, you have to admit it is clever and it totally catches him off guard."_

_"E-eh*," she responded with a humph. I chuckled. Her classic response._

"So what are we going to do about Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou?" I asked and we both looked at her as she laughed without any signs of stopping. Toshiro sighed before heading to his desk once more. I looked back and forth between the two and figured that since his back was to me that now would be my chance to escape again. Besides the day was getting old and I wanted to retire early tonight.

I rose and then made a quick glance to see if he was looking my way yet. He wasn't and I made a mad dash out the open door and didn't bother to close it behind me. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

_*e-eh is basically 'no' in Japanese_


	55. Hiding

I jumped behind a row of bushes and quickly hid myself in them. I froze as I heard the footsteps that had been pursuing me draw near. The worst thing to do in this situation would be make noise and alert my pursuers where I was at.

I calmed my breathing and focused on staying completely still and quiet. From my point, I could see feet come into view a few paces away from me. I buried my spiritual presence and hoped it would be enough.

"Tala! Tala! Where are you!"

I flinched. I just had to be Toshiro who followed me. How come he hadn't used his better shunpo skills to catch up to me? Well, at least it wasn't the bullies that were following me.

"Tala!" he shouted again then his feet moved on and I breathed a sigh of relief. So, my skills were good enough that he couldn't detect me. Well... if I didn't want him to, that is.

Just as I thought this, some feet appeared in front and I held my breath.

"You said that Taichou was looking for that monster?" a voice said and I bit my lip. Great, now the bullies were here.

"Hai, you could hear him calling her name not moments ago, perhaps she ran away."

"Yosh. That will make things easier for us then," I heard, followed by a smack. He probably smacked his fist into his palm. At least, that is what I could deduce. "Spread out and find her," he said and many footfalls reached my ears as I hid.

I dared not move, in fear that the bullies would find me. I wasn't ready to take them on right now, and I certainly didn't need to give anyone another reason to call me a monster.

"Yeesh, were did she go?" I heard and jerked up. That was Toshiro's voice. I wanted to come out of hiding, to stay near him and feel safe.

Just as I was about to say something and crawl out of my hiding place I felt a hand grab my ankle and yank. I yelped in surprise.

"Found you, child of the gods," an eerily creepy voice said in my ear.

"Tala?" Toshiro said from behind and I wanted to yell out to him, but felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Can't have you alerting him now can we..." the voice said in a calm tone. I struggled against his grasp then felt woozy in the head. I registered that in his hand that covered my mouth, was a cloth and my eyes widened before suddenly growing heavy and closing. That's when it hit. They, whoever it was, drugged me.


	56. Missing

TOSHIRO'S POV

"Tala?" I asked, looking around. I tched before running out. She managed to leave in that brief moment I had my back to her. Couldn't she get it in that thick skull of hers, that she needed to stay in my office for her protection?

Matsumoto's voice registered in the back of my mind but I payed it no heed, the immediate issue at hand taking my full attention.

That event at the restaurant played in my mind. Tala's comments afterward intertwined and I muttered to myself. Not only was Aizen after her, but she had enemies here as well. Was she really a baka?

"Tala! Tala, where are you!?" I shouted. I tried to sense her spiritual presence but it vanished. This alarmed me. Had Aizen gotten her? I took off, searching for her.

I found no trace nor sign that Tala was anywhere nearby. As I began to sweep back I called out her name, getting both worried and annoyed at this. I knew she loved to tease and pull pranks, thankfully not as much as Matsumoto, but still... if this was one of her pranks it was not funny. Just as I was about to move on I heard a yelp that sounded like something she would emit if caught by surprise. I turned, looking where I thought the source came from.

"Tala?" I called out, but got no response. I crept towards the spot, keeping aware of any sound or movement. As I got closer I felt that something was very wrong. I parted some of the bushes and furrowed my brow. The ground beneath showed signs of being pressed by something large-ish. I looked towards one end and saw scratch marks, like something had been pulled from this spot. I kept my guard up as I followed the trail as it changed to footprints showing signs of a scuffle.

" _How did I not hear this?_ " I wondered to myself. The footsteps changed to one set that took off, leaving few marks on the ground to follow.

I paused, realizing this was beyond my skills and felt a sense of dread in my stomach. I checked my surroundings again and then decided the best course of action would be to head back. Someone had infiltrated and caught someone, which I figured was Tala, though I hoped I was wrong.

As I dashed down the hallway, I saw Matsumoto exit from the office. I stopped in front of her and she reacted with shock. I looked at her dully. She quickly recovered and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Where's Tala?" she asked before I could utter any words. She looked behind me as if trying to spot someone. I kept my building frustration in check and glared at her, grabbing her attention.

"I believe that she has been captured," I said, taking on a calm tone.

"Captured!?!" my lieutenant shouted and I closed my eyes, barely refraining from covering my ears. Man could she yell. I tched and took a deep breath.

"Alert Yamamoto Sou-Taichou of the situation and organize some members to search for her. Get a tracking team on this quickly. Have everyone on alert in case Tala does show up somewhere," I ordered.

"Hai," Matsumoto replied, taking on a serious look. She quickly vanished, no doubt going to do what I told her. At least in dire situations she was extremely reliable. Now if only she could be like this when it came to paper work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief change in POV, but I think it turned out nicely. Well, until next time! ^^


	57. Family?

TALA'S POV

" _Where am I?"_  I asked, myself. I vaguely felt warmth, and then a light. It soothed me, putting me at ease.

As I thought this, I remembered hiding then being caught. This put all my senses on alert and I forced myself to wake up. I quickly looked around, but it was dark. I could feel a blanket over me, and it sounded like I was outside. I pushed on the blanket, but paused when I heard some shuffling nearby.

"Looks like the drug finally wore off," someone mumbled to themselves. I glanced around but the darkness made it hard to figure out what was going on. "You better go to sleep unless you want more, Tala," they said, addressing me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"Heh, you'll learn that in time. Now get some sleep." The voice stopped and I heard some more shuffling. It bothered me. This wasn't something that Aizen would do, nor any enemy that I knew of... I wanted to pull my hair out. This is what I asked for when I upset the timeline. I slowly crept out from under the covers, keeping my breathing light and my noise level as quiet as I could. The ground felt of pine needles and I realized that my captor had removed my shoes.

It's not like going barefoot bothered me, but walking on pine is a bit uncomfortable without some form of footwear. I shook my head. This is not a situation to worry about comfort. I needed to get away from this being.

I concentrated and began to see shapes in the darkness. Feeling determined, I rose to my feet and took off.

My foot hit a root and I bit my lip, trying not to cry out in alarm. A soft whoof reached my ears and I felt some hand grab around my middle, keeping me from falling to the ground.

"Yeesh," the voice said near my ear. "You really are a troublesome one, you know." I felt something clamp over my mouth and I tried not to inhale the drug, but that failed and darkness over came my senses.

 

 

As I came to, I realized that it was light and I was laying in a proper bed, though I had no idea where I was. I sat up, slightly surprised not to feel fatigue or after effects of the drug, but more interested in figuring where I was at.

"Oh, you are awake, Hime-sama," I heard and nearly jumped in fright. "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you Hime-sama."

I noted that the person talking to me was an nicely dressed lady in her 20's or 30's. It wasn't fancy, but it was clean. Then the name she called me by registered in my brain.

"I'm not a princess," I said frowning.

"Of course you are," another voice said from behind the lady and she quickly turned and then hastily bowed.

"Ah, Milord," she said and I cocked my head as I tried to see him more clearly. He stepped out of the shadows and I furrowed my brow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Perhaps if I call you 'child of the gods' you will remember me?" he said with a sly grin. I thought about it for a bit then eye twitched.

"You're the one who captured me and brought me here!" I shouted, pointing at him. A smile formed on his features and he sighed in relief.

"Then I don't have to re-explain that part," he muttered, relieved.

"Why did you capture me? Where are we? How do you know about me? What is going on?" I started to fire off question after question in rapid succession.

"Those questions will be answered in time, but for now I will leave you in Tearanor's care," he said, indicating to the lady who gave a deep bow with a kind smile.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Ahh, pleased to meet you too," I said out of habit.

"Well then, I will see you later," the man said, excusing himself.

"Now then, Hime-sama. It's time to get you dressed."

"Eh?" I said, blinking.

For the next hour, Tearanor tried to fuss over me and get me 'dressed'. She pulled this way and that, completely unwilling to let me catch my breath or figure out what was going on. I tried to fight her off, saying I could take of myself, but after a while and getting thoroughly confused with how certain articles of clothing went first and so on, I gave up.

"There. All done," she said with a pleased smile. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked like a proper Japanese princess. My feet had on soft white socks and I wore a blue and silver Kimono. The sleeves were really long and the dress, though elegant and beautiful, felt encumbering and restrictive. Somehow, my hair was slightly done up, though not excessive, making me feel and look more mature.

As I stared at my image, I heard a knock at the door and looked towards it as the same man slid it open and entered.

"You look like a true hime, Tala-hime," he said. I faced him and glared at him.

"You owe me some explanations," I responded.

"You really don't wait on that," he said, more to himself then to point it out to me. I smirked. I could wait, but after being dragged away from everything I knew and at a somewhat critical time, I was not in a completely patient mood right now.

"Fine, I will explain as we walk," he said, turning and motioning for me to follow him. I quickly walked after him following in step once I was a comfortable distance from him.

"To answer you questions... First, you are not from this world," he said and I instantly went on the defense. Was he working in league with Aizen? "You don't have to be so defensive, Tala-hime. You are safe here."

"How do you know about me?"

"Ah, to answer that, I would hope that you know your history," he said. "Particularly about your heritage."

"I know about it," I replied.

"Good, that will make things easier to explain," he responded. "So you know about Ryuurin and Amaterasu then..." I nodded and he continued. "Our people have always been aware of the part of the family that left this world and traveled to other plane to live in peace, without the stress of this world. We noticed the break in the dimensions and discovered that you were brought here from that place." I listened intently. They knew about that whole history and it sounded like he was the part of the continuation of my family on this side.

"So, I was tasked to bring you here and keep you safe," he said with a gentle smile.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh to capture me and drug me like that?" I said, critically.

"Ah, gomen gomen. I had tried many times to get in contact with you through more proper means, but I was unable to. I ended up having to resorting to more unsavory means."

"I see..." I said, though I wasn't entirely convinced. After everything I had learned here, I picked up that there are many ways to getting a task done. I sighed. What's done is done, the past couldn't be changed, even if it was 'unsavory' as this man put it.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To see the elder," he replied as if it was obvious.

As we walked down the hallways, I heard the constant roar of waterfalls. When we rounded a corner I gasped as a my eyes caught sight of the source of the noise.

"Everyone does the same thing when they see this," the man muttered.

"Well who wouldn't?" I asked in awe. Before lay a sweeping waterfall that extended as far as I could see in every direction. "So where are we?" I asked, excited.

"Several days walk from the edge of Soul Society," he said.

"And how big is this waterfall?" I asked, a strange childish wonder taking over me.

"We are in the Valley of Falls... It's a long drop down if you are wondering," he said off handedly when I approached the edge and reached out to feel the spray coming off the falls. I retracted my hand and regretfully glanced down. I quickly retreated when I saw the dark abyss below and the water continuing down into it.

"Why is it so deep?!" I asked, my eyes wide with freight after staring death in the face.

"It leads to the last gate that takes one to Ryuurin's kingdom," he answered. I quickly looked at him, surprised by the answer. He smiled then had me follow him. As we continued on, I kept looking at the waterfall, still in awe with its majesty but also keeping my distance from that railing.

"In here, Tala-hime," he said, sliding open a door. I peeked in, seeing several other beings with masks on their faces sitting on the tatami floor. I mentally thanked Yamamoto for his training in proper etiquette, and forced myself into the proper posture and mannerisms of a princess. I could feel the other's constant stare as I came in a sat at the very end, yet slightly behind them. Unless I was told otherwise, I felt out of place and it would be improper to be more forefront in placement.

My 'captor' walked in and sat next to what I believed to be the head of the household.

"Ah Yamaue-san, you've returned," one of the masked people said. He wore an oni white mask with purple markings.

"Hai," my 'captor' replied.

" _So his name is Yamaue? Interesting..."_  I thought.

"Then this is..." one of the others started and the group cast their gazes at me.

"Hai. This is Tala-hime," he responded.

"Hmph. She is more well bred then I expected," another one muttered. I mentally thanked Yamamoto for his instruction once again before bowing my head slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you all," I said kindly.

The members greeted me, though none really gave their names. I listened as they mentioned that it was now time for the next stage of the prophesy, but they wouldn't go into detail about it. Nor could I really ask them, since a proper princess would not be allowed to ask in this. It infuriated me, and I silently promised to get to the bottom of this prophesy, no matter what.

As the meeting drew to a close I waited as the other members began to leave. Eventually it was just me and Yamaue in the room. He casually sat there, his arm resting on a raised knee as he leaned back on his other hand. I looked at him, keeping proper posture while my brows furrowed. We remained like this for a bit till he slid his gaze out towards the falls.

"Tala-hime," he said, though it was more wistful than commanding. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to continue. He breathed in deeply then glanced at me.

"Nani?" I asked and he smiled.

"That's better. You don't have to keep up the princess act when you are around me." his smile turned sly.

"Yamaue-san. If it's all the same, I would rather stay like this for now," I responded with a calm manner, purposely looking out and away from him. I managed to catch a glimpse of him and his smile had turned down. So he is disappointed? Fine. I would rather be back in Soul Society than here anyway. What could I possibly gain from pleasing him?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting to my inner world. Maybe Fumetsu would have some answers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it'll be a bit before update again. ^~^' (Maybe a week max?) Lots of stuff is happening here in the next bit and I just caught up with what I have already written. (Except that there are parts that are not connected yet, so essentially we've gotten through the first batch/section of writing...)
> 
> I need some time to figure out this next part and still deal with life.
> 
> In my defense, this one is up there with the three longest chapters as far as word count, so I am glad I got to this point before my temp and short break.
> 
> Until next time everyone! ^^


	58. Questions

_"So, you've come," Fumestu said as she looked at me. I bowed before her and she placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Yes, Fumetsu," I said in reply to her earlier remark. "And I have a lot of questions."_

_"Great," I heard someone say sarcastically. I looked over and saw Tamarin laying on a branch of a lone tree, with a strand of wheat in her mouth. She flicked her gaze at me and I sighed._

_"So it's wrong to ask some questions?" I asked with a frown, taking a step towards Tamarin._

_"I never said not to, but it's annoying how helpless and clueless you are," she said harshly._

_"I can't help it," I said with a shrug. In an instance she was at my throat with a blade and a frightening look in her eyes._

_"You can, and you will help it. You are Tala-hime, proud daughter of Ryuurin, and keeper of the Flames of Immortality!" she growled at me. The titles sounded cool, but were completely foreign to me. I froze, noting how dangerously close that blade was to my exposed neck._

_"Put that away Tamarin," I said, taking on her cold tone. She clenched her teeth, spitting out the piece of straw as she glared at me. We stared at each other for a while before she withdrew the blade and then it vanished in midair._

_"Tch," she growled out, before jumping up to the spot she had been resting in earlier. Her tail emerged and then her wings. In a fluid motion she curled the tail around her perch and then swung down so she hung upside-down and then curled her wings up so I couldn't see her under the mass of feathers._

_Honestly it looked funny but also looked like so much fun. I laughed at the sight, but she didn't react. I walked closer and then noticed that it moved in a slow steady pace as if she had fallen asleep._

_"Look's like she is asleep," I mumbled to myself._

_"Indeed," Fumetsu whispered in my ear. I flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. She chuckled then guided me away from the 'sleeping' Tamarin._

_"Fumetsu, where am I now?" I asked. She smiled and looked around._

_"I assume you aren't talking about your inner realm," she replied. I nodded. "The Valley of Falls... it's safe from the clutches of Aizen, that's for sure. However, it's been so long since I was last here, that I have no idea if the people are still loyal to the royal family or not."_

_"Wait. I thought you called me princess because I was a descendant of Ryuurin and was connected to you," I interrupted._

_"It's far more than that, Tala-hime," she said. "You are a descendant of the royal line that left this place. The fact that you have Tamarin and I in_ _your_ _inner realm is proof of that you are of the royal line, and a more direct one at that."_

_"Wait, what!?" I shouted, looking at her in disbelief. She breathed evenly and I realized that I should be more quiet and considerate, since Tamarin was 'sleeping'. I ducked my head and she she took that as a signal to continue._

_"The history would probably bore you, but the fact is that you come from the most direct and powerful line of Amaterasu and Ryuurin."_

_"But I'm not that strong," I pointed out and she let out a chuckle._

_"You are the one who is stopping yourself from being more powerful. By constantly putting limitations on what you can do, you have inhibited your growth."_

_"Somehow, I feel that we are getting off topic," I muttered. "That or you are avoiding having to answer my question."_

_"How about I answer the one that is really bothering you," she said and I furrowed my brow. What could that one be? I really wanted to know what was going on and who these people were in the Valley of the Falls._

_"What about, how to get back and also how to prevent Aizen from becoming immortal?" she pointed out and I opened my mouth to say something, but silently closed it again. She had a point._

_"As they told you, Ryuurin's gate is at the bottom of the valley. He probably can give you powers and abilities to make it harder or impossible for Aizen to become immortal."_

_"Why would he help me?" I asked, folding my arms._

_"You are his descendant, and deities don't like mortals becoming like them."_

_"I guess I can see that, but what if he doesn't?" I asked._

_"You're being rather pessimistic about this," Fumetsu said, her brows furrowing as she studied my face._

_"Well, he's an ancestor I have never met, and a 'god'!" I shouted. "Who wouldn't be nervous?"_

_"I see... No doubt the others will have you go meet him, after all, you are in the prophecy."_

_"There it is again," I grumbled._

_"Nani?"_

_"That 'prophecy' or what not," I growled out._

_"What's so bad about having a prophecy about yourself?" Fumetsu asked._

_"Plenty," I said softly._

_"Perhaps you should decide you opinion about them, after you hear yours," Tamarin mumbled from behind her wings. I looked over at her and scowled. Her lone eye seemed to smile._

_"Now who's the mean and cranky one?" Tamarin smirked._

_"I am not cranky," I sputtered, then froze as she began to laugh._

_"Defiance only proves that you are!" she laughed and I growled._

_"Anyway," Fumetsu said, gaining my attention once again. "If we are to leave, then we will have to be wary. No doubt the locals will not willingly let you leave. After all, they went through quite a hassle to get you here."_

_"Indeed," I said, nodding as I thought about it._

_"Worse comes to worse, you let me take over and I will force us out of here," Tamarin piped in._

_"Now why would you do that?" I asked with a sly smirk._

_"I really don't like the vibes of this place. Not to mention everyone seems to have different auras about them and it feels off," she replied. I looked at her, surprised by the forwardness and easiness of the answer. I expected her to bicker or something, but if she was worried about this place, then it could make her more forward with wanting to get out of here._

_"For now, it will be best to act like you didn't have this conversation with us," Fumetsu said and I nodded. I would play along and be the 'perfect princess' who didn't know what was going on._

_I closed my eyes and opened them once I felt that I had returned from the inner realm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting such a long time. I honestly thought it would be a week, then family issues started to pop up one after the other. After that my extended family had a large family vacation/camping trip that I had forgotten that I was going on and so on and so on. I did manage to write some more, but I was not connected to internet, so... couldn't update. 
> 
> Gomen Nasai! -_-'
> 
> The next few chapters should be fairly regular for a while here, so off we go again. ^-^


	59. Cold Seperation

It was dark and I felt sick to my stomach. I doubled over as I clutched my midsection, hoping the sensation would stop. I felt the ground and froze. It was cushioned and different. I slowly sat up, still holding my stomach, beginning to look around. I felt something akin to moving motion and leaned back. I hit a board or something and quickly clutched the back of my head, waiting for either the confirmation of pain or the pleasant surprise that I didn’t hurt myself. When there was no feeling of pain, I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I slowly reached out my hands, feeling blindly around me. I felt objects that reminded me of curtains and cushions.

As I pulled on the curtains a bit and reacted as the light stung my eyes. I rubbed them and then looked out very cautiously, allowing them to adjust. The sounds of waterfalls drew my attention. I finally caught a glimpse of my surroundings and saw a white sheet of water falling in the distance. It passed by as if I was moving. Perhaps that was why I felt sick to my stomach. I know that I get motion sick pretty easy.

I closed the curtain and sat in a thoughtful manner. The last thing I recalled was sitting in the room with Yamaue. Had he moved me? I felt chills just at the notion of someone hauling me around while I was unawares. I felt angry. Why didn’t Fumetsu say something earlier? I debated heading back to my inner world and demanding an explanation, when I felt an odd sensation and a strange chill. It wasn’t like when I had my little dragon crawling or flying around me. No, this was like I had all the internal heat suddenly leave my being. I clutched my sides and involuntarily shivered. Just what happened?

Before I could really think on this, light filtered in and I looked to the side and saw Yamaue’s face peek in the curtains.

“Ah, I see you’re alert now,” he said, a look of relief on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. “Aw come on. Aren’t you even the slightest bit curious where you are going?” he asked with a smug tone. My curiosity perked, but I refrained from giving him any sense of satisfaction. I concentrated on my surroundings and knew that we were still in the Valley of Falls, or else the sound of the water fall would have stopped. The only points of interest were the gate at the bottom, or the village. I doubted that we had stayed in the village, so that left the gate.

“We are heading to Ryuurin, are we not?” I asked in a bored tone. I glanced at him and saw a bit of shock on his face. I smirked, realizing I had guessed right. He quickly recovered and coughed, as if to change the subject.

“Correct,” he muttered. “I hope you are prepared,” he said off-handedly before disappearing and I was left to the dark. I let out a breath of relief and then heard a voice call out to me.

“It seems there is more to all this than we thought,” the voice said and I nearly jumped in shock. Who else could be with me.

“Relax, it’s just me,” the voice said and a small flame flickered to life in front of me. It was blue in color and I recognized the face behind it.

“Fumetsu? What are you…” I wanted to shout but managed to keep my voice somewhat quiet. No need to alert the others around us.

“I came out to see what was going on and get a feel for any possible dangers,” she said as if this was common. Perhaps that was why I felt cold earlier.

“Correct,” she said and I sat up straight. “I can still read your mind Tala-hime. And on top of that no one but you can hear or see me out here.”

I slouched while giving her a skewed look. So... still pretty much in me, but out of me. This was rather confusing.

“I can see behind you when I do this. While in you, I can only see and sense what you can, but when I come out I can look where you don’t and get more info than gleaning from you.”

“ _Well thanks,”_  I thought sarcastically. “ _I guess I’m not observant or whatever.”_

_“_ It’s not like that,” she said and I gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and let out a sigh. “Whatever the case, I’m going to go out and keep an eye out. I’ll be nearby.”

“ _You make it sound like there are some consequences when you are out,”_  I thought, pointedly.

“There are. You can’t fight and you’ll probably be really cold until I return.”

“ _Can’t fight?”_  I wanted her to clarify, but the ideas were pretty solid in my head.

“Sure you could try to call out your zanpakuto, but since I am out here it probably won’t work.”

“ _Isn’t that more dangerous?”_  I asked.

“ _I’m still here,”_ I heard in my head and jumped.

“Tamarin will keep you safe until I can get back in, but in the meantime, this will be far more important.”

“ _Fine. Just, hurry. It’s kindof cold you know,”_ I thought then growled as I pulled on some pillows and blankets, bringing them in closer to keep the fleeting body heat I still had.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon,” Fumetsu said, before quickly vanishing.

I sat in the dimness, glancing around and trying to make out what I was surrounded by. There were many cushions, pillows and I think that there is a blanket here too. I touch it and feel the soft texture. I try to suppress a huge grin as I grab it and pull it to me. I can tell it’s similar to the felt blankets back home. I sigh in relief and pull it around me. It keeps the heat in and suddenly it’s not so uncomfortable to be without Fumetsu, though the feeling of something missing is still far too prevalent. I lay back and decide to rest. No point in moving around when I’m like this. Conserving warmth is more important.


	60. The Search

Third Person Toshiro Focus

Toshiro thumbed some of the papers in front of him. He was tired of this and, with Tala missing and still no word of her safety or whereabouts, it put him on edge. He set the papers down, barely refraining from slamming his fists into the table, and rose from his seat.

"Nani?" A cheerful voice asked, off from the side. "Where are you going?"

"No where," he commented as he glanced at the source, his redheaded Lieutenant, Matsumoto.

"Hountou?" she asked with a gleam in her eye and a tone that indicated that she was thinking of other things.

"Hai," he said in a serious tone as he slid open the door and disappeared on the other side. He could hear her sigh of defeat and almost sighed himself. Her ridiculous ideas were bothersome and he didn't have time to play with her 'fantasies'.

He calmly walked through the barracks, noting that his habit of looking around for that 'charge' of his, still kicking on. He reminded himself that she wasn't around at the moment and he shouldn't be looking for her. That was the job of the squad members who he had sent. After all, he still had other things to do, and despite his urge to join the search himself, he needed to keep calm and collected.

Without realizing it, he found himself wandering outside. He stopped in place and turned to head back, when another familiar voice reached his ears.

"Ohayou Shiro," the voice called out and he turned to snap at it. He hated it when he was called that. Just as he was about to snap out his usual response, he stopped when he saw the man.

"Ukitake Taichou," Toshiro grumbled out.

"It's strange to see you out at this time of the day. Loose something?" the white haired man asked. Toshiro flinched back and his eyes widened. How did he know about that? He had only informed Yamamoto about this and the members in his squad.

"It was only a jest, but the way you reacted; is something the matter?" Ukitake asked. Toshiro relaxed. So it had been a joke. He mentally scolded himself for having gotten so jumpy for something like that.

"E-eh," Toshiro replied, tucking his arms into his haori.

"You don't sound convincing, Toshiro," Ukitake pointed out with a serious and cold tone. As they stood there, no one making a sound, it was interrupted by two voices shouting.

"Ukitake Taichou! Where are you!?!" Ukitake sighed though he held a light smile on his face while he looked back from where he came from. Two Shinigami charged over as soon as they spotted him. Toshiro recognized them as Ukitake's co-lieutenants. They both fussed over him, then bickered who was the better lieutenant and who cared for their taichou the most.

After calming them down, Ukitake looked back at Toshiro, just as the young captain was about to leave.

"How is that girl doing?" he asked and Toshiro forced himself not to react. He didn't want to give anything away.

"Why do you ask?" Toshiro asked, hoping to get an answer to know how to respond.

"Well, usually by this point I would see her around you. She was placed in your squad, and seems to stick around you," Ukitake said.

"You're right Ukitake Taichou. Observant as always," one of the co-lieutenants praised. Toshiro frowned. He didn't think that it had been that obvious, nor had he expected that anyone would have asked about it.

"She's with Matsumoto," Toshiro responded, knowing that it would be believable.

"Oh, I see. Such a shame. I had a few questions for her," he said and Toshiro felt like he had barely avoided a battle of some sort. Still, he felt curious. He knew that since Tala had joined his squad, she hadn't really been interacting with any of the other captains, except Yamamoto. How did Ukitake seem to know her? Had she been sneaking out without him knowing?

"What about?" Toshiro asked and Ukitake smiled before ruffling Toshiro's hair.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," Ukitake said with a fatherly smile. Toshiro grumbled and pushed Ukitake's hand off.

"I'm not some kid," Toshiro muttered.

"Hitsugaya Taichou!" a feminine voice said and Toshiro flinched.

" _Not Matsumoto... not know,_ " he thought to himself. She quickly found him, before he could go after her and he hoped that she wouldn't say anything that would give away the fact that Tala was missing.

"There you are," she said, pointing out the obvious. Toshiro glowered at her and she pressed her lips into a frown.

"What? After you ran off like that, it's only natural to go after you, just like we are doing for," she started to say.

"MATSUMOTO!!" He shouted over the last word, knowing precisely what she would say. She flinched, stiffening. Her eyes showed confusion, and a bit of surprise, mixed with fear. She looked completely caught off guard by his behavior and didn't know what to do.

Toshiro let out a grumbling sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head. When he looked back up at her, he scowled and then placed a calm and neutral facade as he looked back at Ukitake and his lieutenants.

"Excuse us," Toshiro said as did a slight bow with his head.

"Of course," Ukitake said, completely unperturbed. Toshiro turned and left, Matsumoto trailing after him after a brief hesitation.

As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Toshiro stopped and heard Matsumoto quickly shuffle back a few paces.

"Nani?" she asked and he sighed.

"I told you before that Yamamoto Sou-Taichou said not to say anything about the fact that Tala is 'missing'," he said, glancing back at her.

"Oh... whoops," she said, clasping her hands behind her back in a apologetic and embarrassed tone. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, facing her.

"Gomen gomen, okay?" she pouted and he let out his breath as he shook his head.

Just as he was about to speak, a hell butterfly approached them and Toshiro held out his finger so it could land and relay the message.

His eyes widened and he turned to run down the path.

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked.

"They've found her," he said before dashing off.

"Oi! Chotto matte," she called after him, following in pursuit.


	61. Ryuurin

Tala's POV

I felt the motion stop and moved the curtain to the side to peer out. Fumetsu wasn't back, but thankfully I was still managing to keep warm.

As I looked out, my jaw dropped in awe. The water floated above us and somehow it remained dry down below. Fish swam against the currents of the waterfalls that seemed to pour into the watery ceiling. The shape changed and flowed, so I instantly could tell that we weren't under a glass roof. I looked to the left and saw a red coral arch with white doors. I figure it was Ryuurin's gate that I heard about. To my right was a long train of people with all sorts of boxes and palanquins of supplies. I saw Yamaue coming towards me and I let my blankets drop to the side. Fumetsu was right behind him and she flicked her eyes to look at Yamaue before rushing into me. I held as still as possible as the warmth began to spread till it reached my limbs. At this moment, Yamaue stood in front of me and bowed deeply.

"Where are we?" I asked, taking on the royal 'we' that nobility talked with. Yamaue flinched but quickly recovered.

"Hime-sama is to see Ryuurin-sama," he said, keeping his head down.

"Rise Yamaue. We prefer not all this formality. It is stifling to us," I said before striding out. He stammered and I cast a glance at him.

"Ah y yes Hime-sama," he stammered out, looking completely bewildered.

"It is beautiful," I said, looking up.

"Hmm?" he hummed as eh came up to me.

"The sky sea," I said looking over at Yamaue.

"...h how did you?"

"Nani?" I asked.

"That's what it's called," he said, indicating to the water above us. I smiled and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

"Well then. This way Hime-sama," he bowed, then proceeded to guide me to the gate. It swung open with a low rumble and I stilled my nerves, feeling around for any sign of Fumetsu. She sent a soothing presence and I followed Yamaue inside.

Blue flames lit a path, with pure water on the ground. I pulled up my princess dress they had put me in and glided along the surface. A few times Yamaue looked back and his expression kept getting more and more perplexed.

"What is it Yamaue-san?" I asked. He froze and then looked over his shoulder at me.

"Pardon Hime-sama?" he asked and I smiled.

"You seemed bothered and we figured it would be polite to ask," I responded and he cleared his throat.

"Hime-sama. You needn't worry about me," he said, dismissing the question just like that.

"Oh," I said, making sure to sound disappointed. He moaned in his throat and sighed, continuing down the path. I followed him, seeing very few other possibilities in this place.

We exited the gate and my eyes widened at the sight. A coral red place was nestled in the valley below. Fish swam about us as if we were in water, yet I could breath just fine. I glanced up and my hair floated around, just like Yamaue's did and I jumped.

"Yes you are underwater Hime-sama."

"How come we can breathe?" I asked, panicking a bit. He laughed lightly before bowing before me.

"Only those who are of descent to Ryuurin-sama can breathe in his underwater domain," Yamaue explained and I nodded slowly, letting it sink in. My dress billowed around me and I only hoped that when we left, I wouldn't be soaked to the bone. One could pray for something nice like that, right?

Yamaue showed me down the path and then stopped at the courtyard of the palace. I hadn't seen any other forms of life other than the fish that swam around without a care or interest. Yamaue signaled for me to wait and he walked/swam off to the side towards one of the hallways, disappearing form my line of sight.

I waited for a brief minute before hearing and feeling several booms. The water moved around me with each one and then it began to swirl. Bubbles blocked my line of sight and I held my dress down, as I felt my feet slip out from under me. I closed my eyes and felt the swirling mass of water move me.

When the movement stopped, I opened my eyes and saw a large blue Japanese dragon before me. He had golden eyes and a white and green mane with golden antlers and claws. His face was level with mine and I slowly began to lower before him.

"You must be Tala," I heard and realized the kind, yet booming voice belonged to the dragon.

"Ryuurin-sama," I replied, bowing my head. The water reverberated around me as he laughed.

"Forego the formalities, daughter. I have long waited for you to come to me," he said and it perked my interest.

"If you say so," I responded with a shrug. "Ryuurin?"

"What is it?" he asked, his head coming to rest on the ground, just as my feet barely touched down on some pearly coral.

"I have heard everyone talk about a prophecy concerning me, but no one will tell me what it is," I began. "Do you know of it and could you explain it to me?" I asked. He chuckled again and I spotted Yamaue out of the corner of my eye, but ignored his presence.

"That is an old story my dear," he started. "Very few would know of the contents of this prophecy, or the name within. Who told you of this?"

"Yamamoto Sou-Taichou," I replied and the dragon lifted his head in surprise.

"He's still around?"

"Y Yes," I said, raising an eyebrow. Did all old ones really know each other.

"Hmm. Well, he does know about this place and when he was a foolish young man he did come here and meet me. I suppose it makes sense then," Ryuurin shrugged, or at least I think he did. It's hard to tell when it's the first time seeing a live dragon.

"What matters is that you made it here alive and well," Ryuurin said, his tail swirled around me and I watched the grass-like fur spread out and firm up.

"Come, there are things to show you," Ryuurin said. I looked down at the tail and he brought it behind me and proceeded to pull against me till I sat on the tail before taking off.

As he swam/flew through the grounds, I realized that the part I had seen was only a small portion of the grounds. Probably meant for people. I tried hard to recall what  _brief_  history Fumetsu had explained to me about Ryuurin and Amaterasu, regarding my family line.

"Daughter, you needn't worry so much. While history does play an important role in shaping our lives and our futures, it should not be fretted over," Ryuurin said and I stiffened. He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations of it coursing up me as we continued to pass over many structures.

"How did you..." I began, then wondered if he could hear me from such a distance.

"I can feel your thoughts while you are touching me, and in this case, while you ride me. And since you were thinking your questions, I got the general idea, and you are right that I can't hear you all the way back there."

"Oh," I sighed. He laughed again.

"Not really my dear, I can hear you as if you were speaking in my ear. Don't take everything so literally," he teased and I moved my mouth to speak a few times, but ended up letting out a hesitant laugh. I honestly didn't know how to react to a divine dragon speaking so plainly and casual.

"Kids these days," the dragon sighed. "No sense of humor I suppose."

"You just aren't what I was expecting," I responded, almost habitually.

"Oh? And what did you expect me to be? A regal and refined dragon? I've met a few and honestly they can be a bit boring."

"Wait, there are other dragons?" I asked quickly.

"Well... more like there is one particular deity that agitates me," he replied.

"Diety?"

"I will explain in time, daughter, but for now, enjoy the view. It's not often that I let anyone ride," he said. I pursed my lips and pouted. I could see that he was trying to distract me; something I didn't want to fall for; but I humored him and looked over the edge at the 'view' that he touted.

I gasped in shock. Glowing lights from stones illuminated a bustling town below. Granted the inhabitants were somewhat amphibious, some even reminding me of merfolk, though not as pretty and exotic as I would have imagined. Most were rather plain and simple. Others just looked weird. I suppose having come from another culture, the folklore that surrounded these beings was unknown to me; therefore, I didn't recognize many of them.

Probably an hour or so later, we approached a underwater mountain side with gardens of coral and aquatic life. Nestled in the midst of it was a red coral palace lined with ivory and gold. The closer we got, the smaller I felt.

Ryuurin set me down before landing besides me. I frowned. The entryway seemed large, but from glancing around, I could tell that only someone the size of an average human could freely live here; not some large dragon.

"What's the matter?" Ryuurin asked. When I turned to look and respond back, he was gone. Instead, a humanoid being stood before me. I looked for Ryuurin till this man began to speak.

"It's still me. Though your reaction was very predicted, my dear," he chuckled. His smaller antler-like horns protruded from his floating, wild hair. His ears were somewhat dragon-like. And he had scales on his face. But other than that, he looked human. That, and his voice was still the same.

The shock of seeing him transform like this, silenced me.

"Nani? You act like you've never seen a human before, or at least in a long time," he commented. And I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Nani?"

"Last I recall, humans don't have; horns, scales or strange ears like that," I pointed out, laughing. Ryuurin's face lit in surprise and confusion as he quickly reached up and felt for his horns. He had an embarrassed grin on his face.

"You got me there," he responded, before joining me in my laughter.

"What's so funny?" a voice huffed and we both looked down the stairs to see Yamaue, out of breath and hunched over a few steps down from us.

"Yamaue-san, does Ryuurin look human to you?" I asked coming down to him. Yamaue's face flew through many expressions in the span of a second.

"A, I I suppose so," he replied and I pouted. "A all though..." he corrected himself quickly, after seeing my expression. "He really needs to fix those h horns..."

"See, I told you," I said to Ryuurin who wore an amused smile.

"Why don't we all go inside before you harass your servant there too much," Ryuurin said with a light tease in his tone.

"Harass?" I asked, though I heard Yamaue heave out a sigh. Was I really bothering him by asking questions? Perhaps he had been brought up differently, well... of course he had. I was the one who didn't fit the normal way of things.

"Mi Lady," Yamaue said and I looked up to realize that they had already begun to leave me.

"Ah, coming!" I called after them.


	62. Prophecy

{Timeskip}

I stared up at the floating sea lights. My hair floated on the currents that reminded me of a gentle wind. Ryuurin was only a few paces away, looking over some papers and ignoring me. He was more pleasant as a human than a dragon, reminding me of normal everyday life, but something seemed off. He wouldn’t answer my questions about the prophecy, often changing the subject to avoid it.

I sighed, wondering what everyone else was doing back in Soul society. Then with a start, I realized that I hadn’t been thinking about my home, the place that I had so rudely been kidnapped from. It felt like ages ago since I had seen my family, and I felt homesick. I leaned against a coral pillar, sighing again.

“You sound like you are pinning, daughter,” Ryuurin commented from behind and I slowly looked back at him.

“I suppose,” I mumbled. He looked up from his work and gave a kind smile. He patted the spot next to him. That was one other thing about him. He insisted on calling me his daughter, or my dear. Even though countless generations spanned between us. I was seriously tempted to call him gramps, but angering a dragon didn't sound like a wise choice.

“Come, sit,” he invited and I slowly trudged over. “What’s bugging you. You can tell me,” he said and I gave him a wry grin.

“Oh really? Don’t you have some things that need working on?”

“It can wait,” he said with a simple shrug and my shoulders dropped. I looked back out at the ocean landscape and he followed my gaze.

“You really want to head back to Soul Society that badly, right?” he stated and whipped my face around. He laughed and I ducked in embarrassment, chewing on my bottom lip.

“Is it that obvious?” I asked and he nodded.

“Though I doubt you would be able to make it back in your current state,” he pointed out and I cocked my head in question.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Beyond the valley of the falls is quite a bit of forest and distance. Chances of you getting lost are quite high, and beyond that, you won’t stand a chance agains the creatures and beasts that would undoubtedly attack you,” he warned and I folded my arms in disbelief. “Even Fumetsu should know that it wouldn’t be safe for you to leave now.”

“Wait, how do you know about her?” I asked and Ryuurin showed a toothy grin.

“My dear Tala… You don’t know much about Fumetsu do you.”

“Huh?” I asked before feeling a chilling sensation. Fumetsu stepped out and I shivered.

“Speak of the devil,” Ryuurin grumbled as he looked away from Fumetsu.

“Glad to see you are doing well Ryuurin-sama,” Fumetsu bowed.

“Indeed,” Ryuurin sighed.

“Do you not like Fumetsu?” I asked and Ryuurin sat up straight.

“You could put it like that,” he said, scratching his cheek.

“But why?”

“Hime-sama, that is a long story,” Fumetsu said and I folded my arms.

“Don’t say that… you just don’t want to explain things to me. I’m sick and tired of everyone avoiding my questions,” I growled out. Ryuurin and Fumetsu looked at me, a bit surprised and a bit uncomfortable.

“Fumetsu is your Zanpakuto, correct?” Ryuurin sighed. Fumetsu whirled around to look at him; about to say something. Ryuurin held up his hand, a signal for her to hold her peace. She backed down, but it made me curious. I decided to answer.

“Yes… at least that is what she has told me,” I replied.

“That is only part of it,” Ryuurin said, leaning back as if to get more comfortable. I perked up, glad to be getting answers.

“She is far more than that,” he began. “Sun and Sea; Living and Dead; A choice lies ahead.”

“You aren’t seriously going to…” Fumetsu began but Ryuurin ignored her.

“When the keeper of the immortal flame returns to this world, the war will shortly begin. All that was previous set in motion shall change, and the balance shall be held in her hands.”

“Wait… is this the prophecy that everyone  _won’t_  tell me about?” I asked, eyeing both of them while still shivering.

“How about you return and keep her warm, Fumetsu,” Ryuurin said with a smirk. Fumetsu grumbled about it briefly, before rushing back into me.

“In reply to your question… it is only a part of it,” he said.

“What is the other part?” I asked, eager to hear the rest and decide what I thought about it.

“That’s for another time. I have already upset Fumetsu, and the other part will disturb her even more. Best to keep her happy right now,” Ryuurin said.

“But why?” I asked. Ryuurin looked around, making sure that Fumetsu wasn’t out.

“Because,” he whispered in my ear. “She could take over your soul and destory the world if we get her too mad.” I gulped then felt a rush in my head.

“ _I would not!_ ” I heard Fumetsu shout in my head.

“Yes you would, just like you nearly did last time before you were sealed in that orb of water and flame,” Ryuurin responded and I realized that his hand was on my shoulder so he probably could hear Fumetsu.

“Now that sounds like an interesting story,” I remarked.

“We’ll save that for a later day,” Ryuurin muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some of the secrets are beginning to come out. More to come in later chapters. Hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. ^^
> 
> P.S.  
> Now I do have a question for everyone... Should I add in anything from the movie 'Diamond Dust Rebellion'? (Of course it would only be parts that co-inside with the original arc, so there would be some modifications...) and for anyone who doesn't know, it's a bleach movie that focuses on Toshiro........ but if you are reading fan fics about him, then you probably have seen it...  
> Love to hear any opinions you've all got on that.


	63. Found

A shadow whizzed by; no sound heard. Few would take notice of something moving in the midst of the night like that, and that was the intention.

A few more shadows followed, each keeping pace and remaining silent. The first looked back to see if everyone was still accounted for and doing well. Satisfied, he looked forward. Their destination should be coming up soon, he only hoped that they hadn't arrived too late.

The roar of water reached the traveler's ears before they could see it. The leader held up his hand and the follower's silently concealed themselves. Slowly they headed forwards, making sure to be extremely cautious and quiet.

The words of the captain commander ringed in the leader's ears.

" _Tala-dono is in the Valley of the Falls; two days journey from here."_

_"How do you know this?"_ he had asked.

_"The people from there have been asking for her, and the timing of it, in addition to the direction, adds up. In addition, her trail leads straight the Valley of the Falls."_

_"What people live there?"_

_"That... her ancestors live there, along with her kin."_

_"But then, they are her family. Why did they kidnap her and why..."_

_"She was not being held hostage here, rather, she was being kept safe."_

_"And the threat of Aizen is safer than her family?"_

_"Hai."_

The leader had pondered on this. The captain commander would not have told him about that, unless that kind of information would be important to the mission. According to the captain commander, the entrance to the lower levels where they could enter the village, would be along the edge of the falls, hidden by bushes, marked with a white, willowy tree. The leader looked back at the faces of his comrades, their determination, despite having been given little time or knowledge about the situation was relieving.

"Taichou," one of them whispered above the sound of the falls, his eyes flicking to her features. "Where are we?"

"At the Valley of the Falls; the location that Tala-san has been taken to," he answered.

"What do we need to know?" another of the people asked. He looked over at her, getting slightly agitated by the questions poking up.

"We are looking for the entrance first," he said, giving them the description of it.

"Work in teams of two for now, it'll be safer. We don't know how the people here will react to us, so be cautious and stay out of sight," he commanded.

"Unless you get spotted first," another voice said, causing them to turn in surprise, their zanpakuto drawn and ready to fight in an instance. "You've got some nerve coming here," the masculine voice growled out. "And to draw your weapons too." He tsked and in the moment, several heads poked out around them, clearly showing the disadvantage in numbers and the fact that the group was completely surrounded.

"We have come looking for our friend," the leader said.

"First, state your name," the man growled out, a spear-like weapon glinting in the moonlight.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," he responded.

"Hmph, and who do you seek?"

"A woman by the name of Tala," he responded.

"Tala? Just Tala?" the man asked. Toshiro didn't respond.

"I see... Well there is no one by that name."

"All the same, we saw her be taken captive here. If not by your knowledge, perhaps by someone else who wishes to keep it a secret."

"I'm sorry, but I can not allow you to come any further. Either sheath your weapons and leave, or we will take you into custody," he said, quickly catching on to where the conversation was going.

"You can't be serious," a red haired woman grumbled.

"Quiet Matsumoto," Toshiro hissed. She harrumphed but didn't make another sound. He remained riveted in place, with zanpakuto drawn and a fierce glare directed at the man in front of them.

"Put down your weapons," an older sounding voice, resounded in the woods.

"Tenji-sama," several voices whispered before lowering their weapons. An older man with a young beautiful lady following behind him, strode into the opening between Toshiro and the other man.

"Hagamoro-san," the lady said with a hint of warning in her tone. The man tched before looking away and putting his spear in it's spot on his back. He folded his arms, but never let his eyes wander after that.

"Excuse my son. He is more than a bit protective. Come, you must be tired from your journey," Tenji said, snapping his fingers. The women bowed and then vanished in an instance. Toshiro glanced hesitantly between those in his group and the man before him. After a bit he sighed.

"Very well," Toshiro said, sheathing his zanpakuto, but still keeping his hand nearby if anything should happen. Those in his group followed suit and the man smiled before turning and walking into the woods. Toshiro calmly walked behind him.

Around them, almost like an escort, walked the villagers. Toshiro noted their glances and glares of unmasked suspicion. He only could assume that they did not agree with their leader, but followed him out of obedience. This would make it harder to move about and look for Tala. Without the trust of these people, it would soon be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long with the updates. I got a job(s) (it's complicated) and time has not been my friend to be writing this. Also have a novel that I am writing and the editors are having me go through so many revisions that it's not even funny. Hopefully I will get that published soonish. It's a lot of work right now.  
> Basically I have this fan fic as a side project to calm down and do something more enjoyable, which means it can take a bit more of a back row seat from time to time.  
> Gomen Nasai! -_-'


	64. Memory Lost

{Timeskip}

I glanced down at the valley below. I felt like something was missing, though what it was... I couldn't figure out. Sometimes I felt a feeling of forgetting, or even a sense of loss. Other times, I felt like I didn't belong here. But that would be ridiculous. I had lived with my ancestor, Ryuurin, for countless years. Yet a part of me whispered that I was wrong.

The parts that drove me even more batty, was the fact that I would arise early in the morning and walk around, as if looking for a place to do something. What it was, I could not say, but it felt like a waste to be in the palace and being waited on hand and foot by the servants and handmaids.

Every time I saw Ryuurin, a part of me felt trapped. When I would mention the notion to him, he would laugh and it would dispel the feeling. After that, he always gave me some tea to help me feel more relaxed and content. It's odd how food and drink work underwater, but how else would they act. After all, I had lived here practically my whole life.

Sometimes I would hear the rumors of the prophecy and feel a bit of pride swell in me, but I never got a concrete answer as to what I needed to do.

Looking down the valley, I saw the majestic swirling of the water in wake of Ryuurin leaving the palace. He hardly left me alone, so I felt intrigued as to why he would do so. There was an unsaturated thirst for adventure and espionage, however I knew I wasn't allowed outside the grounds of the palace. That was one rule drilled into me since time immemorial.

However, I figured a quick trip off the grounds wouldn't be so bad. I would be back before anyone noticed I was gone. Promising myself this, I discreetly headed to my room and pushed a small door open, revealing the contents inside. A dusty black outfit with soft shoes and a strange yet enticingly beautiful katana. I pulled them out and quickly changed into the clothes.

As I looked in a mirror of silver, I felt like something wasn't quite right. I pulled up my hair and quickly tied it. I reached for the katana and tied it to my hip. Looking in the mirror, I nodded in satisfaction before heading back out. I kept aware of any of the servants, not wanting them to spoil this bit of adventure. After reaching the outer wall, I felt a strange swell and decided to see how far I could jump to try to clear it. To my surprise, I reached the roofing easily in a single bound. I had to quickly suppress a shout of surprise and fear. This wasn't normal, well at least for someone who wasn't a dragon, and I knew I was no dragon. At the same time, it felt right and familiar, even though I knew I never had done this before.

I leapt out, somewhat swimming to propel myself farther into the sea, and to the next structure outside of the palace.

As soon as my feet touched down, I felt sick and doubled over. I had an urge to head back; that maybe it was cursed for me to be out here. However, I felt like I had to do this. I tried to swallow the bile back, but was unsuccessful. Somehow, I ended up not getting my clothes soiled, but that was only a minor victory.

I rose to my feet, unsteady and still feeling sick to my stomach. I looked off in the direction that Ryuurin had left and urged myself forwards, but stopped when a buzzing sensation filled my head.

" _Finally!"_ a voice shouted and I quickly looked around in surprise and confusion. No one should have seen me leave, well... hopefully.

" _No you dummy... sheesh, you act like you have never met us before,"_ the voice said and I mentally saw myself standing on top of a lake with blue flames under the water. In front of me was another version of 'me' in the black attire and another women with blue flames and eyes that could see into the soul, looking back at me across the water. I gawked then shook my head, ridding myself of the images. Was this part of some curse? Was I hallucinating? I decided to keep the trip real short and jumped/ran after Ryuurin.

" _Tala-hime, what is wrong. You're acting like you don't know us,"_  another voice said and I chewed on my lip. How could I be hearing things... this curse really needed to end or leave me alone. I somewhat began a promise to never leave the palace again after this.

" _DON'T DO THAT!!"_ I nearly jumped in fright and swore I could have had my heart stop in that instance from the fear of it.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Tala-hime," a voice said and I looked up to see Ryuurin with a look of surprise and concern on his features. I looked away, biting my lip in embarrassment that I had been caught. I looked up at him and then felt a sickening sensation.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" my own voice shouted before my consciousness faded into darkness.

 

I awoke to cold and pain. I looked around with bleary eyes. Blue coloring caught my attention and I focused my sight on it. The lady from before was before me with her back facing me. I slowly backed away and wondered if I had seen a vision earlier when I had left the palace grounds. If so, then there should be another me nearby.

"Oi, Fumetsu. She's up, you might want to keep your eyes on her for now," I said and then quickly covered my mouth. The lady looked back and smiled, her eyes looking kindly at me.

"You must be confused and worried, not to mention cold, Tala-hime," she said in her sing-songy voice. I clamped my mouth shut.

"Thank you Tamarin, you can rest now," she said and I looked around for the other individual.

"Thank you," I said and jumped and the chuckled as well as growled.

"You are only making her more confused, Tamarin. Now, to bed with you," she said with a dismissive tone. After no more unbidden words came to my lips. The lady, Fumetsu, sighed.

"Tala-hime. We really need to get your memories back," she said and I looked at her with a bewildered look.

"Nani?"

"Ryuurin drugged you and probably hypnotized you into forgetting who you really are and what you need to do," she said and I withdrew a bit form her.

"You're lying. Ryuurin-sama would never do something like that. He's a good dragon."

"No, he's not! Why else do you think you were never allowed to leave the palace grounds. It's so he could control and suppress the rest of us in you and keep you from remembering... Aizen could attack in a few days and you have to get back and help them,"

"I don't believe you. I don't even know who 'they' are or who Aizen is!" I shouted back. Fumetsu stared at me with wide eyes and I felt a headache coming on. I bit my lip as the pain washed over me but continued to glare at Fumetsu. She grumbled and sighed before coming over to me. I scooted back, but she vanished. Well... more like she turned into a small ball of blue flames and shot herself into me. I panicked as I tore at my clothes.

" _Do not fret. We have done this before. I am just returning to you for now to allow you to warm back up. The nights get chilly here in the sea."_

"Ya right. How do I know that you aren't going to kill me!?" I shouted out loud.

" _If I wanted you dead, you would have died a long time ago Tala-hime."_ I thought about her response and concluded that she was probably right, but I still didn't want to trust her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone got confused here, I am sorry... it will make more sense (hopefully) as we go along. Just know that Ryuurin's area is in a time lock area. (meaning time flows differently in his realm than in the realm of soul society and the realm of the living... kind of like in the dangai.) So essentially she has been here quite a long time, and got memory wiped to an extent. Hopefully she will regain them sometime soon.


	65. Convincing

I woke with shivers running up and down my spine. The 'air' felt chilly and there was no sign of anyone around. I shifted and felt a blanket like thing wrapped around me; probably so it wouldn't be able to float away in the watery realm. I thought about opening my eyes, but didn't want to. I felt drowsy but because of the cold, I couldn't sleep.

"Sleeping beauty is awake now," I heard and leapt with a start. "You're so silly," they snickered and I looked around, completely bewildered till my eyes rested on the one who looked like me. Only this time, she had blue wings and a tail. The one called Fumetsu materialized nearby and I grumbled about a rude waking call.

"It's not safe to stay much longer Tala-hime. We must get moving again," Fumetsu said. I scowled. Didn't they realize that I was the captive here? Who said that I wanted to follow them to who knows where? Fumetsu looked at the other me, who sighed.

"You do realize that we know your thoughts? Besides we are trying to help you get your memories back," the other me said.

"If you know my thoughts, then you should know that I don't believe it for one second," I grumbled back.

"Of course we know it," the other me said.

"You just want to feel better because you said it," I remarked.

"Why you little!" She began to rise with a blue flame in her hand that changed to a katana. My eyes grew wide and I backed away.

"Enough Tamarin, that won't solve this," Fumetsu said, holding a hand out in between us. I inwardly sighed in relief. At least someone would stick up for me against this lunatic 'twin' of mine. Well, at least now I knew her name. And I realized just how much it fit her.

"That's because you gave her that name," Fumetsu said and I flinched, having briefly forgot that they knew my thoughts. So I named this twin? If that was true, it felt rather clever of me to name her that. Tamarin harrumphed then looked over some of the coral and seaweed that surrounded us.

"We should move," she said in a hushed tone. The way she said it sounded like we had enemies coming. I mildly wondered who they were.

"Tala-hime!" a voice in the distance shouted. So they were looking for me. I smirked and folded my arms. I wouldn't budge an inch.

" _Let these captors take that,"_  I thought. Tamarin glowered then sighed before vanishing. I felt my consciousness ebb away again and I fought it, realizing that they could get me to move without my desire to.

 

When I felt my mind emerge from the darkness, I stamped my foot and growled.

"OOO Tamarin! If I get the chance, well I'll!" I stopped when I didn't see anyone around again. We seemed even farther away this time and I felt like I wouldn't be able to win against Tamarin and Fumetsu.

"Memory loss is such a pain," I heard, glancing up to see Tamarin appear above me in the sea water. She used her wings to keep her up there, out of my reach.

"That's not fair!" I shouted at her and she chuckled.

"It's totally fair. After all, you can get wings and a tail too, although not without your memories," she remarked and I growled deep in my throat. Couldn't they get it in their thick skulls that I could remember everything about myself. Who could decide that I didn't know my past? Certainly not them.

"Actually, we've been with you your entire life, practically, so we know all about you, including the memories you lost. After all, you know 'better' than us the feeling that something is lost or forgotten, but you kept shrugging it off and taking that  _tea_  that affected your memories," Tamarin said, folding her arms and crossing her legs as if she was sitting in the air. It looked funny and I tried to hold back my laughter. Tamarin's expression softened and a small smile graced her features.

"Well, let's see if your muscles can remember how to fight better than your memory," Tamarin said and I pulled back from her.

"Fight? But..." I began.

"If your muscles have forgotten then couldn't you say that you were right and we are wrong? If you can fight despite ' _never'_  having learned how to use that Katana at your hip, then you could say that we are right."

I thought about it for a bit, looking down at the Katana and thinking about how this could be my chance to prove that I am right and that we need to go back home. It sounded like a promise to me and I'm not about to let a chance like this go. I shrugged and smiled.

"We'll go back then, if I can't fight well?" I asked

"Sure," Tamarin said, but before I could continue on this train of thought she spoke up. "However, you should know that we can tell if you fake it or aren't trying to win." My inner smile frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"Like I would try to fake this," I said sarcastically. Tamarin did not seem amused.

I drew the Katana and felt a sudden warmth that both felt nostalgic and comforting. It was like a mental shout, but someone said begin and in an instance, my feet took off and I lept into the air and sliced towards Tamarin. She had a mild look of surprise but parried the strike and flung me back with her strength. I landed and skid back, before regaining my balance. She dove after me and I her motion seemed to be slow as she brought her katana upwards.

I brought mine in front of me, not wanting to die or get hurt. As the blow was blocked I twisted the blade and brought my hilt under and towards her exposed torso. I thrust it at her and she brought her tail up to guard the attack. I tched and lept back, not allowing her to get in a blow.

"Sneaky, aren't ya," she said. I stilled. Somehow I was fighting and coming up with minor strategy in this fight. It felt so natural that I hadn't thought about it in the moment. Tamarin made her katana disappear and I watched her warily.

"That's enough. I don't want to wear you out anymore than I have to, just to prove a point."

"But neither of us have won," I pointed out.

"And you can't win until you can call out your bankai or even the lower shikai," she said. The words sounded familiar but I felt like I was hearing then for the first time and yet not.

"This is so confusing. It's like dejavu or something," I said without thinking much about it.

"Because your mind wants to remember but the tea has made different memories for you," Tamarin said.

"Okay, saying this is actually true... then why were we with Ryuurin in the first place?" I ask, still not sure if I believe them.

"Because you were kidnapped from Soul Society when you pulled a prank on the Taichou," Fumetsu said, coming out and causing my to shiver.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that so much," I grumbled and she smiled. "Well, it sound typical for me. I try to explore and get in trouble. So that's not any new concept," I remarked.

"Indeed," Fumetsu agreed.

"So are we trying to head back to Soul Society?" I asked and they both nodded.

"And where is that? It's not on any of the maps of this place," I said.

"That's because it's in another realm through the red coral gates," Tamarin chimed in.

"But no one goes through those gates," I reminded them.

"Uh, the servants do and so did you," Tamarin said pointedly.

"Okay... I'm still not sure I believe you, but I do want to see what you are talking about. If it's not as nice as here, then I am coming back," I said.

"Well, hopefully you'll get your memories back and then we can decide what to do," Fumetsu said.

"Hmm. Yah," I said slowly, beginning to follow after them. "Before that, can you warm me back up? It's freezing." Fumetsu and Tamarin chuckled before both disappeared in me.

" _We'll guide you from in here, that way you will be safer and warm," Tamarin said._

"Okay then, let's go."

" _And while we're at it, you could use some practice. You're fighting skills have diminished a bit. Gotten rusty here."_

"So I wasn't as good as I normally use to be?"

" _Indeed,"_ Fumetsu chimed in.

"So then while we travel, you will be training me. Great," I said sarcastically. They both chuckled before I headed off.


	66. Escape

{Timeskip}

I peeked over a coral cluster and peered intently at my targets. A tallish man that I recognized stood like sentinels at the gateway to the outside realms.

"Seems like Yamaue is guarding the entrance. That complicates things," Tamarin muttered. I lowered my head and looked over at her.

"You haven't even seen the entrance. How do you know... oh wait," I said.

"Bingo kido," she smirked. "I saw through your mind's eye... and your thoughts."

"Right," I said, sitting down next to her. "What do we need to do to get past?"

"I could charge through, but I think that it's time we tested your skills and intellect. It will be wise to exercise those in real live situations, rather than mock ones," Tamarin remarked. I nodded. After traveling for over a week, I really wanted to get my memories back. It sounded like I led an interesting life and also had a lot of friends who would probably be worried about me right now.

"So I need to come up with a plan," I said quietly and she nodded.

"Well, I could do a disguise but I doubt that it would be enough," I said out loud, though still kept it quiet.

"You never know," Fumetsu said and I looked at her with chattering teeth.

"Could you come back now?" I asked and she smiled.

"On the contrary, it might be better if I stayed out. I can do some reconnaissance and no one can see me with few exceptions."

"I didn't know that," I said, thoughtfully.

"Actually..." Tamarin said and I sighed.

"Okay, so old me knew, but I don't," I rephrased and Tamarin grinned a devious grin. I thougth over some options while Fumetsu went off and gathered more info. Though I was certainly glad when she came back so I could get warm again.

With her info, I devised a plan and Tamarin grinned.

"Oh. You are really something else," she chuckled and I chewed my lip.

"That's hoping it goes well," I pointed out.

"I doubt it could go wrong," she said. I felt some reassurance from both of them and nodded.

"Right, let's do this."

 

 

Tamarin tucked in her wings and tail before letting her hair down. We looked exactly alike and she would be the decoy since she could fly off if needed and also disappear inside me.

I watched, almost wanting to chew on my nails in nervousness, as she walked around then showed herself in front of the guards. Yamaue shouted and several of the guards ran after her. I took a breath. The only one left was Yamaue-san. That was one more than I wanted left, but it wasn't entirely unanticipated. I drew my zanpakuto and then with a fluid step, I charged at him.

As quickly as humanly possible, I brought the hilt into his stomach. His confused and shocked expression told me that he wasn't anticipating this and he didn't have enough time to react. He fell down quickly and I hesitated briefly before bringing the hilt down on the crown of his head as hard as I dared.

Yamaue's entire being instantly relaxed, and I knew that he wasn't dead, since he was still breathing. I grabbed his weapon and tied it to my back. I didn't want him to come after me, armed.

Fumetsu warned me that Tamarin would be coming back soon and I looked back once at the realm that I called home before charging into the gateway.

Inside, the ground was wet but it felt weird to be breathing in pure air instead of watery air. Blue flames lined the pathway and I cautiously walked forwards. I didn't know what to expect outside of this place and it unnerved me. Fumetsu stopped me and proceeded to go ahead and do reconnaissance again.

"Tala," I heard from behind and jumped with a start. I sighed when I saw Tamarin.

"Did you get away alright?" I asked.

"I did, but just to be safe, we should get moving," she said and I nodded in agreement. Fumetsu came back and quickly charged into me.

" _While you warm up, it seems that there are two guards on this end. More for show than anything else. Seems like there are guests form outside the valley, and my guess is that they are here for you Tala-hime."_

"Me?"

" _From Soul Society,_ " she reminded and I nodded.

"I hope I can remember them. This would be a lot easier if I could recall who they are."

"Yup, but we really should get going. Who knows what might happen."

With that, we traveled forwards. Tamarin took command for a bit and had me take out one fo the guards while she got the other one. We headed for the other end of the area and I only glanced up to see the watery sky above us. While it was intriguing, I was on a 'mission' to get out, so I redirected my thoughts to what I needed to do. We got to the other side and Tamarin tucked away her wings so they wouldn't get wet. Muttering that the water on this side of the gate would harm her feathery wings.

We ran up the pathway then paused once we got to the other side of the water. The sight and sounds of the roaring falls was intense and I covered my ears. Tamarin motioned for me to take her hand as she brought out her wings and tail.

I took her hand and she power-stroked downwards, yanking me up. I yelped and she shushed me, though it was a bit late.

"Quiet!" she hissed and I clamped my mouth shut. I gave a sheepish grin and she flew upwards. I realized how long the path would have been if we were walking. I looked up and saw structures in the distance on a higher alcove. Tamarin seemed to be trying to keep out of sight of them, I wondered if that was where the kidnappers lived.

" _Indeed Tala-hime. They brought you to that place and then had you go to Ryuurin."_

_"And that's why we are avoiding that place at all costs?"_

"Yup," Tamarin said and I was grateful that they both could 'hear' my thoughts. Tamarin flew higher and higher. After a bit, my arm hurt and she landed on the pathway ledge, several times higher. We continued the accelerated way up, taking breaks when my arms wore out.

"You know it would be a good idea to learn how you can get your wings and tail out. It certainly would be easier to travel if you did," Tamarin remarked during one of our breaks.

"Well gee. It would be nice, but I can't," I said with a tone, heavily laced in sarcasm.

"Just saying," she said then her head whipped around and she seemed to be looking for something. I was about to speak out, but she raised a hand and essentially told me to keep quiet without any words. I shut my mouth quickly, and waited.

" _We should get moving,"_ Fumetsu said inside of me and I nodded. Very quietly, Tamarin grabbed my wrists and took off. However this time, she went down one level, then sped off in a different direction before she began to climb in altitude again. We reached the highest we could get without trying to dive through the waterfalls. Tamarin found a ledge that was somewhat sheltered from the spray of water and she stopped there.

"I'll go and scour the area again," Fumetsu said as she emerged from inside me. I shivered and grumbled about it.

"And I'll make sure that Tala doesn't freeze to death till you get back," Tamarin responded, though it didn't sound like she was too excited about it. As if to add to the fact that she didn't like it, Tamarin folded her arms and shifted her weight, as if annoyed and agitated. Fumetsu ignored it and quickly sped off.


	67. The Surface

I looked up at Tamarin who gave me a sideways scowl which dampened my mood. I folded my arms and proceeded to take on her agitated body language. I heard Tamarin growl deep in her throat and I harrumphed before turning my back to her.

I don't know how long I sat there shivering. I noticed that areas around me seemed slightly damp but the area that I was sitting in was remaining more dry. When I looked back at Tamarin, I noticed that she appeared damp. It hit me that she was shielding me from the spray of the falls to help me stay warm. Her little act of kindness was somewhat touching.

"Thanks," I muttered, gaining her attention.

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking back at me.

"For keeping the water off," I clarified.

"Hmph. It's not much to thank me for," she said and I half smiled.

"It's still something that you didn't have to do. And you _are_ trying to help me get my memories back, and keep me safe. So for that, I also thank you," I said.

"Anyone in their right mind would do the same," she said, brushing off my thanks as if it wasn't much. "For now, you just stay warm while we figure out a way out."

It wasn't much longer that Fumetsu appeared and then dived into me.

"So, what's the analysis?" I asked.

" _I'm surprised that you haven't been found. If I couldn't be invisible to everyone's eye, then I doubt I could have made it back,"_  she commented. I looked up at Tamarin who had a strange look on her face.

"We should get moving," Tamarin commented.

"But where?" I asked.

Before either could respond, we heard a shout and then more. I peeked my head around and froze. Several people I didn't recognize stood down below. It seemed like they had been looking for me and now would come after me.

"Do you think a diversionary tactic would be wise?" I asked. Tamarin sighed.

"It's probably best. At this point you are still cold and weakened and I'm the only one who can get off here easily. There looks like there is path around the other side, but I don't know where it goes," Tamarin commented. I looked in the general direction she pointed out and saw the 'path' she mentioned. It was shining wet and narrow; not easy to stay on.

"It's better than nothing," Tamarin said and I sighed, agreeing to her point. "Right. I'll fly out and divert them, you get a move on. Tamarin said, shoving me towards the path. I stumbled forwards then looked back, right as she jumped off and glided as far away as she could without being in throwing distance. Spears hurtled around her. I just hoped that she would be alright.

I looked towards the path and took a deep breath before inching myself to the edge and onto the ledge. I scooted my foot forwards and wondered how I would be able to go forwards without slipping off.

" _Let me help,"_  Fumetsu said and I felt an intense heat before my legs and feet burst into blue flames. I wanted to yelp and try to stamp out the flames, but my position was precarious as it was. " _You won't burn, silly. I'm trying to evaporate the water so that your footing is more secure."_

"Oh," I said and that was all I could think of saying. Well, there were other things I wanted to yell at her for, but now was not the time.

I continued on, watching for wider ledges where I could 'relax' a bit before continuing. Fumetsu was right. By evaporating the water around us, it made it easier, but it still wasn't very fun. I made sure to keep my focus ahead, instead of down. I didn't want to imagine how far a drop it would be if I lost my step.

After a considerable distance, I saw a darker spot ahead and hurried to it. It was an arched cavern that led into the rocky face. Fumetsu made my hand glow blue and I kept it out in front of me, probably like how you would a torch in the stories, lighting the way but not blinding you. The ground sloped up and there were worn out ledges, somewhat like steps. I crept around any bends and tried to see far down the path before moving forwards. I really didn't want to get captured before having a chance to figure out who I was.

A dim light bounced off a wall ahead of me and I doused the flame before moving forwards in a slow manner. I crept to the corner and looked around it. Shadows and greenery that was completely unfamiliar lay out outside this cavern path. I crept to the edge and looked around, hoping not to see anyone and grateful that I was wearing black so I could blend in with the shadows at that moment.

I could see no one, but I let Fumetsu take a quick glance around before venturing out into the wood. I stopped when I heard a noise and quickly hid in some brush.

"Tala?" I heard Tamarin's voice say and I poked my head out to see her, a bit battered and breathless, but doing alright.

"Right here Tamarin," I said and her head whipped around to see me.

"Whew, I'm glad you made it here. Don't know what I'd do if you'd fallen off and gone down." Her vote of confidence was not reassuring...

"Don't remind me," I moaned. She dropped to her knees and I quickly dashed the last bit over to her. Before I could say anything, she raised her hand.

"I'm alright, just worn out. I'll have to rest inside you for a while for now. So... Don't go doing anything stupid, okay?"

"Like I would do something like that," I joked.

"Yah, you probably would," she commented and I pouted. "Well, good night," she said. "At least I got my exercise for the next... oh, few days," she yawned before vanishing into me. I sat down, feeling probably only a portion of her tiredness seep onto me.

"Perhaps a nap would be nice," I thought out loud. As I laid back on the patch of grass and let my eyes slowly close.


	68. Chance

I opened my eyes, a sense of danger racing through my being. I instinctively held out my hand and muttered some familiar words under my breath. A small flame flickered above and I reached into it, grabbing the hilt of a katana, my zanpakuto, from within.

I rose and slowly walked over to a tree and placed my back to it. I looked over both shoulders, one after the other, and shifted my gaze around, trying to pinpoint the source of this 'danger' feeling.

"You sure don't know how to hide, do you," I heard and quickly shifted, looking around furiously for the source. Something appeared in front of me with a point at my throat. White hair, and turquoise eyes staring back at me. I was frozen to the spot, and quite literally.

Instinct flew in and I allowed blue flames to engulf me, backing this person from me in shock. The ice that had grabbed my feet, melted and I jumped forwards, quenching the flames as I pounced on the person, bringing him to the ground. My zanpakuto was at his throat and his eyes stared at me in shock.

"Tala-san?" he said and I stiffened. His tone held surprise and a bit of relief in it; not hostile like it had been moments before.

"Taichou!" I heard and I quickly stepped off him and back. My head hurt and I clutched the side of it as I stumbled backwards, eventually getting down on one knee.

"Tala-san?" the voice that had called out earlier said.

"Tala?" the white haired young man said and I glanced at him but got a stronger headache. I grunted in pain and he came over to me.

"Who...? Who... are... you...?" I managed to croak before falling to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, really short one, but we're are back with everyone again. (well, sort of) and now things will start going. Questions should be getting answered in the next bit. (though not all questions) and we will see some things begin to develop once more.   
> Till next time folks ^.^


	69. Sanctuary

Third Person POV

Toshiro looked up at Matsumoto, his outstretched arms still keeping Tala from hitting the ground. In both their ears rang her last words before she collapsed.

"' _Who are you_?'" Matsumoto repeated. "Nani?"

"I don't know," Toshiro muttered, looking down at Tala.

"Oi, nandeska?" another voice said from the brush behind them. Matsumoto stood up as she cast a glance over her shoulder.

"It's Tala, Ikkaku" she answered.

"Eh?!" he said as he jumped out of the growth and into the clearing. Following him was the ever present Yamichuka.

"So this is the one we were sent to find," Yamichuka commented. "I thought she would have been more lovely, the way everyone went on about her," he started, then stopped as he saw Matsumoto's glowering scowl.

"We should find Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san," Matsumoto said after clearing her throat.

"There's no need," a strong voice said before the two appeared.

At this point, the conversation began to move towards pondering both Tala's importance and why she was found here.

Despite the topics being interesting, it was lost on Toshiro who couldn't stop repeating what had just happened.

Something must have happened to Tala for her not to recognize him like that, and to attack him so seriously. Honestly it bothered him. His only clue that made sense was that she somehow lost her memory. Why else would she ask that last question? At the same time, he hardly believed that is was possible. One could not just forget in such a short time. Perhaps she was under some spell?

As he sat there, musing over possibilities, he heard his name called and he looked back towards his Lieutenant who was calling to him very annoyingly.

"Nani?" he asked, annoyed.

"You've been awfully quite," she huffed. "I asked if you had an opinion on what we should do next."

"Hmm," he hummed in his throat, allowing his mind to think about that instead of this strange mystery.

"Perhaps I can be of service," a voice said, very calmly and humbly. Despite it's kind tone, several members of the group reached for their weapons.

"Friends, friends. Do not fret. I am of no disposition to harm any of you," the voice continued. Eyes searched for the source, but none could see the man. "I happened to be passing by when I saw your friend there, out cold. I thought I could offer assistance till you come up with your plan and some help for your friend."

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

"A friend. And one who can offer you a place to stay for now," the voice said, as a man, tall in stature with sea gray eyes and faint blue clothes, appeared from the shadows.

Toshiro didn't like it one bit. He didn't feel trusting to this stranger. No one in this life, would offer something for Shinigami without something wanted in return.

"Perhaps this will help? I am currently ahead of a group from the neighboring village of the Valley of the Falls. They seem to be looking for something, and it's probably best not to get in their way right now. While you need time to figure out your plan, I can offer shelter, but then after that, I ask that you leave quickly. Shinigami usually aren't seen around these parts, and it can be seen as an ill omen."

"Then why offer assistance?" Renji Abarai asked.

"If it speeds you on your journey back home, then I am more than willing to help," the man said with a kind smile. "So? What'll it be?"

"Taichou?" Matsumoto asked, somewhat quietly. Toshiro thought about it. If what the man said was true, then it wouldn't be too long before the villagers appeared and that was one issue he did not want to deal with again. The fact that Tala was in this condition in the first place was alarming. If it was because of the village, then they needed to hide and lay low till they could easily get out of here.

Under normal conditions, he would have had his team assist in transporting Tala away. But since their arrival, it was like their normal strength had slowly been drained, while their energy remained. He had barely defended Tala's attacks off, and he was surprised that she had this much strength at all. Comparatively, she was in better spiritual strength than the rest of them.

Another mystery that he didn't have time to think on. The man must have realized that he was the leader here from Matsumoto's word, since he stared at Toshiro with a hopeful expression in his eyes.

"Were is this place you are offering to us?" he asked. Matsumoto had a simple surprised reaction on her face, but it was quickly gone.

"Ah, this way good people. Follow me," he said. Renji looked at Kuchiki who shrugged and followed the man. Ikkaku lingered behind and assisted Toshiro in moving the limp Tala.

While they traveled, the forest around them seemed to change into a strange wood that resembled something unearthly and etherial. It made their skin crawl but most felt that at this point it would be worse to stop and try to head back, than press forwards.

Just around a few bends, the group saw white walls and a large red gate entrance. This resembled more of a palace entrance than a humble abode; which is what they would have expected from the man's appearance.

Inside, the grounds were very level and didn't rise up above the walls. In fact, other than a few trees, very few things rose above the walls.

"Welcome to my home. I'll have a physician take a look at your friend shortly. For now..." he said then clapped his hands in the air. A short duo of kids ran forward and bowed before the man.

"Take our guests to the guest house and see that their needs are met," he said. Needless to say, it shocked the traveling party and they quietly followed the kids. The young girl ran forwards and opened the doors quickly and quietly.

As they removed their shoes before stepping up onto the walkway, Toshiro felt a small zing course through his feet. He stiffened and expected something else to happen, but nothing did.

The boy directed them to where they could lay Tala to rest till the physician appeared. As they set Tala down, she moaned and the sound caught his ears. As he stared at her, he heard Matsumoto snicker and he glanced to the doorway. She quickly turned away but her posture told him that she found this humorous. His expression quickly changed to one of flat, unhumored, and emotionless understanding. Leave it to Matsumoto to find something 'romantic' when romance wasn't even there. He let out a sigh as he sat down and motioned for Ikkaku to leave.

"I'll come tell you if the 'master' returns with the physician," Ikkaku said before getting up and leaving.

"Thanks," Toshiro muttered. "And make sure to take Matsumoto with you." Ikkaku smirked, but nodded as he left. He slid the door partially closed and Toshiro heard the voices of Ikkaku and Matsumoto recede into the distance.

He relaxed and stared out a window at the scenery on the other side. Now that they were in a 'safe' location, he could allow himself the time to muse over that question seh had asked, and many other things that bothered him about how they found Tala.

In the end, he was left with more questions than answers, and they were the kind that could only be answered when and _if_ Tala woke up.


	70. Mind Poison

He jolted when a knock on the door alerted him. He looked in the direction to see Matsumoto appear, followed by the master and a woman dressed in simple clothes with a satchel at her hip.

"If this is the girl, then I ask that everyone leave the room while I inspect her," the woman said with a quiet tone of authority. Toshiro looked at her with a bit of suspicion but left with the others.

While the master and Matsumoto talked outside, he kept wondering if they were doing the right thing.

"Master," a voice said and the man looked back at the slightly opened doorway where the women physician stood. The three of them rose to their feet.

"I'm sorry, but the less people in here at a time, the better," the physician said before Toshiro or Matsumoto could approach.

"Demo," Matsumoto began but the physician sent a withering glare and she backed down. Toshiro shrugged and sat back down. The master headed in and the Physician slid the door closed behind her. He could catch mumblings of words, though nothing concrete.

Then, as if someone had been drowning, he heard a gasp and sputtering with sounds of spitting. Then a loud and clear voice rang out.

"YOU!!" the voice growled. "WHY I OUGHTA!!" Matsumoto and Toshiro jumped up, but not as quickly as the ball of clothes and bodies that came flying through the door. Toshiro froze when the mass of fury slowed.

Blue feathery wings and a long 'dragon-like' tail with blue feathery mass at the end blocked most of his sight. He shifted to the side and saw a black shinigami uniform and strawberry-blonde hair. Under this being, lay the master. Surprise was written all over his features, while he grabbed the hand that was around his neck.

"Mind poisoner. Why I outa kill you right now after all that you did," she threatened. Mind poisoner? Just what was she talking about.

"Tala?" Toshiro asked in shock. The red haired being turned her head to look at him and Toshiro's brows knit together. While it looked like Tala, the subtle differences reminded him of that other being that he fought beside, when they were trying to keep Orihime from being capture by Aizen.

"Oh, it's you... Scratch that! Why are you here and with this one?" she asked and the master looked over at Toshiro, the new target of this person's demanding glare.

"You know him?" Toshiro asked.

"He's the one that...nggh." She clutched her head and Toshiro quickly ran over to her and pulled her back from the man. Though it was harder than he expected with the wings and tail moving around as well.

"Matsumoto, keep him from getting away," Toshiro commanded. Just as he sat Tala down, the others showed up as well as the physician who held a cloth to her face, as if she was wounded there.

"What's going on here?" Rukia Kuchiki asked. Matsumoto shrugged and all eyes looked to Toshiro and Tala.


	71. Suijin

Tala's POV

I felt a strange sensation ripple through me. It was as if I was watching from outside my body. I mildly wondered if I was dead, but when I looked back at myself, I saw myself move. Wings and a tail told me that Tamarin was in control. While it startled me, I felt a vibration from behind.

" _Tala-hime. Watch and learn. Tamarin has more memory than you do right now about this,_ " it was Fumetsu's voice. I somehow sat down and folded my arms, watching what played out before me.

"Tala-san, who is this?" the white-haired, short person asked to Tamarin.

"I'm not Tala," she growled out and the white-haired one stiffened, then let out a small sigh.

"Fine. Then who is this?" he asked again. It surprised me that he seemed familiar with Tamarin. At that moment I wished for my memories.

"Mind poisoner," Tamarin said with the most frightening face I had seen to this point.

"Mind... poison?" several voices chimed in and I looked around at different people who wore the same outfit as me. They must be from Soul Society. Or at least, that is what made logical sense.

"Hmph, this one here, poisoned Tala with a brew of tea, and made her forget about everything. Ryuujin then gave her different memories so that she would never leave his realm."

"Wait, what!?!" every person, dressed in the black clothes, said in unison.

"Yeesh, and I didn't get a lot of time to recover either," Tamarin grumbled and I felt sorry for her. She had been my decoy to help me escape on numerous situations, and it must have worn her out. I had hoped that the amount of time that she took a 'nap' had been enough, but I guess not.

"Hmph, and how do you know about that?" the man near the red-haired woman asked.

"There is more than one in this," Tamarin said, placing her hand on her chest. "Honestly, I wish there wasn't. But in this case, it has foiled your plans today," she said with a menacing tone.

"More than one? Preposterous."

"Believe it, mind poisoner," Tamarin growled.

"I'm not 'Mind Poisoner'. I'm Sujin," the man said.

"Tch." Tamarin clicked her tongue.

"That's enough," the white-haired man said softly. Tamarin glared at him and let out a sigh.

" _Tala-hime. Perhaps if I told you their names, it might jog some memories." Fumetsu chimed in and I thought about it as the conversation continued._

While I listened to her describe each of the Shinigami; as she confirmed to me that they were; I watched as Tamarin stood, a bit unsteadily and stepped up onto the walkway before heading into our room. Toshiro watched her go inside with an amusing expression of confusion and question that he masked quite well.

I allowed myself to float down and observer things from a closer standpoint. Matsumoto was talking to Renji and Rukia while Ikkaku sat down in a bored manner.

" _Come Tala,"_ Tamarin said in my mind and I jumped in surprise, but felt my being wrench towards the room before darkness overcame me. " _I am tired now. It's your turn and hopefully you regain your memories. I can't keep protecting you like this."_


	72. The Road of Memories

I opened my physical eyes and hummed a moan. I was wet from some liquid; probably whatever the physician was going to give me, that Tamarin stopped from going down my throat. And I felt sore this time. Especially my back and spine. It was like my backbone had ran a marathon somehow. I laid down, but the discomfort would not leave no matter what position I took.

"Tala-san?" I heard and flicked my gaze towards the sound of the voice. I caught the sight of white and had to think about it for a bit. Who wore white or looked mostly white? I remembered after a bit.

"What is it Toshiro?" I asked. There was silence and I propped myself up on one elbow. His expression was thoughtful suspicion.

"Who are you?" he asked and I smirked.

"Honestly, I should be the one asking that. Other than a name, that's all I've got on you and your friends outside," I replied. "Though, I've been told that you are important to me and that you are trustworthy."

"So this is Tala," he muttered.

"Oh, you must have been talking about the other me, Tamarin," I said and he tilted his head to the side.

"Tamarin?"

"The 'me' with the wings and tail. That's Tamarin," I sighed, laying back down and giving a groan as my back complained.

"I see," he said.

"Well, I have no recollection of how I treated you all before, but I hope we can all get along," I said in greeting then grimaced. "But first, I need to rest. My back is killing me," I groaned out before turning onto my stomach, which eased the pain.

I heard the floorboards creek under his weight and the noise receded, telling me that he had left. I briefly heard his voice outside then everything went silent. I closed my eyes and thought on the things that Fumetsu had told me.

Apparently I liked white-haired people, and Toshiro was no exception. While I was a descendant of Ryuurin, I was also a descendant of Amaterasu. The head commander guy, Yamamoto I think was his name, called me his cousin when I first came to Soul Society from my world, which is apparently far away and in another dimension. It's also why Aizen, the most manipulative bad guy from Soul Society wanted me. I used to know a future that this world would take, but without my memories, I wasn't very valuable any more. I wondered if the members of Soul Society only kept me around and safe since I used to know the future. Would they even want me anymore?

" _Is possible they won't need you anymore_ ," a voice said in my head.

" _Tamarin, it's won't be like that,"_ Fumetsu said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked softly. There was a long pause.

" _Yamamoto will be glad to have you back."_

_"But he's also the one that would fail to see that someone leaving to protect someone else is not a traitor,"_ Tamarin argued back.

"Really?" I asked.

"Tala-san? Who are you talking to?" I heard and looked over at a red-haired women.

"I'm talking with Tamarin and Fumetsu," I stated. "Is something the matter?"

"No, just wanted to see how you were doing," she said as she entered and then sat down next to me. I rested my chin on my forearms and sighed.

"I'm pretty sore, but other than that, I think I'm doing alright," I replied.

"Sore?"

"My back is killing me. I don't like it when Tamarin brings out her wings and tail. They hurt my spine," I commented.

" _Hey, not my fault. You're out of shape,"_  Tamarin chided and I growled.

"I know that already," I said back.

"Tala-san?"

"Gomen gomen. Anyways. What else are you wanting to know? Surely checking on me is not all you came in here to do."

"You know me so well," she sighed and I hummed.

"Well, you could say that, but I don't remember you, just your name, Matsumoto," I replied.

"I see..."

"Why is that everyone's response when they find out that I can't remember anything?"

"Well, what else should we say?" she asked and I thought on it for a bit.

"Hmm. I see your point there," I hummed. "Well, back to what you were going to say before," I prodded.

"Right. Mostly, I was curious if Taichou was right... that you couldn't remember us at all."

"Well, that was a quick answer," I remarked and she chuckled.

"Indeed it was. Well... is there anything I need to know about?" I asked.

"Well, just don't show up late for anything and you'll be fine," she said with a somewhat sad expression on her face. It felt oddly familiar and I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to figure out why I sensed deja vu. As I closed my eyes I heard Fumetsu begin to fill in words that were missing.

"... _Rangiku-san, is there anything I should avoid?_

_Well, picking fights with other squads, skipping out on work, showing up late; to name a few..." Fumetsu reminded._

_I saw myself looking at Matsumoto in a different place and holding a conversation while we walked._

I nearly jumped up in recognition. Matsumoto looked at me with concern and curiosity.

"You mean something that you do a lot of," I said with a similar smirk.

"Nani? I don't... wait..."

"I'm not sure why or how, but I remember having a similar conversation with you about this. But I can only recall my response. Was I right?" I asked, hopeful. Matsumoto looked torn for a brief second then sighed.

"Hai... you're right," she said.

"Wait, you didn't want me to remember that, did you..."

"Not really... I'm not as bad as you made it out to be," she said with a large pout and I laughed.

"Say, if conversations can trigger memories, then maybe if I talk with you about old topics, then I will remember more," I said.

"It's possible."

"Well, it's worth a try... Unless you don't want to," I realized that I was using her time.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do Tala-san," she said. Another brief flash and I remembered seeing her trying to get out of work.

"No work that you're trying to get out of?" I asked and she frowned. I laughed. "Alright, I'll be nice. But this  _is_  exciting."

"Speak for yourself," she grumbled then smiled, meaning that she didn't take it too personally.

We both laughed and continued for a long while. Very few memories actually came back, but what did sometimes was embarrassing and I wondered if I truly wanted all my memories. Unfortunately, I couldn't really choose which ones came to me while I talked with Matsumoto.

Over the next few days, I hardly moved around and I mostly talked with the others about anything that I felt I would have talked with them about. The one who I didn't really get to talk to, was Toshiro.

Granted, he did check on me a few times. However, I never recalled anything about him. It really was saddening. Out of all the people I met, I really wanted to know more about this quiet and somewhat cold young man.


	73. Talking with Toshiro

One, somewhat hot night, I sat up and crawled to my doorway. As I slid it open I saw white in front of me.

"Toshiro?" I asked softly, seeing his back to the doorway as he looked at the night sky. He sat right on the edge of the walkway. His head turned as he looked back at me.

"Tala-san?" he asked with a slight surprise in his tone.

"Konbawa," I replied with a smile. I scooted over to him and looked up at the sky. The moon clearly shone down on us, though it was just under a half moon right now.

"Beautiful night tonight," I said, taking a deep breath. His eyes seemed to hold a thousand questions, though the rest of his face remained neutral. "I've been meaning to talk to you," I said.

"Oh?"

"Well, some of my memories are coming back, but mostly when I have conversations with the others," I said.

"Hmm. It's a logical explanation," he muttered and I shrugged.

"It's more logical to take naps and eat, than hold conversation," I said and he didn't answer. Instead, he looked up at the moon.

"What is it like in Soul Society?" I asked, a wistful tone on my words.

"Nani?" he asked and I didn't reply, letting him think about it for a bit. "Well, it's a good place. Plenty to eat, everyone has an equal chance at being in a high position, and it's very clean," he said.

"Hmm. What about the other Shinigami? How about the other Taichou?" I asked. He folded his arms and let out a breath, indicating that he didn't think highly of several of them. His attitude reminded me of something, and I grew excited to remember more of my memories.

"A bunch of old men, who have boring conversations," he said with his head tilted down and his eyes closed in thought. I chuckled, bringing his attention to me.

"It's that bad?" I laughed, and he grumbled in his throat. "If they're that old, then why are you a Taichou?" I asked.

"I..." he started then paused. "Some say I'm a genius, but I've put a lot of effort into getting where I am now."

"You make it sound as if not a lot of people understand what it takes to be a taichou," I pointed out. He leaned forwards, looking at the moon.

"I guess," he replied after some length of time. We sat in silence for a bit before I shifted my legs out and had them hang over the edge of the walkway.

"Well, even though I can't remember anything. I think it's pretty cool that you are a Taichou," I said, hoping that it would be encouraging.

"Eh?" I heard him say. He looked over at me with a surprise look and I smiled. I chuckled then looked up at the moon. A tune flowed into my head and on impulse I began to sing out the tune; despite not being able to recall where I had heard it. It was a calm song, one that felt like it had ages of history, if only I could remember it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Toshiro close his eyes and listen very quietly. It was somewhat surreal in that moment, and I was a bit saddened when the song ended.

We sat in peace and quiet, enjoying the night scenery and sounds. It ended when he slowly rose and then walked into the shadows, leaving me. I watched him leave and then felt my smile fade. I had really enjoyed his company, even though he hadn't said much.

" _Tis a common thing for that one,"_ I heard and didn't reply.

" _Oh come on Tala, we know your thoughts, even if we don't always understand how you feel..."_

_"What will you do Tala-hime?"_  I heard.

"And what would you suggest?"

" _You know what. How about some training. You've been sitting here like a sorry loser ever since we got here. Some exercise would do you some good,"_ I heard Tamarin say and I harrumphed.

"It's your fault that I'm in this mess anyway. You certainly made me quite sore with that little stunt," I chimed in.

" _And I can make you even more sore if you don't get your feet moving towards the clearing over there,"_ Tamarin replied back.

"Yeesh, you certainly are bossy aren't you. I heard ya. Ima getting Ima getting," I remarked. I walked out to the clearing and then took a deep breath waiting calmly.

"Good," I heard then looked back at a reflection of myself with wings and a tail. I crouched down into stance and whispered the words that would make Fumetsu appear in my hands. I looked at Tamarin once before silently charging at her.

Our bout of training fights lasted until morning. I placed my Zanpakuto, tip down, into the ground, then leaned against it as I dropped to one knee. I looked at Tamarin and then cast my gaze down before closing my eyes, completely out of breath. I heard soft footfalls behind me that paused for some time after getting somewhat close.

"Tala-san? What are you..." I heard and looked back at that, ever growing, familiar face.

"Training... I suppose," I replied back, rising to my feet and letting Fumetsu disappear from my hands. "What about you Taichou?" I asked back.

"Hmm," was his only response. I looked over to where I thought Tamarin would be, but she had already vanished. I briefly wondered about it, then figured that she had returned to me when I wasn't looking. Standing there in the morning light, I felt a sense of deja vu.

"Don't go wandering on your own and stay within sight of us," Toshiro warned and I blinked as I recalled seeing him standing like this, reprimanding me or something. I smiled, almost ecstatic to remember something about him, even if it was the times that I got in trouble. At least that proved to me that this was nothing new.


	74. The Journey Back (Part 1)

After listening to Taichou tell me that we were heading back to Soul Society, I had a feeling of gratitude that we were leaving those lands.

It wasn't too far that we ran into someone else with white hair waiting for us along the path. Fumetsu told me the name of our new person and I instantly recognized it.

"Choji?" I asked and he let out a sigh.

"Please Hime-sama. I thought we discussed this before," he said in my ear. I grinned and then cupped my hand while I whispered back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have many memories of what I did before coming to this valley. You can thank Ryuujin-san for that."

His eyes flew wide and he looked at the others. He quickly recomposed himself though and approached Toshiro.

"Your report," he said and Toshiro nodded. I noticed him pull out a rolled piece of parchment from his sleeves and hand it to Chojiro. Chojiro took it graciously and then walked ahead of us. I waited for Toshiro to look at me and when he did, I gave him a questioning glance.

"Yamamoto-san has been waiting for an update for a while Tala-san," Matsumoto whispered to me as soon as she saw Toshiro look away without a word. "We've been coming here to Chojiro-san to give him reports on a regular basis."

"How long have we been away?" I asked.

"About seven days since we left, but you were captured ten days ago," Matsumoto answered.

"That short?" I asked and she blinked at the unusual response... I wondered about the accuracy of it and checked with Fumetsu.

" _Well over a few months Tala-hime, have you been missing. This doesn't add up."_

"Taichou..." I said, getting his attention. "Have we only been away for about a week now?" I asked and he furrowed his brow as if this was an odd question.

"Hai. Why?"

"Well... I was with Ryuurin-san for over a few months," I replied. Matsumoto seemed struck by my response and even Renji and Rukia had perked up at his announcement.

"Nani?" I heard Matsumoto gasp.

"How?" Renji asked. I shrugged.

"I just remember being inside a gate that lead to some underwater realm where I stayed with him for a few months. I came out a few days ago. Right Fumetsu?" I then asked and the others looked around.

" _That's right Tala-hime. But better not to ask when others are around,"_ she warned and I chuckled.

"Yup. That's right," I said out loud and their eyes returned back on me again.

"Fumetsu?" Toshiro asked after some time.

"You must be referring to Hime-sama's Zanpakuto," Chorjiro said, returning.

"Eh? You can talk with you zanpakuto?" Matsumoto asked.

"Of course. Can't everyone?" I replied, surprised by the response. I saw slow shakes of the heads and deflated a bit. So that wasn't normal... I felt like an outcast for some reason.

"Well... not everyone can. Only those who have trained hard are able to freely communicate like that," Toshiro responded.

"Demo..." I started then sealed my lips. I wanted to protest that I wasn't all that special, but that wouldn't make sense. After all, they had all come after me to help me escape. If I wasn't special to at least someone, then I don't believe they would have come.

As we continued down the path, I walked in silence, listening to Matsumoto, Renji and Rukia speaking to each other. Yamichuka and Ikkaku had their own simple conversation going on behind me. The only others who remained silent were Toshiro and Chojiro who seemed to be listen for anything out of the ordinary.

It wouldn't be too long before we got to the end of the day and we found a simple clearing where we sat down to rest. Renji and Ikkaku went and got a small fire going, though we would only have it while it was still somewhat light out, so that we wouldn't attract any attention.

We cooked a simple meal over the fire, consisting of rice and some other things I didn't recognize. Once it was done, we let the fire die down while we ate in silence.

Coals were shifted and the small red light was all that remained. We each chose a different location to sleep at, some leaning against trees and others in them. Toshiro stopped me before I could choose my place to sleep.

"Over here," he said motioning to a tree that leaned over a large boulder.

"Isn't that where you are sleeping?" I asked, surprised by his offer.

"Hai. But I need to keep a close eye on you till we are safe, which is easier if you are nearby," he said. A flash in my head and I chuckled. Undoubtedly I saw myself discussing that I could see him so I was obeying his rule of staying in line of sight. Toshiro scowled and I quelled my laugh.

"Sorry, but it's like before. You always telling me to stick close and I wandering on a whim. Well... back in Soul Society," I said, explaining myself.

"Wait, you remember?" he asked, though his tone was calm and intrigued, rather than shocked.

"Well, it's not everything, but that's a memory I have with you, or rather another one," I said, walking over to the spot.

"Hmm," he hummed and sat down near the boulder while he sat in front of the tree.

"I suppose I should apologize," I said at length watching the last of the red fade from the dying coals as the sun set. He looked at me with mild surprise and question. "I wasn't exactly very helpful or obedient, and I have a feeling that, that is why we are in this mess in the first place," I proceeded to explain.

"Well, you aren't wrong," he replied and I bit my lip. "But what matters right now, is that you are safe. I wouldn't say sound exactly, but...

"You can say that again," I said with a laugh as I leaned back. It faded into a comfortable silence and I closed my eyes, enjoying a cooling breeze that rushed over my being. I recalled feeling similar breezes as I sat next to lakes and under trees in, what I believed to be, Soul Society.

I yawned and stretched, looking briefly around me, realizing for the first time that Toshiro had also closed his eyes. He had his Zanpakuto sheathed, in his grasp, with knees to his chest and his arms acting like an uncomfortable pillow. His white hair flowed in the soft moonlight. I smiled before laying down on my stomach and resting my head on my arms.

"Good night Toshiro," I whispered, then closed my eyes and fell promptly asleep.


	75. The Journey Back (Part 2)

I felt cold, yet warm at the same time. I wondered if Fumetsu had left to scour the surrounding area. No doubt she would be looking for signs of any threats.

"Tala-san," I heard in my ear and lazily opened one eye. I spotted Red hair and knew that it was Matsumoto who was speaking to me. But why so quietly? As I opened another eye I saw her place her finger to her lips in a silencing manner and I looked at her in curiosity.

She looked behind me and I craned my neck to see Toshiro, though he was without his haori. I furrowed my brow then saw a bit of white on my own shoulder. I sat up and felt fabric fall down and realized with a start that Toshiro had placed the haori over me, somewhat like a blanket.

As I looked at Matsumoto. She had a grin on her face, and her eyes were nearly slits. I looked down at the haori and lifted it, draping it around my shoulders. It was still warm, much warmer than I had expected. The air was cold, probably due to waking up, and I shivered a few times till the warmth flowed back to me.

"Does he do this for others?" I asked very quietly and Matsumoto shook her head slowly while it sunk in. Of course if I was someone special, they would want me to be in the best condition I could.

I sat there for a while. Matsumoto left me, or rather us be and made sure that when the others awoke, they were far away from us, or scouting around. My eyes narrowed. She was a cunning and sneaky little romancer. I decided then and there not to trust her with stories of my life or my feelings. When I felt the warmth of the rising sun finally warm the grove, I took off the haori and folded it neatly, rising to my feet and then walking over to Toshiro who was still breathing deeply in sleep.

I wondered if he had gotten any sleep last night. That position he slept in... while it meant he could rise and face danger quickly, it also meant that he probably didn't sleep well. The fact that he had noticed me shivering in the dark of the night, also meant that he likely had stayed up and alert, far longer than the rest of us.

I quietly sat next to him, with a simple smile on my face, his haori resting on my lap. I wanted him to sleep for as long as possible. He seemed so young, and yet at the same time, the aura I felt emit from him (when he was awake of course) was strong and calm. When I glanced down at him though, I saw only a childlike expression. A part of me wanted to also tease him while he was unawares. Whilst waiting, a small smile graced his lips and I couldn't help but stare. He was very beautiful.

I glanced around and saw Matusmoto looking at me with a devious glint in her eyes. I sighed and then leaned over to Toshiro and whispered in his ear.

"Shiro-chan. It's time to wake up dear," I said, trying to keep my tone calm and not rushed.

"Hmm. Obaachan..." he muttered in a grumbling tone and I tried not to chuckle.

"The others are waiting for you Shiro-chan. Now be a good boy and get up," I said, playing along. I tousled his hair and he lifted his head slightly, his eyes barely opening. Then his head jerked up and he looked over at me with surprise. I smiled, tilting my head to the side as my eyes closed.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"H hai," he stammered and I chuckled.

"By the way, thank you for lending me this," I said holding up his folded haori. "It really helped," I added and he looked at the haori then at me. Slowly he reached out and grabbed it. He rose to his feet and unfolded it, putting it back on. I reached out and lifted his zanpakuto to him and he took it, placing on his back in it's usual position.

I stood and dusted off my clothes then felt my hair. I laughed as I felt twigs. Well, that's somewhat embarrassing. He probably was staring at that while we talked. I puled out a few and attempted to smooth out my hair then felt another stick in it. It was knotted and snarled in a pretty nasty fashion.

"Oh, darn," I muttered and sighed as I gave up partway through trying to untangle it. I was contemplating cutting it when I noticed Toshiro staring at me. I chewed on my lip as I gave a sheepish smile.

"Um, Toshiro-san, could you help me?" I asked and his eyebrow raised in question. I touched the stick that was lodged in my hair and spoke up. "It's a bit tangled. Could you help me get it out?" I clarified and he stiffened, then looked around. At the moment, no one, not even Matsumoto was around.

"Where did..." he began and I shrugged.

"Matsumoto has everyone looking around, probably patrolling," I supplied.

"I see," he muttered. Just as I figured that he had tactfully avoided my request for help, he sighed. "Sit down," he ordered in a quiet way. I quickly obeyed, realizing that he would accept my request, and he came behind me and inspected the thing. I heard him 'tch' then felt a few tugs as he began to remove it.

It took quite a bit of time, surprisingly. I watched as a few pieces fell to the ground and realized that my attempts had probably broken it into more pieces. After a bit, I felt his hands pull on my hair and then smooth it out. I looked up and touched the spot where the stick had been. I didn't feel any more of it and smiled.

"Ariagato," I said, looking back at him. He muttered something, looking away. I stood and then noticed a glinting pair of eyes in the bush. I strode over and watched as the bush shifted, the eyes disappearing. I ran over to it, hearing Toshiro call out my name as I dived into it.

"Gotcha!" I shouted.

"Eeei! Tala-san!" I heard and looked at who I had grabbed. It was Matsumoto. I frowned as my eyes became dead, completely unamused at her 'spying'. It was a brief few seconds before Toshiro appeared behind me. When I leaned back and he saw who I had 'captured' his eyes flew wide and his fists trembled. Matsumoto shrank back and then out of my grasp. I tried not to laugh as I instinctively saw her name forming on his lips.

"MATSUMOTO!" he growled out as she bolted away. I recalled seeing similar scenes like this unfold and I couldn't help but smile at the notion of more memories.

As he stood there with his hands on his hips, a scowl ever present on his face, I leaned back and laid down. As much I was disappointed that Matsumoto had seen that interaction, I was relieved to be learning about my past. I closed my eyes, clutching my hands together and resting them on my chest.

"Tala-san?" I heard Toshiro ask quietly and I peeked one eye open to look at his silhouette against the brightening sky.

"Nani?" I asked and he let out a breath of relief. I smiled, amused. "I'm fine, just thinking about my past," I said, sitting up and rubbing off some grass that had stuck to me.

It wasn't too long before we took off again. I spotted a roof and then another. We entered into a town-like area that grew into a simple city. As I kept my eyes on Toshiro, who walked in front of me, I saw out of the corner of my eye several children or adults with sunken expressions of hopelessness and defeat. It made my heart sink. Surely this couldn't be what Toshiro had described.

Matsumoto stopped after a bit and walked to the side. She stood in front of a stall with fruits and I noticed a kid hiding behind some barrels, eyeing the food. I cast my gaze around since we had all stopped momentarily. There were a few who watched us with fear in their eyes.

Matsumoto returned with some fruits in her hands, which she handed to each of us. I kept an eye on where people were at while we munched on the fruit. Rukia and Renji ate like they hadn't had something this good in a long while. Matsumoto said something about keeping our strength up, and as she did so, the kid I had spotted before reached out and grabbed a fruit while the vendor wasn't watching. I saw his little frame retreat and I slipped after him.

From where I had been, I heard my friends call out my name, probably realizing that I had slipped away. I stealthily followed the kid, keeping my footsteps light and quick, even going to the roofs a few times so I could follow more easily.

My target of interest stopped and I watched as he called out and a couple other kids came out. He split the fruit and began to divide it among the others but before he got far, a big hand reached out and grabbed his shirt, causing him to drop the food.

"Well, pipsqueak, looks like you failed," A voice said and I craned my head from my peephole to see a smug looking boy with two lackeys next to him. He seemed to have an air of eliteness about him.

"If you had waited a second, I would have given your portion. But you made me drop it," the younger and scrawnier boy retorted back.

"You're supposed to give us the first portion kid," one of the lackeys said back.

"Or would you rather we not offer our protection to you and your friends?" the leader said. The other children had shirked back from this display, fear and worry on their features. I stepped out and walked to a wall that was closer, keeping to the shadows.

The boy didn't respond and the leader threw him into the dirt, placing his foot on the boy's head.

"If you think you can outsmart us then you are wrong kid," the leader said.

"And all I see is a bunch of bullies who can't do their own dirty work," I said wrenching the leader's attention to me. "Now we can do this civilly or we can duke it out like gents and you can be on your way."

"Who do you think you are!" the other lackey responded before the leader could say anything.

"Someone who is sick of seeing people like your kind who take advantage of others for your own gain," I responded letting my face come out into the open for a bit.

"Ha, what can a girl like you do," the leader snickered and then put more weight on his foot where the boy was still under. "Don't get any crazy ideas, you should just sit back quietly or let him suffer."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said, stepping out farther, allowing them to size me up.

"A wannabe Shinigami eh? Ha! Don't make me laugh," the leader said, though his lackeys eyes had a bit of concern.

"And that is your second mistake," I muttered, before whispering Fumetsu's name under my breath and quickly stepping up to him and allowing the blade to rest near his exposed neck.

"Your first was using kids and abusing your strengths," I finished. The leader's eyes went wide as he saw the glittering blade that had appeared in a matter of moments. He stepped back and I stepped closer, placing myself in between the bullies and the kids who had craned their necks from nooks and crannies to see what was going on.

"Get out of my sight," I growled out and the lackeys booked it, their footsteps resounding in our ears. The leader called after them even insulting them with words of cowards and such as he turned and fled. I looked back and knelt next to the boy as he propped himself up with his elbow.

"I'm sorry if I caused you all more trouble from this," I said acknowledging that I may have gotten rid of their main source of protection with my actions. "But I can't stand bullies." I reached out my hand to help the kid up.

"Hmph. You shinigami think you're all self righteous and saving us all the time. Where are you when we need you?" the kid said, slapping my hand away.

"I wouldn't know. I lost all my memories and am just returning. The battles we face have a different danger than what you face, but that doesn't mean that what you all deal with, isn't hard in its own sense," I said. The boys eyes widened and several of the kids gasped. More of the kids came out towards me, like cockroaches sneaking out of hiding nooks and crannies.

"Lost your memories?" someone said and I sighed.

"Hai. And if it weren't for the help of my friends, then I would have never been able to find out that I was a shinigami. I would have been trapped there forever," I stated. I realized that I still had the fruit from Matsumoto in my other hand. I let my zanpakuto disappear and held out the fruit as the boy sat up.

"Here, to replace the one you took," I said, a small hinting tone that he should avoid stealing. He looked at the fruit then at me. He tentatively took it and I stood, offering a kind smile.

"If any of you are able to get ahold of me in the future, then do so and I will try to help you again," I said, knowing that I needed to be returning.

"What's your name?" a girl asked and I looked towards her. "Tokugawa, Tala," I said, putting my last name first. Some of the kid's eyes lit up in recognition but I couldn't stay any longer. I bowed and then leapt to a roof before disappearing from their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A bit longer this time. (about 2.5k words) ^.^   
> Anyway, a bit of interaction between Tala and Toshiro here, and I thought it was somewhat cute.   
> On a side note, I am also doing a bit more in depth research into Japanese culture to make sure that the interactions would fit more to how bleach's mindset is.   
> There are a few things that will be evolving in this as I learn more, so bear with me.  
> Thanks to all you for reading and see you in the next chapter. ^.^


	76. Destination

I didn't get too far when I saw Toshiro with arms folded, looking at me. No one else was around. I ducked my head a bit when I saw him, before approaching.

"Sumimasen," I said, bowing in apology. "I shouldn't have wandered off like that." I heard him sigh then his arms lowered.

"If you realize that..." his voice trailed off as he turned his back to me. I kept my sight cast down as I followed him back to where the others were. "At least you are safe," he said and I looked up, a bit surprised by his words.

We returned to where the others had joined up. Matsumoto gave me a huge hug as soon as I was within her reach.

"Don't ever do that to us again," she said, a tiny threat in her tone but mostly the sound of relief in her growl. I squirmed and tried to breath. Her hugs are terrible. I recalled having this situation in my memories and I inwardly moaned.

"Matsumoto let her go," Toshiro said, his eyes closed as he stood off a little bit.

"Hai," she grumbled but obediently complied. I heaved a deep breath and looked at the others before bowing.

"Sumimasen," I said in apology.

"It's fine Tala-hime. You don't wander off unless you have a reason," Chojiro said.

"Choji," I pouted, realizing that he was calling me princess. I remembered our last conversation had triggered the memory where we wouldn't call each other by the nicknames or titles.

"Sumimasen Tala-san," he chuckled then the laughter left his eyes and he became serious. "So what did you see?"

"It's already taken care of," I said, drawing my lips in a pout. "There's nothing more to be done or said."

"Tala," I heard Toshiro warn under his breath. I stared at him and slowly shook my head.

"I've delayed us enough as it is, and we should really be getting back sooner than later," I said out loud. The others all agreed but I noticed Toshiro didn't seem entirely pleased with this.

We made our way, deeper into the heart of the city till we approached a divide. On the side we were on (but slowly were leaving) were homes and walls that looked far less emaculate then the ones on the other side. It had a hard, yet familiar feel to it. I only had a small sense that I was being slowly trapped and it bothered me.

" _Tala-hime, that is only your imagination. Recall the times you have been here and it wasn't like that at all?"_  I heard Fumetsu and I sighed.

" _I suppose. But that doesn't mean that this isn't what I felt. Somehow, I wonder if I am just a pawn for everyone. Someone who they delight in keeping captive..."_

_"That is only Ryuurin. Not Soul Society,"_ Tamarin interjected. I had to agree since that was all that I knew as far as my patchwork of memories had shown me. I hoped I would know what to do soon. Being back home meant more people I would have to explain my lack of memories, and possibly loosing my value since I had been important because of those memories. Fumetsu and Tamarin reminded me that I had my own value, and it wasn't tied to my memories. Now if only I could see that within everyone else's glances and eyes. I looked at my 'friends' and wondered what lay in store for me in the near future.


	77. The Final Piece

I lay in bed, the quiet and stifling atmosphere weighing down on me. I had expected a reaction when I returned, but not this.

Currently, I lay in a special room with many glints of tools pointing at me so that Mayuri could monitor me, along with Unohana Taichou. Each night, more 'dreams' filled my head. Well... if you could call them that. I would awake to each in a drenching sweat, but they were my memories.

If I could try to explain how it felt... it was like a foreign needle, or a rush of knockout drugs being sent throughout my being. I could hardly control how my body reacted.

No, it wasn't because I had been pocked or prodded by Mayuri; but I knew he really wanted to do that. (Thank whoever, that Unohana Taichou had forced him to back down from that approach.) His 'instruments' kept tabs on how I was doing while they made sure that all the poison that was still currently in my brain was slowly, painstakingly slow for that matter, removed or 'purified'.

I don't know all the rest of what they told me, but I was not happy to be here.

"Are we done yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"No, now be quiet," Mayuri growled out in annoyance. I whined about it, though in a low tone, and he tapped his hand in impatience. I was getting on his nerves now, just like he got on my nerves. From the majority of my memories, I had grown to really dislike this 'man'; if you could call him that. He still had that interest to find out what or who I really was, but restoring my memories that Ryuurin had sabotaged, took first priority, and Yamamoto would not have another squawk or complaint out of Mayuri.

Perhaps that is another factor to why he was so irritable today. Yamamoto would be coming soon to visit and see my progression, but that would be later this afternoon. A time that seemed so far away right now.

I flopped my head back down and looked at the many machined; instruments, doohickies, and needle-like objects pointing at me. A few loose cords made it look a machine forest, though not a very friendly one.

Just as I was waiting for this lifestyle to move on, I froze, sweat forming on my brow as I closed my eyes. Another memory? I hoped this one wouldn't turn into a nightmare.

_I was sitting in a place that I recognized as the world I came from, staring at a screen and scrolling through something. My emotions felt raw and tears filled me eyes. When the blur faded and clarity came, I felt numb._

_Toshiro's name was on the webpage and some pictures of him were scattered neatly on it. Despite the nicety of the design, my mind was drawn to one bit of info._

_He would die? I wanted to shout out in disbelief. I tried to look through the info and verify it again or that the 'author' would bring him back. Before I could do so, I found myself waking to my first day in soul society. Time sped through, the last bits of my memories of my current situation falling into place and my decision to go against the flow of time._

_Then it was dark._

_Very dark._

_I calmed myself after finding out that nasty bit of a future that I didn't want to see. I knew I had to do something about this. There was no way I would just sit here idly while these events played out._

_Aizen was aware of my presence, and now I knew why he was after me. I believed it was yesterday that I learned about the 'timeline' and how much of it I could predict despite having thrown a few wrenches into the works. Then again, this whole thing with Ryuurin and Fumetsu... and Amaterasu. It really was abnormal. I scratched my head and sighed._

_This was not pleasant... knowing a future and having to divert the current. I could manipulate things, but it felt like Aizen in some sense. I already knew my determination to change things, and now I knew why._

_I had 'relearned' why I felt drawn to Toshiro. My love of white hair and blues and greens like his eyes. And the fact that he had a depressing story and cold personality. I clenched my fist and clamped my mouth. I wanted to change this twist of fate, to change things._

_The darkness didn't fade and I began to ponder why things happened the way they had. Each person had planned to the best of their abilities. Gin had hoped to find a way to defeat Aizen, but failed. Toshiro had been whittled down to where he had been captured and killed. And so many other things bothered me. Already, I had thwarted Aizen from capturing myself, but Orihime still had been taken._

_I sarcastically muttered, 'well that went well,' before recalling my discussion with Yamamoto-dono. Perhaps there were things that couldn't change. But I had diverted Aizen's attention and probably gained the attention of some of the future enemies, which I knew would come after me sooner or later._

__Honestly this felt like piecing together a large puzzle, but the pieces were my memories. They were a bit jumbled, thanks to being played back to me in an un-sequential order, but I could work on that in time._ _

_I felt a warm presence and smiled. Fumetsu had come to get me form the dark, just as she always did._

_"Tala-san. Your memories are mostly complete. The last bits will probably come at some later time, but I believe we should try to convince the others to let you go now. The time to wait is nearly done. Aizen is probably on the move, or at least on the prowl."_

_"Hai." I sighed. "But knowing why he is after me and what will happen, makes it easier to take him down. However, I still have to let some things happen, such as our defeats so it will encourage others to get stronger, or we will really be in a bind."_

_"Such wisdom is a burden when it's your friends who will be hurt."_

_"Oh, I intend to stop some of that, but I can't shield everyone from everything. Some things must be leanred the hard way."_

_"Indeed. Are you ready?"_

_"Hai," I replied, taking her hand and closing my eyes as warmth and light enveloped us._


	78. A new Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he's back!! wow. -_-
> 
> Cliffhanger! Sorry it was too tempting not to.

“She’s coming to,” a voice said and I heard multiple footsteps, and a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness,” another voice said and I recognized it. Before I could dwell too much on it, I felt sore and tired. My throat felt raw and I felt sticky and sweaty. Why did people have to be around now? I just wanted a good bath to get cleaned up.

“Who’s there?” I asked, keeping my eyes shut, not wanting to open them to the light that would be there.

“I’m here Tala-san,” a voice said to me, before I felt a hand on top of my own. I recognized it as Unohana Taichou’s voice.

“Unohana Taichou… and who else? There are others here,” I pointed out, relaxing.

“Hai. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou is here, and a few others,” Unohana said softly to me. I wondered why she was whispering to me instead of announcing it out loud. It’s not like it should be a secret.

“Well, could they all just go away? I’m a mess right now, and it’s too bright,” I grumbled back, quietly. I heard her chuckle then the pressure from her hand wasn’t there. Her footsteps receded and I overheard the others talking with her. I was a bit surprised at the number of voices I picked up on. At least five others were here and none sounded like Mayuri.

After a brief minute, I heard them shuffle out and then I turned my head towards the sound, peeking at it but then quickly shutting my eyes soon afterward from the brilliance of the light. But not before glimpsing white coats pass around a corner and out of sight.

I sighed and turned my head to face the ceiling, before placing my hands over my eyes and beginning the process of adjusting to the light.

By the time I could squint, but still have my eyes open, I saw Unohana Taichou appear. She had a mild look of concern but mostly relief and that kind and gentle smile. It still creeped me out; but then again, her presence would probably always do that.

“O… Um, what time is it?” I asked, curious.

“It’s been a few days since you went unresponsive and frightened everyone,” she said with a low tone. I gulped and she leaned back, my gaze following her.

“What happened this time?” she asked and I let out a long sigh.

“A nightmare, I suppose. A fleeting memory of the past I wish I didn’t have to know, but glad I do,” I replied.

“Oh?” she asked that one word, before beginning to methodically check me as she ran her hand over me, about a foot above my being. A green tinted light, glowed and I smirked.

“So what did  _you_  see while I was out of it?” I asked, a light tease in my voice.

“You first were unresponsive, and shivered while sweating,” she said matter-of-factly. This was nothing new. It had happened once before with some other memories that I wasn’t too fond to know of, such as my bullies and other upsetting events. But it shouldn’t have worried them, since it had happened before. What was different? She spoke and I soon had my answer.

“It was normal at first, but then it wasn’t. You began to cry out, and rolled a few times. After that, you thrashed around quite a bit.”

“Let me guess, I began to be dangerous to myself because of it,” I said with a sarcastic tone, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I did.

“Hai. That’s one way to put it,” she responded.

“Wait, I was right?” I said, realizing that she had confirmed it.

“And not just to yourself, but to some of the rest of us.” I gave her a suspicious glare. She shrugged as she continued the ‘check up’. I imagined the others trying not to harm me while keeping me from harming myself. Ya, that would most likely be logical. I wasn't sure I liked being the center of attention here, but I had made myself to be.

As soon as she was satisfied, she sent me to the back room to get cleaned up. I was grateful, but it was a bit annoying. Essentially, I was imprisoned here, and with Mayuri no less. Of course, it was good that Unohana Taichou and the others came to check on me regularly, or who knows what experiments he would conduct on me.

I waded into the spring, feeling the warmth. I dared not take off my uniform, in case Mayuri came by. He did that to me once, I was not going to have that happen again. I was only grateful that I still had on the white under clothes, or else it would have been really awful.

I sank down to my waist and closed my eyes before laying in the water, floating in the warmth. I kept myself afloat and undid my hair, allowing it to flow out around me. The quiet sounds of water lapping at the edges, was soothing so I closed my eyes, listening.

When I felt relaxed, I rose and began to scrub at any exposed skin. Once I felt clean enough, I stood and walked back to the entrance. There was no sign of Mayuri or anyone else for that matter. I glanced around then turned inwards.

I felt the warmth of Fumetsu’s flames and then multiplied it till it burst into flame. I channeled that inner flame to my hands and watched as the blue fire encircled my hands. I then held it near my feet and had it slowly engulf me. It quickly dried the water off me and once it was done, I extinguished it with nothing more than a thought.

“ _You’ve gotten better at this Tala-hime,”_ I heard Fumestu praise, no doubt noting that I hadn't burned the ground or the edges of my clothes like before.

“ _Ariagato,”_ I mentally replied back, I was glad to recall how to communicate ‘telepathically’ now, so that I didn’t seem like a complete idiot who talked to herself. I walked back into my ‘prison cell’ and quietly sat on the cot, waiting for the next thing to happen to me, since that was all I could do at the moment.

Well, not entirely true. My mind was racing with thoughts on what to do after I got out; like how to approach the situation with Gin and eventually Aizen. Then I needed to figure out what to do about the forthcoming deaths. Some were needed and others, I would try to stop. I only hoped I could.

I began to hum to myself, a simple tune that reflected my thoughts of sorrow at the future. Off all the places to have come to, why did I have to come to one that had so much work and sorrow in it?

Just as I looked at the door, I saw someone I never thought I would see in Soul Society, let alone where I was.

That someone was unmistakably Ryuurin.

 


	79. When the Thorn Comes Back

“What are you doing here?” I growled out, my zanpakuto in hand, but still sheathed. From behind him, stepped out Yamamoto and I stood, but I did not stop the open hostility that I knew was in my eyes.

“I see you are doing well, daughter,” Ryuurin said in that sweet voice of his, but there was a bit of anger in there too.

“No thanks to you,” I spat out.

“Enough Tala-hime,” Yamamoto said. Behind them, I spotted silhouettes of others, but the main focus was the one who had tried to have me forget everything. I stood down, even having my zanpakuto dissipate in flames.

“Hmm,” Ryuurin said, noting the flames. “Amaterasu’s fire I see,” Ryuurin said.

“What about it,” I growled out between teeth.

“Oh, stop that Tala,” he snapped at me and I literally growled, wishing I could turn into a wolf and tear him apart.

“Tala-hime!” Yamamoto said, stamping his cane and I flinched. Ryuurin, I felt I could take on; but Yamamoto, he is a different story.

“Thank you,” Ryuurin said, looking over and down at Yamamoto’s hunched frame.

“Tala-hime. We are not here to harm you.”

“And you think I would believe…” I started but stopped as soon as I heard the cane once again agains the floor. I shrank back, bowing.

“Gomen Nasai,” I muttered.

“I must say old friend, you certainly have her well trained,” Ryuurin said, teasingly, slapping Yamamoto on the back in a friendly manner. I barred my teeth, and kept this growl more internal. I certainly felt like a dog at this moment, and I didn’t appreciate it. I sat on the floor and folded my arms, gaining both of their attentions.

“What do you want with me Yamamoto-dono , and why is he here?”

“He will be staying here and his people, or rather, your people will be joining us against Aizen,” Yamamoto said.

“WHAT!!” I shouted, jumping up and instantly in his face. “I will not work with someone like him,” I pointed my finger at Ryuurin to which he pushed it away with a frown.

“I know that what I did, hurt you. But I only intended to keep you from evils that would mean real harm on you,” Ryuurin growled out with some dragon-ish fangs appearing, and a frightening glint to his eyes. I dared not back down, lest I showed that I was afraid of him in that instance.

“And you don’t think I realize that already?” I asked, trying my level best to keep my tone in check. “I already made myself a target as soon as I came here. I don’t belong here, nor does this knowledge, but I will use it to help these shinigami as best as I can, and I will do it without you gods or the stupid prophecies.” I was in Ryuurin’s face, poking him in the chest with each word.

“Tala-hime,” Yamamoto said in warning and I backed down, but kept a fierce glare. I looked back at Yamamoto who tapped his finger on his cane, and I caught the meaning. I followed him towards the edge of the room. Unohana Taichou was there and she opened a door that I had failed to see behind the mess of machinery.

“Yamamoto-dono, you have a lot of explaining,” I growled out as soon as the door closed behind us. He held up his hand and I stopped.

“One does not disrespect the gods, nor does one challenge them,” Yamamoto said and I folded my arms, shifting my weight.

“I do, especially since I am the one they seem to be after. And since I could care less about a superficial title, I can challenge them as I please." Yamamoto chuckled and I relaxed, knowing that the other side of him was still alive.

“So why did you have him come here?” I asked, taking civilly and patiently now.

“He came to us. Claiming that we had stolen you and that he would fight with Aizen against us if we refused to let you go back to them,” Yamamoto said with a heavy sigh.

“And somehow you convinced him to fight for Soul Society, knowing that this would be my reaction when I saw him and also allowing me to stay until we can figure something out. Not to mention keeping Soul Society at large a bit safer,” I said, my heart filled with gladness and gratitude. A smile found its way to my face and I walked over to him, threw my arms around his neck, and thanked him. He chuckled before pushing me back.

“Tala-hime… Once Aizen is defeated, I doubt there will be much I can say that will convince him to let you stay with us,” Yamamoto said and I bit my lip. I nodded my head, a solemness filling the room. If that happened, I doubt Ryuurin would ever let me out of his sight again and then I would be a pawn, never to have my freedom.

Yamamoto and I walked back into the room. I still scowled at Ryuurin, hearing the sound of cracking knuckles inside my head, from Tamarin.

“ _That’s right, just keep glaring at him Tala,_ ” I heard Tamarin say in my head and I felt a bit of satisfaction that she was pleased with my actions.

“I’m staying with my squad,” I muttered to Yamamoto who nodded. He understood how I felt and would try his best to keep us separated.

“Histugaya Taichou,” Yamamoto said and I was surprised to see Toshiro come towards us from the doorway. How long had he been here? I hadn’t seen him the entire time I had stayed here. His turquoise eyes bore into me and I couldn’t help but smile to see my favorite Taichou.

“Hai,” Toshiro said, looking at Yamamoto.

“Take Tala-hime to her room and wait for further instruction,” Yamamoto said. Toshiro bowed and looked at me before turning around and heading back to the door. I noted that Ryuurin had something to say, but I quickly took after Toshiro, not wanting to hear it.

Before I got too far, however, I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder and saw Ryuurin right there.

“Where do you…” he began to say. I slapped his hand away in a fright, backing off. I was entirely surprised when Toshiro got in between us. His zanpakuto was drawn and he had surprised Ryuurin in that instance. But then the god's face went dark and frightening. I backed off farther and felt glad when Yamamoto exerted some of his spiritual pressure on them and ordered them to stand down. Toshiro sheathed Hyorinmaru but his eyes never strayed from Ryuurin.

“Ryuurin-sama. While you are an honored guest and ally, you still must abide by the rules here,” Yamamoto explained, while me and Toshiro left the room. I looked at my Taichou in front of me and then cast my eyes to the side, a bit nervous.

“Eto… Sumimasen,” I muttered, recalling that in this case I should apologize for inconveniencing him instead of thanking him. I heard him hum, his usual response, but it felt so reassuring to have him around once again.


	80. Promise of Change

I stepped up onto the walkway, having discarded my shoes and still following Toshiro. He resumed walking, still as silent as ever. I was so lost in thought after having seen Ryuurin,  _here_ , that I was a bit shaken, emotionally.

As soon as he stopped in front of a door, I looked up and noted that he was saying something.

"Eh? Gomen gomen. I wasn't listening," I apologized. He looked at me a bit curiously and I furrowed my brow.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked and I felt my jaw drop, but I quickly snapped it shut again.

"Of course I'm fine, why are you asking?" I responded.

"Hmm," he said. Then sighed. "This is your room," he said before turning and beginning to walk away. I looked around and realized he had probably stated that we had arrived or something else that wasn't important earlier. At the very least, I was very glad not to be returning to the barracks with everyone else... especially the bullies.

I slid open the door and took a few steps in, before hearing my name called. I poked my head back out and saw Matsumoto running towards me. I sighed and stepped back out. As soon as I was in reach, she grappled me into a bear hug and I struggled again for breath. I should just expect these things from her... Once I had escaped the hug, she laughed.

"I'm so glad you're doing alright. It's great to have you back. How did it go? You know with getting all your memories and such.."

"Whoa, slow down a bit Rangiku," I replied. "I pretty much have everything back in my head. At least I think I do. I'm glad to be back too. Just wish Ryuurin wasn't here too," I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Nani?' she asked, obviously not comprehending what I just said.

"Nothing, nothing," I said quickly. "So what about you? How are you doing?" I asked, glad to divert the subject.

We talked for a while before she heard her name being called and excused herself. I gladly walked back into my room and slid the door closed behind me.

Not a moment after I did so, then a chilling feeling flew up my feet and rested on my shoulder. I looked over at two pale red eyes on ice blue... well, ice.

"Oh little one!" I exclaimed, reaching up and rubbing it's chin. It chirruped in greeting, though with a little more enthusiasm. I walked farther into the room, exploring with my eyes, the new accommodations.

" _Eh? They have beams here?"_ I heard Tamarin say. I opened my eyes in shock. Normally something like that wouldn't be interesting.

" _Hai... why are you excited about that?"_

_"No reason,"_  she replied with a harrumph. I decided to prod her as I continued to walk around, looking at everything.

" _You know that I don't think it's nothing. Now come on. Tell me."_

_"No way,"_ she snapped back and I giggled.

" _Gotcha. So there is something interesting about having beams overhead."_ I heard her voice whine a bit as she grumbled, but before I could pester her farther, I heard her heave a sigh and she began to speak.

_"It's nice to hang upside down from them,"_ she replied and I paused, looking at the beams. I mildly wondered why this place didn't have them hidden like so many other rooms I had seen here, but if it made Tamarin happy then I couldn't complain.

" _Tamarin, when are you going to teach me how to get my wings and tail?"_  I asked, checking some of the cabinets and closets.

" _Thats...eto..."_

_"So you weren't going to teach me?"_

_"Tala-hime. You will have to wait till you can use your bankai, before she can teach you how to do that. Unless they come on their own,"_  Fumetsu replied instead.

"Nani?  _They could come on their own?"_ I said, reverting to mind-speaking after that outburst. I imagined waking up and having them on me one day.

" _It wouldn't be like that. If things happen then they will just show up on their own, but most likely that will not happen."_ Fumestu stated.

_"And how do you know?"_ I pouted.

" _I... can't explain."_

_"So something to do with what Ryuurin revealed. Fine. I'm not going to pry anymore."_  I sighed, sitting down and relaxing. My icy dragon climbed down my front and sat on my lap. I chuckled as it tilted it's head in curiosity.

"Ne, kimi. How did you find me?" I asked the dragon. It cooed and straitened a bit, almost like puffing it's little chest in pride. Honestly it was comical and cute. I laughed and rubbed my hand on top of it's head. It trilled a sound as it rubbed it's head like a cat against my palm. That's when I noticed that it had gotten a bit bigger.

"So you're growing up," I muttered to myself. "Wonder how big you will get?" The dragon chirruped a sound like a question and I shrugged.

"Well, we will find out later," I said before walking to the opposite side of the room where a sliding door led to a small garden. I smiled and stepped outside. Allowing my bare feet to touch the ground. The cool grass tickled my feet and I laughed as I began to run and dance under the blue sky; completely carefree. I tripped and then fell onto my back. I lay there stunned, then smiled and looked at the few clouds that were passing overhead. It felt good to be back, even though my mind wanted to scold me for relaxing when so many things were not going well.

I mildly wondered if Ichigo and the gang were doing well. There hadn't been any word of them so far, and I wasn't sure how long I had been away. Passing through multiple time zones that flowed differently, certainly made it really confusing. Well, the fact that Mayuri was here, could be indicator that it wasn't as far along as I thought. But then again, he was still here because I had needed his help.

I sat up with a start. Rukia and Renji had come after me, and this was after Ichigo would have gone after Orihime. I quickly got to my feet, determined to find out what was going on. I sped walked through my room and back out onto the walkway. My little dragon clung to my shoulder, turning invisible, but not willing to let go. I picked up the pace and jumped up to the roofs, leaping from one to the next as I made my way to my intended destination.

"And where are you heading?" I heard. I looked to my left and noticed Rukia keeping up with me.

"Checking on things. If I'm right, some individuals are in danger," I replied, keeping it ambiguous. As far as I knew, not many people knew that I knew about the future, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Who?" I heard, but it wasn't Rukia. I looked to the other side and spotted Renji appearing.

"You'll find out sooner or later," I responded, then looked at each one. "So why are you guys here?" I asked.

"I saw you heading towards the center, and with all or Ryuurin's people around, we didn't want them to have a chance at kidnapping you again." Rukia said and I chewed on my bottom lip. Right. There was still that issue.

"Yup," Renji said in agreement.

"Thanks, I guess. But isn't there someone else you guys should be helping out?" I asked, trying to get them to think.

"Nani? Who?" Reji asked and Rukia came over to him and hit him on the back of the head. "Oi! What was that for?!"

"She means Ichigo and the others," Rukia said, and I mentally praised her for catching on so quickly.

"So whatever happened to that?" I asked.

"You're not trying to tell us to not to?" Renji asked.

"She wouldn't be asking us if she was," Rukia pointed out.

"Well, not exactly. I would say, be careful, but I'm curious why you aren't there right now?" I asked.

"That idiot can handle himself for a bit, besides you went missing and we were assigned to go after you," Rukia answered.

"Oh. I see. Well, sorry about that, but you really should go after them soon," I said, picking up my speed.

"What? Why?" Rukia and Renji asked me.

"Who else would I be going to check on? I have a feeling that without you guys, things are pretty bad for them."

"You can't be serious," Rukia muttered.

"I am. So, a word of advise. In comparison to that 'idoit'... I'm expendable. Go after him and I'll be more cautious around here. He'll be needed," I said, leaving them in the dust. They seemed to slow, and I hoped they would leave soon. That monster that Ichigo can't do anything to... I wondered how that fight had been going.

I made quick time to where Mayuri's office was at. Well... if you could call it an office. More like a torture chamber, to be precise. I stopped in front of his door and knocked.

"Go away. I'm busy," I heard and took a deep breath.

"Too busy to have information placed in your lap?" I asked. I knew he would also recognize my voice, which probably explained the brief silence before he quickly opened the door.

"You!" he shouted and I saw that gleam in his eyes. I stood my ground.

"I'm going to need your help," I said in a low tone. His expression hardened and he frowned. "Not for free of course," I added and a mild hint of curiosity showed on his features.

"Come in," he said at length. I saw Akon and Nemu and bowed, calling out to each of them. Akon seemed surprised, and Nemu had a slight sense of curiosity and surprise, but she masked it well.

"Hurry up," I heard and quickly followed after Mayuri. He went into his office and I noted the shadows. That would be another issue for another time.

"So what is it?" Mayuri asked, sitting at his computer desk.

"I already said, I need..." I began.

"Yah yah, what about it?" he asked, annoyed. I held my temper in check, keeping my patience which would probably always be thin with him.

"It's about Ichigo, Orihime, and," I began.

"Not interested," he interrupted.

"Oh? Even a scientist has his limits?" I asked, provoking him. His eyebrow twitched, and I knew I had gotten him.

"What," he asked in a low tone.

"I'll need you to trust what I say," I began then to ambiguously explain that he needed to eradicate shadows in his office before I could tell him too much more. He looked at me like I was nuts, but I had a greater scheme in mind. One that would change the course of time here quite drastically, and I knew that drastic measure had to be taken in order for the course of time to change.

Like a river that flows deep and wide; it is hard to change the path of time. While I could create eddies, the river loved to return to it's usual course. In order to stop it's path, I would have to throw a wall and cut a new path for it to take. While I cut the path, I had a feeling that Ryuurin was making the wall; as much as I hated to admit it. On top of that, I needed to make sure Ichigo stayed alive, while still fighting tooth and nail to survive and become strong. He was a dependency I could not afford to loose, and I may have already changed some of that by being captured by Ryuurin and having Ichigo's friends come and rescue me. Unintentional of course, but still an outcome of the situation. I gave Mayuri my word on agreeable payment and he studied me hard, to the point that I wondered if he would accept the offer.

"Fine," he said after looking me over. I sighed in relief. So far, step one was going into action. "But remember what you promised for payment," he said in a tone that made it clear that he was not pleased being ordered around. I didn't blame him. A powerful being being ordered around by some girl? Who would enjoy that?

"Hai," I said in salute.

"Be back in a few days when I will have this all ready," he said and I bowed, retreating to the entrance. As I walked around the corner I heard him call for Nemu and Arkon. I inwardly smiled and began to move on. Things were definitely changing around here.


	81. Talk

I quickly made my way back to my room without further incident, glad to see the garden that led to my room, from the high place I was at. I jumped down, feeling the chill shift on my shoulder. My muscles ached from the cold and I moaned. Having the dragon on my shoulder was not always fun. The cold could be bothersome at times. I was only glad that I had been able to successfully negotiate a deal with Mayuri, and quickly. Once I was back, I wouldn't bring the dragon along again like that. I lighted down on the grass and as soon as I stepped on the wood that led to the door, I saw the door slide open.

"There you are," Toshiro sighed and I shrugged, inwardly sighing in relief that I had gotten back so soon.

"Konbawa," I greeted. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Where were you earlier?" he asked and I wondered if he had noticed that I had left.

"I was about," I answered ambiguously.

"Tala," he muttered in warning and I smiled.

"I had things to do as well. Besides is all your paperwork caught up? It must have been quite a bit after coming back from getting me, and I'm certain Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou didn't really help with it," I said, stepping inside. I rubbed my shoulder and felt the chill of the dragon move off it. I tched as I a moved the nearly frozen shoulder. I felt a mild headache, probably caused from the cold and sore muscles around my neck and shoulder. I sat down, massaging the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I heard and glanced at Toshiro. He had been the one to say that right? There wasn't anyone else here.

"Ya, just a bit sore. Been training a bit too hard I guess," I stated.

"Hmm," he hummed, looking at me.

"Say, um... Toshiro?" I asked. "What would you do, hypothetically if you lost your bankai?"

"Huh?" he asked and I sighed.

"Forget it," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" he prompted and I frowned.

"Just forget it..." I repeated. "I'm tired, so just leave me alone." I said, hoping it would push him away. Instead, he sat down across from me.

"You've been avoiding explaining things," he said and I groaned.

"I'm tired," I repeated, but his expression showed determination to get to the bottom of this. I sighed and looked away, slightly thinking that Tamarin probably would do something like this. Perhaps she was rubbing off on me.

"You've been running off to who knows where. I can't have you doing that. Especially," he began and I shot my gaze to his face.

"'With Ryuurin and his people around'. Right?" I asked, taking on the tone that some had already used on me. Toshiro sat there silently and I sighed.

"Look, there are some things better left unexplained. I'm sorry I can't satisfy everyone's curiosity," I grumbled, a bit irritated. I stiffened as my hand hit a cold knot in my shoulder. Toshiro's expression showed interest in it and he leaned forwards. I leaned back, keeping the shoulder as far away from him as possible. He noticed and sat back.

"What did you do to yourself?" he asked and I furrowed my brow.

"Why the sudden interest in others?" I remarked. He growled out in frustration.

"I'm not perfect, and you made that pretty clear last time," he said and I recalled a conversation where I had called him selfish and uncaring. I waited, but nodded, showing that I remembered. "I'm trying, but you aren't exactly helping either."

"Well, you are trying to pry into my secrets, which," I began

" _You are under no obligation to tell me_. I know." He said, partially mimicking the way I had said it last time.

"Precisely." He sat there for a while and I sighed.

"Why are you so concerned about me anyway?" I asked looking towards the garden where the door was still open.

"I'm not sure yet," he said and I gave him a wry smile. "I'm just trying to understand the shinigami in my squad, and you are one of them."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. He tched and I laughed at his expression. "I'm sorry I'm being a stick in the mud. I'm not used to this, and you probably aren't either," I apologized. A bemused smile graced his features before quickly disappearing.

"Well, you want to know more about me? So, how about this. You can ask me one question a day, and so long as it is not crazy confidential, then I will answer."

"Confidential?"

"Yamamoto gave me a few strict orders about some things," I replied. While not entirely true, it was in some sense.

"I see," he replied. He seemed to think about some questions he could ask, and I laid down on the floor, waiting.

"You said, just a bit ago, about loosing bankai," I heard him say softly.

"You want to know more about that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hmm. What can I answer about that..." I muttered. "Well, it was more of a hypothetical question. Perhaps Aizen could take away everyone's bankai. How would you fight? In that sense, it is more of a question towards yourself and not me." I sat up and he had furrowed his brow.

"Can Aizen really do that?"

"Well, he is trying to become a god, it's always a possibility," I replied. "Or perhaps some unknown enemy in the future will be able to accomplish it. Think about it. What makes a captain so scary strong? Most say it is their bankai," I pointed out. "Make it so that captains loose their bankai, and it really cripples soul society. Not to mention the moral of the shinigami."

"Hmm. That is a valid point."

"Now, I'm not saying don't use it, but there has to be a way to still fight even without the high class styles of bankai." I said, then tried to move my shoulder, but it still felt a bit frozen. "Take your zanpakuto for instance. Isn't the main difference between your bankai and your shikai the amount of ice you can produce?" I asked and he stiffened at my words.

"Hai..." he responded slowly. "You seem to know a lot," he pointed out.

"In some cases knowledge is power, in other cases, it is a curse. I seem to have my hands full trying to avoid those who want to use my knowledge for evil things."

"Like Aizen," he said and I nodded.

"Just what do you know?" he asked and I smiled.

"That's more than one question Toshiro-kun. I gave you a freebie, because your first one was more a question towards yourself."

"Fine," he sighed and I smiled.

"And what about your shoulder? It's been bothering you," he said and I flinched back, then grunted as the sudden movement jarred my shoulder.

"It's nothing really," I responded through gritted teeth, keeping my back to him. I figured he wouldn't believe me, but I had a small hope that he would leave it at that. I heard a creak of the floorboard and looked back at him. His eyes seemed to inspect me and I quickly looked away.

"It's not nothing, you should have it looked at," he said and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. It's not so bad, really..."

"Tala," he said in that warning tone and I felt his hand on my shoulder. It quickly left.

"You're freezing," he pointed out. I didn't answer him.

"What happened?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. If you really must know," I said with an angry tone. I heard him tch before he rose and left. He paused in the doorway and then I heard it close. I hunched over, clutching my shoulder. I had angered him yet again. 


	82. Trip to Town

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

" _Tamarin? What is my bankai and shikai?_ " I asked.

" _Eh? Wanting your wings and tail again?"_  I heard in response and half chuckled.

" _Yes. They seem quite handy, though I'm not sure if I will be able to master anything in time for the fight with Aizen,"_  I replied.

" _So you are going to fight then?"_

_"Hai."_

_"I hate when you decide these things,"_ Tamarin commented. I heard her sigh then chuckle. " _Well, I don't want you to die on us just yet."_

I sat up, the sleeping dragon fell down and yipped out it's surprise. It flew up with a 'not amused' look and I shrugged.

_"Where do we begin?_ " I asked.

{Timeskip}

I walked through town, noting the shinigami that had followed me. I would have preferred they didn't. What I was looking for, would probably not be very pleasant if word got around in Soul society. But I couldn't help that now. I apparently 'needed' the extra protection from Ryuurin's people; which I couldn't discount the facts on that. Still, I had my secrets and some things were better off being unknown. I sighed and continued on.

I stopped at a shop where simple weapons were being crafted and sold.

"Excuse me," I said, catching the attention of the shop master.

"I'm busy," he said after taking one look at me. I folded my arms.

"You would turn away a paying customer?" I asked.

"Don't aggravate me lass," he said and I let out a growl. I left, not willing to deal with him.

"Tala?" I heard and spun on my feet. A little child had come up behind me, holding the edge of my uniform pants.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It is you," he said with a big grin. That's when I noticed the subtle marks of bruises. Before I could ask him about it, he collapsed.

"Oi!" I shouted, dropping down to catch him before his head hit the ground. I slowly set him down.

"Tala?" I heard from many places and saw more children around. I smiled and reached out my hand to one of them. They quickly dashed over. A few girls ran over and came right up to me, hugging me.

"What's wrong?" I asked kindly, feeling like I had stepped into a movie instead of having this be my real life. A few other boys stopped and tucked their heads.

"This world is messed up," one of the older boys said, and I looked at him.

"Yes, it is messed up," I confirmed. "Why don't we have some thing to eat and we can chat about things. Sound good?" I asked. Many eyes lit up with hope and I laughed. I reached down and gently lifted the boy who had collapsed.

Our little group headed out of the street where many people were watching us. We stopped in front of one of the food stalls that was a bit out of the way. I quickly counted how many kids were with me, then walked under the flaps into the stall.

"Hello?" I said.

"Just a minute," I heard and saw an older man's hunched back. He turned around with squinted, kind eyes.

"May I see your menu?" I asked and he nodded, reaching down and pulling out a sheet of paper. I shifted the boy in my arms so I could reach and grab the paper. I looked over it, then decided to ask the kids what they wanted.

"One moment please," I said and the man bowed. I quickly poked my head out and gathered the kids around.

"What do you all want?" I asked and the kids looked overjoyed. The boys, three of them total, asked for some Gohei mochi. The girls, four of them, asked for Kurikinton. I glanced at the price and forced a smile. The price was under what I had, but I hoped I would be able to have enough for my practice weapon. I figured I would have to settle with a lower quality weapon for now. I ordered the food and listened as the kids began to explain why one of the friends was unconscious and hurt.

"He's the bravest out for us. He goes after the water from the scary lady who brings it in."

"Stealing again?" I asked, a bit sad that this was the case, but not willing to let it go.

"What else are we to do," one of the boys retorted.

"Um, work?" I pointed out.

"No one hires kids," a girl said.

"Hmm. And when you get to be an adult, will you also treat other kids like that?" I asked.

"No," they seemed to answer in unison.

"And what if you have no money to pay them for their work?" I asked.

"Adults are just stingy," one fo the girls said. And I sighed.

"Not everyone. Most here actually don't have a lot of money and they barely get enough for themselves as it is. It's not fun, nor what they do is right, but you are also contributing to the problem."

"What does that mean?" a boy asked, the youngest looking of them, I noted.

"It means you are adding to the problem. By stealing from them, you make it harder for the adults to want to help you out."

"Why would they help us," the oldest boy grumbled, he had sat on a box and wouldn't look at me.

"Have you ever helped them?" I asked.

"Why should we," he nearly shouted back, obviously frustrated. I sighed and tried a kinder approach.

"Let's try this. I'm trying to help you, even though I don't know that you will help me."

"But we would Tala-sama," a girl said. Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks everyone. But I didn't know that, when I reached out to you. And even then, I might not always be able to buy you food like this. It does cost quite a bit," I pointed out.

"Well, how do you get food? You have to eat right?" the oldest girl asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but I cook my food. By buying the ingredients, I save a bit of money. I also help out where I can and work hard for what I have," I said.

"But how do you get payed?"

"Well, I ask for money... However I had to put in my share of work for it, and I only ask for what I need. It's not quite like a beggar, but I try not to impose on others for what I can do. I know there are rivers here. Have you ever tired to catch any fish or get some water?"

"The water is dirty and disgusting," the middle boy pouted.

"But we haven't gone fishing," one of the girls said.

"There are way to clean water, but that is another thing later. If you do end up getting something, then helping others is something you can do," I said.

"Why would we help bullies?"

"Because they are just like you."

"We aren't mean!" the kids said and I chuckled.

"No you aren't, but that's not what I mean," I said. "What do they do and what do they want?"

"They hit and hurt us. And keep things to themselves."

"Why?" I prodded again.

"Because they want our stuff."

"What 'stuff'?"

"Our candies and food," one of the kids said.

"They don't want to be in trouble with the adults so they have us steal things for them," another interjected.

"So they want food, water and security. Right?" I said and the kids nodded. "And what do you want?" I watched as all of them went silent as what I had said began to sink in. The boy on the box had tched but didn't say anything.

The man shouted from in the stall, mentioning the food was done. I walked in and payed him, taking the bags of food. I came back out and gave the kids their order.

They all were delighted, and began to eat without a second thought. I felt a tug on my uniform and saw a new boy in front of a smaller girl. He seemed really nervous.

"Can you help us?" I heard him say.

"With what?" I asked. His head began to lower and he seemed really sad.

"Our older brother, Haru, was kidnapped," the girl said and I froze. The other kids that were with me fell silent.

"By who?" I asked.

"The lord of this district, who else." One of the other boys said. I looked back, a bit surprised but the looks on their faces told me that it wasn't uncommon.

"Do you know for sure?" I asked the new kids. The boy nodded.

"Onee-san went to the lord's place, saying he would get a job. He hasn't returned and I asked the people there and no one will say anything about him."

"Are you sure that he was kidnapped?" I asked. They nodded. "Can you show me where this lord lives?" Once again they nodded. I looked back at the kids who were eating and set the boy down by them.

"Take care, I'll be right back," I said.

"Where are you going?" A girl asked and I smiled.

"I'm just going to ask about some things," I replied.

"But you might not come back," the youngest boy said.

"I risk that every day. But I have returned back to you, right?" I said, kneeling at eye level.

"Hai," they said, though a bit reluctant.

"I'll be back. I promise. Take care," I said my goodbye and followed the new kids out.


	83. On the Search

We walked for a mile or so and we came to a nice structure with many people with sticks and other makeshift weapons sitting outside of. The girl pointed at the building.

"He went in there," she said and I sighed. Already the guards were eyeing me. I walked forwards, and none of the guards attempted to stop me. I walked inside, ducking through the curtain door.

Inside, it was dim and the lights were all red. The entrance was a simple uninviting entrance with a set of stairs that went up and a lower level that was in the shadows. I noted the floor looked more used heading up the stairs and followed up. A single guard stood at the top. He actually stopped me.

"No one can see the master," he said with a sly grin. "Not without an appointment."

"Well, you should tell that to your other men. They didn't even try to stop me," I said with a cold tone.

"Hmph. I'm the master's right hand man. I'm enough to protect the master."

"I hope you realize who or what you are facing now," I muttered. The man squinted and studied me as I stood below the top step. Then laughed.

"A shinigami? Ha. Lost your way pretty girl?" he asked and I sighed.

"I have no reason to be discussing things with you,' I said and began to push him aside. He grabbed my hand and gave a cold glare to him.

"Now, now. Don't be so cold lass. We can certainly have a bit of fun before you have to deal with the master," he suggested and I scoffed.

"Real smooth, pretty boy," I growled. "Now let me go before you wish you hadn't done that." He grinned deviously and I wondered if he had ever been refused before. I lifted my other hand and muttered Fumetsu's name, the flames burst and then dissipated as my zanpakuto appeared. The man's eyes wore a different expression at that little display. There was a hint of fear. I wondered if he had thought I wasn't armed, since I didn't care to carry my zanpakuto at my hip. He released his grip and I walked past him.

I pushed open a door down the hall. The floor was a red carpet and a desk was in between me and a man in a chair. I flinched when I saw white hair, but then I saw the rest of him. I looked up and sighed. At a glance he reminded me of someone, but when I saw the rest of him, I knew it had been my imagination.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Are you the lord of this district?" I asked.

"Hahaha. And what if I am shinigami?" he asked, amused.

"I'm looking for someone, perhaps you can help me," I said.

"Oh? A shinigami can't find someone? So now you are asking me? I'm flattered," the man said. I tched.

"I'm looking for someone who went missing here," I said more pointedly. The man before me, stopped smiling.

"And you are accusing me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I never said I was. Why get so defensive?" I smirked. He gritted his teeth and I stepped towards him.

"Now, I'm looking for a young man named Haru, heard of him?" I asked, expecting him to deny it. He did. I hummed a sigh.

"Well, then you won't mind me looking around then," I said, and wisely, the man said nothing.

I left and walked around. The guard I had passed before, turned his head to the side as I walked by. I headed into the shadows below, and allowed my hands to be shrouded by blue flames, illuminating the way.

While there was signs of dust from disuse, there was a thin path leading down the middle where I could barely make out footprints. I sighed. I shouldn't be doing dangerous stuff after everything I had been through these past few weeks. I saw the faces of the kids in my mind and walked forwards, following the trail to a wall. The dust was cleared near this and I began to look for a switch or something to indicate a hidden entrance.

I fumbled around till my hand found a smallish opening and I reached inside. I felt a lever and pulled on it. The wall shifted and I covered my eyes as a plume of dust came out.

When it had settled, I raised my hand into the gloom and slowly, cautiously, walked forwards.

Spiders and their webs dusted the mantle. I could practically feel the darkness and it unsettled me. I knew about the dangers here, and I had a brief feeling that I should head back, but I shoved it aside.

" _Fumetsu, Tamarin? Do you know much about this place or it's lord?"_ I asked.

" _Very little, I'm afraid,"_ Fumetsu replied and I let out a sigh.

" _Well, I wouldn't mind having Fumetsu scout around, even if it means I will be a bit cold..."_  I said. I felt the sensation of cold and loneliness as she left my being and then nodded, heading farther into the darkness. She quickly scouted the area, returning not too long after.

" _What did you find?"_  I asked.

" _There are people ahead, chained and trapped,"_  she told me and I sped up my pace.

"Tala-san," I heard and looked back to see some Shinigami following me. Well... it helped that the way back was pretty straightforward.

"Nani?" I asked.

"You should head back."

"Not until I get these people out," I replied.

"People?" another Shinigami asked and I paused.

"Hai. This lord has been kidnapping them and hiding them here," I said.

"Demo," the first said and I huffed.

"I understand that there are politics and stuff, but I won't ignore evil. Besides, I have a few ways to put the blame off of Soul Society and the Shinigami, so for this... I'm telling you to go back and not get involved. If I am in danger, I'll come back quickly and you can perform you job," I said. I watched as each of them looked at one another.

"You certainly have your ways, your highness," one of them said. I gave a wry smile.

"Now go on, I'll be back in a few minutes." I bid them farewell and dashed the final breadth of the passageway. As I rounded the corner I stopped and heard gasps and groans. I dimmed the light of my flame and slowly walked farther into the room. It reminded me of the rooms found in fantasy stories. People chained to the walls with shackles around hands and feet. They seemed gaunt or dispirited.

"Is anyone of you called Haru?" I asked calmly, despite feeling sick seeing this.

"That is me," a young man said. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Who are you?" he asked then fell into a coughing fit.

"A friend," I said. "Your siblings asked me to come find you." I said. I heard others sigh in sadness and I chuckled. "I'm not going to leave you all here. Honestly I find this cruel."

I heard some laugh in relief, some even beginning to cry. There was a change in the mood here. I looked at the shackles and looked for where it looked weak.

"Now whatever I do, hold perfectly still," I warned. Haru nodded mutely and I raised my hand and let Fumetsu appear with less dazzle than normal but still it must have impressed them form the collective gasps of wonder. I created an orb of fire and had it float above an area so I could see better.

I drew my zanpakuto and looked at the chains. I took a deep breath and shifted my foot, moving the chain so it was taut and exposed. I brought my blade down on it and heard a strange clang as it snapped the chain in two. Without a word, I quickly began to undo the chains. The shackles I could probably take off, but I didn't quite trust my aim with it.

For the next bit I began to chop up the chains that held the others. I counted seven young ladies, ten older folks, five young men and four children. I had seen some reports on some pages that Toshiro had been looking over about these numbers and I wondered if it correlated.

"Those of you who have strength, help those who don't. Let's get you all out of here." I ordered. I watched them begin to organize themselves and I turned inwards.

" _Fumetsu. I want you to check the hall. I want to know if that lord has planned something. I don't trust him to just let these people go."_  I felt her nod in agreement and then she quickly left. I shivered.

"Are you alright miss?" I heard and looked over at an older man.

"I'll be fine. I can't stand how you have been treated and it disturbs me that anyone thinks this is human," I replied.

"You are a kind one. Please. What is your name?" I hesitated then smiled as my shoulders dropped.

"Tokugawa Tala," I replied. The man's mouth dropped then he fell to his knees.


	84. Beloved Princess

"Tokugawa Tala," I replied. The man's mouth dropped then he fell to his knees.

"Hime-sama, please forgive us for troubling you with our problems," he said quite loudly in apology. The others quickly bowed, a bit surprised. Some hesitated, but they all eventually were on their knees.

"Please, rise," I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable by this. They all did so and I sighed. "If it's all the same, I prefer not to be called by that. I am just Tala-san."

"Demo," one of them said and I quickly raised my hand.

"I have given you my permission to call me by that, so please don't argue on this," I quickly interjected. Haru nodded.

"Right Tala-san. We will work on getting out of here," he said and I mouthed a thank you to him. As we began to file into the hall I moved to the front. There wasn't anything behind us that I knew of so it would be better to be in front in this case. I made a few more fire orbs and had them illuminate the way like baseless torches. I suppose it was a bit eerie but in a way it was somewhat cool.

As we got halfway through, I saw Fumetsu come and I tried to press forwards as if nothing was odd. As soon as she was in my again, I drilled her for the report.

" _It is as we feared. The lord had gathered his men. He plans on taking out your guards and then killing you for insulting him this much."_ I frowned then looked back at Haru who was right behind me.

"I'm going ahead. There are some who don't want us to leave yet and I will negotiate as best I can. Keep everyone moving forwards, but don't rush. I don't know what will happen.

"My lady, we apologize for the inconvenience we put you in," the older man said. Haru had opted to helping him and I sighed, smiling.

"Think nothing of it. I am happy I could help," I replied. I waved and used some shunpo skills to take me to the end in a second or two.

"Tala-san?" I heard the men say and then heard shouts as men form all around began to pour in. I drew my zanpakuto and charged forwards. I mildly figured this would be another excuse to gain some experience in combat. My memories were fresh with how that had gone in the world of the living last time.

"Tala-hime!" one of the Shinigami shouted. A few men that opposed us, backed off, eyes wide with astonishment and I groaned.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted back, charging forwards.

" _Hey, let me in on the action,_ " I heard Tamarin whine and then felt a darkness creeping in.

" _Tamarin! No, don't,"_ I started to say.

_"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure that it's you doing the fighting. I'm just going to guide you a bit and keep you from getting hurt too much."_

And true to her word, she only half got to me. I felt a bit lighter and more alert. I swayed through the ranks of thugs and mostly tried to hit them with the back of my blade or the hilt.

Despite this, it was much harder to keep them down. They should realize that they were no match, but that didn't stop them and I began to feel tired.

" _Tala-hime. You should really learn how to use your shikai,"_ Tamarin snarked.

" _I'll think about it,"_ I replied sarcastically as I pushed an opponent back. I knocked a few more down and heard a sound behind me. I quickly whirled around to see an opponent fall to the ground, dropping his weapon. Behind him was one of my guards.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded before continuing on. We stopped the thugs, and they lay in heaps moaning. There would be many bruises no doubt, but that was the least of our concerns.

"Why you!" I heard and looked up to see the leader lord with fists gripping the balcony tightly. "I'll make you regret this," he said and I sighed, shrugging.

"Tala-sama. There are people coming from where you were," he said in report, and I watched as the lord's face blanched.

"Oh, so you have heard of us?" I asked, looking at the lord, the more formal tone taking over.

"Y you your l l last name..." he stammered and I shrugged.

"We have no need to tell it to one such as you," I said, taking on the royal 'we' once again.

"Hime-sama!"

"Oh thank goodness, she is alright," I heard and I chuckled.

"We told you not to call us by that," I said and the people laughed.

"Tala-san!" I heard and I quickly looked at the entrance. I opened my mouth and closed it a few times as I saw who was calling me.

"Toshiro?" I managed to say and he growled and I quickly corrected myself. "Ah! Histugaya Taichou. What brings you here?"

"Hmph. I heard you had gone into a dangerous place," he said and I looked at the mess of groaning men and thugs.

"Tala-san!" I heard and I mentally face palmed myself. " _Now who is calling me?"_  I then took back that exasperated tone as I saw a bundle of kids fight their way through the shinigami to me.

"There you are," I said, going to one knee and spreading my arms as they ran to me. I laughed as they all tried to talk to me at the same time.

"Whoa, one at a time please. I can't understand you all," I laughed. I managed to get them to calm down and speak to me, though their voices clearly portrayed excitement and joy. I only stopped paying attention to their chatter when I noticed Toshiro was watching me with a simple smile. 


	85. Package

Toshiro's POV

I wondered where Tala had gone off to. She had asked for some money earlier that morning and as part of her 'allowance', I gave it to her. But after that, she hadn't returned and she had said that she wouldn't be long.

As I wondered what to do, I heard footsteps rush and then Matsumoto slid the door open rather quickly. I kept calm as she rushed in.

"Taichou! Tala-san is in trouble," she said and that was enough for me to drop the facade.

"Nani! Where is she?" I asked, rising from my seat and rushing out with her.

"She entered a lord's house and its been said that a lot of the men are swarming around the place." I wanted to smack my face. Tala had a knack for getting in trouble. But a part of me wondered why she had gone there.

"Where is she?" I asked and Matsumoto smiled as she led the way. We had a group come with us in case it was needed.

As we got closer, I reached for Hyorinmaru and heard Tala's words in my head once again. He logic about taking away someone's bankai rang in my ears. How she had come up with that or deemed it logical, I had no idea, but I wanted to figure this out.

"There. It looks like the thugs are already inside," Matsumoto pointed out and I bit down as I headed in.

"Tala-san!" I shouted and stopped as she looked back at me. Her expression of surprise and shock was a bit amusing, but confusing.

"Toshiro?" she said and I tried to not over react. Couldn't anyone call someone by their title? It bothered me. Thankfully she quickly corrected herself before I could point it out. "Ah! Histugaya Taichou, What brings you here?" she asked and I mentally smacked my forehead. Wasn't it obvious that she needed to be more cautious. That's when I looked behind her and saw several people who seemed weakened and starved. They were nervous but the few that looked at Tala wore expressions of marvel and respect.

"Hmph, I heard you had gone to a dangerous place," I said, taking on my usual tone. Before I could say more, I heard higher pitched voices cry out.

"Tala-san!" I watched as kids ran forwards, making their way through the shinigami I had with me. She laughed and embraced each one, calming them down. Some cried in relief before bawling. Tala got them to be more comprehensive, but the way they talked, it seemed that they had been worried for her and she was their best friend.

Honestly the scene was amusing, yet 'cute'. It somewhat reminded me of my childhood growing up, but different. She looked at me, and I realized I had been staring. I looked away, noticing the other people who were upstairs that Tala's guard shinigami were tying up. I heard her footsteps as she came over to me and looked up.

"The lord of this place. Good riddance," I heard her mutter under her breath. It wasn't hard to imagine and piece together what had happened.

"Let me guess, someone asked you to come and find out what the 'lord' here was doing and he didn't appreciate you snooping around and helping the common people so he tried to eradicate you," I said. She looked at me as if surprised. Was everything I said that strange? She quickly recovered.

"Something like that. Someone went missing that took care of the kids and they asked me to find him. The lord's house was the last place that this man was seen and I asked about it." She replied. I sighed. "Nani?" she asked in response.

"You seem to attract a lot of trouble," I muttered.

"The joys of knowledge," she said and I really felt like she enjoyed keeping everyone in the dark about herself. I knew what I wanted to ask her later in regards to the one question. Hopefully she would give me an answer.

Before either of us could move, some people ran to each other; the kids mostly to one man in particular. No doubt this was who she meant earlier. Tala looked fondly at the display.

"I wish it was easy like this, but reality isn't exactly keen on making things easy," she muttered. I looked at her, wondering why she was saying something like that out loud. Yes it was obvious. It didn't need to be said out loud.

I looked for my Lieutenant and saw her with starry eyes, staring at me and Tala. I only could imagine the ideas running around in her head. I really wanted to get after her, but for now I needed to take control of the situation.

I stepped forwards and began ordering the Shinigami around, clearing the people who were unconscious and finding out about this lord that Tala had taken care of. Those of the souls who were found to be weak were assisted. Tala mostly stayed with them, comforting them and making sure they were taken care of. She certainly was independent in her own way. The thugs who were injured, were mostly sore from what would be many bruises. I was mildly impressed that Tala had fought them without killing a single soul.

She stopped suddenly and looked out. Without saying or explaining anything, she rushed off and I gritted my teeth before following her. She really had a bad habit here.

I tagged after her, watching as she approached a weapons shop and stepped inside. I heard her voice raise, but maintain a sense of calmness while a gruff sounding man argued for a bit. I can only guess she won the argument when she emerged with a parcel and a triumphant grin.

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" she asked and I noted the looks that some of the people were giving us.

"You ran off without explanation," I said and she ducked her head.

"Gomen, gomen," she said, scratching the back of her head as she apologized. "I nearly forgot why I had come out here in the first place, and I had to make sure I got these quickly." She explained as we began to walk back.

"What is it?" I asked. She seemed to think about telling me then shook her head.

"It's a secret," she said.

"I could ask you about it," I reminded her, and she stopped.

"Oh," she said at length. "I guess that there is that going for ya. Well is that the question you want answered today?" she asked, though her tone was a bit pleading that I didn't.

"E-eh," I replied and she sighed in relief. I walked with her back towards the house of the lord. An appointed Shinigami explained the situation and I planned to write a repot about this as soon as we got back. I noticed Tala looking around, possibly for something or someone.

"Nani?" I asked her and I swore she kept wearing that same expression every time I tried to talk to her, conversation or just trying to figure out what she was up to. It quickly changed and she looked around briefly before looking back at me.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something, but I guess not," she replied and I looked at her with a disbelieving glance. She shrugged, not going any farther unless I prompted her to. Yup. Definitely liked her secrets.

After finishing up some things that had come up, most of us headed back to the barracks. I stopped in my office and wrote down some of the report. I stopped when I heard a floorboard creak and looked up. A shadow passed in front of the doors and I sighed, rising and looking into who it was that was up and about.

Tala was walking around, then jumped up to the roofs. I furrowed my brows and quickly followed her. She wasn't trying to go off without her guards again, right? She quickly made her way to a training area and I realized that she had carried her package with her. I hid in the shadows and watched, silently.


	86. Practice/Training

Tala's POV

I looked around, making sure no one had followed me.

" _Are you sure this will help prepare me for my shikai and bankai?" I asked. I saw Fumetsu nod and even Tamarin grinned and gave me a thumbs up. She certainly had gotten a bit more friendly now and honestly it was weird._

I took a deep breath and opened the package, seeing the two different contents within. I pulled out a wooden object then set it aside. I reached and grabbed a thick cord and a thinner one. I set the thinner one down and unwound the thicker one. The handle of it fit decently in my hand and I reached inward to Tamarin. She came out and smiled gleefully at me. I shook my head and she stepped in my space and guided me on how to hold this new weapon properly.

"A whip is unique to your shikai. Though yours will be made of flames that won't hurt you," she began to explain and I listened and followed her movements as she showed me what to do.

I wish I could say that I began to get the hang of it, but I couldn't count the number of times I hit myself or had it wrap around me. Tamarin found it very amusing, but I made sure to not give up.

I stopped once my legs and sides hurt from accidentally hitting myself. I set it aside and reached for the wood and thin string, dismissing Tamarin.

I called on Fumetsu, shivering when she came out. She helped me to string the bow and moved me to stand in a proper position to wield it. She let me go at a target and the first few arrows I had, fell terribly short of the target. She gave me a few more tips and I nearly jumped when I saw the last hit the target.

"You're a natural," she commented and I smiled, looking back at the target. I took a deep breath and began some drills that I had heard that archers do. I hit my bow arm with the string and yelped in pain, dropping the bow. I pulled up my sleeve and tched, seeing it already bruise.

Fumetsu came over and placed her hand on it. It stung and I pulled back from her.

"Your aim will be better if you pull up your leaves and tie them back," she said. I scowled.

" _I'll hit my arm much worse if I do that,"_  I complained, not willing to say it out loud in case anyone would be around.

"You will get better, but your aim needs correcting." I grumbled but stiffly did as she suggested, tying my sleeves back. I looked at the target and reached down for my bow. I created a flame arrow this time, and fired it. I controlled the burn so it only showed where I hit, and didn't incinerate the target. It was more troublesome, but I couldn't keep a stash of arrows with me. I honestly felt like a Quincy with this, and an enemy of the Shinigami for just a brief second.

I spent a while at it, however I managed to strike my bow arm quite a few times with the string. I reminded myself to buy something to protect myself, but for now it would be bruised and sore.

I put things away and began to head back to the barracks to get a few winks of sleep. I felt a cold wind and looked around, but saw no one. I wondered if some one had been watching and made a mental note to have Fumetsu keep watch next time.


	87. Question of Character (and Update)

As I walked to my room, I spotted white and paused. Toshiro was outside my door, as if waiting for me. Did he know about my training? What did he want with me?

I strode forwards and greeted him.

“Konbawa, Taichou,” I said, bowing. He looked at me with eyes that searched my soul. I looked away, reaching for the door.

“You have some explaining to do,” I heard him mutter. I glanced over and then inwardly sighed. This would become really difficult to have shinigami around while trying to keep secrets.

“Only if you ask the right question,” I replied, indicating that he should go in first and we would discuss inside.

I deposited the package of training equipment in one of my drawers before sitting across from him.

“Well, you have another question today?” I asked and he smirked, nodding.

“If you were a captain, what would you do?” he asked and I groaned. He would be questioning my motives, no doubt to get me to think about what I  _am_  doing, and what I should be doing.

“Tch, Toshiro...” I mumbled as my hands ran down my face and I looked away. Such a complicated question, and he had figured out some way to question my role in this, all with one question.

“I really don’t like this one,” I grumbled and a small smirk spread on his face. Then a thought came to mind.

“Well, for one, I might be more like Tosen, after all he wasn’t very open with others, nor his subordinates,” I answered and saw Toshiro frown at the notion. Well, it didn’t help that Tosen was currently our enemy, so I was lumping myself with a group that I really shouldn’t. “There’s also an off chance I would be like Aizen and very manipulative… I’ve been told I’m good at it,” I hummed as I looked at the ceiling.

“Tala,” he said in warning and I smiled deviantly.

“Hai?” I asked without dropping the grin. His eyebrow raised and I began to laugh. He sat back a startled expression on his face, though it was very mild at that.

“I’m sorry, I had to,” I replied, chuckling. “Too tempting not to tease there, but you never can know, you know,” I said between laughs. I let go of my laughter in one final sigh.

“So,” he said and I looked over at him. “You find it enjoyable to torment others and make their lives miserable?” he asked and I paused. Thinking about it; if I said yes, then that wouldn’t be good, if I said no, then my actions would not be lining up. I frowned.

“I’d love to say ‘I don’t’, but… I suppose my actions would say otherwise… gomen,” I murmured, a bit upset at myself for not realizing that sooner. “I may be taking things a bit into my own hands too much here,” I said and I saw his head nod slightly. I smiled.

“I suppose I will forgive you for asking more than one question,” I said with a wink and he gave me a look that spoke volumes. I chuckled.

“Well, what would you do if you knew when certain individuals will die, and when new threats will appear?” I asked and he blinked, as if surprised by my response. “However, you also know that unless these things happen, those individuals will not grow and rise to challenges that will later happen.”

“That… hmm. I do not know,” Toshiro said. I looked at him and his gaze carried a bit of curiosity but also seemed to show the gears running in his head. Perhaps I had said a bit much there, but at this point, he had clearly showed me that if I was not careful, I could become like Aizen. And that was not something I wanted to ever do.

* * *

 

**So UPDATE! Um, my apologies to everyone who has been reading this so far. (I'm really grateful for it though) NO THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD!!!**

**Life just got  really busy here.**

**Let me explain.... no, let me sum up.**

**Essentially, I am getting married somewhat soon, and planning for that (and a bunch of other issues), has been taking over my life.**

**I also have a lot more to figure out with regards to said wedding, what I will be doing later and so on; so please be patient with me while I try to sort things out so I can continue to write.** **(November is coming up which is NaNoWriMo a writing month so we will see what happens then.)**

**Thanks,**

**Alana Star**


	88. Responsibility

Toshiro left not  _too_  much longer after the lull in our conversation. I searched the room for paper and a brush. I looked up at the sliver of the moon and sighed. I thought back, in english, on all the things that would happen here, and quietly began to write out important events that would happen, sticking to english words and sentences so no one would be able to read it.

I spent the rest of the night writing furiously. A few pages contained the things that I had changed and the results of them, thus far. I also began to write the notes of what I assumed would happen and my precautions that I had in place to counter such events.

When I ran out of ink, I finally set down the brush and sighed, leaning back.

"Tala-san?" I heard and turned quickly.

"Rangiku, ohayou," I said in greeting. She approached me and I discreetly began to stack my papers and placed a few blank ones on top of the stack.

"What are you working on?" she asked, her head coming down close to my level and I glanced away.

"Nothing much," I mumbled.

"Writing a secret love letter?" she asked with a tease and this time I figured it would be better to let her assume such, so I began to play along.

"Perhaps," I said, continuing to clean and straighten up the table. I heard her hum in excited fan girly curiosity.

"Who is it too?" she asked.

"Why do I have to answer? You said 'a secret', so that's what this is going to stay as," I replied, looking at her face. She pouted, but a hint of mischievousness gleamed in her eyes.

I smirked then sat up straight as a chime hit my ears and a blackened butterfly came towards me. It hovered in front of me and I looked at Matsumoto who shrugged. I lifted my hand like I had seen so often done, and watched the hell butterfly land on my finger.

It was unlike any sensation I had experienced so far. More than a buzzing sensation and kinder than I had thought it would be. A voice resonated in my head, confusing my ears, which heard nothing; while my mind registered the conversation.

" _Tala, report to Sou-taichou Yamamoto immediately_ ," I heard. My eyes opened wide and I listened to the rest of the instructions. As the butterfly left, and the message ended, I sat back in thought.

"Ne, what's going on?" I heard Matsumoto ask. I sighed, but refusing to answer out loud, shook my head.

" _Fumetsu, can you make sure that my papers are kept safe? I don't want Matsumoto to figure out what this says, though I know she doesn't know english... yet."_ I felt her respond in agreement and shivered as she left. I blew on the papers and gave them to her invisible form. The papers vanished and I rose while Matsumoto began to pester me.

I noted the Shinigami who stalked me while I used shunpo to head to the center. Matsumoto at this point had stopped asking me questions, but still had not wavered from my side.

"Don't you have some work to do?" I asked her and she shrugged. Her typical response when she was more interested in what she was doing, than with her responsibilities.

As soon as we got closer, I leapt up into the air and allowed Tamarin to take control and get us there even faster. She grinned deviously, but I warned her not to get too carried away so that she would remain for the most part, a secret.

Shouts of surprise and protest came up behind us as we changed the pace. Tamarin smiled and waved before kicking it up a notch and silently disappearing from their sight.

We got to the appointed place and I saw Choji waiting for me. I switched back in control and landed next to him.

"You got here rather quick," he remarked and I grinned.

"I had a bit of help with that," I said, making sure to give Tamarin a bit of credit. I felt her small gratitude for that.

"Very well, we have been waiting for you so we could start. Since you are here, there is no need to wait any longer." I nodded in agreement and followed after him as he led me inside a new room.

Yamamoto was at the far end with a few recognizable faces from the times I had stayed here, but also faces from Ryuurin's place. Speak of the devil, he was here too. I frowned, but I had been informed about this ahead of time, so I kept my death glare, null.

"You got here fast, daughter," I heard Ryuurin say, and all eyes rested on me. I nodded in greeting and strode to the center area so they could all see me easily. It reminded me of Central 46 in the images I had seen, but different.

"I came as requested, now, what is this you need of me?" I asked.

"It has come to our attention that you know of the future of this world," I heard someone say.

"Hmm. Not mincing words, I see," I muttered.

"Tala-hime," I heard Yamamoto's clear voice say and I looked towards him. He nodded and I sighed.

"While I know of many things, I also know that every choice has a consequence. If I did know of a future that had many problems, even sorrow, death and heartache..." I paused allowing that to sink in a bit. "I wouldn't stop the bad things from happening, all the time. Some are vital to the progression and growth of each individual, after all, it's how we grow the quickest," I finished.

"But as a leader, you are responsible for many lives." I laughed in disbelief at what I heard.

"You would call me a leader? I am a no one, who can't get along with many of the shinigami, who would renounce her own people," I pointed glanced at Ryuurin who frowned. "and even acknowledges that she would not stop pain and affliction from happening," I pointed out.

"But you also can give many hope," I heard Yamamoto say. I thought on that.

"What exactly do you want me to do, I really grow tired of games, and there is still much to do," I said, hoping to draw out the point. Some of the men and women looked at one another then at Yamamoto and Ryuurin.

"They want you to guide them through this war with Aizen," Ryuurin said.

"And you don't?" I asked with a mocking surprised tone.

"We  _all_  do," Ryuurin corrected himself. I looked at Yamamoto and he nodded as well.

As I looked around the room, I could tell they all were very serious about this. I felt a weight fall on my shoulders and I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I looked skywards.

" _Fumetsu?"_  I asked internally.

" _I see no reason not to, after all, we were wondering how we could get you to help in this fight. Since your skills are still far under par, the least we could do is be a tactician, but we will have to watch carefully what we... 'manipulate'."_

"I have one condition. Other than those who are in this room," I paused. "I want no one else to know about my knowledge of the future." I thought about all those lovely shadows in the room and the space they connected to, begrudgingly not pointing it out and compounding our mess right now. I watched several heads look around and whisper to one another. Ryuurin seemed a bit irritated, but I had other things to worry about now. The role of tactician would mean that I would very much resemble Aizen's position. I would need to be careful and have others keep me in line.

"Very well Tala-hime," Yamamoto said after the whispers died down. The mantle of responsibility descended and I looked down, wondering if I had made a good decision.


	89. In the Scheme of Things

I slowly strode to the barracks, no longer thinking on the fact that my 'escorts' still followed my every move. I rounded the corner and saw the entrance. The sentinels outside I briefly recognized as my former bullies. I quickly ducked my head and walked past. I could feel their eyes on me, but they probably knew about the shinigami who followed me, and that was why they didn't do anything else.

I quickened my pace and came to my room. No one was around and I entered without any sight of Toshiro or Matsumoto. Perhaps they had some other things to attend to. It was a bit odd, but I couldn't keep myself as 'the' special case of their attention.

I slid the door closed and quickly located some papers. A hell butterfly made its way over to me and landed on my shoulder. I received my instructions as I began to hash out the same plan I knew they had done in the timeline I knew, which oddly enough they were still doing it. I looked briefly at a calendar and realized that I had enough time, but not a whole lot. I stretched my hands before putting the brush to the paper.

While they hadn't relayed a whole lot of info about what was already done, I knew quite a bit, so I would work with what I have.

I drew out a basic map and had Fumetsu come out and help with some stratagems. It was a lot easier having a consultant like her.

Over and over, the same outcome came up again and again. Aizen nearly winning, certain individuals dying, and many people getting hurt in the process.

I systematically marked which deaths would be vital, which injuries would be necessary to the survival of Soul Society and the key players who would grow from these issues. The others I began to see what I could do about them.

After that, I looked at ways to better undermine Aizen's strategies. If he believed that he was going to get what he wanted, he had another thing coming. The other things I could do, would be to fortify the area, look at the weaknesses of each group, and see who could best remedy each one. Honestly, it was a lot of work.

I only somewhat recalled seeing Matsumoto, who stopped in to give me some food. Honestly the main things I recalled from her visits, was her insistence to stop and relax, even go get a drink with her; to which I politely, but firmly refused.

When I was done with my work, I realized that almost two days had gone by. My limbs loudly complained at sitting for so long, even if I had changed my position many times. I was glad that I had managed to eat the food on my plate... at least, from what I saw. And that was one complaint that was not ushering from my stomach. However, my head was complaining form the lack of sleep. I barely had time to register all this, before stumbling over to my bed and falling into oblivion as the denied sleep finally claimed me.

I heard a sound shuffle near me and sighed, allowing myself to rise to alert fulness.

"Ah, Tala-san. I didn't mean to..." I heard someone mutter in an apologetic tone.

"No worries, I was waking up anyhow. What did you need?" I asked before looking over at the person in question, who had disturbed my sleep. My gaze stopped as it settled on an ever familiar face. "Toshiro?" I said, then quickly clamped my mouth shut.

"Hmm. Yamamoto wants to see you," he said and I nodded. Was that the only reason he was in here? I noticed that he was close to the papers I had been writing the plans on.

"Is that all?" I asked with a smirk, glancing pointedly at the papers. He flinched, then his shoulders dropped, as his eyes wandered back to the papers. "Thought so. Curious about what I've been up to?" I asked, smiling as I rose, walking over. He watched and peered quietly as I began to shift the papers around. After some silence, I continued speaking.

"Well, it can't be helped. Has Yamamoto told you of my position?" I asked.

"E-eh," he said, the smallest tone of curiosity in his tone. A corner of my mouth tugged upwards, but briefly.

"Well, you'll know soon enough. Just know, that I look forward to working with you, and hopefully I will do better than I have done," I said with a slight bow of my head; still working on sorting the papers. His eyes seemed to gather as much info as he could from the papers, no doubt that would rather not ask me directly, but since I wasn't trying to hide it, he would take this opportunity to look at what I was working on. I allowed it, but did not let it hinder my task.

Once it was complete, I looked back at him, and he had a grave expression on his face.

"Nani?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"You aren't becoming another Aizen... are you?" he asked and I paused, sighing before looking into those turquoise green eyes of his.

"I don't plan on it," I replied. "Can I count on you to keep me heading on the right path?" I asked. He seemed a bit surprised by my question, but also a bit relieved. He smirked as he nodded, then walked over to me as we headed out.


	90. Room of Light, World of Shadow

{Time skip}

"Are you sure about this?" Toshiro asked. I nodded, then reached my hand out as I pointed to places on the diagram.

"Aizen will undoubtedly get through our defenses if we keep them as they are," I replied. Ryuurin looked thoughtfully, while Yamamoto watched silently.

"It's a bit concerning that you have info like this," Ryuurin said and all eyes in the room flicked to him.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For one, you were given this task not too long ago, and you already have this much info," he paused and I shrugged. "For two, if someone like you could have this info, imagine who else in Soul Society could easily get it."

I frowned, realizing that he was trying to push the others to start questioning my knowledge, even trying to figure out that I knew the future here. To put it in the least, I was not amused.

Before I could say anything, Yamamoto stamped his cane and Ryuurin's ears flicked back.

"Ryuurin, now is not the time to be interrogating. She has had access and is very quick in most regards. Do not attempt to divide Soul Society or you will be an enemy," Yamamoto said, and I could tell the underlying tone was 'don't bring that topic up or you will be killed'. I silently thanked Yamamoto for picking this fight for me. Ryuurin had his own alibi and it bothered me, but right now I needed to focus on what was at hand.

"Tala-san, please continue," Unohana-Taichou prompted. I nodded and began to rearrange things on the diagram, feeling the Taichous's eyes on my every move.

"Now. Knowing Aizen will likely figure out the ruse that we have in place, he will send his arrancar to take out the four pillars," I said. "He already has cherry-picked which ones will effectively counter our forces. In fact, he even has one that can take on Yamamoto," I said and heard everyone either choke, or shout something in surprise and then protest.

"That's impossible!" Ukitake said as he rose to his feet.

"Someone strong?" Kenpachi's eyes opened in interest.

"How?" Toshiro muttered next to me.

I looked around as the others began to think on this tidbit and either the repercussions of it, or how this could be used.

"I don't mean to bother you, but can I continue?" I asked, drawing their attention back. "Thankfully, there is word that there are more on our side, but we aren't looking at a easy fight here."

"More?" I heard Kyoraku ask and I nodded.

"A few former Taichou, and so on that I know of," I muttered and I saw them get a dumfounded look in their eyes. I began counting the individuals I was thinking about on my fingers, but gave up.

"It's quite a few who will help, but we will also need to get Ichigo and the others back from Hueco Mundo, or we will stand no chance against Aizen."

"You make it sound so definitive," I heard Kyoraku say and I gave a wry smile.

"Well, to put it plainly, yes. If your enemy has been with you, studying you and creating enemies that will be your exact weakness, what do you do?" I asked.

"Hmph, kill them anyway," Kenpachi grumbled. I chuckled.

"Not all of us are like you Kenpachi-san," I said and he leaned back and closed his eyes. Not really interested. "The basics of it are that we won't stand a chance. Aizen's on the verge of becoming immortal and our best bet will be to throw in a few surprises."

"Aizen's never surprised."

"Well, he isn't as cautious when he knows he is immortal. He won't be nearly as calculating nor thoughtful when he gets to that state, in fact, he's already getting there. It's a problem when you think you are the most powerful being out there, well.. Most of the time," I corrected myself as I looked at Kenpachi.

"What do you mean about Aizen being Immortal?" Byakuya asked. I frowned.

"It's as simple as that. I'm pretty certain you were informed of his designs, but perhaps not?" I asked, looking towards Ukitake and Yamamoto. Ukitake nodded and I shrugged.

"That's really not my focus here. Even if he became immortal, he is still defeatable, but only with the right people and the right circumstances."

I realized that Aizen would have to travel to Soul Society so Ichigo would be able to have that extended training time. Or else, we were doomed.

We discussed some plans, but mostly I had to avoid where I got my info and how I got it. Seeing that the discussion was mostly heading in that direction, Yamamoto called for things to be over.

The meeting adjourned, and I walked with Toshiro back to our squad barracks. However, I paused when I saw Mayuri looking in my direction. He nodded and then walked off.

"I'll see you back home Toshiro. There's something else I have to do first," I told him, before heading towards where Mayuri had vanished. I heard him say something, but what it was, I didn't pay attention.

I sped after Mayuri to his 'den' and saw him waiting for me. He had a sly grin and I chewed my lip as I approached.

"It is completed," he said and I wondered what he meant, then remembered our conversation about shadows and the special room I had him build.

"Oh. Mind if we go in there for a bit?" I asked. He wore a bit of a surprised expression, then his eyes became slits as he stared at me. "You'll get what I promised," I pointed out and that lowered his cautiousness. He directed me to a closet and had Nemu help me get dressed in a special suit. It felt a bit weird, but it would serve it's purpose.

I slipped inside with Mayuri, and Nemu closed the door and then sighed.

"So?" he asked, greedily.

"Well, first my request."

"I built this," he pointed out and I grinned. He was somewhat like a little child right now, whining about his reward, but without the high pitch tones.

"That was so our enemy won't know what I am about to say," I replied. This peeked his interest, and his desire for his reward was temporarily sidelined.

"Right now, Soul Society has another dimension built in the shadows. While we will see who they are after Aizen, I need you to begin working on some precautionary measures," I said.

"A dimension in the shadows?" he asked and I knew I had him hooked.

"The Wandenreich are still very much a threat. They've created a rift in the shadows of Soul Society and have been learning all our secrets," I explained. Mayuri did not look pleased. "I will provide details about the ones I am aware of, but do not speak of this outside of this room.  _Any_  shadow, even on our clothes as far as I can tell, is a window to them."

"Hence, why you asked for me to build this," he said, I nodded. "Nemu, keep track of this info," Mayuri commanded and she nodded.

I explained the situation as best as I could. This topic was not one that I was willing to skimp on. Mayuri needed the info as best as I could provide. I wrapped up, then sat down.

"So, how do you know all this?" he asked as our discussion died down. I hesitated and he frowned.

"Gomen. It's a secret that can not go anywhere... well, until much later," I said and he nodded. I fidgeted and then sighed, relenting to the fact that I would tell him. "I know the future of this world since I came from another world. While Ryuurin is my ancestor; his children, or rather some of them, went to another world. Someone I heard about, was able to see into this timeline and world after I was born, and I learned about it. I'm trying to prevent some things, but also change how things happened. So this is why I ask for your assistance."

"I see... why not tell the others?" he asked and I smirked.

"Do you realize all the enemies we have who would target me if they knew?" I pointed out a wry grin spread on my face.


End file.
